Sons of the darkness
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: When Ceodore, the apprentice of the terrible Dark Knight go to Beacon Academy to be a huntsmen,cause a great commotion and fear on the students, will the live of the academy be the same?
1. Welcome to Beacon

**Sorry for my bad english. First one of my fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Past**

-Thats is your name?This is not a name for a fighter, from now one,your name will be **Ceodore**.

-I...yes sir.

-Call me master.

* * *

 **Present**

Looking to the academy,both sisters were more than impressed,but one of then was paying attetion in other thing.

-Sis!That kid have a collapsible staff. Ohhh, and she got a fire sword!

-Easy there little sister, they're just weapons. -Said Yang.

-Just weapons?They're an extention of ourselves. They're apart of us. They are so cool. -Say Ruby with a happy mood.

-Well why can't you swoon over on your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?

Asked Yang to her little sister,Ruby then push her schythe/snipper riffle.

-Of course i'm happy with Crecent Rose! I'm just really like seeing new ones. Its like meeting new people. But better.

Unsatisfiied with the comment of her little sister she push her hood to her face.

-Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?

-But why would i need friends when i have you?

-Well actually my friends are here now gotta go and catch up, K, Cya later, bye! -Suddendly a little group surround Yang and take her away from her sister, all of then go through of her so fast the she start to spining around blabbing what come in her mind

-Wait, where are you going!? Are we so supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing. -Ruby said confused as she fell back into a pile of luggage.

-What are you doing?!

-Uh, sorry.

-Sorry!? Do have any idea of the damage you could have caused? -Ruby didn't know what to say. She try help with the luggage, but the girl didn't let her. -Give me that! this is Dust, mined and purified from Schnee Quarry! -Again, she didn't know what to say. -What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, the elements, energy. -She keeping yeling at her balance the content of her luggage, not realizing the dust escaping from the bottle,Ruby unintentionally sniffing. -Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking, what do have to say for yourself?

-AAAAA-CCHHOOO!

*BOOOM*

-Ugh, unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

-I am really, really sorry. -Ruby said, nervously tapping her fingers together.

-Ugh, you complete DOLT. What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young yo be attending Beacon?

-Well, I-I...

-This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters, so, watch where you're going!

-Hey I said I was sorry Princess.

-It's heiress, actually. -Say the girl who was reading a book coming closer to then. -Weiss Schnee,heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

-Finally,some recognization. -Say the girl named Weiss with a happy tone,but the girl with black bow start speak again.

-The same company infamous for its controversial larbor forces and questionable business partners.

Weiss let a groan from the comment while Ruby giggle a little,grabing back the bottle what go flying from the explosion she stormed off,Ruby try start a converstiom with the girl with the bow but when she turn around she already was walking away,Ruby was feeling sad,her first day in the academy was not what she expected,she could only fall looking to the sky.

-Welcome to the Beacon. -She said in a low voice.

-Hey. -She open the eyes and see a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes,he was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue armor covering his chest and shoulders,white pants with metal boots also with a dark blue color,in his neck a long scarf/hood also dark blue colored and a gray gauntled. -You ok? -He reached his hand to her take it.

-I'm fine thanks. -She accepted the hand.

* * *

Ruby and the boy were walking in the courtyard of the academy. Talking like they were friends in half of they lives.

-So,what happened back there?

-It was accident, i swear!I was with my sister and she left me and accidently fall and the other girl luggage,she got anger at me and start to yelling at me and... -She stop when she hear the boy giggle. -Don't laugh at me! -She say with a puffing cheeks.

-Ok,i'm sorry,i'm sorry.

-So,my name is Ruby,and yours?

-Ceodore.

Ruby suddendly stop walking,her eyes windened in surprise to the name of the boy,he was still walking when notice Ruby stand behind.

-Y-y-you're Ceodore?

-Yes.

-T-t-the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**?

Already was the biggest topic in the mounth of the students of Beacon,a man only know as **the dark knight** have a apprentice who was become a student in the academy. Stories and rumors were being talk about the possibility of the apprentice be like his **master** , a bloodthirsty warrior,who have cutting both humans and grimms and send then to another world in a painfull death.

-Something wrong?

-N-no, nothing,it just...y'know,well...

-When talking about the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** you expected someone really intimidanting,like a human grim or something?

-No, of course not, _i was expecting a big and scary guy._ -She say in a low voice. He laugh of the comment surprising Ruby. -You're not mad?

-No,is not the first time i hear that.

What come after that was a awkward silence,she try break the mood in the only way what come in her mind.

-So,i got this thing.

She say pushing Crescent Rose out,nearly giving a heart attack on Ceodore.

-Wow... this is a scythe?

-Its also a customizable,high impact velocity sniper rifle.

-Soooo,its also a gun?

-Yes,so what you have?

-Well,first i have this. -Ceodore put from his back a silver shield with a circular form with a golden cross in the middle. -And i have this blade. -He pull a simple sword with a white handhold and a gray blade.

-Well,is cool,is not everyone who are fan of the classics,i mean, i become a kinda dork when come to weapons, i've like that since i build.

-Wait,wait,wait,you made that? -He asked,surprise the girl build a weapon what look deadly and dangerous.

-Of course,everyone in Signal make his own weapons,you did not make that sword?

-I was a gift of my... **master** ,he say once he uses against one of his most dangerous opponents. So, i think is kinda cool.

After he done the speech Ruby feel a touch of sadness on his voice when he mentioned his **master** , she quicly change the topic.

-So, why did you help back there?

-I don't know,maybe my conscious won't let me left a poor girl in the floor. You look like needed a hand, a friend and why i not could be this friend?

-Ok,hey where we going?

-Weeeeeeelllllll, i'm suuuure the main hall is in thaaaaat WAY. -Ceodore say point in a random direction.

-You're sure?

-No,but hey, see that like a adventure,we're going in the unknown.

She giggle.

-I don't see that way,but lets go then.

* * *

All the way to auditorium was fun to Ruby,she not expected Ceodore be a such good and funny guy,all the stories was talking about the **Dark Knight** training a apprentice to be the next bloodthirsty warrior of remnant,but this guy next to her was nothing than a gently soul. Ceodore is kind,funny,nice, it was hard to believe that he would be the next **Dark Knight** , they made their way to auditorium and Ceodore raise his hand in a motion of victory.

-Yes,told you we could make in time.

Ruby giggle of the act of her friend,she then hear a familiar voice calling her.

-Ruby,over here, i save to you a spot!

-Hey,my sister is calling me, i gotta go,see you later.

Said Ruby giving her good bye to Ceodore who bye to her too, when Ceodore was left alone he have a strange sensation of being watched,by almost everyone in auditorium. The other students were parting away from him, leaving him a small space for himself.

Ruby see this and feel bad for him,she got the opportunity to know Ceodore and see enough of him to know that he is not a bad guy what everyone thought, her own thoughts were interrupt by her sister asking how was her first day, Ruby start to complain about how she left her alone and told to her how she accidently feel in other girl luggage and the fact that she explode, the girl in question was slowly coming closer to her.

-YOU!

-Oh god, is happening again. -Ruby said jumping on her sister arms.

-You got luck to not been blow up of the ground.

-Oh my god you really explode. -Said Yang almost not believing in what she hear. Ruby try defend herself but Weiss show to her a pamphlet explain her company was not responsable from accident from they customers,lo and behold, she didn't understand almost anything.

-Do you really want make up to me?

-Yes.

-Read that and never speak to me again. -When Weiss stop the talking Yang interject trying make the things better to her sister.

-Look you two maybe start with the wrong feet,how about you two start from the beginning?

-Right,hello Weiss i'm Ruby,we could go shopping for school supplies.

-Yeah and try our cloths,paint our nails and talking about cute boys like the sllopy with the mohawk over there.

-Wow, really?

-...No.

* * *

After the headmaster speech, they all change to a sleep attire getting ready to sleep.

-Its like biiiiig slumber party.

-I don't think dad would approve all the boys.

-I know i do, prrr. -She keep her attetion on the guys who were wrestling with each and other and some of then showing of their muscle. She see Ruby writing something. -What are you doing?

-Writing a letter,i promise to told to everyone in the Signal how the things are going.

-Ohhh this is sooo cute.

-Shut up,is hardly not know anyone here,i don't have any friend to talk to.

-How about the guy from this morning,y'know, that one with black hair?

-You mean Ceodore?

The cheerful face of Yang change to one o surprise after hear the name of the apprentice, like the people call him.

-Wait,wait,wait, you spend almost all day with him?

-Ahh, yes, i mean he was really nice y'know? -Yang start to look to her sister like she say the biggest bullshit she ever heard.

-Ruby,you shouldn't talk to this guy, he could be dangerous.

-But he was so nice and...

-Ruby. -Interrupt Yang. -Anyone who is related with the **Dark Knight** cannot be good, he must have playing a nice guy to you!

Ruby look to her sister and see that she was serious,she knew the story, she hear the rumors, but after spend almost entirely day with him she start to think the rumors were just that, rumors.

-Yang, i know you are worried with me, but you don't need to worry about, Ceodore is really a nice guy.

-I'm just making sure you don't make a friendship with the wrong people,if you really wish become his friend, i won't stop you, but i will keep my eye on him .

Ruby rolled his eyes about the overprotective behavior of her sister,she couldn't understand how is ok to her she fighting monsters but become her personal bodyguard when come to boys and strangers, then how come she let her alone in this morning? She wish Yang was more like that sometimes, just a little. She looked around and see Ceodore on the floor with a lot of space around, she giggle a little when she see what he was wearing.

A light blue shirt with a sleeping sheep stamped, white pants, bunny slippers and in his head a sleeping cap with a form of a dog, and the crowd still was little scary of him.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Weiss Schnee have a plan, she planned become partner with a very skilled student, combine their forces and rules in the academy and no one is better than the four times champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament. She only needs to be subtle.

-So Pyrrha, you give any thought who's team you would to like to be on? -Very, very subtle. -I'm sure everyone must be eager to unit with a such strong, well know individual, such as yourself.

-Hmmm... i'm not quite sure, i was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

-Well, i was thinking maybe we could...

Her line of thought was interrupt by a cold breeze on her spine, Pyrrha could feel too, both look to the side to see the apprentice looking to a peace of paper, he realize the eyes of girls concentrade on him, after five seconds the girls still keep staring at him.

-Staring it's rude y'know?

-Sorry, it's just... -Pyrrha tried to talk but the words was not coming, so Weiss interrupt.

-Excuse me, we are in the middle of a conversation.

-Really, you both are quiet for almost ten seconds, looks like the conversation already over.

Weiss frowned at the comments and Pyrrha finally find the words to talk.

-We were talking about make teams, it just something caught our attention.

-If my presence caught the attention of two beautifull girls so i can consider myself lucky.

Both girls blush from the comment, Pyrrha seemed to accept the the compliment with a smile on her face, however Weiss not.

-You have nothing better to... to... -She finally realize with who she was talking to. -Y-y-you're Ceodore.

Here go again, already make ten time since he come to the academy that everyone act like that to his presence and frankly was start to get his nerves.

-And you Weiss Schnee, and you are?

-I'm Pyrrha Nikos. N-nice to meet you.

Even a champion like her was carefull when close to him, but when she take a look of him, she don't see exactly what expected from someone trained by the **Dark Knight**. His eyes was showing a gentle soul and in his face a smile of a guy who look only what is good in the world, he notice the way her was looking at him, his face got blank expression for a second before smile warmly to her, this make her blush againg and look away, before anyone could say anything a voice come from intercom.

-Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

-Looks like is our call.

Said Ceodore walking ahead,when he was out of view Weiss speak.

-I don't understand why Ozpin let him come here on first place.

-He must have his reasons. -Talked Pyrrha. - _And he didn't look so bad. -_ She whispered.

With that,they make their way to Beacon Clifs.

* * *

The rules of initiation was simple, fall in the forest and find a partner, that one you make eye contact after you hit the floor will be your partner for the next four years, looked simple for Ceodore but he could hear Ruby whining something, he just shrugged and keep paying attetion, some students stared of him, some worried of the possibility of be paired with him. He just ignore and keep listen the headmaster, find a temple and get the relics, very simple except...

-So any question?

-I have one.

-Good, now prepare yourselfs.

-You heard me? -They all assume a stance ready to be launched. -So, you gonna dropping us in the forest?

-No, you will be falling.

Some students already have be launched.

-Will have something to cushion the fall?

-No, you will use your own landing strategy.

Yang was launched, Ruby after her.

-If i die, i will haunt for the rest of your LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Now that the apprentice was launched,Glynda take the opportunity to speak.

-Sir, i still think this is not a good idead.

-Really, make a while that you don't complain about initia...

-I talking about the apprentice.

-He is not like **him** Glynda, we have no need to worry about.

-You don't know that, may take a while but still have the possibilite of him become like his **master**.

-Yes, i'm aware of this. But he come to us asking for a chance, it would be better have someone with his skills like a ally than a enemy.

She sighed, Glynda still don't understand why he was so sure about this decision, nothing what she could say would make the headmaster change his mind.

-Fine, but i will keep a eye on him. Any sign of mental stability, we will have to take drastic measures.

She say and both of then keep watching the students trying pass the initiation but one of the cameras was showing a static image, keep watching the apprentice could be more harden than she expected.

* * *

 **End of the (re-edited) chapter. Until next time.**


	2. Emerald Forest

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

-Master, why are you not a huntsman? i mean, you are so strong, you could...

-Ceodore, shut up and go training.

-Yes master.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Ruby planned meet with Ceodore in the forest, already knowing no one would wish him as a partner, he was not her first choice but she couldn't find Yang so make him her partner seemed a good idea, but the fate spit in her face when she make eye contact with Weiss Schnee. But hey, why not give a chance? There something what don't come Weiss mind when she left Ruby behind but quicly change mind when she see half of Ceodore body buried on the floor with the legs moving around trying pull himself off of the floor, she made her way back to Ruby.

-This don't make us friends.

-You came back!

Weiss take Ruby away leaving Ceodore stuck on the floor and would be like that for a while if Pyrrha didn't appear. She see the way he was and start to help him, after make a little effort she pulled off Ceodore from the floor.

-Thank you, I thought I'd choke.

-No problem Ceodore, I think this made us partners right?

-You don't mind being my patner?

-No, I'm not, actually I'm happy to find you. -She realise what she say and blush a little. Ceodore didn't pay attention on her face, he was lookig around, like try find someone. -Something is wrong?

-Someone saw me and don't even tried to help me.

Pyrrha remenber to hear voices and walk in the direction of these voices, but only find Ceodore stuck on the floor. Whorever was there, preferred left Ceodore alone, this is not surprise, she couldn't think in no one who wish him as a partner, with the stories and rumors.

-Ceodore, I think whe should keep going.

-Ah, right. No need to distract myself with something like that. -He say scrathing the back of his head. -Sooo, you know the way because I kinda suck in directions.

Pyrrha giggle.

-Of course, follow me. -And like that they start their way to the temple.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

After a couple of minutes walking,the partners hear sounds of guns from away.

-Gunfire. -Ceodore spoke.

-Look like our conrades already find trouble. -Pyrrha said and they keep moving ahead, Pyrrha move a branch of her way what hit Ceodore right on the face. -Ceodore, sorry. You okay?

-I'm fine, my mi... I mean, my aura took the hit.

Pyrrha notice the word what he almost spoke, she knew what word he was about to say but this would be a delicated topic to Ceodore so she decide let like that.

-Lets keep going.

-Right behind you pretty maiden.

He spoke making her blushing for the cumpliment.

* * *

 **Cliff**

Every time Glynda try find a camera what could show Ceodore, she only find a static image. So the headmaster spoke.

-I believe the miasma of his body is the cause of interference.

-I'm aware of this Ozpin. That is exactly what worry me about let him go around on the school. If he infect other students?

-You know very well the miasma only infect other life being if the user decide to do it.

-If he decide to do it?

-Glynda, not even the **Dark Knight** infected someone or something with miasma, why his apprentice would it?

-You're wrong about one thing Ozpin.

-I know, Ceodore is the only human the **Dark Knight** infected with miasma. This is what make me curious, why he did this to Ceodore?

-Maybe to him be the next bloo...

-Glynda.

-...Sorry.

She apologized, but Ozpin still is worried about what is going on in her head. He knew that miasma is a personal subject to her.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Ceodore and Pyrrha keep walking until they find a cave, thinking of one of the relics may be inside there, they decide venture inside. With a torch in the Ceodore hand giving to them a light.

-Ceodore, do you really think this is the way?

-Honestly I was following you.

During the walk Ceodore stumbled and let torch fall in a puddle, leaving then both in the darkness.

-Do you feel that?

-Soul crushing regret?

After walking ahead for a while they found a bright object.

-That is the relic. -He try to grab but start to move. -Bad relic. -Trying again he got it. -Aha! Well, this was not that bad.

-Ceodore, I think this is not the relic.

Finally the Death Stalker show himself to them.

-...Pyrrha, do you ever hear about the murphy's law?

* * *

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Some girl are in trouble. -Yang said.

* * *

A Death Stalker, of course considering his lucky he could awake a more dangerous grimm than a Ursa or a Beowulf.

-Pyrrha, Thats not the relic! but I think you already realise!

-Ceodore, whathever you do, don't let go of his tail!

-I think you don't realise that he is not making this easy! -The grimm keep moving his tail trying to let go of the stubborn human,but he was very persistent. Become more angry at the human, the Death Stalker try to get him with his claws, but every time the claws come closer to Ceodore, he raised his legs to not being cut. -Pyrrha, i know you could be a little scary, I'm scary too but you could please if you don't mind HELP ME WITH THIS BIG GUY?!

-Ok,let go of his tail when I give you the sign!

-I don't understand why but OKAY!

The Death Stalker was determined to get rid of the human, moving his tail more faster, until...

-Ceodore now!

Following the sign Ceodore let go of his tail and was send directly to the sky, falling back he pull out his sword giving a horizontal swing with his weapon, hiting the grimm tail. The grim screamed in pain when Ceodore fall on the floor on two feets, Pyrrha join him, the next of Ceodore action confuses her, he put back his sword even knowing very well the grim was still alive, confusing her more, Ceodore pull from his back his shield. The grimm charge at them.

-How good you are shooting?

-I'm was in top of my class in Sactum.

-So lets leave him blind.

-What?

-I will make a opening, when I do it, shoot him direct on his eyes.

Ceodore charge against the grimm, the Death Stalker attack with his claws, Ceodore defend himself from one of his claws and kick the other, when one of the claws come again he parried with the shield, the claw come back and Ceodore was forced to jump above, he hit the claw with his shield, cracking the shell a little, the grimm try grab him with the other claw but Ceodore jump away. He was in the floor when the Death Stalker raised both his claws to smash him to the ground, Ceodore raised his shield getting ready for the impact, the claws come down.

-Ceodore!

-Now it is your chance!

Leaving the worry aside, Pyrrha put Milo in Riffle mode and with a inhuman speed pull the trigger five times, every bullet hitting the eyes of the monster, leaving him blind. The Death Stalker screamed in pain again and start to move his claws around trying to hit his enemys, what come next was Ceodore getting up and positioning himself on the side of the grimm and hitting him with the shield with a superhuman force, throwing him on the air and falling upside down. Pyrrha don't lose time and jump on the Death Stalker exposed belly and piercing him with Milo. The grimm squirm a little but finally stop moving.

-Ceodore, you was amazing.

-Not so amazing like you, you made five perfect shots, I'm impressed.

She blushing again from his compliment, was start to become a routine to Pyrrha, but was strange. She already receive compliments from her skills but she never blush like that from a compliment from a guy ,she then realise something.

-Ceodore, you could hit the Death Stalker with your shield from the begining,why didn't you do that?

-Yes I could, but every time I try he could follow my way making everytihing more harder.

-More harder than be smashed on the floor?

-Hmmm, point taken, lets just go.

* * *

 **Temple**

After a while walking, they arrived on their destination, but something was wrong. Feathers from a Nevermore, ice in the middle of the forest, a dead Ursa, Yep ,something happened here. On the temple Ceodore could see the relic, was the last one, a white hook piece of chess? This is the relic?

*KABOOM*

-What was that? -Asked Ceodore.

-Sounds like a grenade launcher.

-How could you know?

-Lets go and see ok. -When they follow the sound of gun fire, were meet with six students shooting against a... -A Nevermore.

Like Pyrrha said, the Nevermore flying close of the duo and suddendly Ceodore almost was hits by a pink explosion,the floor below him broke and he fell with boulders falling above him.

-Oops, sorry! -Scream a girl with orange hair.

-You both go see him, we take care of this. -Said Ruby.

When the boy in green and the girl with orange hair come close, Pyrrha fall to where Ceodore was buried.

-Ceodore, you okay!? Ceodore!

But come no answer. Pyrrha's worry was growing until the earth start to shake, they jump back from the sudden explosion of black energy who was going direct to the sky,the three were with wide eyes and open mouths from the sight.

-For thousand of years I laid adormant, who here dare to disturbe my...

-Ceodore!

-Oh sorry, I think a rock hit really hard my head.

-Ohhh Ren, it's the son of the demon!

-Alright, that one was cruel ok! -Ceodore shout. -They could call me everything but never talk about my parents like tha... -He was cut by the sounds of shots from a sniper riffle. Everyone turn their attention to Ruby runing on a wall with a help of some glyphs, pushing the grim by the neck with her scythe and finally decapitating the Nevermore. -Wow. -Was he only think what Ceodore could say.

-Well, that was a thing.

They were watching Ruby when suddedly hear claps from behind, the three turn around to see Ceodore coming closer to them.

-Wow, this was pretty good. -The girls just stare at him. -I mean, I never could think in something so audacious if all of you know what I'm talking about. -Silence. -W...well, not with only a sword and a shield, I have my kind of fighting style. -More silence and the other two were staring at him too. -Is not like I can't do something with a sword and a shield, I was trained like that almost my entirely life... I feel this is a one side conversation.

He start to scratch the back of his head, he was nervous and was getting worst. All of them were looking at him like he was a grimm or something like that, fortunately Ruby come.

-Ceodore, you are okay?

-I'm okay Ruby, need more than a bunch of rock to take me down.

-Ruby, do you know him? -Asked the girl with black bow.

-Yeah, he is my friend.

-WHAT?! -Spoke five voices at the same time except for Yang and Pyrrha.

-Why are everyone so surprise? -Asked Ruby confused.

-Because this guy-

-IF anyone here don't mind, I prefer not hear the answer for that queston. -Ceodore interrupted Weiss. -Look, I see that everyone is tired from the fight against the Nevermore, how about we go back to the cliff?

-He is right, we all got the relic right? So we just need go back and our initiation will be complete. -Said Ruby.

-And he will come with us? -Asked Weiss.

-Why not? More come, better will be.

Everyone looked to Ruby like she grow a second head except for the orange haired girl who was staring at Ceodore.

-You are using a mask? -She asked.

-Ahhh, why would I... no I'm not, why?

-Because you don't look like son of demon , like how people say.

The girl said pushing both Ceodore's cheeks.

* * *

The walk back to the Cliff was fun for Ruby but was hard to Ceodore, to start when Ruby introduced him to her friends the things not go so well, Yang keep looking at him like wish to murder him in ten different ways. Weiss have so much jealous in her eyes from Ceodore who become Pyrrha's partner, at least Blake just ignore him, Nora keeping frantically asking him questions what make him unconfortable.

( _Do you really are a son of a demon? You really sell your soul to the devil? You really eat a baby heart? You already drowned puppys?_ )

Fortunaly he have Pyrrha to backing him up. As for Lie Ren, he was a man of little words, only talking when Nora spoke something inappropriate to Ceodore.

* * *

-... From now one, you will wor together as Team CRDL (Cardial) led by Cardin Winchester.

After then was the turn of Ceodore and Pyrrha with Nora and Ren go to the stage.

-Ceodore, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day foward , you will work together as the Team CNVL(Carnival) led by Ceodore.

After the last word was spoke, the crowd went silence, heck, even Ceodore didn't know how to react at this. The crowd start to whisper but the headmaster just keep with the next team.

-Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day foward, you will work together as Team RWBY... led by Ruby Rose.

After the speech the whispers stopped and the cheers come back.

-I'm so proud of you. -Yang spoke hugging her sister.

* * *

After the ceremony, all of the team was went to their dorms. In the way Ceodore feel a hand on his shoulder what belonged to Yang Xiao Long.

-Can we talk a minute?

-Sure.

-Yang... -Ruby start.

-Relax Rubes, I just want talk a few words wtih him. -Ruby and Pyrrha seemed worried but Ceodore make signs to her both not worry about. When they were alone in the corridor, Yang spoke. -So, what you think about Ruby?

She spoke in the same mood she always talk, but Ceodore could recognize the false mood on someone voice even in a scroll call.

-How about you stop blabbling and go direct to the what's matter.

Yang face got a serious expression and held Ceodore by his shirt.

-Ok, I will be direct to you, I don't know what the hell the man you call **master** did to you, but if you try do the same with Ruby, I will make sure of will nothing left of your body.

-Look, if just that you don't need to worry about, I will do nothing against Ruby.

-Good and just to you know, I don't care if you are the apprentice of the sick maniac murderer bastard, I will not...

Her speech was interrupt by the glasses of the windows suddendly breaking up, when she look back to Ceodore, he was surrounded by a dark blue aura, her hand start to burning so she let go of him.

-So let me tell you something XIAO LONG, everyone can call me like whatether they want, I don't care to be honest, but never, i say NEVER insult my master or else...

With the last word spoke, his eyes grow with a pure dark energy, decided to not lost more time, he start to walk away from Yang.

-Stay away from Ruby, do you hear me?!

Ceodore stop walking and look at her from his shoulder.

-This is up to her, not me.

With that, Ceodore go back to his team leaving a really angered Yang behind, Ruby already consider him a friend and she could not stop seeing him just because Yang don't like him. Well, dammit. Now she could only keep her eyes on him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.** **Don't expect me update so soon, i watch today RWBY final episode of volume 3. Team CNVL(Carnival) was the only name what come to my mind, i should name the team first before choose Ceodore's name. R.I.P our loving champion.**


	3. Classes

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

They are walking on the road when then hear screams for help. A little group of people was being attacked by beowulfs.

-Master, they need help!

-I'm not blind Ceodore, i can see.

But even like that he keep walking.

-Master, we need help to them!

-Ceodore, i need do a lot of things, help the others is not one of them.

-But they will die! We can help them.

-If want to help go ahead, no one is stoping you.

With these words, he left his apprentice behind, Ceodore give one last look to his master before pull out his short sword and go to the rescue.

 **Later that day**

The man was drinking in a inn when the door open, revealing a boy covered with bandages some covering his left eye. He made his way to the man drinking and give to him a mad look.

-So you survived.

-You're really mean master.

* * *

 **CNVL dorm room**

Pyrrha open her eyes, the shine morning of Beacon was passing by the window of her dormitory, she get up and from her bed, stretched her arms and look around on the dormitory. Nora during the sleep made a little mass on her bed. Ren was in the same position he was when go to sleep, Ceodore was invincib... wait, oh, he was missing from his bed, she get up and look on the bathroom but he was not there, where he would go so early in the morning? Her thoughts were interrupt by the sound of the alarm of the clock and then...

*KABOOM*

-For thousand of years i laid dormant, who dare to disturb my...

-Nora! Did you need blow up the clock? And whats up with that speech?

-What? Ceodore made a speech yesterday, why can't i do too?

-Ceodore was hit in the head by a rock.

-Guys. -They turn the heads to see Pyrrha leaving the bathroom. -Some of you know where is Ceodore?

They shook their heads, classes will start in a hour and he was missing. Ren spoke.

-Maybe he's just jogging or something.

Pyrrha was hopping Ren was rigth, the other students don't see to like Ceodore, for obvious reasons.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Glynda was walking around, making sure the students who woke up early don't do anything that they shouldn't. The route start like always, some student having a early breakfast, others just jogging, but then something call her attention, a little crowd surround something, she come closer to see the reason of all commotion, sitting cross-legged was, who else? Ceodore, with the fists together and eyes closed. Everyone was whispering about what he was doing, when he clearly was just meditating.

-Childrens! Is just a boy meditating, is not something so unusual. -She dispersed the crowd, no student dare to disobey the blonde teacher, when the last student go she come closer to him. -Mr. Ceodore. -No response. -Mr. Ceodore. -Nothing again. -Ceodore! -Silence. -CEODORE!

-What?

Finally receiving a answer she relaxed her expression.

-What are you doing?

-Meditating.

-I can see that.

-So why are you asking? -He regreted making the question when she give him a glare what could make the most wild beast back off in fear. -I'm sorry play smart ass, please don't kill me.

She sighed.

-What i am asking is why you are meditating here in the countyard. Why not do this in your room?

-Is better when i do close to the nature. Made me more calm.

-Ok, but keep your personal business personal, you know how your "reputation" messes with the other students.

-But i was just meditating.

-I know, but you need give them time to get used with you.

-Oh, that's right, i will take my leave, i don't wanna getting late in the first day, right?

-Of course, go.

With that he leave Glynda and go back to his dorm to get ready for the day. When he was out of sight, she come closer to where he was sitting, she could feel something heavy on the grass, she wonder if was the miasma of his body. She was confused with a lot of things.

Why the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** wish come to Beacon to be a huntsmen? She was more than surprise when Ceodore appear in front of Ozpin and her asking to join to the academy.

Why Ozpin accept his request? She couldn't think in someone with sense who could let him around, her surprise grow up when Ozpin accept his request, with some conditions.

And more important.

Where is the **Dark Knight** on all of this? And why he let Ceodore go to Beacon? Where he is right now?

The last question she wish ask to Ceodore but Ozpin said it was a irrelevant question to make. Besides she cannot leave the academy on the begining of the year and even if she could, she knew that she was no match for him, not alone. She start to walk back to the academy to get ready for the classes, but the question would not leave her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha go early to the class, hoping Ceodore might show up, to her relief he crossed the door of the room, but his presence was caught by the other students who were staring at him, he just ignore them and saw Pyrha waving to him, he quickly make his way to his partner and sit by her side, but the students who were close to her got up and moved to another spot. Pyrrha frowned at their action, she get up to give them a piece of her mind but feel her arm being pulled by Ceodore, when she look at him, he shook his head. She didn't understand, she only wanna defend him, but she sit down with a sad face, giving a last look on Ceodore, she see that he didn't see to mind, but she hope what the others think about him change soon.

* * *

On the first day of classes, Team RWBY was almost late, Weiss gonna give a lecture to her teammates about not distract themselves with something that they could make later, but now, she and her teammates just hope arrive in time on the class. In the middle of the run, a thought pass on Yang's mind, of course with Ceodore reputation, will have plenty of empty chairs around him, with Ruby could use to sit next to him.

 **-Its up to her, not me.**

She remenbered these words, of course if depended of Ruby, she could keeping make friends with Ceodore, but if depended of her, this not gonna happen. After the "talk" with Ceodore last night, she make a simple but good plan, she would make Ruby have a little interaction with Ceodore, she just need to get Ruby away from him, after a while, she could not think on Ceodore as a friend anymore and their interactions would be limited by some "hi's" on the corridor and some waves on the cafeteria. She could do anything to keep her little sister away from someone dangerous, she see through of Ceodore person, she knew that he is just playing a nice guy, she only wish Ruby could see that too.

When them arrive on the class, Yang was the first t enter and just as she expected, empty spots around Ceodore, only one occupied by his partner, she still not believe how long Weiss complain about this but then stopped when Ruby look at her with her potent sad puppy eyes, back to present, she needed two or three empty chairs, but only one chair was available, to resolve this problem, she do what she do best, punch her problems away and when i say that, i mean she punch the student who was sitting next to the empty chair, sending him direct to the wall, then Ruby come in.

-Hey Ruby! Here! Two empty chairs. -Ruby following her sister give a look on Ceodore and waved to him who waved back, she sit next to Yang and notice the boy on the wall, she could recognize her sister job in any place, before she could ask Yang give her excuse. -He ran his hand on me.

She just shrugged at her sister actions. Yang rules to boy was "i'm here for looking not touching". The professor enter on the class room. Professor Peter Port is a old man with a mustache so big that cover his mounth.

* * *

-Monsters! Deeeemons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha! -He started and Ceodore didn't pay too much attention. He start to look around, everyone was listening with little interest. In the front was team RWBY -Uhhhh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses… -Port look to Yang and winked to her, she chuckled a little unconfortable. -... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!

-Ayyyy-yep! -Some ramdon students spoke. Everyone look at him. A little embaressed, he just sit down again.

-That is what are you training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man... me! When i was a boy... -During his story, Ceodore looked around again, some of his classmates was about to sleep, looking on the team RWBY spot, he notice that Weiss is the only one paying attention to the professor speech. -...despiste smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter' he told me... -Ceodore notice, this man would not stop talking so soon, the professor coughed to get the attention of some students who are clearly distracted, seeing that everyone was awake,despiste some fighiting against the sleep, he keep with his tale. -In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and i returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero. -The professor bowed when he finish his tale and start to talking again. -The moral of the story? A true hunstman must be honorable! A true hunstman must be dependable! A true hunstman must be strategic, well educated and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

-I do, sir! -Exclaimed Weiss with a hand raised.

-Well then, lets find out.

He talk back before looking at the cage on his sid... wait?

...

...

...

Where did that cage come from?

* * *

Wearing her casual clothes, Weiss was in the front of the classroom ready to fight whatever have on the cage.

-Go Weiss! -Said Yang.

-Figth well! -Said Blake with a flag... where did she get that flag?

-Yeah, represent teeeaam RWBY! -And finally Ruby.

-Ruby, i'm trying to focus.

-Oh sorry.

The professsor was in the side of the cage with his axe in hand.

-All right, lets the match, begin! -He brake the padlock reveling a Boarbatusk, the grim jump out of the cage and already charged at Weiss, but she was fast and dodge the attack, her partner keep cheering to her, distracted, she didn't the saw grimm attacking, her sword get stuck in the grim's tusks, she try get her sword off but get distracted againg by Ruby, the grimm throw her sword away, the professor mocking a little, but he too was curious to see what Weiss would do, the grimm start to roll like the hedgehog of the games and go direct to Weiss, she jump off the way and grab back her sword, when the grim try again she summon a glyph to block making the grimm stop, she summon more two glyphs in the air and use to get a boost and pierce the grimm exposed belly, with the match over, the professor start applaud. -Bravo! Bravo! Looks like we are indeed in front of a huntress in training, i afraid this is all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!

* * *

Weiss seemed a little upset when the class was over, but this is not of Ceodore's concern, he was walking in the corridor but stop to look to the window, so he get lost in his own thoughts. Everything was happening to him like his **master** told would happen, almost everyone was avoiding him, staring at him, he knew what would come when he decide to come to Beacon, but is not so bad like he thought would be. Pyrrha didn't look bothered with being his partner, but his other teammates still look a little distant from him, he would work on this tomorow. He made his way to the front door, the night was calm like the days of his journey with his **master** , the stillness of the night was something he aways enjoyed, his thoughts was interrupt by a voice.

-Ceodore? -It was Pyrrha.

-Hey.

-You alright? You seems distant.

-I'm okay. Just thinking.

-Are you sure you okay? -She put a hand on his shoulder. -If something is bothering you, you can talk to me.

-I'm fine, really, just remembering of my days like a wanderer with my **master**.

She become silent, she was curious about the man who trained him. If Ceodore are like that, would the **Dark Knight** be a good person too? Would most of mankind be wrong about this man? She decide to ask.

-Ceodore.

-Yes?

-How... he is? -Ceodore give a confused look at her. -I-i mean... **him**.

-Who?

-Your... hmm... **master**.

This caught Ceodore by surprise, he did expect someone make this question to him, but not so soon. He took a breath and look to the night sky. Pyrrha thought she made the question in wrong time, of course this is too personal for Ceodore, when she was about to apologise Ceodore spoke.

-He is not so different what people say about him, but the folks exaggerate in many things in the rumors. He is not that bad, but... he is neither a good person. -He look back to Pyrrha. -He not fight for good or fight for evil, he just fight. -Pyrrha keep listening him, his expression was blank and his voice was calm. -If he see a grimm, or he fight or just let him go, he aways is serious, almost never show any kind of emotions, i wonder how was my face in the first time i hear him laugh. -He?! Laugh?! The **Dark Knight**?! -I think this was the first sign what show that he is a human. -Ceodore smiled, Pyrrha smile too. -We travel to so many places.

-Could you... tell me about? Y'know, your travels with **him**?

He look to her.

-Sure.

They walk back to their dorm without notice a gray haired man was listening their conversation.

* * *

 **End of the (edited) chapter. Next time a OC will appears. Until next time.**


	4. Ceodore vs Yang

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

-Just keeping focusing. Let your mind a complete blank.

Ceodore was listening his master words, make a year since Ceodore have his aura unlocked by his master, he taught to him about aura and how works. Today his master was trying make Ceodore use his semmblance. They were in the Deadlands, a place with nothing but dry grass and dead trees. Ceodore body was shining.

-Good, now find the reflect of yourself inside of you. The nature of your Semblance is representing an aspect of you. You must look in your own soul.

With these words spoke, Ceodore aura start to glow silver color and then come. Part of the dry grass around Ceodore start to become healthy again, returning to the green color.

-Ceodore. -He look up to his master. -We found it.

* * *

 **Weapon class**

Ruby was bored, when she hear about two weapon classes, she become really excited, however one of these classes was not what she expected. Bored in her chair, she was trying not sleep from the teacher talk. No, the professor was not like professor Port, it just if she not gonna work on a weapon in the class, she have nothing to do.

Fernando Minuano was a man like other. He was young man with short spiky black hair with a little beard on his face, he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, a gray jeans pants and white sneakers. In his face a pair of sunglasses but not for style, he is blind. During his talk, Ruby got something to mind up. He was with the cane on his hand what Ruby wondered if was his weapon. If yes, what kind of weapon would be? Something obvious like a sword? Could the cane become a blade? Or could be a gun like the cane of that Torchwick guy? Or could be...

-My talk is boring you ms Rose?

-Uh? No, no, no,i'm just...

-Now that we have your attention... -She realise the others was staring at her, she flushed a little. -... could answer this question? How someone would transport a illegal weapon without the forces of law realise?

-Ermm...

-As i thought, someone else?

A feel hands raised. Unfortunately, he point to Weiss, some students wonder if he is really blind.

-By parts. Someone could buy a piece after piece from different places, using different buyer names, once all pieces are together, the weapon can be built, but once the weapon are complete, become illegal.

-Exactly, but have pieces what are need a special authorization to be purchased, authorization what only militarys could have, so have time what some criminals try sneak some pieces on his own luggage or in a very intimate spot, like a piece of gun barrel, after that day, the criminal could not sit for a while. -Some guys and feel girls laugh at the little joke. -Serious, this criminal have told to the cops that the barrel was the biggest what he put in. -More laughs. -At least he is ready for the prison. -And more laughs. -Anyway, have time what the law work or not, some little details can be forgetten, dealers aways can find holes in the law to facilitate their job and it's our job hinder their work. -A hand raised. -Yes?

Again, he didn't move his head but knew someone have raised a hand. How he do that?

-Could you talk to us about a illegal weapon?

-Of course i can, one of most dangerous is the Destroyer. Have a form of a gatling gun barrel, but no use bullets, if we would look inside we would see cables what can resist of a high temperatures, these cables have the intent to hold a enormous mass of energy what come from a a battery what we carry like a backpack. A single shot from this weapon can reach to 2 million degrees Celsius.

Ruby eyes spakled, she would love to see this Destroyer one day.

-Sir, why this weapon is considered illegal? I mean, it could be very useful against the grims. -Asked a student.

-Yeah could be very useful against the grims, but is too dangerous to be used, the heat is too much to the user handle, the shot was too much stronger, the user loose the control and hit by accident buildings and civilians and if the battery be damaged in some way could blow up a entirely city block. Due the danger, that weapon was put in a list of weapon what will be use only in a last resort.

-Someone already illegaly put the hands on the Destroyer? -Ruby asked, she become curious.

-Yes, was a sad day... -Everyone in the class become silent, until Fernando spoke. -... for the criminal because I was around. After the incident, maybe next time the criminal try fry chickens.

The students chuckle a little and then Nora spoke.

-Is like that you become blind?

-NORA!

-I'm not gonna answer that question ms Valkirye.

-Why not?

-Because you not raise your hand to speak. -She then quickly raise her hand. -No no no, too late. Ask in the next class, if you remenber to raise your hand. -Everyone chuckle again while Nora was pouting. Everyone hear the ring what end the class. -All right, this is all for today, stay awake next time mr Bronzewing, you still have to delivery the redaction mr Void, stop messing with your scroll during the class ms Diela, don't forget your book ms Scarlatina and remenber to take a shower before go to classes mr Yen.

Ruby was leaving the classroom with Weiss. The class was not cool as she expected but mr Minuano was a really cool professor. He could yell to her for not pay attention, but he just let her go, not to mention he is a funny guy, sometimes he make a joke or two, he is calm and comprehensible too. Looking foward Ruby notice Ceodore alone, already make a while since they talk, she go talk to him.

-Ceodore! Hey Ceodore!

-Oh, hello Ruby.

-How are you going?

-Could be better.

She look around to see the other staring at them, some of the looking directly at her. She didn't understand what is the big deal, of course have the rumors but Ceodore did nothing wrong since the day he come to the academy, she decide to ignore them and keep going with her conversation.

-So, what you think about this class?

-Is nice i think, the mr Minuano seems very cool too, and funny.

-I think that too. Is not like the Weapon Workshop but he made this class more interesting. His jokes are the best part too.

-Come on, we have combat class now.

-Oh right, hey Ceodore, what kind of weapon you think mr Minuano use?

-Uhhh, i don't know, i don't even see a weapon close to him.

-I bet the cane is the weapon, it could become a sword or is a gun or both, but if be three weapons like Pyrrha or even four...

-Wow wow, Ruby breath a little, calm down, maybe you are right but why don't you just ask to him on the next time we meet?

She stop to think, she didn't think on that, would be more easy, she actually need calm down a little but she could not resist, she aways was kinda dork when come to weapons. Back to the reallity, she notice ahead Weiss talking to Pyrrha, of course she would try be all friendly with her.

-Weiss! Pyrrha!

They turn around to see Ruby with Ceodore.

-Hello Ruby. -Greeted Pyrrha.

-Ceodore.

-Weiss.

The four start to walk together to the combat class, ignoring the whispers around, surprising Weiss didn't look bothered with Ceodore presence, maybe because she was too busy talking to Pyrrha while Ruby was talking about her own weapon and trying convince Ceodore to modify his sword, maybe put a semi automatic gun but Ceodore refuse. If his master discover that he modify the sword what was give to him as a gift, he would devour his soul after throw his body into the pool hell fire where his organs would slowly liquefy from a unimaginable pain, but he keep this to himself. While they were walking, nobody notice a pair of red eyes looking at them.

* * *

 **Combat class**

The combat class was the favourite class of a big part of students, i mean, what could be better than a opportunity to kick the ass of a student who is pestering you and receive a grade for it?Glynda Goodwitch was the instructor. with her scroll in hand she decide who would fight against who if no have volunteer , after the fight is done, she point the qualities and of course the weakness and mistake of the students on the battle. Ceodore was sitting by Pyrrha side, she was a sad expression on her face, her other teammates were sitting on the other side of the arena, cleary avoiding Ceodore. Her interaction with her teammates was good, but when come to Ceodore was not hard to deduce, he and Ren barely talk with each other, she thought Nora would be more easy to him make a friendship because of their "conversation" in the Emerald Forest, but after that day she almost never talk to him too, maybe she was following the example of her partner and best friend, she not know exactly. Looking back to the arena she notice the fight was over.

-And that is the match. As all of you can see, mr Stark aura reach to the red zone, in tournament rules this mean he is inapt to continue the fight. Mr Stark, you notice the mr Winchester have the superior strenght but keeping trying beat him on the force, your superior speed could be usefull in the battle, remenber not all the fight you win with brute force.

-Yes ma'am. -He spoke got up, grab his axe and left the arena with Cardin behinde.

-Now, any volunteers to the next match? -No one offered. -Okay then, mr Ceodore, please come to the arena.

Ceodore get up and start to make his way to the arena, the whispers started, Glynda just ignored and look to her scroll.

-Okay, who wanna be his opponent?

Some of the wondered if she was serious, who would try take the risk of...

-I will!

Well, nevermind, the voice belonged to the golden dragon of Beacon, Yang Xiao Long.

-All right ms Xiao Long, come to the arena.

* * *

Ruby was a worried, Yang aways was super protector to her when come to boys, heck, take a entirely year to Yang stop to threaten one of her guy friends in Patch.

-You okay? -Asked Blake.

-I'm little worried, Yang never acept well me having guy friends, not to mantion Ceodore is... y'know.

-No need to worry about, he was trained by the **Dark Knight** himself, he must know how take care of himself.

Remenbering of this detail, Ruby relaxed but just a little, Blake would not admit, but she was curious about Ceodore, Ruby was a good person, so of course she would not make friends with the wrong people, but she seemed much friendly with Ceodore, she is not the type who judge the other by rumors but by his character. Ceodore do nothing wrong since the first day of school. He seems to be a calm type and he was a friend with Ruby. Herself is not the type who wanna make friendship with anyone, but she would not judge him by the other mouths say about him, but she was a little concerned too, Yang seemed looking foward to punch Ceodore's jaw to the space.

Weiss was eager to see him fight, in a little talk to Pyrrha, she mentioned what Ceodore have a different fighting style, not so uncommon, but was enough to draw Pyrrha attention, so she was curious.

* * *

Back to the arena, Ceodore was already there and Yang was coming, Ceodore could see that she was very eager for this. With both of them on the arena Goodwitch spoke.

-Will be the same rules of the tournament.

Yang prepared Ember Celia while Ceodore only pull out his shield, but the sword was still on the sheath. Yang raised a brow, both her and Goodwitch wait for him pull his sword but he was just stand waiting for the fight begin, he notice the ladys looking at him.

-What?

-Nothing. -Seeing he not gonna use his sword she decide to start the match. -Get ready... -Yang assume a fighting stance while Ceodore put the shield in front of him. -... begin.

Yang moved first, aiming her fist on Ceodore face but he block but almost loose tha balance due the strong impact, he spin around trying hitting her with the shield, she dodge and try a direct hit but Ceodore grab her attack by her wrist, she try punch with the other fist only to him block with the shield, she use force enough to make him back off, she jump and throw a punch, he jump backing off and Yang hit the floor, she try shoot at him and he just use the shield to block the shots, distracted she take the opportunity to attack, but Ceodore see her coming, he ducked from her fist and hit her face with the shield, she backed off and her hair start to glow a little, she dash and throw a punch what Ceodore block but Yang hit his face with a kick, Ceodore use the inpulse of the kick to spin around and hit her leg with a sweep kick, knocking her to the floor. She roll away from him and shoot with Ember Celia to again he block the shots, this time he dash forward her, she shoot more but the shield keeping blocking, close of her he throw a punch, she dodge but before she could attack Ceodore grab the shield with his right hand, pull out of his left hand and use to attack.

Yang nearly not dodge the attack and she see a opening, she kicked the shield from Ceodore's hand, distracte with his shield she throw a punch on his face, but she didn't expected he grab her arm and throw her away with a judo move, he not loose time to go grab his shield, Yang knew what his next move, still in the air she give some shots, driving her to Ceodore, her fist ready to break his jaw but was too late, Ceodore already grab his shield and receive Yang punch and throw her again, she fall in two feets. She turn around and was meet with a flying kick on her face, she throw two punch what he only dodge then and hit her with a knee on her stomach, a kick on her right side of the belly and finally he put a hand on the floor and hit her face with a capoirera kick. She flew a little and hit the face on the floor.

Ceodore sighed, cleaning the sweat of the forehead he look on the monitor, her aura was on yelow so the fight was not over yet, suddendly he hear a explosion, looking back to Yang, she was on fire.

-Why i'm not surprise? -He asked, Yang dash to him, he dodge the first four punches and hit her with the shield only to not make contact with her skin. -What the...

He not finish his sentence when Yang's fist hit his face, and again, again, again, after the eighth punch Ceodore come to his sence and start to block the rest of Yang's onslaugh, the last punch was too much strong and send him far away on the floor, Yang don't lose time and jump to smash his face, Ceodore see her coming, still on the floor he put his shield on his feets and block Yang attack, creating a little shockwave, he kicked her off with his shield and made a break dance-like move to kick her legs and made her lost the balance, he jump away from her, it was dangerous stay close to her like that.

Putting his head to work, he try to think on a strategy to deal with her power up, his attacks would not conect with her so... snapping his fingers he got a idea.

Yang charge at him one more time, her hair shining like the sun, he wait for her, she threw the punch, Ceodore ducked but this time he grab both Yang's shoulder, put his two feets on her belly and threw her to the air, what nobody expected is Ceodore jump after her and grab her by the neck and the waist, placed her on his shoulders, letting go her waist to grab her leg, Ceodore was ready to give to her what the proffesional wrestlers call a Argentine Backbreaker.

He feel on the floor , Yang screamed in pain, he let her go, she fell on the floor. He look at her with his shield in hands, she get up and active her semblance againg but when she try attack the pain on her back stop her, she fell on one knee with a holding her back, she get up and try attack again but the pain on her back don't let her.

-I believe that is enough.

Spoke ms. Goodwitch.

-Wait! I still can... ugh.

-No, you can not. As we see mr. Ceodore successful incapacitate ms. Xiao Long to keep fighting. In the rules say if one of the combatants are someway incapacitate the victory goes to who are still in conditions to fight. -She turn to see Yang. -Ms. Xiao Long remenber what i said to mr. Stark, not all the fights are won with only brute force, your fighting style is good but your strategy make you very predictable, its useful against the grimms but when come to a opponent what are smater enough to predict your movements, this could put you in a lot of trouble. -Yang anger expression was replaced by a sad one, Goodwitch turn to Ceodore. -You made well mr. Ceodore. You successfully develops a strategy in a short time and incapacitate your opponent when she become stronger, but take in mind to not serious harm your opponent, if you go too far would end with you being disqualified, be more cautious next time.

-Yes ms. Goodwitch.

-Now lets call a medical assitence to ms. Xiao Long and we can keep...

-I can help her. -Spoke Ceodore, Goodwitch look at him.

-How?

-Just watch.

He said and walk where Yang where.

-I don't wanna your help. -She whispered.

-Good to know.

-I don't ask for help.

-And i don't remember ask permission to help you.

He put both hands on her back, his hands start to glowing white, the pain on Yang's back start to decrease, when Ceodore's hands stop glowing, Yang put herself in two feets, the pain on her back just disappeared.

-How did you...

-My semblance is Cure, i can cure any living beings.

-Living beings? -Goodwitch asked.

-Yeah, work with animals and plants too. -He turn to Yang only to see she walking away.

-Very well, now can you please return to your set so when can keep going with the class?

-Of course, i'm on my way.

He went back to his set and the class continue.

* * *

When the class was over, Ceodore tell to Pyrrha that he want to be alone a little, she nod and go back to her dorm with Ren and Nora, when he went to outside, he look to the night sky.

-Hey Ceodore.

He turn around and see Ruby come to him.

-Hey Ruby. Need something?

-Nothing, i'm just want to know if you are okay.

-If its about the fight you don't need to worry about, although my jaw still hurt a little. Why the most beautiful girls are the more deadliest?

She giggle.

-Oh, so you think my sister beautiful? -She asked in a teasing tone.

-Yes, i mean no, i mean not like other girls, i mean like the other girls, I MEAN...

-Relax, i'm just messing with you... but what girl of my team you think is prettier?

-If i answer, you promisse not hunt me with you scythe?

-I promisse.

-Your partner.

-Really? What would happen if i say this to her? -She asked in a mocking tone.

-She would come to me and say "I do not accept courtship from bums" and slap my face.

They laugh together, after Ceodore spoke.

-So, how is your sister? She is okay? She is not hurt, she is?

-She is fine, only her ego is hurt, y'know, she not loose frequently. -And lost to Ceodore was too much to her pride. -Hey Ceodore, how did you know how counter Yang's semblance?

-I did?

-What? You didn't know that she absorve all damage and transform in power?

-So that is what happened. I'm just hit her where her aura not protect her.

-Really?

-Yeah, but i think that i know what you mean, her semblance not help too much if her body are sore in some way what make her impossible to move, due the pain on her back, was hard to her use her semblance. It was a bonus.

-So, you got luck?

-Yeah, pretty much.

A couple of minutes passed without none of them talk, Ruby look on Ceodore and see he keeping looking to the night sky, she wonder on what he was thinking.

-Ceodore. -He look at her. -Is getting late, we should go back.

-Alright.

Their both walk back to their dorms, Ruby give a last good bye to Ceodore before enter in her dorm, Ceodore grab the door knob and the door fall on the floor, when he enter, Ren was stuck in the wall by Pyrrha's spear and Nora was trying to get him off, Pyrrha probably was in the bathroom. Them both notice Ceodore.

-I want to know?

Nora look to Ren before back to Ceodore.

-Pyrrha is realy mean when angered.

Pyrrha leave the bathroom wearing a black nightgown and her hair draped behind, she look on Ceodore, after to Ren and Nora, without say a word, she lay on her bed and cover herself with the blanket. Ceodore took a note to himself to never piss off his partner, Nora finally release Ren, he get off the dust of his clothes and spoke.

-If you don't mind, i will use the bathroom now.

-Of course not, go ahead.

He enter on the bathroom, when Ceodore turn to talk to Nora, she from nothing change her usual clothes from a a black shirt whit the word "boob" stamped and a pink short with little thunders stamped.

-Oh look on the hour, is time to sleep, good night Ceodore.

She jump on her bed, the blanket flew a little but she grab and cover herself, Ceodore have a only question on his head.

-What the hell happened here?

* * *

 **En of the (edited) chapter. Fernando gonna apear more in future chapters and team CNVL still have some troubles. Ceodore fighting style is based on Captain America style in MvC, but no flying shield, this is already Pyrrha's thing. Until next time.**


	5. Classes and Problems

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Master and apprentice were walking when a man wearing a white crusader armor appear in front of then.

-Finally we meet **Dark Knight** , i've been waiting a long time for this moment.

-And who are you?

-You don't know me? The white crusader?

Ceodore pull the piece of cloth on his master armor to call his attention.

-Master, this man is Robert, the white crusader, he is a famous huntsmen.

-He could be the queen of Atlas that i don't give a damn.

The crusader pull his sword.

-But you should, i am the man who gonna kill you.

-Fine by me, Ceodore, pay attention, this man gonna show you what not to do in a fight. -He drew his own sword.

-You gonna pay for undestimate me!

* * *

 **History class**

-This is the prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly know as The Faunus War. Humakind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus population in Menagerie. -The history class was one of most interesting to watch, Dr Bartholomew Oobleck... what the kind a name is Oobleck? Anyway, every student have their heads following the full of caffeine doctor running around on the classroom. -Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage? -Some faunus on the classroom raised the hands, including a adorable bunny faunus. -Dreadful, simple dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! -He stop to sip his coffee and keep with the lecture. -I mean, i mean, i mean look at just happened to the White Fang! Now, wich one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year war? -Asked the doctor waiting for the students who was willing to answer, Weiss raised her hand. -Yes?

-The Battle at Fort Castle.

-Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces! Anyone, anyone? -The doctor wait to any student to answer his question, seeing that no one would try answer he decide to pick one, his eyes scanned the room, his eyes spotted on Ceodore, it was time to see if he learn something on his journey with the **Dark Knight.** **-** Mr. Ceodore. -The doctor appear from nothing in front of him. -Mind if give us a answer?

Remembering from the fights what his **master** , Ceodore remember when he confront a faunus in the middle of the night, the faunus knew where his **master** was, even in the darkness, he come with the most probable explanation he find.

-The smell of the soldiers?

-Close but no, anyone else? -His eyes darted on the student above him. -Mr. Winchester, maybe you can answer.

-Well, i know that you can't train a animal like a soldi...

 _Snore... Snore... Snore..._

Looking to the right, the doctor find one of his students sleeping, with a bubble on her nose. He left Cardin and go to the girl.

-Ms. Unicorn!

*BOOM*

-What?

-Maybe YOU can give us the answer of the question.

-What was the question again?

He sighed, the member of team STRK(Strike) was always like that, maybe use her as a example show to his students to take serious his class.

-What the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

-Night vision.

Now the blow on her face, cortesy of the doctor.

-If you have paid more attention on my lec... -Wait, she answer correctly. -I mean... correctly miss Unicorn. -He said with a sour tone but remebered something. -Before i forget, both Mr. Ceodore and Winchester will see me after class to additional readings.

Ceodore groaned, but Cardin...

-What!? Want me be alone with this monster?

No one student argue with what Cardin said, Pyrrha look at him with a immense wish to throw at him her spear, the worst, Ren and Nora seemed to ignore him, like half of the class.

-Silence Mr. Winchester!

-But you cannot...

-I say SILENCE!

-Chicken. -Spoke Unicorn.

-You call me what!?

-Are you deaf?

Cardin get up from his chair but was stoped.

-Enough! I want everyone to know that i don't tolerate disobedience in my classroom! -He stare to Unicorn. -And you can stay after class too ms. Unicorn. I made myself CLEAR!?

-Yeah, yeah.

This girl was always like that.

-Moving on.

* * *

After the scolding on him and Cardin, Ceodore left the classroom, for some reason the dr. Oobleck wish to speak to Unicorn alone, on the corridor was Pyrrha waiting on the wall.

-What happened?

-I have to do a redaction for tomorrow or i will be in trouble.

-Want to go to the library? I will help you, if you wish.

-Would be good, thank you, i kinda suck in this class.

They start to walk to the libraly when Pyrrha remember what Cardin say, Ceodore seemed unaffected, but she decide to ask anyway.

-Ceodore, you are fine with this?

-With what?

-What Cardin calling you and...

-Pyrrha is fine, is not the first time and of course not will be the last. Besides, i've already been called of worst things.

She didn't understand why he always acted like that to the others acts, maybe he got used, but is sad, she was confused, she should do something? Keeping with Ceodore's way? She didn't know how Ceodore would act if she did something but she cannot let everything keeping in that way. Maybe if she talk with one of the teacher would help; Dr. Oobleck can't stand discrimination so he is a good option. She gonna talk to him tomorrow, is better for now she help Ceodore with the redaction.

* * *

Lie Ren was aways a calm man, but be in the same team of the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** really messed with him, the main problem is not Ceodore, but his **master** , the man who slain both human and grimms without any remorse. When come to the public that he have a apprentice, the world went crazy for tweent four hours. Just to think on the day when the **Dark Knight** start his rampage against Remnant, the world have five kingdoms instead of four, how come just a single man take down a entirely kingdom? But Ren's reasons are more personal than this, such as Nora.

Nora for other hand was trying her best to not be affected for the situation, the so called son of the demon was her leader, even her wouldn't not admit loudly, but Ceodore didn't seemed that bad, but he still is the apprentice of the moster, the legacy of the darkness, the follower of the death, the diciple of... This mind take a while so let jump this part.

So she would not let her guard down when close to him, she would even face the **Dark Knight** himself to protect her best friend. Why she need keep her guard closed when with Ceodore was around, you ask?

In the deepes of Remnant was found a dark energy only know as **Miasma.**

It was discovered in the times of the war, due the effects, the soldiers thought the could be used to replace dust in the war, but the risks was too high, even in the name of the victory. The miasma have some bad effect on the user like making them more aggressive, making scales grow on the skin and some user die after a long time exposed. If the rumors are right and Ceodore have miasma inside of him, this make him dangerous to everyone around him, even his teammates.

All miasma's user can infect some living being if they wish, Ceodore was the apprentice of the most mercyless and brutal man what already existed and he was the only thing the **Dark Knight** have infected with miasma, half of Remnant deduced he was planing something and involved Ceodore, somehow.

But since their first day on the academy, Ceodore do nothing wrong, but this didn't stop Ren's suspisious about him, the history of his **master** was alike his own right now. A man what start like a simple knight become a heartless monster. Now a simple huntsmen in training could become the next demon of Renmant? Ren like everyone else wasn't willing to take a risk, but Ren was especially motivated by his personal matters.

Nora could see this, she was very worried with her friend, she could see how Ceodore was affecting him and the discuss with Pyrrha about him must let everything more harder to them. She was really excited to meet her teammates and new friends, make a "team things" and go together in a lot of adventures, killing grimms and eating pancakes, but sadly it wasn't like that.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Yang face was one of if you give a look, you would have a nightmare for the all night. She have been like that since her defeat on the Ceodore's hands in the combat class and Ruby didn't know how light her mood, but she wasn't the only one competitive on the table. Weiss was on the pick of the biggest headache of Remnant, she always study hard to keep her grades on the top.

Again, on the top. Always was on the top of the class, but not in Beacon, her position was take from her by the person what no one expected, before you aks, is not Ceodore, was the girl who aways was with headphones or sleeping on the classes.

Tamarí Unicorn.

How this girl have the best grades was a mistery to Weiss, she just keeping sleeping and hearing music during the classes, not to mention her disrespect with the teachers.

The worst part, they knew each other before Beacon, history to another fic. For now, she keeping staring to the sleeping girl on the other side of the cafeteria and Yang was playing with her potato puree, hey look, she make Ceodore's face.

*SPLAT*

Just to her smash with her fist, needless to say, Ruby and Blake were disconfortable with the situation.

-So... -Ruby start. -Someone have a theory of what could be mr. Minuano weapon?

I was the only topic on her head, she hopped was enough to get her sister and partner from this mood. Both Yang and Weiss look at her and start wondering. She sighed in relief, looks like its worked. Yang spoke.

-I don't know, maybe something with his cane?

-I hear the he is very proficient in kenjutsu. -Said Weiss. -Is oblivious that he use his cane as a sword.

Ruby's joy deflated a little, she expected some cool weapon instead of just a cane, but Yang spoke.

-We don't know that yet, maybe his cane transform in a blade.

-Or have a blade inside. -Said Blake.

Their talk was interrupt when the subject of their conversation come from the front door of the cafeteria, Fernando was walking, hitting his cane on the floor and smiling, he stopped in front of team RWBY table.

-I'm detecting a bad mood around this table, everything is okay?

-We are fine professor. -Said Blake.

-Really? I can feel someone a little angered, other livid and a little one disappointed. -This guy is good. -C,mon, you can tell me what is bothering you.

-We are fine professor, really. -Spoke Ruby. -We are just having a hard day.

-Okay then, just remember, when need someone to talk, the door of my office is always open.

-We gonna sir, thanks.

Without any more word, Fernando walk away, Yang and Blake looked at him before he leave the cafeteria, thinking about if they have a problem could talk to him. Weiss was still a little displeased with the girl snoring in the other side of the cafeteferia and Ruby was looking to her sister, this did not go unnoticed by Yang.

-What, there something on my face?

-Yang, i think you should go talk to him.

-What? Why?

-You are a nervous wreck since you lost to Ceodore. -That was Blake.

-Guys, i'm fine, mr. Minuano is cool and all, but i don't need any nice speech.

-So you prefer smash copies of Ceodore's face made of potato puree than talk about how you are pissed because your lost? -Asked Weiss.

Yang growled and stormed off. Blake turned to Ruby.

-She gonna be okay?

-I hope so.

They decide let Yang take a time, unaware of someone hear about what the professor spoke about someone to talk.

* * *

-So, what is the name of the captain who led the army against the faunus in the farms of Mistral?

-Uuuhh, captain Maround?

-No, he was in Vacuo, Mistral was the captain Bolt.

Ceodore Groaned.

* * *

 **Past**

 **Little town on Atlas**

-Do you think your father gonna defeat the **Dark Knight?**

-Of course he will. He is the strongest man of all world, a man in a black armor is nothing to him.

The young boy was telling to his friends that his father was going to fight with the **Dark Knight** , his father was a very popular huntsmen in his town, he was pround to be his son, he believed his father was invencible so a old man in a black armor was no match for him. He could already see, a big parade to celebrate his victory, he in his father's shoulder, both waving to the audience, his father not would be only popular but a legend, the most important people of the world would come to congratulate him personally, everything would be perfect.

The boy notice his mother coming, probably to tell him what his father already come back, when he see her face, she was full of tears, when was going to ask what is wrong, he notice the white helm of his father on her hands.

All of his dreams were crushing at this moment.

* * *

 **End of te (edited)chapter. Not too much on this chapter. I will explain more about the miasma in the future chapters. Until next time.**


	6. A day in Forever Fall

**Sorry fo my bad english.**

* * *

 **Past**

 **Forest on Mistral**

The poor woman fought well against him, but in the end, she was being grabbed by her throat. The worst part, her little daughter was watching.

-I was expecting more from someone with your talents lady.

He tight the grab making the woman gasp.

-Mother! No!

The woman look to her daughter for one last time.

-I'm sorry... for not keeping my promise. -She said between the gasps. -Curse you, **Dark Knight**.

*CRACK*

-No... -The little girl said with watery eyes, her mother's body falling on the floor. She notice the man with black armor was looking at her. -Y-y-you kill my mother, what you g-gonna do t-to me?

He only walk to her and said.

-You was the last person in your mother's mind before she die, someday you gonna be strong like her, or more, i will waiting for you until this day come.

With that he just turn around and let the poor crying girl alone.

* * *

Glynda was walking on the corridor with her scroll on her hands looking to the scheduled classes, today she gonna escort the student on the Forever Fall Forest to colect red sappy for Professor Peach, looking ahead she see the main reason of her headaches of this year.

Tamarí Unicorn.

The younger daughter of the owner of The Tamarí's Weapon Industry was one of most disrespectful students that she ever meet, she was nothing like her brother, a well behaved third year student or her older sister, a calm and respectful huntress.

Distracted with the thoughts, she didn't notice someone come to her.

-Something is bothering you? -Turn around, she see Fernando's sunglasses. -You're a little tense. -She didn't respond, just go back to look at Unicorn. -Oh, she do something?

-No, it just, Mustang is a so good student, how come she be so different from him?

-Y'know Mustang and his sister are two different persons. It's natural their both be different from each other.

-But her behavior is not acceptable.

-I know that, actually i'm surprise she not be expeled yet.

-Well, her family is too much powerful, if she do something worth of expulsion, her family have ways to keep her here.

-Well, damn.

She still was looking at her, Unicorn notice so get up and walk away, Glynda was about to do the same but notice Fernando standing without any movement. His face was blank.

-Fernando?

-Yes?

-Something is wrong?

-I'm not sure. But anyway i should go, get ready for the class and make sure none student give a shot on the ceiling. -Silence. -A bucket of joy you're Glynda. -She ignore the comment and walk away from the blind samurai. Fernando enter in the classroom when notice someone in the room. -Ms. Nikos? Do you need something?

-Actually yes. -She was nervous, Fernando could feel that. -I have some little troubles with my teammates.

-Ceodore is causing trouble?

-Why do you think is Ceodore? -She answered with a little of hostility.

-Sorry, i was just asking. But judging by your reaction i think that i know what is the problem.

-Do you?

-Is mr. Ren or m.s Valkyrie?

* * *

 **Forever Fall**

-Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Everyone has an empty jar, correct?

-Can i ask why would we die?

-In one minute mr. Ceodore. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap such as this. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun.

With that, the students started with the task. Suddendly Ren feel a hand on his shoulder, it was Pyrrha.

-Can we talk?

He thought for a moment and...

-Sure.

He put the empty jar on the floor and start to walk away with Pyrrha.

-Ren... -Nora called him.

-Its okay Nora, i'll be right back.

With that, left Nora alone... with Ceodore.

* * *

Ceodore and Nora were looking at a tree, wondering how get the sap out. Ceodore pull out his sword and give to the tree a small cut, the sappy start to drain from the bark, he turn around and see Nora with Magnhild in hands with a combat stance.

-What are you doing?

-Hmmmm, nothing. -She put magnhild back and grab a empty jar. Ceodore was looking to nothing so she took the opportunity to pass her finger in the sap and tasted a bit. the taste was sweet.

-Nora, i think have more sappy on the tree... -He see Nora with a finger on the mounth. -Nora, you are not eating the sappy, are you?

-Nooo?

He turn around looking for another tree filled with sappy, suddendly Ceodore hear a groan.

-Nora, do you hear that? I think there have a gri... -He turn to Nora and see the jar on her hand, once filled with sappy now empty. -... how on Remnant did you eat all the sappy of the jar in one instant?

-Years of practice.

He groan, on the next one, Nora climbed the tree to collect more sappy, when she give the jar to Ceodore it was empty.

-Nora, we need the sappy, remenber?

-Hehehe, sorry Ceodore.

While collencting the sappy, Nora wondered what Pyrrha wish talk to Ren, she didn't expected this after last night. Ceodore didn't seemed bothered with that, she wanted ask to him what Pyrrha wanted to talk to Ren, but would he knows?

-JACKPOT!

Ceodore screamed when the tree that he cut let a lot of sappy. Filling jar after jar, she look on his smiling face, she would not admit but she once feared him a little, for reasons, but looking at him now, he don't even look like his **master**.

Happy. Smiling. Kind. The face full of joy. She start to wonder if he really is the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** or a trickster.

* * *

After a while, they make a pile of jar filled with sappy, Nora have a finger on her mouth and was drooling, Ceodore looked around to see if someone was close to see them, no one was around, he grab one jar and give to Nora and make a "shh" motion to her, she give the biggest smile she could and eat the sappy of the jar.

-Ceodore. -Someone call.

Pyrrha come back with Ren, none of them collect a jar of sappy yet so their partner go help them. Ceodore leave with Pyrrha leaving Nora with her best friend.

-So, how things went?

Nora didn't now if should tell him the truth, she actually have a lot of fun with Ceodore, but Ren have some problems with his **master** , but she didn't wanna judge Ceodore for what his **master** done, Ceodore is Ceodore and his **master** are his **master** , not him. She decide tell the truth.

-Really good, Ceodore cut a tree and he was covered with sappy, it was funny.

-Good.

-Soooo, what Pyrrha want to...

-Nora, what you think about Ceodore?

* * *

-You was covered by sappy? -Ceodore was telling to Pyrrha what was happening while she was with Ren, almost everything left Pyrrha laughing a lot. -Wait, but you look so clean, what happen with the sappy in your body?

-Oh, Nora clean me.

-How?

-I don't wanna talk about that, just to you now, was more hard to get her off me than a grimm.

She laugh more, she aways enjoy his company and looks like Nora enjoyed too, she only hope Nora not enjoyed too much, she become suprise to herself when this thought come to her mind, but her thought was interrupt by a very uncommon vision.

-Ryan, how in the name of mankind did you got the jar stuck in your head? -Asked the ninja boy trying remove the jar from his friend head, the boy respond the question but the jar on his head make impossible to any word to be heard. -How come you don't know?

How did he understand? Nevermind. Pyrha look on the sky and see that was almost 4 o'clock.

-Ceodore, is almost time, we should come back.

-Yeah, right.

-Ceodore... you don't wanna know what i wanted to talk to Ren?

-Seemed particular, you don't need to tell if you don't wanna.

-Are you sure?

-It's fine Pyrrha, whatever the problem, you don't need to tell me if you don't wanna.

More like he don't wanna to know, Pyrrha feel like that, of course, he knew the talk was about him, she just hoped Ren would do what she asked.

*CRASH*

-AHHH!

From nothing she was covered by sappy, a laugh show that who did this was none than Cardin Winchester. He and his team were laughing loud.

-Hey! -Screamed Ceodore.

-Lets Go! Lets Go!

Ordered Cardin to his team. Pyrrha was trying clean herself but the sappy was too gummy.

-What was that anyway?

-I think is the payback for make a fool of him in the history class.

-When this happen?

-You were sleeping. -Ceodore chuckle a little in embarassment. -Will take a while to clean this.

-Or just five seconds.

Pyrrha eyes windened.

-You don't dare Ceodore...

-NORA!

Nora's head could be see far away.

-Could you clean Pyrrha please!?

-Of course i can! -Spoke Nora loud.

-No no no Nora, you don't need. -She was running on Pyrrha's direction. -This gonna have a payback Ceodore.

-Until then, is better you start to run.

Pyrrha don't loose time to run away from Nora. Ren was watching the scene, Ceodore laughing, Nora laughing and running after Pyrrha and her laughing too. The scene make him think about Pyrrha' request, maybe he should talk to Fernando.

* * *

 **End of the (edited)chapter. If you want to know what Pyrrha and Ren talk when they were alone wait for the next chapter.**


	7. Talk about problems

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Today was the day, the day he was going to put Ceodore on his limits. Ceodore was confuse, what kind of training he gonna do sitting on his bed? His master come from the door.

-Tell me Ceodore, are you ready?

-For what?

-Accept the power so old like Remnant itself. This power is not something you can have, you need be strong to posses.

-If i not be strong?

-This is what we gonna see today. The truth, i just ask if you was ready for casuality, you never are ready for this.

Ceodore gulped, what his master gonna do to him?

-Do we really have to do this?

-No actually, but you will need power to face your future challenges.

His master put a hand on his head confusing him more, he already unlocked his aura so what he gonna do now?

 **We were born in darkness and die in darkness.**

 **We are always present, even in the light.**

 **In every crevice or in people's hearts.**

 **I give you a part of the darkness of my heart.**

 **Once infected, you will be tested.**

 **Be strong my child, only then you succeeded.**

And then, Ceodore's world went dark.

* * *

What make so hard to someone admit what have a problem? Or ask for help? Maybe some proud or is too personal to tell someone. Make two years since Fernando become a professor in Beacon, he always was friendly with the students and is already a common knowledge to the students that he do a extra job as a counselour. Being friendly with the students help then to open themselves about their problems. One time or two on the day someone knock his door looking for a advice.

 _Knock... Knock... Knock..._

Speaking of which.

-Enter, the door is open.

Entered Lie Ren.

-Hello mr. Minunano.

-Hello mr. Ren, take a sit, do you need something?

-You know yes. *sit down* Pyrrha talked to you right?

-I don't know what are you talking about.

-I think you know very well sir.

-How about you talk about why you are here.

A silence come next, was clear that was hard to Ren talk about what is bothering him, looking for the right words to speak, he decide start from the begining.

-I admit that i don't feel comfortable close to Ceodore.

-Why exactly?

-...you know very well why.

-Actually i don't know if this is about Ceodore... or **him**. **-Him**. Of course is about **him**. Ceodore seemed be a good guy, but **him** was once a good guy too. -Ren, you look be a reasonable guy, enough to not judge someone for the action of who he is related.

-But is not so simple like people say.

-Its so personal to you?

-I never said it was personal.

-It is stamped on your face. -He was caught by surprise, Minuano really know how to read people, should he talk to him about why is so personal to him? -Can i ask something Ren?

-Sure.

-What you and Pyrrha talked two days ago?

-...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _After the combat class, the three members of team CNVL went back to their room, Ceodore was out probably looking to the nigh sky. Pyrrha take the opportunity to talk with her teammates._

 _-Guys, we need to talk._

 _Both Ren and Nora look at her a bit confuses._

 _-About what?_

 _-About Ceodore._

 _-He is causing trouble?_

 _-No and both of you would know that if you both didn't keeping avoiding him._

 _Ren face not change but Nora was surprise with the Pyrrha words._

 _-WHAT? We are not avoiding Ceodore._

 _-Nora, when was the last time since you and him last spoke?_

 _-In the initiation walking back to the clifs._

 _-How long time have passed since the initiation?_

 _-Two... weeks?_

 _-Yes, you and Ren didn't spoke with Ceodore already make two weeks. Are you sure that you both not have been avoiding him?_

 _Nora lost the words while Ren keep quiet, like always, Nora didn't notice this, she was just walking with her best friend like she always do, so something come to her mind, if she have been avoiding Ceodore while walk with Ren, thats mean..._

 _-Ren, we have been avoiding Ceodore? -_ _Silence._ _-Ren?_

 _More silence._

 _-Ren, do you have something to say?_

 _-Do you know what is miasma Pyrrha?_

 _-Of course i do._

 _-And you are not worried about the fact that Ceodore is full of miasma on his body?_

 _-Miasma users only infect other living beings only if they want Ren._

 _-I prefer don't take risks Pyrrha, who could say that someone could be infected if keep himself close to a miasma user?_

 _She actually didn't a answer for this, the true potential of the miama, like dust, still was a mistery, some scientists try study the miasma only to die six months later, the luck one die after a year._

 _-But you can't say that without any proof. He would not do that._

 _-His **master** did, and to him. How come you know he not gonna do the same with someone, with you maybe?_

 _-He would not do that with his friends._

 _-Why are you so sure? You only know two days._

 _Something was wrong with Ren, Nora could feel in his voice, sounded a little hostile, Ren was not the type to hold grudges against others, but she knew just **one person** what he would never forgive in his life. Pyrrha also didn't have a answer for this question, true she only meet Ceodore make two weeks, but is enough to judge his character? She didn't know Ceodore that well yet, but she have see enough of him to know that he is a good guy, a kind soul, she and Ruby could see this._

 _-But what about you? You didn't know Ceodore that well too._

 _-Because i don't wanna Pyrrha. If you wanna be friends with him, go ahead, but don't expect anyone try look into your point of view._

 _-I don't expect Ren, but really don't know if i don't try. But i will need help._

 _-If you wanna, go ahead, but don't expect me try make friends with a monster._

 _That was the last draw to Pyrrha._

* * *

-And you end stuck in the wall after that. Do you know that you go too far right?

-I don't see that way.

-And what your partner think about this side of you?

-I think she know why i act like that.

-Really? She know that you have this side? I not gonna critic anyone, but i don't like too much of this part of you.

-I'm not like that because i wanna.

-Some people become sad because their lost a friend or a family member, they get angry because someone are bothering him or was a victim of a injustice.

-And your point is?

-What happen to you to have this side?

-It's personal.

-Okay, don't tell me if you don't wanna, but i'm curious, what Nora think about Ceodore?

-Nora...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Nora, what you think about Ceodore?_

 _This was a question that she didn't expected Ren to make, this must have with what he and Pyrrha talk. Should she tell the truth? If yes, would Ren start to hate her? Just think about make her afraid to answer._

 _-Ren, you are my friend right?_

 _-Of course i am Nora._

 _-And you would still be my friend not matter what i do right?_

 _-Yes Nora._

 _This was a relief to her, trusting in the words of her best friend she decide to tell the truth._

 _-I think he is a nice guy, he is funny and kind. -She look down and make a sad face. - And i shouldn't judge him just because he is the apprentice of the **Dark Avenger**._

 _Ren went silence for a moment, was easy for Nora to make friends with strangers due her nature, but even him didn't expected she feel bad for misjudged Ceodore._

 _-And... how do you feel about what... i called Ceodore last night?_

 _She look to him, her face not showing only sadness, but disappointment._

 _-I feel... sad, looking to you talking like that, i mean, i know why do you feel like that but... you never talk to anyone in the way before, even whem the others talk about **him**. _

_Her face was enough to make Ren feel the guilty, now his problem would not affect only Pyrrha but her too, but he could not help after what Ceodore's **master** did to him. _

_-Look Nora, if you wanna make friends with Ceodore, go ahead._

 _-Really? You... don't mind?_

 _-No. Go ahead._

 _-Ok, maybe you too wanna be his friend and all of us go to a Pancake House and eat pancakes until left none!_

 _She said in her always happy tone. This relief Ren a little._

* * *

-Last time i see her yesterday she was chasing Pyrrha, for some reason she was covered with sappy and Ceodore asked to Nora help her to clean up.

-Ok. -He was doing his best to not laughing.

-Look mr. Minuano, i'm... still not sure if i can trust in Ceodore.

-Ren, do you really see Ceodore as a bad person because of what his **master** did to you?

-... I never said that his **master** did something to me.

-What more reason someone like you would have to act like that with someone that you don't really know? -The next seconds only have silence, Ren was trying to find the right words to speak, but what he would say? The truth maybe? -Look, you and him will be teammates for the next four years and i know that you don't wanna spend all this time discussing with Pyrrha and avoiding Ceodore.

-But trust must be earned.

-And if show you that you can trust him?

-How?

-Go to the Emerald Forest when the classes is over.

He didn't understand but agree, once out of his office, he wondered what mister Hazashi was planing.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Ceodore received a message on his scroll from ms. Goodwitch?

-Something is wrong? -Asked Ruby.

Both was in the workshop. Ruby wanted to give a look in the other weapons and Ceodore was just making company.

-A message from ms. Goodwitch.

-What say?

-Go to the Emerald Forest after class.

-Just that?

-Just that.

-What you think this is about?

-No idea, but if is ms. Goodwitch send this message, i think i'm may be in trouble.

-You probably are rig... OHHH, a Guillotine Saw, a mix of a scythe and a chainsaw, a scythe almost deadliest as Crecent Rose.

-Who would have this idea?

Ruby was about to respond when from nothing her sister grab her and carry her away.

-C'mon Rubes, we gotta go.

-Whaaaa? But still have more weapons that i don't see yet!

-Time for study little sister.

-Study, sis are you alright?

-You don't wanna Weiss scolding you for protract, right?

Ceodore just look Yang taking her sister on the shoulder away from the workshop.

-What was that about?

* * *

-Thank you Glynda.

-Fernando, can i ask what are you planning to do?

-Just test their trust in each other.

-How?

-In almost the same way that i learned. Now i need you to send the same message to Pyrrha and Nora.

* * *

The class was over, Pyrrha change her uniform for her bronze armor and make her way to the Emerald Forest, Ceodore was on her side wearing his dark blue armor. While walking, someone stand in their way, it was Yang, this make Ceodore groan. Whatever she wanna he decide to ignore, but every time he try continue to walk, she put herself in his way.

-Y'know, this is kinda annoying. What you want?

-A rematch. Right now.

-Yang we don't have time for this.

He tried walk away but she pushed him back. Pyrrha interfered.

-Yang, he is not liyng, ms. Goodwitch want us to meet her in the Emerald Forest now.

-Fine, but i still want a rematch, in the next of Goodwitch class.

-Fine, i will fight you again, now can you please move?

Yang stand aside and left Pyrrha and Ceodore go, she turn around and meet the eyes of her partner.

-Yang, what was that about?

-I just wanna a rematch, what is wrong with that?

-What is wrong is the way that you are acting in the past days.

-I told you, to all of you, i'm fine, i just wanna a second shot against Ceodore ok?

-*sigh* Fine, but try control yourself from doing too much damage.

-Sorry my quite friend, but you are asking the impossible.

Yang chuckled a little and Blake just roll her eyes, but she still was worried, if Yang go too far in the fight?

* * *

Ceodore and Pyrrha arrived in the forest, for their surprise, Ren and Nora were there too, with mr. Minuano. This confuses Ceodore and Pyrrha.

-Mr. Minuano, what are you doing here? Where ms. Goodwitch? -Asked Pyrrha.

-I ask her to send the message to your team, i would send by myself but, you know.

-Oh sorry.

-No problem. Now that everyone is here, we can begin.

* * *

 **Past**

 **House in Atlas**

Ceodore woke up on the morning feeling like he was been hitting by a Rockbreaker, a rhino grimm. He get up from his bed and look to himself on the mirror, his eyes were red and his black hair was a messy.

...

...

...

Wait a second, he didn't have black hair, he start to rub his eyes to see better, but was real, no, maybe he was just dreaming. He pinch himself to wake up only to feel the pain and discover that he was not dreaming.

What happened to his hair? Looking better, he notice his eyes become dark blue. What happened last night? He was talking to his master and... wait, it not was night, it was day, so he take a nap? No, his master would wake up him with a nudge of his blade.

-Ceodore? -His master entered in his room. -You finaly wake up.

-Master, what happened to me?

-Sit down Ceodore, this will take a while, to start you have be sleeping for five days.

...

...

...

-WHAT!?

* * *

 **End of (edited)chapter. So, next time will Fernando succeed in resolve the problems of team CNVL? And Ren really once meet the Dark Knight? And what he did to him? Find in the next chapters. Until next time.**


	8. Dealing with troubles

**Sorry for my bad english. I just wanna explain this. The** **beginning** **scenes with Ceodore don't have a especific time line to follow, sometimes the scenes happen when he is just a child, in others he already is a teenager. I just wanted to explain this if someone have any doubt in futures charpters. Now to the fic.**

* * *

He was hurt, dirty, bleeding and crying. The man who he call master didn't know what take easy means. Every time his master hit him with the wooden sword, make him a pain so big that he could stop the tears. Every mistake he commits, he scold with a voice of pure anger. All these words were screaming on his mind.

"Are you hurt?ARE YOU HURT?! This world will hurt you ten times worst than me!"

"You arm is hurt? Do you think your enemy or a grimm will give a dawn to your arm? No! He will use as a opportunity to finish you! You have to keeping use that sword until you die!"

"Tired? If this is all you can handle in a fight so you already would be dead. Get up,NOW!"

Still crying, he laid on his bed, still hurt, he close the eyes hoping he would not fell nothing while sleeping, after a couple of minutes he sleep but he forget to cover himself with the blanket.

In the middle of the night he feel a cold breeze on his body, was enough to him open his eyes, when he was about to grab the blanket and cover himself, something did before he could move, confuse he didn't move but hear heavy footsteps before the sound of a door open and close. Have only two person living in this house and one of them is him, he didn't expect smile after a day like this, but he could see his master as a person again.

* * *

-Now everyone is here, we can start.

-Start what mr. Minuano? -Asked Pyrrha with curiosity.

-I wanna your team help me to test a little test of trust ms. Nikos. -Three members were confuse, but Ren knew where he was going with this, but why involve Nora and Pyrrha? -This part of forest don't have too much grimm so don't need to worry about fight. -He explain and Nora make a "aww". -It's simple, i think some of you know the test of the band on the eyes right? -All of them nod. -I wanna try this test in a different way, two of you will cover your eyes with a band and will be guided by a teammate, but who is blindfolded not gonna know who is guiding him.

This last part get everyone by surprise, even Ren. He knew why he and Ceodore was there so why make this rule? The next instruction he give was to the four split up , he gonna guide who is blindfolded to a teammate. Ren was waiting for the mr. Minuano give to him a band, he really think he gonna trust Ceodore like that? No, but make him wonder what he was planning. To his suprise come mr. Minuano guidind Ceodore, pushing a rope around his waist and a band on his eyes, he was about to ask when Minuano make a "shh" signal and give to him the rope.

-Alright Ceodore, one of your teammates is here, i will go ahead and wait for your team, good luck.

Without explain anything he jump in tree to tree leaving him alone with Ceodore. Part of the rules was the teammate who is guiding cannot say a word to keep himself anonymous until arrive on the destination, that mean Ceodore don't have any idea that who is guiding him is Ren. This let him more confused. If this test was to make him trust in Ceodore, why he was the one who will guide? Not the he would let Ceodore guide him while he was blind, but didn't make sense to him.

-Hey. -His thoughts were interrupt by Ceodore. -We gonna go?

He knew that keep stand in the place would not help him figured out, he pull the rope to make Ceodore follow him. But one thought come to his mind, who of the girls is guiding?

* * *

Pyrrha in her current state knew that the one of was guiding her was Nora. The fact the Berseker Girl ws pushing her ahead with a hurry was a sign, but other than this was the fact the mr. Minuano left her partner and Ceodore alone. Both of her knew how Ren fell about Ceodore, Nora more than Pyrrha, everything because of his **master** did to him... and her.

This make her ask to herself, why she seems don't be so bothered with Ceodore presence? After all, his **master** did to her the same thing he did to Ren.

Oh right. Because Ceodore is Ceodore and he have nothing with what his **master** did. If Ren could see in that way.

-Excuse me. -Pyrrha spoke and Nora stopped. -I see you are in hurry but this is not easy to me, could you please slow down a little?

Nora have forgotten about the test, she was worried about her friend but this not mean she should almost drag Pyrrha like that. She slow down her steps to be more easy to Pyrrha to follow her. She have to admit, she didn't expected Pyrrha follow her like that, who would? Nora was not the most careful person, but Pyrrha not get off the band, not even a second. She really trust her like a teammate, this make feel really happy. Ren and Ceodore might have problems but seemed she and Pyrrha were good.

* * *

They were almost there, just a feel more minutes and this test will end. Ren never was the type of talk, but this silence make him uncomfortable, Ceodore don't say a word since they started to walk. Why he was so quiet? It doesn't matter now, he already could see his professor ahead. he make again the "shh" sign to Ren.

-Good work you two.

-Can i get off this band now?

-No yet Ceodore, lets wait for your other teammates.

Another moment of silence started. Mr. Minuano was stand without move any muscle, Ceodore was sitting in a rock moving his legs, he seemed bored. Ren start meditating to pass the time, after a couple of minutes, Pyrha and Nora finally appeared.

-We...

Before Nora could celebrete Fernando put a hand on her mouth, he get off the bands of his eyes.

-Now i wanna talk to all of you alone, you first ms. Valkyrie.

After talk to Nora, he talked to Pyrrha and then Ceodore. Finally was Ren turn.

-So, how was Ceodore?

-He just keep following me, he didn't say a word.

-Good, good. What this tell you?

-I... don't know. Nothing i guess.

-I'm surprised you didn't get it.

-What?

-Let's go back.

He said leaving Ren confused. When the team were together, he said the test was a success and all of them did well and of course, will have a extra credit in his class for helping him. He dispersed them and walk away.

* * *

 **Beacon**

After this test, Pyrrha and Ceodore decide to walk back to their dorm. She give some looks on Ceodore, he seemed fine, no bruises, no injuries, he was fine.

-So, how was this test to you Ceodore?

-Normal, Ren didn't make anything too hard to me.

She sighed in relief, she have worried for... wait a second.

-Ceodore, you knew it was Ren guiding you?

-Yes.

-How?

-Well, Nora breath smell like pancakes and you have a good smell of apples. -She blushed with the comment. -Besides, i could recognize his footsteps anywhere. I mean, you wear heels and Nora keep jumping.

-And you trusted him to guide you?

-Of course, if i don't trust in my teammates, who i gonna trusting in a battle?

Pyrrha didn't know how to react. He and Ren didn't have too much interaction, but he trusted in Ren, not like a friend but as a teammate. She could only smile for have a leader like him, she didn't care what everyone say, she was glad to have Ceodore as a partner.

They were unaware of Ren listening their conversation.

* * *

 **Fernando office**

 _Knock... Knock... Knock..._

-Enter!

Ren enter in the Fernando's room.

-What i can help you Ren?

-How was your test for Nora?

-Well, she said Pyrrha sometimes have doubts about keep following her.

-And what about Pyrrha?

-I don't think i need to tell you right?

Of course not, telling how was the test for Nora was the same of how was to Pyrrha, unfortunately seemed Pyrrha didn't trust a hundred percent in Nora yet, but she trust in her enough to let be guided by her.

-How... about Cedore?

-Well, he said whoever guide him, he can trust in a battle.

Ceodore trusted him, Ceodore really trusted him. This was hard to him assimilate.

-So what now? -Asked Fernando.

-I was hoping you could answer me.

-I cannot force you to trust him, this is something you have to decide.

-But is seems like i'm been obligated. I should trust him just because he trust me?

-No.

-So why did you do this test?

-How do you feel now?

-A little bothered.

-About Ceodore.

Silence, he don't have a answer for this, he was just confused. Started since he hear the conversation between Ceodore and Pyrrha. He was feeling bad. Why?

 _"_ if _i don't trust in my teammates, who i gonna trusting in a battle?"_

Remorse. Maybe? But for what?

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Pyrrha stop walking and turn around to Ren._

 _-To start... i wanna apologise for last night. I should not lose my temper that way._

 _-it's ok, but i feel this is not the main reason that you wanted to talk._

 _Pyrrha bit her lip, she was a little nervous, she is not used of ask directly._

 _-How... do you feel... about Ceodore?_

 _Ren keep himself in silcence for a couple of seconds but answer the question, but was not the asnwer Pyrrha expected._

 _-Ceodore... is not the problem Pyrrha._

 _-So, what the problem would be? -She really need to ask, the problem was not Ceodore, but **him.** -But if **him** is the problem, why act like that with Ceodore?_

 _-He is related with **him**._

 _-We all know that Ren! I wanna the truth!_

 _-It's... personal._

 _-It's really involve Ceodore? I not talking about the fact that he is related with **him** , but he really was involved with whatever is this personal thing? _

_No, he wasn't. Only his **master**. But... if he involve himself with Ceodore..._

 _-I made a promise Pyrrha._

 _-What... promise? -_ _Silence, Ren's face frowned, his first clenched._ _-Y-y-you don't need to tell me, i just want to tell something._

 _-I listening._

 _-Ceodore... is Ceodore. And if you don't know how to deal with that, i think you should talk with mr. Minuano._

* * *

He feel remorse for try stay away from Ceodore's life, if them start a friendship, this could make hard to Ren fulfill the promise he make long time ago.

-Ceodore... is Ceodore.

Fernando smiled, he make the first step with Ren, but more steps he make, more hard will be to deal whatever is bothering him.

-I think this is enough for today mr. Ren.

-What?

-If you still have some doubts, you can come to me.

He get up and walk away again leaving Ren alone and confused. He left the room, he decide to walk to think a little about his situation, he went on the entrance, the night was calm and the sky full with stars.

-Hey Ren. -He hear the voice of none than Ceodore, on his side, looking to the star night. Ren didn't respond, just stared back to the sky. -It was a interesting test right?

-...Yes.

Needless to say, Ceodore was surprise of Ren actualy respond, this is the first time they change words since they meet.

-How was the test to whoever you guide?

-... It was easy, she... trusted me enough.

He lied to Ceodore don't know that he hear his conversaton with Pyrrha.

-Good.

What come next was silence, none of them spoke for a while, just keep looking to the night sky, but Ren make a question.

-Why do you come here?

-What?

-Almost all night, you come here, why?

-Oh. Look to this sky make me remember of my times traveling with my... y'know.

-Oh, ok.

The next question no one expected.

-Ceodore.

-Hmm?

-How is your... **master**?

Ceodore didn't stop looking to the sky, his face make a sad expression, is hard to him talk about this.

-Like i told to Pyrrha, he is not a bad guy... -Ren raised a brow. -... but is not a good one either. He don't fight for good or for evil either, he... just fight.

Ceodore's voice have a sad tone, Ren couldn't say why, but seemed what Ceodore respected his **master** but was disappointed with him too. Ren turned around.

-I will go back to our dorm.

-Ok.

In the corridor, Ren start to wonder if Ceodore still care about his **master.** If not, maybe Ceodore and him could be allies. No. It was a stupid line of thought, this **man** was with Ceodore since his childhood, a feeling like that don't dissapear like that. But he start to look Ceodore in a different way after today.

-Ceodore is Ceodore.

He mumbled to himself, but if he make any bond with Ceodore, will be more hard to him when the day he meet his **master** come.

* * *

Ceodore was walking back to his dorm, the night was really calm, almost no sounds. so he didn't expected someone to bump on him.

-Blake?

She was with a sad expression, almost crying, she just push him and run away. Looks like his team is not the only one with some troubles.

* * *

 **End of (edited)chapter. Ren only get used a little of Ceodore, but not trust him completely yet. Next time we gonna see a little of team RWBY. Now if you read the chapter until here, i want ask you to give a look on my OC based fic: STRK - A RWBY Behinde story, if yes thank you, if not okay then. Until next time!**


	9. Conditions and truth

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

-Must have something that you like.

-No, nothing.

The fourteen year old Ceodore was having a talk with his **master** , none of them know how the conversation went to this way. His **master** just told to him that he don't like absolutely nothing in Remnanat.

-C'mon, must have something, puppys?

-Their barks bother me.

-Your parents?

-Eleodore was unfaithful wife and Ceon was a drunk man. I think not.

-Alright, food?

-Waste of time.

-What?

-If eating was not a need, I would not waste my time with it.

-You joking right?

-I think the same thing about sleep.

-Calumny! -This guy is hardcore but is not a rock, he start to think in anything what even him would like. -Womans?

-No.

-Mans?

-...

 _*PUNCH*_

* * *

 **Combat Class**

Ceodore have a feeling that something was wrong with team RWBY, the fact what Ruby's team was not around and the fact Blake run into him last night with a sad face tell this to him. He was in Goodwitch class where he promise to Yang the rematch but she was not in the class. He was watching Nora fighting on the arena, he looked around and not see either Ruby and Weiss. Now, he dind't care about Ruby's teammates, but she was his friend so its natural he be worry if she was having problems.

*BAM*

His thoughts were interrupt by Nora's opponent falling on him.

-Sorry Ceodore!

* * *

-C'mon Blake, answer! -Ruby was trying contact Blake with her scroll, but she denied every call from her leader. Ruby and her friends spend the day looking for her missing teammate, she didn't expected Blake act like that, she was always so calm, last night was the first time she actually become angry, she stop try calling her with the scroll. -Where she could be?

-Don't worry Rubes, she must be in somewhere.

-We should look on the city, she cleary is not in the school.

Weiss said and the three go the next bullhead to the Vale. Before boarding, Ruby's scroll start to ring, she rapidly answer.

-Blake?

-Ceodore.

-Oh, hi Ceodore, look i am a little busy right now, can we talk latter?

-Is about Blake run away from your room last night?

-Wait, you see her?

-No after last night, sorry.

-Its okay, hey, you could help me find her, we are gone to the Vale right now.

-Hmmm...

-Don't worry, Blake have nothing against you.

-Is not that, don't take this personal Ruby but i cannot help you.

-What? Why not?

-Because i am forbiden to leave the academy until Ozpin give me permission to leave. I cannot go to Vale.

-Why you can't leave the school?

-Before i become a student, i have to agree with some rules if i wanted to stay in Beacon. Unless whatever you need is happening in the school, i cannot help you.

-Its okay, i understand, thank you anyway.

-I talk to you later. Bye.

-Bye. -This new information surprised her, she didn't know about these rules. It was a public knowledge that Ceodore was in Beacon, but the fact the he have to follow some rules to stay in the academy was not mentioned to the public. -Hey, some of you knew that Ceodore cannot leave the academy?

-Not, i didn't know that.

-Dang! I forgot that our rematch was today! Well, i remark to another day, lets go, the bullhead is about to leave.

The three embarked int the bullhead, not even knowing of her teammate still was in the school and was about to talk to someone.

* * *

 **Fernando's office**

He said " _when need someone to talk, the door of my office is aways open"._ Well, it was open and she was sitting in one of the chairs wating for him appear. She look to his bookcase, almost all books write in braille, a written for the blind people, but what caught her attention was something wrapped in a piece of cloth. She hear the dorknob move and the person she wait for all day finally arrived.

-Ms Belladona?

-Hello mr Minuano.

-Can i help you?

-Yes, a friend of mine kinda have a problem with his friends.

-And why this friend don't come to me?

-He is not a student so i was hopping you could help me to help him.

-Is not exactly what i do but... -He sit down on his chair. -... if you need help is okay to me. Tell me your friend name.

Blake didn't know if Hazashi really buy that or was just being kind to her. She expected he ask something like that so she already think any possible answer.

-Black.

-Okay, so what is his problem.

-He... is a faunus.

-And the problem is?

-He keep hiding this from his friends.

-How he did do that?

-He was hiding his dog ears with a cap. Since they discover, he keep avoiding them.

-Why?

-One of his friends, White, have some problems with faunus, they start to discuss about the White Fang and was that time they discover about him.

-And what the White Fang have with this?

-Well... ermm...

-Hmm, no matter. So what his other friends think about him?

-He don't know, he just run from them.

-What i could understand is after Black have his secret exposed, he just run afraid of what his friends could think about his faunus heritage, right?

-Exactly.

Fernando start to think about the situation, is not the first time he deal with a faunus with a problem, but one who hide who he really is from his friend? This not gonna be easy.

-Blake, how many of his friends discover about him?

-Only more two.

-Can you tell me their names?

-... Red and Yellow.

-What they think about faunus?

-Well, as far i know, they don't have any problem with faunus.

-And even like that he run away from them?

-Y'know, he's been hiding from them he is a faunus.

-Why did he hide this from them?

-Is not everyone who is so mind open to his race.

-But lie is not the best way to keep a friendship. -Blake flinched a little. She was very thankful the mr Minuano is blind so he can't see her sad face right now. -Black told to you everything what is bothering him?

-Yeah, pretty much everything.

-So, What Red and Yellow think about he been a faunus?

-He... don't know exactly, like i said, he run before any word can be said.

-And even knowing that his friends don't have nothing against the faunus, he run away from them? -Blake face sadened. -Blake, not matter what Black is, be a human or a faunus, he still is the same person who his friends knows, the only thing what change is that he have dog ears, everything about him is the same. He need talk to his friends directly, Black never will know what his friends feelings about the situation if just keep avoiding them, is like the fear of failure, you will never know if you gonna fail in something if you don't try.

-And if he don't talk to his friends, he never will know how they feel.

-Exactly.

-But if they don't accept him? If they look to him from his past and not for what he is now?

-You not gonna know if you gonna fail if you don't try right?

Blake start to think about what the professor said. She just run, like she run from Adam, but her friends are different from his old partner, Ruby and Yang may accept her despite her past with the White Fang, but Weiss was very clear what she think about them, some of her older partners wish nothing more than tear the skin of a Schnee. But is like mr Minuano said, she never gonna know if she keep run away from her problems.

-Thank you mr Minuano, i hope Black accept this advice.

-Is my pleasure ms Belladona, i hope too that everything ends well to him and his friends.

-Bye sir and thanks again.

She left the room, she start to walk back to her dorm but every step make her more nervous, she could only hope that regardless her past, her teammates,no... her friends can accept her and her heritage.

* * *

-You cannot leave the academy?

After Ceodore talk to Ruby on the scroll, he decide to tell to his teammates about his situation as a student in the academy. He and Pyrrha were sitting in the cafeteria, again, every student keep distance from him.

-Yes, i cannot leave the school ground unless i have Ozpin permission or else the authorities of Vale can arrest me.

-But this is ridiculous. You do nothing wrong since the day you come to Vale.

-I know, but if i wanna be a student here, i have to agree with some conditions.

-What conditions?

-I cannot leave Beacon, if i leave only accompanied by a professor who offer to scort me, receive punishment two times worst if i cause trouble, my weapon must be locked on a locker in the staff room and i'm forbidden to use and talk about... the miasma.

Of course his miasma was involved, but his weapon locked in a locker on the staff room? Now that she think about, Ceodore don't need a rocket locker if he not gonna leave Beacon. They must let his weapon in the staff room for security measures, not for Ceodore but for the students sadly.

-People of Vale are quite adamant to not let you come to Beacon, its natural they only stop with their protests with these "security measures" done.

Spoke Ren who appear coming close to Ceodore and Pyrrha. For the first time Nora wasn't with him.

-Hey Ren.

-Hello Ren. Where is Nora?

-That is what i wish to know. She said that she forgot something in the classroom and not come back.

-Oh.

-Ok then.

A awkwardly silence. Ren and Ceodore still not talk too much with each other, but for now, Ren and Pyrrha were good with each other.

-You... should already tell to us about this rules Ceodore.

-Sorry, sliped from my mind.

-If some of you two see her, can make her go back to the dorm, she still have to study.

-We gonna, Ren, don't worry. -Said Pyrrha.

Ren walk away from the cafeteria, Pyrrha seemed fine with him but still was hard be close to Ceodore, putting this thoughts behinde, he go back to find his friend praying she don't do anything stupid.

* * *

-MY ARM! MY ARM!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who is the next opponent of the queen of the castle on the arm wrestling contest?!

* * *

Team RW_Y look for her missing friend all day in Vale, the girls are worried of something really bad happen to her. The three girls were in their dorm feeling sad about failing to find Blake. None o the girls talked since the ride back to Beacon, Yang was about to try a joke to light the mood when someone knock the door. Ruby left her bed to open the door and find...

-Mr Minuano?

-Hello Ruby,can i have a word with Blake?

-Weeeeeelllllll, Blake is not here now, can you say what you want to talk to her?

-She come to me this morning, she want to me help her friend with some trouble, i just want to know if everything go right.

-Wait! She talk to you?

-Uhh, yes, for the surprise i think none of you knew that.

-What the problem she talk to you? -Asked Yang.

-One of her friends is a faunus and hide from his friends, she just wanna know how to help him.

-One of her friends? -Ruby was confused on the begining but she put two and two right in the time. -Uhh,sorry sir, but she... left make a hour, she didn't say where she was going.

-Hmm. Okay, give me a second. -The girls looked to each other a bit confused, mr Minuano didn't nothing but keep stand in the front of the dorm room. After a coule of second he point to the right. -She is on the rooftop, the door is in that direction.

What Minuano didn't expected was Ruby give to him a hug before start to run in to the rooftop.

-Thank you mr Minuano! -Shouted Yang before follow Ruby.

-Excuse me sir. -Said Weiss before start to follow the sisters.

Fernando close the door of the dorm, wondering what was that about, he just shrugged and walk away. The girls didn't know how he knew where Blake is or if she really was on the rooftop, but after a entirely day missing none of the girls care of the possibility of Blake don't be on the roof. Ruby open the door of the rooftop and she was there, looking to the city and a hand on her chest.

-Blake! -She turn around and was hugged by Ruby. -Where have you been? We were so worried! How could you run away like that!?

The rest of the team appear, Yang come and hugged her too, Weiss face was blank.

-I'm sorry girls, i need some time to...

-Talk with our blind professor for some advice?

-Well, not only this. -She turn to look at Weiss. -To start, i have nothing more related with the White Fang and i want to know if... is fine to all of you what i am?

The three looked at Blake with differents expressions. Ruby was the first to spoke.

-Blake, you is you, no matter the way you born, you are you want to be and to me, you are this girl who love read books and is very kind.

Yang was next.

-Same for me, no matter who you are before, but what are you are now. I mean, you see the mistakes of your acts and now, you are following the way of the heroes, the good way. If someone try say otherwise, will have a little chat with my fist.

She done smashing her fists together, Weiss didn't say anything for a seconds, she just was breathing with eyes closed, what make Blake worried. She have to fight against the ruge wish of run again. Finally she open the eyes and spoke.

-Even if i think this is a very displeased notice, my line of thought is the same of Yang, i mean, you are not with these dirt cri... i mean, with the White Fang anymore, you are here in Beacon, studing to be a huntress, if you really left your past behinde, its okay to me and... you worried me.

The last part make her blush, Blake feel relieved and happy what the talk with mr Hazashi really helped. Yang with a big smile on her face spoke.

-Now that everyone is friend again, GROUP HUG!

-Don't you dare your troglotite!

But Weiss complains didn't stop Yang to grab all the girls in a hug. The happy moment gone when Blake free herself to spoke.

-Okay, now i will need the help of all of you.

-Hey, if i gonna punch some bad guys, count with me.

-I think i know where the White Fang gonna strike next time and i wanna stop them.

-Then count with us, whatever bad guy appear, can't stand a chance against team RWBY!

Blake start to tell where they gonna go on the next night, unaware of some faunus litening the conversation.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Ceodore is stuck in the academy and team RWBY gonna face the White Fang in the docks... oh wait, i give a spoiler, damn. I try to add Sun but after i put Fernando in the middle, i could think how he could enter in the scene. Next time besides the action, some characters gonna talk a little about Ceodore's master. Thank you for read and until next time.**


	10. Brawn in the docks

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

The Beacon staff was notified about something happening around the outside of the city of Vale. Ozpin and Glynda go to check out what is happening there. They split up to cover a larger area, Ozpin walk to a direction while Glynda walk to another way, she only to find dead grimms around, it seemed work of a sword or a axe because most of them were cut or decapitade. She walked around careful, whatever did that would still be around. She felt a smell of fish, following the smell she found a boy with dark blue armor.

-Young one! Do you realise that you are in a forbiden place to walk?

-Actually yes, but what more way i have to call the attention of someone of Beacon staff? -This boy want to talk with someone from Beacon. -If you don't mind i wish to talk with the headmaster Ozpin.

-And who are you exactly young one?

-Oh right, where is my manners? My name is Ceodore and...

He cannot complete his sentence because he was smashed by two rocks from below him, Glynda after hear his name grabbed her riding crop and used her semblance.

-Do you have too much courage to appear here like that, you know tha...

She was interrupted when Ceodore make a bubble with his aura and free himself from the rocks.

-C'mon, i just wanna to talk!

-I have nothing to talk with you.

Glynda rise her crop to levitate more rocks and throw in Ceodore, he use his shield to defend himself, when the rocks hit his shield become dust in the same time, Glynda rise her crop again to shot aura projectiles on the knight. Ceodore jump around to dodge the projectiles or defend with his shield.

-I just wanna talk!

Glynda ignored and make giants projectiles and shot on the boy, Ceodore start to glow a dark blue color and exploded eliminating the aura projectiles. Glynda then levitate a giant rock and throw on Ceodore, he grab his sword and give a cut on the rock what was split in half, his blade was glowing with the dark blue color, he already knew that Glynda woundn't not listen him. Glynda raise again her crop to...

-Glynda stop!

... be stopped by the headmaster who migh have listened the comotion and run to see what is happening, he find Glynda throwing everything she could in a boy with a dark blue armor and dark blue scarf/hood.

-So, who are this boy exactly to you start to attack him?

-Sir, he is Ceodore, the...

-I'm aware who he is by his name Glynda, what he doing here?

-I come to talk to you.

The headmaster curious decide to listen what the apprentice have to say.

* * *

-So, any progress with mr Ren?

-Is a little hard because he is not the type of talk.

Fernando was playing chess with dr Oobleck in the courtyard, this was some of feel times the doctor enjoy be sitting instead of runnig around.

-I don't expect he become so friendly with Ceodore so fast. He already told you was about him and the **Dark Knight**?

-No and i not gonna press him to tell me, but i predict that he gonna tell to Ceodore before tell me.

-How can you be so sure? Check.

-It just a predict, but i'm surprise that ms Nikos get used so fast to him.

-The apprentice of the **Dark Knight** certainly cause a lot of troubles just for being here. But looks like the others students already get used to his presence, since Ceodore don't come close to them.

-It a little sad if you ask to me. -Fernando said moving a piece. -Ceodore is just **his** aprenttice, not **him**.

-The **man** was responsable for the fall of the fifth kingdom, don't expect someone accept Ceodore after be trained by **him.** He was one of the soldiers of Arcadia and when Arcadia agree with the peace with other kingdoms, no one expected that after twenty years latter, one of his soldiers start to attack anything and his path, be a friend or a foe, after he done with army, only a single month passed and Arcadia was gone. -Oobleck move a piece. - I theorize that everyone is worried what Ceodore do the same.

-I am aware of the sad fate of kingdom of Arcadia, but like i said, Ceodore is not **him.** -Fernando move a piece. -He is a different person, i think ms Nikos already notice that with a feel students.

-Yes, it is true, but be infected with miasma not help to much. Some students see him as a monster than a human.

-When the miasma was discovered, some people try to use like a weapon to win the war, but only a little amount of soldier survive be infected.

-And of course, don't know the origin of that strange energy difficult more the researches. It is unfortunate what happened with Arcadia. -Doctor move a piece. -It was a so prosperous kingdom, all of the stoty books said that was the most beautiful kingdom in the times after war.

-Y'know? No matter how strong someone is or how much miasma he have on his body, is hard to believe that just one man is reponsable for the destruction of a entirely kingdom.

-Do you rememeber that the **Dark Knight** assumed the rensponsability of the fall of Arcadia?

-And you like anyone what study story know how powerful was the military power of Arcadia. Do you have any doubt if **he** really did all that destruction alone?

-In fact, yes, but the little amount of survivor point the fingers to the guilty who assumed the responsability. If he have some kinda of secret, i afraid that he gonna take with him to the tomb.

-Yeah, you right. Hey Oobleck.

-Yes.

Fenando moved the last piece of the game and...

-Checkmate. -Fernando get up. -It was a good game, see you later.

Fernando left Oobleck who was looking to the chess board and making a annoyed expression. Oobleck start to think about their conversation, later in his the next semester of his class he planned talk about Arcadia, but what would happen if he teach about the kingdom what was destroyed by the **Dark Knight** with Ceodore in his class?

* * *

The again complete team RWBY were checking their gears before go sneak to the docks and see if the White Fang was really the responsable for the robberies.

-All right. Everyone is ready? -Asked Ruby to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

-I'm ready.

-Me too.

-Ready to punch some mouths!

-Alright team RWBY, lets go to our secret mission!

-If is secret don't shout your dolt.

-Hihihi, sorry, lets go.

They left the room and walk to the exit, but before they could go one of the mermbers have some business to setle. Ruby notice Yang in the front of the door of team CNVL dorm.

-Yang, what are you doing?

-Go ahead, i'm just gonna something to do.

Weiss and Blake leave and Ruby give a last look on her sister before go too. Yang knock the door of the team and hear footsteps, then the dorknob move and the door open.

-Yeeeeees?

Asked the little berseker of the team.

-Uhhh, where is Ceodore?

Nora thought for a second. Why someone wanted to talk with Ceodore?

-What do you want?

-I just want to talk to him okay?

-No! Not okay. If you want to hurt him? As my leader, its my job to defend him from enemiws.

Nora ended buming her first on her chest, Yang looked to her with a confuse expression.

-I just wanna talk to him. I swear.

Nora start to think again, Yang was Ceodore's first opponent in combat class and she was defeated by him, so Nora didn't know her intetions.

-I don't know where he is, but if you try hurt him, i will break your legs.

-Oookay, thank you, i guess?

She start to walk and meet her team on the hangar, she give one last look to Nora who make a motion "i have my eyes on you" before close the door. Yang just shrugged and make her way to the hangar. When she meet her team, the girls where waiting on the bullhead entrance.

-What did you do?

-It's personal. Lets go, shaw we?

* * *

After the girls sto... i mean, borrowed the bullhead, imediately went to the docks. The team was waiting fo something to happen. Blake was watchful, Weiss was walking in circles and Ruby and Yang, were playing some game on their scrolls. Yang was smiling while Ruby have a nervous expression, then the older sister rise her fist in a motion of victory and Ruby was crying silent. Weiss roll her eyes and spoke.

-You two could please take this seriously?

-Oh c'mon. Snow White, it is so boring. Blake do you sure that is the right dock?

-Yes and there is why. -Blake point to the bullheads what appeared from nothing in the ocean. All of them landed in the docks, the people what left were all wearing wearing sleeveless jackets, black hoods and black pants. A grimm mask that covers the eyes and forehead and a logo on their back. When Blake saw them, her heart feel heavy. -No. It can't be.

-Sorry Blake. -Said Ruby.

-But why?

One of the bullheads leave a figue very familiar to Ruby. She could reconize his face in any place of Remnant.

-Roman Torchwick?

This was enough to make Blake move from her spot and attack the criminal. Yang was about to follow her partner but was stopped by Ruby.

-Wait. No yet. Lets wait a little, so we can make a surprise attack.

-If i gonna end punch some glass chins, its good for me.

Meanwhile with the White Fang, Torchwick just give order after order to the terrorists.

-C'mon guys! More faster you do the job more faster we can get off here. -What he thought would be a easy job become more harder when he hear some metal clashing behinde him. He turn around only to be grabed by some girl with black hear. The other soldiers of White Fang all point their weapons to her. The girl then remove her bow revealing a pair of cat ears. -Well, well, well. What do we heave here?

-Brothers of the White Fang. Why do you are helping this scum?

-Scum? I'm hurt.

No of them respond, just keep their weapon pointed to her. Blake keep using Roman like a shield but he seemed not worry. Suddendly a shock wave from the back throw all the criminals on the air. Behinde them was a blond girl with the head on fire.

-Y'know? i don't like too much all of you pointing danger toys to my friend.

-Friend? Her? A human? And you dare call them "brothers"? -Asked Roman.

-Shut up!

More criminals appear, some of them armed with knifes or axes. This make Yang remember of the night on the Junior's Club. She grinned and start to pummel the poor criminals, some of them just fly, other were crashed on the floor, the unluck ones lost some teeths.

-Y'know Blake? I think they lost a great strength whem you left.

-GAH!

Torchwick escape from Blake's hands and hit her with his cane. Yang charged at the leader of the criminals. She throw punch after punch, but Torchwick just dodge or countered the attacks. He then grabbed Yang's wrist and with one hand on his back pull the trigger of his cane, hiting her on her side and send her away. After done with Yang, Roman start to defend the Blake attacks. Defend her attacks was harder than the blond, she was faster and her clones make more harder. But even with her speed and clones, she could not conect any attack on torchwick, he then hit her leg making her fall, he point his cane to her but a fist hit his face before he could do anything. Yang give some shots with Ember Celia and Roman block with his cane. Blake get up and was about to help but was surrounded by terrorists. They were about to attack but were enable to move because of a dark gliph below them, suddendly a red blur knock all of them out.

-Thanks girls.

-Don't thank yet. There more coming. -Weiss pointed.

More terrorists left the bullhead, when them saw Weiss, they greened like Santa Claus just give a christimas gift give early in the year. There nothing they want more than see a blood of a Schnee on their hands. They ignore Blake and Ruby to attack Weiss. Big mistake.

Before they got closer to Weiss, Ruby used her semlance to hit all of them. She and Blake blocked the path of the terrorists. When they see Blake protecting her, were filled with rage.

-Traitress!

-Scum!

-How dare you be on her side!

-Your pet cat!

-Do you know who she is?!

-Unforgiven!

After done with the insults, they attack. Meanwhile Yang was still trying hit Roman's ugly face, but no matter how many times she jab, he just dodged and blocked with his cane, she left her guard in a second opened, it was enough to Roman. He hits his cane on her knee, then on her elbow and on her stomach, he try hit her face but she grabed his cane before the hit, Roman didn't know if he was hallucinating, but he see her hair glowing a little.

Back with the RWB_, the girls are giving their best to take care of the situation, but have a lot of them and the they were trying to put their hands on Weiss. She could protect herself but no against so many of them. Ruby and Blake were giving their best to fight the terrorists and help Weiss.

-Get off!

One of the terrorist screamed when throw a grenade close to the girls. The explosion throw the tree girls around. The terrorist grab another grenade, he aimed to Weiss who was still recovering from the previous explosion.

-Weiss!

-Weiss! No!

He throw the grenade on the heiress but a blond faunus who used a bo staff to threw the grenade back to him. The terrorist jump away and was almost caught by the explosion.

-Right in the time!

-You? -Was all Blake could say.

-Yes. Sun Wukong. -He introduce himself while bowing to Blake. -At your service. -He finish wiking to her.

Ruby run to where her partner was.

-Weiss! Are you okay?

-I'm gonna be fine. What he doing here?

-You are welcome princess.

Back to Yang, she still was engaged in the combat with Torchwick, she didn't expected he be such a capable fighter, he seemed one of these bosses who just keeping sistting on their office, smoking a cigar while just give orders to his henchmens, but there he was giving Yang a hard time.

-Do you know how this is annoying blond?!

-Funny. I was about to say the same thing!

She throw more punchs, in one moment of her barrage, Roman was able to hit her stomach, then her face and then, he grab Yang's throat with his cane and throw her on the hair, aimed his cane and shot on her. She fall on the floor with a little explosion. With the blond done, he clean the dirt his cloths and was about to leave, but something explode behinde him.

-Ohhh, you gotta be kidding me!

Yang get up and man, she was on fire. She attack Roman who didn't expected the girl still move so fast after the damage of his shot give to her. He try to block but his cane was breake with her punch, Yang then start a onslaught of punchs on the criminal face. Punch after punch, Roman's face was feeling like he was hit by a truck, multiple times. She hit his chin sending him flying away.

-Ouch! -He grab a scroll. -Can you morons be useful!?

The bullhead what was flying start to come closer to Roman localization. Ruby with the rest of her team and Sun walk to Yang. They all look to the bullhead.

-This don't look good. -Commented Yang.

Before the bullhead could do anything, more soldiers of the White Fang surrounded the girls and Sun. A voice in the bullhead shout.

-What are all of you doing? Get off the way!

-No, we have a Schnee here, she deserve to die by our hands.

-It's hard be so popular. -Commented Weiss, surprisingly, Yang chuckled.

They charged but a sword floating stoped some of them. The girls and Sun turn around to see...

-Penny?

-Hello friend Ruby.

-You are the girl from yesterday. What are you doing here? -Asked Blake.

-I hear explosions and i see my friend Ruby in trouble, so i help.

-Penny, go away, its too dangerous.

-Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!

Penny walked to the criminals leaving Ruby confused, what she could do against them? Her anwer come whem more swords come form her back, floating on the air. The rest of the criminals try attack her but they don't come any closer to her, the swords make impossible.

-What are you fools are waiting for?! They are already all of the way! Finish them!

Screamed Roman, the bullhead then point his weapons to the girls. Penny just recoil her swords, make circle in front of her. What come next left Ruby and her friends speechless. From the swords shot a giant green beam what hit the bullhead. Everyone who see that were with mouth open. Unfortunately, they distract themselves leaving Torchwick escaping, when their remembered of him, he was already in one of the bullheads, escaping from the scene. Police sirens could be heard, was enough to the rest of the members of White Fang leave, leaving some injuried and unconsious members behinde.

* * *

-I don't understand. -Said Blake.

The White Fang never would work with a criminal, even less with a human. How Torchwick make all of them obey him?

-Relax from now Blake. It was a really animated night. -Spoke Yang, she turn to Sun. -So, who are you and why you help us?

-Like i said before, the name is Sun and why i help? Well, a gentleman never turn his back to a lady who need help. -He said point to Blake.

-Well, thank you for the help. -Said Ruby, she looked around and notice someone was missing. -Hey where is Penny?

The five teenagers notice she was nowhere to be seem, Ruby feel sad for can't thank her for the help. Blake also made a mental note to remember to thank someone whem go back to Beacon. While they wait to the cops let them go, Sun was trying to get Blake attention, Yang and Ruby chuckled at the scene while Weiss massage the middle of her nose.

While some questions needed to be answered, the girls decide to rest for now. Without think that a bigger evil was already in Vale. A evil ten times worst than Roman or White Fang.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Please leave a review if you time the fifth kingdom, Arcadia. Until next time.**


	11. Arcadia

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

-Master! Have a grimm here! Let me in!

Ceodore was alone trainig outside of the house, but a ursa just appear and the worst? No matter how hard he knock the door or how loud he scream, his master didn't open the door. His master just decide to ignore the boy, Ceodore have a sword so he could defend yourself, at least is what his master expceted.

Ceodore turn around to see the big creature running at him. Without any choice he draw his short sword and get ready for the battle.

 **Later**

The master wake up from his nap, he didn't hear any sound from outside, he left the house to check his apprentice. After a couple of seconds searching for Ceodore, he found him sitting in a tree, his body full of bruises and cuts and his sword was missing.

-Ceodore, where is your sword?

Ceodore pointed ahead where was the dead body of the Ursa also full of cuts and Ceodore's short sword stabbed on the mouth of the monster. His master have a proud smile on his face. His traine was really make this boy a warrior.

* * *

Yang went on the classroom of dr Oobleck first like she always do to find a spot to her and Ruby sit away from Ceodore. After find two chairs she sit and wait for her sister, she just needed to call Ruby and point to the chair of her side and Ruby aways go sit to her sister side. Ceodore entered in the class and sit in a chair and the all students around get up and walk away from the apprentice, Pyrrha who was on the classroom and Ruby who was on the entrance, watched and become sad to the scene. Already make a months since the classes started and no one was used with Ceodore's presence yet. Pyrrha sit on his side and Ruby sit with her sister but don't get her eyes from Ceodore. The high caffeined doctor appeared in the class... walking? Something was wrong, some students see that.

-Mr Ceodore? -Oobleck called. -I wish have a word with you. -Ceodore get up and accompanied the doctor to outside of the classroom. Ruby wondered why, Ceodore is in trouble? Pyrrha have the same thought. A couple of minutes passed and the doctor come back to the classroom running... alone. This left Pyrrha more curious. Why her partner don't come back? Maybe he really was in trouble. She would ask why to the doctor after the class. -Alright students. We have a interesting topic to talk today. Everyone open the book on the page... one hundred and twenty.

Some students notice the doctor hesitade in talk the page of the book. When Pyrrha open the book on the page, she realise why Ceodore was excused from the today's class.

-Arcadia. -She whispered.

-Students, today we gonna talk about the extinct fifth kingdom of Remnant. Arcadia. -Was enough to the rest of the students start to mumbling about and some of them alredy discover why Ceodore was excused from the class. -The kingdom of Arcadia was located in the south-west between Vale and Vacuo. It was one of most prosperous kingdoms of Remnant, even in the times of war. Who could say the name of the first king of Arcadia? -No hand was raise. The students were unsure if should talk about this with Ceodore in Beacon, one hand finally rise. -Yes ms Unícorn?

-The king Richard Lion.

-Correct. But he have no descendants to inherit his kingdom, this left Arcadia on the hands of his youger brother, now, while Richard was quite adamant to participate the war, his brother used his death by the hands of the soldiers of Vacuo to convince the kingdom to fight in the war. Richard's brother died in the middle of the war what left the kingdom to his nephew, who was the last king of Arcadia before...

-The **Dark Knight** destroy the entirely kingdom.

-Well... correctly again ms Unícorn. Arcadia also enjoy the times of peace like the other five kingdoms. -Ruby raised her hand. -Yes ms Rose?

-Can you... talk a little about... the **Dark Knight**?

This surprise the doctor, Yang and everyone in the classroom. Oobleck didn't expected to someone make this kinda of question and he didn't have any excuse to decline the question.

-Well... i suppose talk about the responsable for the destruction of the kingdom make part of his story. -He sip a little of his coffee and continue to talk. -Miles Thanatos was a man born among the man, nothing different, except his combat skills what was far more than impressive. But the fate decide to play with his life making let him live from something that should killed him. Anyone know about the miasma? -Weiss raised her hand, more like to not be left behinde by Unícorn in the class. -Yes ms Schnee?

-Miasma is a type of energy what is found in any dead forest in form of a gas or liquid coming from the underground.

-Yes. The miasma was found in the times of war, the soldiers of Arcadia and Vacuo thought that could be used to counter the dust. Miasma was more powerful than dust but was impossible to control or study. -He sip his cup. -The effect on the body of a human was give to the user great strength, speed and resistance. But after six months to one year the user die by cardiac insufficiency. Whatever have the miasma, infected the human body like a virus. -He sip his cup. -Any effort for the medicine to try cure or soften the virus result with the medic also dead for being infected by the miasma. -A hand raise. -Yes ms Scarlatina?

-But i thought someone who use miasma only could infect another person for own will.

-Its correctly ms Scarlatina. The little amount of information what was colected from the miasma show that the user can infect other living beings only if he wish. At least one houndred of medics died to discover this. None of miasma user survive to tell his tale, execept for one. -Sip his cup. -What bring me back to Miles, what can be tell about the topic, Miles was just walking in a dead forest when from one of the Trees explode and spread miasma around, infecting Miles, but different from the others he survived. -Sip his cup. -After that the last king of Arcadia search around Remnant for more people who survive the miasma for so long like Miles have.

-He find?

-Actually yes mr Drake. He asked to these people to accompany him to Arcadia, they all accepted to help the study of the miasma, six month passed and the studies actually show progress, but it was a short victory, the city was under a large grimm attack. -Sip his mug. -They see that a good opportunity to study the miasma in combat situations, but was there where the end of Arcadia began. -Sip his mug. -Miles just start to attack anything what was alive in the battle, be a human or a grimm. After he done with the slaughter, he went back to Arcadia where he start his rampage against the kingdom... and after a month, the entirely kingdom was destroyed. -The class went silent, everyone remembered that the apprentice of this **guy** was on the school. Oobleck must be excused Ceodore from the class because could be a personal subject to him. -Now, that all from the **Dark Knight** today. Arcadia was founded by Richard before the times of war.

While the doctor continue his lecture, some students start to think on Ceodore, Pyrrha remembered all the storys what his partner told to her. This class make her curious about one thing that she gonna ask to Ceodore in the first opportunity.

* * *

In the end of the day, Ceodore was alone in the courtyard, he notice that some students were staring at him, these stundents was the one what have the story class today, so would be strange if no one give him a look, after all, he is the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** , the man who destroyed the fifht kingdom alone. Ceodore knew about that, his **master** once told him this. When he was a child, he thought this was very cool.

Just one man was strong enough to destroy a entirely kingdom.

But when he grew up, he see how sad this was. All the lives his **master** kill without remorse. And not only Arcadia but some other citys and villages too. His **master** just fight and don't wanna do nothing more on his life.

-Ceodore.

His attetion was caught by Ruby calling his name.

-Hey Ruby, how are you doing?

-I'm fine. We found Blake and my team is complete again.

-Good to hear that.

-So... hmmm, why did you left the story class today?

-Well, i don't know to be honest. The professor just say that i was excused for the today's class, with free time i go to the library study.

-Oh! You will not believe what me and my team do and the last night. We are in the docks and the White Fang appeared and we fight against them.

-Wait, you fight against the White Fang last night?

-Oh yes and mmph mmph mmmph...

Ruby was telling what happening but Weiss cover her mouth.

-I'm sorry Ceodore but my leader forget that is a little secret of ours so excuse us please.

Without say any word, Weiss dragged Ruby. Without nothing better to do, Ceodore decide to walk back to his dorm. While he was walking on the corridor, he heard screams from Goodwitch office. The door open revealing a very angry Unícorn.

-We are not done ms Unícorn!

-BUT I'M DONE WITH YOU! -She shouted before slam the door office and walk away but bump on Ceodore. -Out of my way!

She push him and walk to the exit, Goodwitch left the office and boy, she was angry. The vein on her forehead seemed like was about to explode, Ceodore thought even his **master** would feel frightened if looked direct on her eyes. She notice Ceodore and start to breath, the vein dissapear and her face adopted a calm expression. Ceodore spoke.

-Problems?

-This girl is testing my nerves.

-I can see that.

-Do you need something?

-Oh nothing, i was just walking back to my dorm and... you know.

-Right. Oh, i'm hope that you are not causing any trouble mr Ceodore.

-Me? No, no, no. I'm keep following the rules.

-Good to see that your... **master** teach you some manners.

-Actually i learn from his daughter.

-... Daughter?

Ceodore make a expression that was hard to Glynda say what was.

-OhlooktothewatchihavetogobacktomydormseeyoutomorowmissGoodwitchbye!

Ceodore then run as fast as he could leaving Goodwitch with a new information that no one in Remanat knew before. The **Dark Knight** have a daughter. And Ozpin gonna know this right now.

* * *

Ceodore slam the door once he enter on his dorm really worried with what he just did.

-Ceodore, you okay? -Pyrrha who was in the dorm asked to him, Ren and Nora not were present. -You look like just tell to your worst enemy your biggest secret.

-I may did something similar.

Pyrrha raised a eyebrow at the comment, she would dig more on the assunt but theres one thing she wished to ask to him.

-Hey Ceodore?

-Yes? -He said sitting on his bed.

-You already told me some stories of you and your **master** and there something what i'm curious, if you don't mind to tell me.

-Of course i wouldn't mind.

-Ceodore, how you... become apprentice of the **Dark Knight**?

* * *

 **This is evertyhing for now. The name of the Dark Knight is Miles Thanatos.**

 **Miles in latin means soldier**

 **Thanatos is the death in the greek mithology.**

 **So is become the soldier of death. Pretty cool huh? Arcadia** **was a province of ancient Greece. Over time, it became the name of an imaginary country, created and described by many poets and artists, especially the Renaissance and Romanticism. In this imagined place happiness reigns, simplicity and peace in an idyllic environment inhabited by a population of shepherds who live in communion with nature, as in the Noble Savage legend. In this sense it has almost the same connotations that the concept of Utopia or gold age. The inhabitants were often considered to have continued to live in the manner of the Golden Age, without pride and covetousness that corrupted other regions.**

 **Just to clarify any future doubt. Until next time.**


	12. Ceodore vs Yang - Sword vs fists

**Sorry for my bad english. The chapter now gonna be between volumes 1 and 2. To the fic!**

* * *

Ceodore always wake up early in the morning to start the training. He swing his short sword around the forest, but his training was interrupt by a girl looking to him.

-Uhh, hello?

-You are Ceodore right? -After that said Ceodore point his sword to the girl. -Relax, i not gonna hurt you. I'm looking for my father.

-Father?

The girl seemed have fourteen year old, like trhee year older than him, she have a light blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress and brown sandals, in her waist a dagger. She just smile to Ceodore who blushed a little.

-I-i-i don't think you father is over here. The only on who live here is me and my master.

-Ceodore. Your master is my father.

-... WHAT?

* * *

Yang only want to protect her sister from bad persons, but she could stop her from meet Ceodore time and time again. Her plan fail. Sometimes when in the cafeteria, Ruby just dissapeared from her seat to go talk with Ceodore. Every time Weiss go talk to Pyrrha, Ruby go together with her to meet Ceodore, Yang suspected that Weiss was using Ruby to distract Ceodore so she could talk to Pyrrha. Traitor. She try ask help for Blake but she just say the same thing what Weiss said.

- _Ceodore didn't nothing wrong since the begining of the year, so i don't see why worry about him._

Ceodore are already praticaly a friend of Ruby, she could not interfere in her life, when she try Ruby used her own words against her.

- _You said to me make friends by my own. It not only Ceodore but Pyrrha is very friedly with me too, she is also my friend._

She sigh in defeat. But there one thing she still need to settle. She knock the door of team CNVL and wait a little. The door open.

-You again?

-Yes Nora, Ceodore is here?

-No. He left with Pyrrha a hour ago.

-Okay, you know where did they go?

-Why do you want to know?

-I just wanna talk to Ceodore okay?

-Hmmm. In the training arena.

-Thank y...

-Remember! I have my eye on you.

Nora slowly close the door until only her eye could be see and then close the door completely.

-What strange girl.

She make her way to the arena. Ceodore could not be in a better place, she could challenge him right there in the arena. She finally gonna have her rematch.

* * *

 **Vale**

-A daughter? This is new.

-This come direct from Ceodore's mouth.

Glynda was with Fenando in a restaurant on Vale. She always come to this place to drink a ice tea. She was surprise when one day find Fernando in the restaurant, since then, the two professor go together drink something when they have a chance.

-He told you something else?

-No. He went in panic and run away. Seemed like he shoudn't tell about **his** daughter. -She drink a little of her tea. -I can see why.

The most dangerous **man** on Remnant have a family, a family what would be hunted for the **Dark Knight** crimes. But she could not be a little suspicious about this girl. If she have miasma on her body too?

-I thought that you already learn to not judge some people for the act of they acquaintance.

-I admit that Ceodore show be a well behaved student, but we are talking about family here Fernando.

-I prefer see the things like with Ceodore. Metaphoric talking of course. -Glynda roll her eyes, time from time, Fernando make a joke about his blindness. -This girl is only his daughter and seems that he not participate of her grow, so is safe assume that she not follow **his** example. You pretend tell this to Ozpin?

-Of course. This imformation should not be hidden.

-But Ceodore just want to protect her.

-I can give my word that we gonna do nothing with **his** daughter. Is just a imformation that should be knowledge.

Fernando felt that she was talking the truth. But how something like that never was mencioned? If **he** have a daughter this should come to the public like almost everything about **him**. There more thing about **Miles Thanatos** that Remnant still don't know?

* * *

 **Combat Arena**

Yang arrive in the training arena and immediatly start look for Ceodore. She look for arena to arena until finally find him with Pyrrha... and her sister. Her eyes become red but she calm her nervers a little, she didn't want to Ruby see her bad side.

-Ceodore! -The three turned their faces to see Yang coming. -I was looking for you.

-Sis, please.

-Yang what do you want?

-Do you forget already? Remember what you promissed to me?

Ruby and Pyrrha stare to each other, both confuses.

-Oh yeah, the rematch.

-Now that we are here...

-Okay, okay. I get. Let me get ready okay.

-Wait! Last time you fight me with only your shield. Now i wanna see what you can do with that sword.

-Fine.

* * *

-Ruby. Your sister don't plan go too far right?

-Of course not. Don't worry, Yang is in perfect control of her senses. _I hope so._

On the arena, Ceodore was walking to the middle where Yang was waiting for him. The rules are the same of the Goodwitch class. The monitor show the aura level of both of them.

-Hey Pyrrha. Why Ceodore fight with only a shield or a sword, but not with both at the same time?

-He told that is the way he was trained. This give to him three differents fighting styles. The first he use his shield to both attack and defense, the second he use his sword to attack and parry the opponents attack and the third he use both in combat, but i still not see this one.

In the arena Yang assume her fight stance.

-Are you ready?

Ceodore raise his sword and nod.

They started.

Ceodore jumped high and swing his sword, yang used her weapon to defend the attack, once on the floor Ceodore start to parry Yang's punchs, she left a opening and Ceodore swing his sword to hit her leg, she jumped and kicked his face, Ceodore turned around and kick her stomach. Yang before back off grabed Ceodore's leg, pushed and punch his gut. He roll on the floor but got quickly in two feets.

Yang give shots with Ember Celica, Ceodore just dodge the shoots. She charged on him aiming on his face, Ceodore see that and get ready for her. She give the punch, Ceodore ducked and kicked her chin sending her flying off. She fall in her feets and charged again.

She give two jabs what Ceodore parry and dodge, he swing his sword but Yang just block his attacks. They attack at the same time, when the weapons make contact, Ceodore sword flew from his hands. Yang smirked and give a uppercut. Ceodore dodge and hit her on the stomach backing her off. He jump to his sword and give a cut on the air, from his blade flew a white arc created with his aura. Ruby and Pyrrha didn't believed what they see. Yang was too much concetrate to be surprise. She jump the cut and shoot with her weapon. Ceodore cut shot after shot with great accuracy on his swings.

Ceodore put his sword on the floor and swing, creating a rock wave. Yang just punch the wave stoping it. Her hair start to glow. Ceodore knew from the last time that this means trouble. Yang jump and to smash Ceodore, without a shield his only option was dodge, but whem Yang's fist make contact with the concrete, tremble the floor what make Ceodore loose the balance. Yang grab him by his scarf, pushed him close and punched his face. Ceodore's legs left the floor but he not loose the focus that easy, he give a kick on Yang's cheek. She loose the balance a little and Ceodore was on the floor.

She go after him but was caught by surprise by a capoeira kick on her face. She kicked Ceodore twice but he block the attacks with his sword. She try a roundhouse kick, Ceodore ducked, she try a sweep kick, Ceodore jumped. He swing his sword to attack, Yang dodge and block all swings until find a opening and give a uppercut on Ceodore. She jump after him and again was caught by surprise, in midair Ceodore give to her a headbutt, grabed Yang by her back and delivery a Piledriver. He backed off, he knew what come next. Yang explode in a fire aura.

She activate her semblance.

She hit her fist together and charged. She threw a punch with full force, Ceodore used his sword to defend, when the fist conected with the blade, Ceodore was backed off a little. She threw more punch what Ceodore parry with his blade, he find opening and swing his sword only to not make contact with Yang's skin. Of course her semblance grow her defense too. Ceodore knew that she not gonna fall in the same trick again, he need a new plan to defeat her.

Yang delivery every punch with full force. Ceodore start to dodge and dodge and dodge and dodge and dodge. Why he is only dodging? He gonna do nothing like that. Yang didn't care, she just keep try punch him.

Ruby was confuse with Ceodore action. He must be trying think a plan to deal with Yang.

-I got.

She heard Pyrrha said like she figured something. Ruby look back to the arena. Ceodore just was a little more faster?

Yang keeping attacking and Ceodore just dodging. This game was boring her. He plan to tire her so he can finish her? This not gonna happen, she is filled with energy. She keep her attack until she felt a huge pain on her thigh. She could not hold the scream. When she look to her thigh, it was swollen.

-Yang! -Ruby rushed to her sister. -What happen?

-I don't know. -She stare to Ceodore. -What did you do?!

-You did this to yourself Yang. -Come Pyrrha. -Move fast for so long left the skin nerve of your leg in a state of hyper tenance, overloading the muscle of the thigh. -Ceodore start to cure Yang's leg. -Ceodore quickened his movements every time he was behind you and you too. Its dangerous to someone body move in like that without slowing down. He move quicker and quicker, sush as you.

-Yang don't move. This may take a while.

Yang was face down. Again she was defeated. Ruby see her sad expression and held her hand and offer a innocent smile. This make Yang fell a little better. Ruby turn to Ceodore.

-Hey Ceodore.

-Yes?

Ruby punch Ceodore head.

-Ouch! What was that for?

-To you stop trying break my sister!

Yang could not hold the laugh, Pyrrha too. A thought come the Yang's head, she tease a lot of guys in Beacon, except for Ceodore.

-So, you don't need to touch me to do this? -Ceodore look at her and then to where his hands was. Close to her thigh. He blush hard. Yang smirked, with miasma or not, he still just a teenange guy with activated hormones. -C'mon. You can touch if cure me faster.

-Yang!

-Yangitsalreadygoodohlooktothewatchihavetogoletsgopyrrha.

He carry Pyrrha in bridal style and rushed to the exit.

-I think you go too far sis.

-Nah. He just don't have too much contact with girls. I can see that. -She get up, her leg good like before the fight. -Lets go back okay.

* * *

Ceodore was catching his breath, his **master** never told him that a girl could act like that.

-Ceodore... -He look to Pyrrha who was blushing madly. -... you can put me dowm.

-Oh sorry. It just...

-I-i-its fine Ceodore. I know that what you have told me that you didn't too much contact with girls, except for your **master** daughter.

-Yeah. Right.

-Ceodore, how she is? I mean... Sylph.

-She was completely different from my **m** **aster** , i question so manny time if she is really his daughter. She was so sweet and gentle.

-You... and her... y'know?

-What?

-N-never mind.

Pyrrha felt something different on Ceodore's voice every time he talk about Sylph. Like he really appreciate her. This though make her fell a little jealous. If this girl be special to Ceodore?

* * *

Glynda entered in Ozpin office, the headmaster look at her.

-Hello Glynda. Where you have been? I try contact you but your scroll said that you was busy.

-I was in Vale with Fernando. -Ozpin chuckle a little, Glynda rise a eyebrown. -What is so funny?

-Oh nothing. It just seems that you two are pretty close lately.

Glynda blush.

-W-w-we are just co-workers, don't be stupid.

-Alright, alright. You say there something that you wanted to talk to me?

-Actually yes. Its about the **Dark Knight**.

-There something about Ceodore?

-No. Only his **master** , he have a daughter.

Ozpin eyes windened.

* * *

In Atlas, a group of Paladins were getting ready to a fight. This was the perfect opportunity to test the new defensor of Remnant. All Paladins were being piloted by the most exprecienced pilots of Atlas.

Their mission, investigate a sudden appearence of Miasma on the forest. This mean only one thing. Miles Thanatos was in somewhere of Atlas.

* * *

 **Will still take a while to Miles appear so don't expect for him so soon.**

 **What happened to Yang come from Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin, when Kenshin fight against Senkakku. But thanks to her aura the damage not go to her bones. I think that aura not protect a user from inside of his body, so a submision or any damage from inside can be a real damage, since the aura cover around the body like we see when Ember, Mercury and Pyrrha were defeated.**

 **The name of Miles daughter is Sylph, the same name of mithology creatures similar of fairys what also means a slender and graceful woman. Next time we gonna see a little of Ceodore's three weapons, their names and a little of their story.**

 **Good news. No one complaim about my gramer make already three chapters. Any review is appreciate. Until next time.**


	13. Alastor,Victoria and Hero

**Sorry for my bad english. So i got a high induced ferver of caffeine and spent all night awake so i decide to spend the time writing this chapter, it is only because of that the chapter come sooner. To the fic!**

* * *

The Dark Knight was staring the fire on the chimney, Ceodore didn't know why his master always look to the fire like that. What have in the fire what caught the attention of his master for so long time? He remembered why he come.

-Master. -He turn to look to his apprentice. -I'm going.

-Just remember, once you left this house, you don't need come back.

It's all he said before turn back to the fire, Ceodore now that well. Is not the good bye that he was expecting, but he should know that something different was impossible. He left the house, the house that he live for so long after they stop to wander so he could training without any interruption. Nobody never find his master after they moved to that house and now, he was leaving. Both the house and his master **.**

He look the gifts his master give to him. The sword, the shield and the short sword that he used to train for so long. He give a last look to the house before go to Vale.

-Good bye... master.

* * *

Ceodore like the rest of the students always wonder what Dr Oobleck put in his coffee to run like that on the classroom, the man just keep running like he was moved by a electricity.

-... and no one of the barbarians was more dangerous than Primal Drake, the leader of the barbarians, one of the most cruel mans what already born on Remnant.

-Only losting to the **Dark Knight** right?

One of the students spoke, Ceodore flinched his hands a little. Pyrrha hold one of his hands hoping to calm him, fortunately worked.

-Well... we could say that Mr Fly. But **him** is not the subject of the class of today. Primal Drake was the leader of the barbarians since the times of the war. Since today, no one even know where he is right now, not even their followers. When he dissapear, his followers lost the will to fight. Some of them stopped with the barbarian acts. Some of them were arrested and executed. But no one never know what happen to Primal Drake.

Pyrrha look to Ceodore to see how he was, his eyes were close, what was happening on his mind right now? The bell ring and the class was over. They left the classroom and go to the cafeteria, but Pyrrha see that Ceodore was going to another direction.

-Ceodore not going to eat?

She turn to look at Ruby.

-Something is bothering him Ruby.

-Lets find out then.

Both girls followed the apprentice to the locker room. Ceodore didn't have a locker, so he keep walking to the staff room. Professor Peach open the door and Ceodore start to talk to her, she make a sad expression and nodded negatively to him, saying that he need to permission of Goodwitch, Ceodore continued saying he need to train, she questioned why he needed to train in the lunch time.

Both girls didn't understand why he wanted to train in the lunch time. Peach give to Ceodore his weapons, he thanked her and walk always. Peach just said " _what strange boy"_ and enter back in the staff room. Both girls keep following him to CNVL dorm room, Ceodore look below his bed for a box, he put in his bed, open and get a short sword. Pyrrha decide to enter with Ruby.

-Ceodore.

-Oh, hi girls. What you two doing here?

-We want to know the same thing Ceodore.

-Oh, i start to feel a little nostalgic.

-What are you talking about? -Asked Ruby.

-The barbarian leader, actually i know what happened to him. -Both girls eyes widened. -Ruby, remember what i said about my sword in the first day of school?

-Your sword was a gift of your **master.** You told me that he used to defeat one of his most dangerous opponents.

-Wait. -Pyrrha interrupt. -You mean that sword...

-Yeah. Miles Thanatos used the **Alastor** to defeat Primal Drake. He told me that was one of the most hard fights that he ever had.

-Really? -Ruby asked.

-Oh yeah, my **master** may have the speed advantage, but Primal was too much stronger and his skin was hard like metal, he take hours to find a way to defeat him. Just one of his strikes was enough to shater a rock like was a littlle ice cube smashed by a sledgehammer. His semblance was a sonic scream that every time left my **master** a little dizzy. He needed to be careful to not make one wrong move or else.

-How he defeat him them?

-Oh, it is a little disgusting actually. His skin was hard like metal but inside he was just a human, after hour of battle he try use his scream once again, this moment, **he** jumped to his head and stabed him right on his mouth.

-Eww.

-I'm sure that was the only way to **him** defeat him Ruby. -Said Pyrrha.

-So... the shield have a similar story?

Ceodore look to his shield, he make a blank expression before talk again.

-Some of you hear about Beatrix Siegfried?

Both girls nodded and Pyrrha give the answer.

-She was a famous crusader, her reputation is legendary because her victories against the most dangerous fighters and grimms in Remnant, except... well...

-Yeah, actually that shield is the **Victoria**.

-Wait. That is Beatrix's shield? -Pyrrha asked not believing on the shield that she just grab with her hands.

-Yes, it is. My **master** get her shield as a praise.

-How was the battle with her? -Asked Ruby.

-Ohohohohow. Was one of the most hard battles **he** ever have. Beatrix was everything that her legend say. She was strong, fast, her skill with the sword were amazing. I can tell for the way my **master** talk about the battle that **he** actually respected her as a warrior.

Miles Thanatos respecting another person as a warrior? This surprised both Ruby and Pyrrha. Beatrix legend was one of the most famous on Remnant. This could make her legend even bigger, one of thing that the **Dark Knight** was know is his cocky attitude with the other warriors what challenge him to a battle.

-Uhhh! These weapons actually have a great story behind them. -Ruby spoke. -To be honest i thought that was just a simple weapon of the old times what would be useless on the days of today.

-Hey hey hey. If you don't like the others insult your weapon so don't talk about the others weapons.

-But i'm not was talking about your weapons Ceodore.

-Actually you talk. -Ceodore grab the short sword. -This little one here was my first weapon Ruby. I train every day of my childhood with that short sword and thaks to this, i have the sword skill that i need to protect everyone.

-This little sword was your first weapon? -Asked Pyrrha.

-Yes. This didn't have a name so... i call it the Hero.

Ruby and Pyrrha chuckled at the name. Fit perfectly to a sword of a child. This also make the girls remember the first time that they praticed with a real weapon.

Ruby remember that she insisted to her uncle to her to use a real scythe, but he just give to her one wood scythe to start the training. Once she build the Crecent Rose, she just throw the wood scythe in a whatever was the place. Now looking to Ceodore and the way he treat the weapon of his childhood make her fell a little sad for what she did with the wood scythe.

Pyrrha didn't know how is that feel. Is not like she didn't like Milo and Akuo. It just to her they were just weapons. Just like Ceodore, she start with a short sword that she didn't care about. Make her wonder how someone could become so attached with a inanimated object.

-Well. -Ruby spoke. -They are not just weapons, they are part of us.

Well, this last remark make Pyrrha understand a little.

-Come Ceodore, we still have to lunch.

-Okay.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Once Ceodore put back his weapons on the staff room, he, Ruby and Pyrrha go to the cafeteria, like always, the students keep distance from Ceodore. Ruby decide to sit with Ceodore and Pyrrha. They still were talking about weapons, a subject that Ruby loved to talk. She talk about fifty types of weapons on just ten minutes, she asked to Pyrrha about Milo functions, when she almost done to talk, something go through Ruby mind.

-Ceodore.

-Yes?

-Now that we are talk about weapons...

-You mean you are talking about weapons for almost ten minutes.

-Shut up. -She said with red cheeks. -Now that I am talk about weapons... i was wondering... what is... your... **master** weapon?

Ceodore make a expression that was hard to the girls to decribe. He put his fork down and look at the girls.

- **His** weapon... -He started. -... its a big black axe what is also a ballista. The name is Midnight. The blades **he** made using fangs of a dragon grimm that **he** break before defeat him. But his principal weapon is a big black claymore infused with dust called Star Ocean.

Pyrrha and Ruby thought that was a pretty name, but why Ceodore is with that face? Almost like he is sad to talk about it.

-The... Star Ocean is the weapon that **he** used in the times of war. -Both girls understand now. It is the same weapon that he used to destroy Arcadia. -I don't know exactly the story behind his claymore, i mean, he never talk about. I only know that he made that weapon with help of a blacksmith of Atlas. Since today, the blade continue sharp like the day what was made. Despite the story behind the weapon, it is a very beautiful claymore. Like the name it seems like you are looking to a ocean of stars.

-I... wish to give a look on that claymore someday. -Said Pyrrha.

-Yeah, maybe one day.

After that the topic over, their spend the rest of the lunch time eating in silence.

* * *

General James Ironwood was having one of the biggest headache of his life. Not only all the prototypes of the paladins were destroyed, he also lost the track of the **Dark Knight**. In other words, he lost a chance of one in one million. **He** always was able to outwit anyone who was after **him**. This change when **he** get a apprentice, who led bount hunters and militarys direct to Miles. But now, **he** was alone again and was impossible to track him.

He got closer to one of the pilots who was serious injuried.

-What happening?

-I'm sorry... sir. He was... too much for us.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

-Don't worry. Hang there.

-He was... going to... Vale.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

-Don't talk. Wait for the medics.

-He... used... that sword...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

-I say don't talk!

-My...

Beep...

-...family...

Beep...

-...please...

Beep...

-... protect... them...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp...

Ironwood smash a table close to the bed. The paladins were useless against him and not only this pilot, but more three of them die because of a serious injuries. What kind of monster Miles Thanatos is? If was not by the miasma...

Atlas try the best to study this energy, but the result are the same, nothing and the scientist passed aways after six months. If he could have any information from the scientists of Arcadia. But was impossible, Miles destroy the entirely kingdom and any imformation that could be useful about miasma. Day after day, he get a new scientist that put himself in a great danger trying study the miasma and end like every other.

Dead.

There only two person in Remnant resistant to miasma, one of them is Miles Thanatos so he is out of question, the other is his apprentice, but he become a student of Beacon and now, he is in the hands of Ozpin and he would not appreciate use one of his students like a guinea pig. But maybe... just maybe... if he use the right words, he already conviced him to transfer Ember powers to another girl, he already is choosing a guardian to her powers. So if he use the right words... Ceodore could be a good guinea pig. He just need convince Ozpin.

* * *

 **Forest of Atlas**

Destruction. Was the only thing what could be see in that forest after a group of robots try capture the **Dark Knight**. In the middle of that catastrophe, was a single beautiful vision of a female human. A woman with green eyes and short brown hair and covering the right side of her face stand alone in the middle of the battlefield. She was wearing a white tank top below a brown jacket, jean pants, brown boots, brown collar and a golden tiara . In her back two swords.

Unfortunately she was late to find the man responsable for the death of her mother, but she was close.

-You finally gonna pay for everything you did... Miles Thanatos.

The woman walk away from the battlefiled ignoring the dead bodies of the soldiers of the Atlas military. She was too much focused in revenge her mother to care.

* * *

 **Past - Oasis in Vacuo**

The young Ceodore swing his sword for the umpteenth time of the day, his master was looking at him when suddendly feel something.

-Ceodore. -He look to Miles. -That is enough, go to the village and buy some food. -He throw a bag filled with lien to Ceodore who nodded and leave his master. Once he was out of the sigh, he turn to the forest behind him. -You would do a better job trying cover yourself against grimms, y'know?

He pull out his axe to block a attack from a scythe, what come was a man with graying black spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, gray shirt with a long tail, black pants and black shoes.

-Your reputation is not a joke.

-And already see that cocky smirk a thousand times. You are just another sparring to me.

-Oh,i am already busy right now, so i gonna end this quicly.

-Don't make me laugh. And if you are busy, don't distract yourself with stupid things.

-Oh, but a chance to get rid of the **Dark Knight** is hardly something to call stupid. So, how about we end this before the boy come back huh?

-Like i said, i already see that cocky smirk a thousand times.

With that said, the reaper jump to start the battle with Miles.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Ceodore's sword is called Alastor and his shield Victoria.**

 **Sometimes i will write the past of Ceodore in the end of chapters too, not always.**

 **What Ironwood want is use miasma for the good of Remnant, but like Raiden of Mortal Kombat, he put aside his morals to a better future. So he plan to use Ceodore to try understand how miasma work, don't i need to say that gonna end ungly, right?**

 **One more chapter and i will start the Volume 2 on this fic. Leave a review please and until the next chapter.**


	14. Judgment

**Sorry for my bad english. A little between Blake and Ceodore. I just wanna tell you, this fic get more than 5.000 views, pretty cool huh? Well, i think is, to the fic!**

* * *

Miles called Ceodore to his room after he done with the training of the day. Ceodore sit on a chair waiting for his master find whatever he was looking for. finally his master bring to him two boxes. One was large and the other was squared.

-Open. -Miles ordened and Ceodore obey. On the first box was a sword that Ceodore reconize. It was the Alastor. -This sword i used to defeat one of my most dangerous opponents. -Ceodore nodded, he knew the story. -And know it is yours.

Ceodore's eyes widenend.

-M-m-master?

-You can't use a short sword forever right?

-B-but that sword...

-Open the other box. -Ceodore didn't know if he could take more surprise like that, he open the box revealing a shield that he also reconize. It was the Victoria. -You know how to use a shield, right?

-Yeah, i train like you to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to...

Ceodore mind going to tilt when he understand what is going n.

-Ceodore?

-... to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to...

-Ceodore?

-... to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to...

Needless to say, Ceodore love the gifts of his **master.**

* * *

 _They are in war. Humans and faunus were engaged in a battle to the death. Screams and war cries was the only sound that could be heard besides of the clash of the blades and shoots of the guns._

 _Blake look to the scene with watering eyes. Everything that she fight so hard was in vain. The peace between them was just a dream, nothing more. She fall on her knees, she cried and begged to them stop, but her voice was just a cry in the middle of screams of panic and terror. She look to her side and see her partner, her eyes were hidden by the bangs of her hair._

 _Blake eyes widened in fear when she armed Ember Celica and start to walk in her direction. Blake start to cry._

 _-Yang no. -_ _She didn't stop._ _-No. Please don't._

 _She wanted to move, grab her weapon to defend herself but she could move. Yang was just inches of her and raised her fist, Blake close her eyes and wait for the blow._

 _*BANG*_

* * *

Blake wake up breathing hard. This nightmare... was so real. She look around to her dorm and see her teammates.

They were sleeping without too much worry of the world, almost like they forgot what happened a month ago. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick. She could not go back sleep after that nightmare. She left her bed to walk a little, she give a last look to her partner before close the door. She hope that nightmare never happen. She walk until arrive in library.

That place always let her calm. A place what the silence is mandaroty and no one could open the mouth to say something awful or offensive. Sometimes...

-Blake? ... she use the books to escape from the reallity. -Blake. -She see books like portals to a entirely new worlds. -Blaaaakeeeeee. -A world different of what she live, where the discrimination not... -BLAKE!

She almost jumped in surprise after hear the scream of...

-Ceodore? -She punch his shoulder -You scary me!

-Sorry but i call you three time and you didn't respond.

Ceodore was wearing his night attire. The light blue shirt with a sleeping sheep stamped, white pants, bunny slippers and a sleeping black cap in form of a dog.

-What are you doing here Ceodore?

-I could ask to you the same thing, but you asked first so, i am having some troubles to sleep so i was about to heating up some milk. Want too? I mean, if you are having problems to sleep.

-Milk? Sounds... good. -The two start to walk to have some milk, but Ceodore swear to have see Blake's bow moving when he mentioned the milk. -Nice cap by the way.

-Thank you. It is a birthday gift.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Blake sit on the same table that she and her team sit during the lunch time waiting for Ceodore. She didn't plan to come there but after Ceodore appear offering milk, her feline side spoke highly.

She is a faunus with cat ears and she hide this from the others, even from her teammates for a while, she was happy that they accept her like that regardless her faunus heritage. Ceodore come from the door with two glasses of milk and only one of them was hot, he give the cold one to Blake.

-Thank you. I didn't know that you is the type to drink milk to sleep.

-Actually is the first time i try this. Was something that a... friend of my told me when i was a child.

-Is the same friend that give to you that sleep cap?

-Yes actually. Something wrong with my sleep cap?

-Nothing, it just that i not a big fan of dogs.

They were in silence for a while, Ceodore end up burning his tongue with the hot milk and start to fan with his hand to cool down his tongue, Blake giggle at the scene, he frowned a little when heard her giggling what make her giggle more, it is hard to take Ceodore serious with him wearing these cloths. Now she understand when Ruby say that sometimes he didn't look like the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**. She drink her own milk to hide her smiling lips. She didn't expect smile after the nightmare she have, but something on Ceodore make her feel better.

-You have a nightmare? -Asked Ceodore.

-Why did you ask that?

-Your face was covered by sweat in the library and is not so hot.

-Well...

-Do you wanna talk about? I'm not Fernando but i can hear the other problems.

Blake closed her eyes, breath deeper.

-Can i ask something?

-Of course.

-But i wanna the truth Ceodore.

-Okay.

-I'm serious.

-Okay, only the truth, i got it.

-What do think... of what the others think about you?

She was not the first one to ask that to Ceodore, Pyrrha did the same question make a while. Ceodore look at her with a blank expression. Blake sometimes see Ceodore from alway, observing him, enough to know that he make that expression when he talk about something that let him uncomfortable. Ceodore put his glass of milk on the table.

-To be honest... i feel sad. No one never try know me better since the day i start to train with my... **master.** -Blake knew that the only reason to anyone treat him like that is because he is the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**. -When i was a child, i never understand why everyone act like hate me just because i born. So in the end, it was only **him** who cared about me. It was hard grow without any friend or family. For twelve years, only **him** was there for me.

-I make a idea how hard is.

-Do you?

Blake look to her side, her face showing sadness, truly sadness, Ceodore could see that.

-Everyone look at you and act like they see nothing. Instead to see a person, they see a abomination. Something that shouldn't exist or walk among the "normal" people.

-How did you...

-Ceodore. -She look at him. -I'm sorry.

-For what?

-For judge you without knowing you first.

-Oh, it is okay.

-No, it is not. I should know to not judge someone for their appearances. Even my team not judge me for my past.

-Your past?

-Yes, i will not give any details, just that i did terrible things, but they forgive me and accept me even like that.

-Even Yang?

-Especially Yang. -Ceodore make a sour face and Blake knew why. -It not personal Ceodore, it just that you are a friend with Ruby and she just want to protect her little sister.

Blake notice that's make Ceodore a little sad, after two seconds she understand why. Like Ceodore said, it always only him and his **master** since he was a child. This make Blake curious about something.

-Ceodore, if you don't mind me to ask, what happenend to your family?

-They... are dead.

-Oh, i'm sorry for ask.

-It's okay, i have to remember about them sometimes, but if you don't mind, i don't wanna talk about.

-Of course.

*CRASH*

Both of them look behind to see Koro and Ryan from team STRK, both boys with a huge bags on their backs. Koro look to Blake and then to Ceodore and said.

-You both don't see nothing.

Both nod and Koro run to the exit with Ryan behind him. A banana fall from the bag and Koro extended his hand through the door to grab back and then he close the door. Both Blake and Ceodore look to the door and then to each other. Ceodore asked.

-Uhhh, what was that?

-I don't know.

* * *

 **Weapon class**

 **-...** but the main reason of the use these dust be illegal is the radiation, these dust leave marks on the skin what for some reason... who can answer that? -A hand raised. -Ms Schnee?

-The radiation of that dust leave the skin more fragile and more easy to be injuried.

-Correct. Because of that, the use of that weapon only capable to use this dust on the war result in a lot weakened soldiers. Any questions? ... yes Ms Platina?

-Do you are really blind?

-For the tenth time yes, i am blind... what is Mr Bronzewing?

-But you once said that you not born blind, so what happened to you?

-This is a thing for professor Port class. -Almost every student make a "aww" for having to hear that answer by the unshut mounth of professor Port. The bell ring ending the class. -Alright students, this is everything for today and for the last time, my visual deficiency is not part of the class. Yes, i'm talking to you Ms Bronzewing. Don't forget you bag Ms Scarlatina. Stop bring your weapon to the class Ms Rose. I see you after class for not stop messing with your scroll in the class Ms Diela and no one care about your complains Mr Wind.

Every student leave the classroom except for one that Fernando knew who was.

-Mr Minuano.

-In what can i help you Ms Belladona?

-Oh nothing actually, i'm just wanted to say... thank you.

-It about your friend?

-Yes, Black talk with his friends and everything is okay now.

-I was just doing my job, almost i mean, he is not a student here right?

-But i still want to thank you.

-And you are welcome, but i gotta say, must be hard hide cat ears in a cap right? -She know that, is not easy actually wear a bow in... did he just say cat ears? Fernando tilted his head to Blake direction, something he never did to talk to someone. Blake eyes widened. Fernando get up. -Well, i have some business to take care. Until anytime Ms Belladona.

Fernando left the classroom leaving a surprised Blake behind. Fernando Minuano, the blind samurai of Beacon know that Blake Belladona... is a faunus.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Ironwood give some news to Ozpin, really bad news. Aparentily a force who use miasma was located in a forest of Atlas and the new prototypes called Paladins were not match for their opponent who used miasma to fight. To get worst the one who used miasma was going to Vale in this instant, it was only two persons in Remnant capable to use miasma and one of them was in Beacon right now. Ozpin called the boy to his office. So there is one left answer to the question: Who is that person that is going to Vale?

Thanatos really was going to Vale? Actually Ozpin have some doubts about this. **He** never call attention for himself since **he** destroyed Arcadia so why he is doing this? What **he** want going to Vale? The doors of the elevator openened letting Ceodore enter in the office.

-Okay, in my defence, i just wanted some milk.

-It's not about your late night milk Ceodore, there is something that i want to talk to you. -The headmaster look to the boy with a serious face. -Your **master** is coming to Vale.

Ceodore eyes widened.

-Wait, wait, wait, did i hear that? My **master** is coming to Vale?

-Yes. He was in Atlas and destroyed some prototypes of robot from the militaries. One of the pilots said before die that he was coming to Vale. I was hopping that you could say why.

-I... don't know. Make more than a year since i left him.

Ozpin didn't know about that. He was in Beacon already make a couple of months, but he left his **master** make a year already?

-When was the last time that you see **him**?

-I really was Atlas actually. We lived in a house in the forest.

-Where is that house? -Ceodore didn't respond, of course he woudn't. If he said the localization of the house, the huntsmens, militarys and bount hunters would make a line to fight against his **master** one after one. -Ceodore, this information will be keep in secret, you don't need to worry about.

Even like that, Ceodore didn't respond, he just keep looking around. Ozpin sip his mug, of course he would protect his **master** even if he didn't need protection.

 **Later**

-So he refuse to say?

-He just protecting someone important to him Glynda. I don't think he would give any information even if we pressure him.

-Why did you want to know were he lived?

-There something that is bothering me. About his **master** coming to Vale.

-But... if **him** is coming, what we suppose to do?

-For know nothing. -Glynda look to him like he went crazy. -If **he** really is coming, i want to have sure than jump in conclusions.

-Do you are saying that would have be someone else infected with miasma besides these two?

-Like i said, i don't wanna jump in conclusion. There almost no one who encounter the **Dark Knight** and lived to tell anything, so there only a some people that know how he really looks like. The only thing that everyone agree is that he use a big black armor. Nothing more.

-But if be really **him**?

Ozpin look to the horizon, thinking, but for the Glynda's fear, Ozpin only have one answer.

-I don't know.

Because truth to be told, Miles Thanatos is the strongest man of all Remnant.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Just trying to get Blake and Ceodore a little.**

 **Ozpin is suspicious about something and Ceodore want to protect someone that didn't need protection. Next time we gonna see Ceodore's interview to Beacon and just a little of his past.**

 **So, this fic is lacking a little of reviews. C'mon, tell me what you think about that story, any review is welcome. I want to know if this fic is really good and where i need to improve.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Past and news

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Ceodore always wonder about his name. Didn't have any meaning, it was just a name, something rare in Remnant those days. He decide to ask to his **master** whem he done with the training. He never ask anything during the training. This make his **master** angry.

-Master.

-What?

-Why did name me Ceodore?

-I told you about my parents?

-Uhh yes, your mother name was Eleodore and your father was Ceon.

-Didn't you get it?

-Uhh...

* * *

 **Courtyard**

When Ceodore come to Beacon, he thought that would be a good experience to him. He never go to a combat school before, but be trained by one of the strongests warriors of Remnant was enough to make him good enough to be among the bests of the bests. Was a little awkward to have teachers after so long time following only the teachings of his master, but he wonder too about what the Beacon staff think about him.

His first encounter with Glynda was not the best start.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 **Ozpin office**

 _Ozpin once thought that nothing could surprise him, but this end on this day. Not making too much time, he and Glynda start to check some strange activite on the forest around Vale. In the forest, Glynda found a black haired boy who she was attacking, when she told to him the boy's name, he didn't know what expect. Ceodore, the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** wanted to talk to him. _

_After a little trip back to Beacon, Ceodore was in his office surrounded by the Beacon staff, all armed and staring at him like a war prisioner. Needless to say, Ceodore was nervous, but when Glynda asked what he wanted, the answer surprised everyone in the office._

 _-Do you wanna join my academy?_

 _-Y-yes._

 _-You really expect to us to agree with you, after you be trained by **him?** -Glynda stated._

 _-T-t-this because i'm asking for._

 _He said in low voice. Ozpin could see that he was nervous. But this was a truly surprise. Ceodore wanted to study in Beacon to be a huntsmen._

 _-Ceodore... there a lot of requirements to study in a academy like Beacon._

 _-I read the requirements. I think i am able to be accepted._

 _-If about your combat skills, this is not enough to be accept in my academy. How about your academic historic?_

 _- **He**... teach me everything i need about grimms and Remnant, since **he** was part of the story. _

_No one in the room could tell if was a joke or not._

* * *

Ozpin wanted proofs, so he made both a combat test and a redaction about a Weavern. He got a grade enough to join Beacon, even with the protests of the professors. Ozpin is a man of word so Ceodore was a new student of the academy. Some professor still were quite adamant with the decision, but Port and Minuano seemed fine. After a while, seemed that the professor already get used to his presence.

But all of that didn't matter when come to his **master.** Ceodore would be lying if he said that he not worried about Miles coming to Vale. Miles told to him that once he go through the door of the house that they live and go to be a huntsmen, he didn't need to come back. That is mean he left the house?

Maybe.

Without Ceodore around, he don't have any reason to stay in that house.

When the headmaster say that he was come to Vale, he didn't know how to feel. He should be happy to have a opportunity to see his **master** again? He should be worry for what he plan to do in Vale, whatever is? How this gonna affect his life in the academy? So manny questions and seems that all have bad answers.

-Ceodore!

He get out of his thoughts by the voice of his partner.

-Hey Pyrrha.

-You are okay? You look worried.

-I just something that i'm still trying to understand if is a good or bad new.

-What is? -Ceodore broke the eye contact. -C'mon Ceodore. You can trust me. -He still seems to doubt. Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. -Whatever is, let me try help.

-Okay. But don't tell to anyone. I don't wanna this cause a problem.

She nod looking to the serious expression on Ceodore face. Unaware of some red hooded girl looking at them from above.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Ozpin couldn't take this subject out of his mind. Looking to the city, wondering what **he** was planning to do. Maybe just give a look on his apprentice, to have sure that he is okay. He hope that is the reason.

He decide to let this informantion only to Beacon staff to know. If the notice that the **Dark Knight** is come to Vale go around, he could already see the panic on the citizens of Vale.

All the fear.

It is impressive actually that how just a man can cause so much commotion. Of course, this man destroy a entirely kingdom alone. Ironwood forces already are on the chase of that man. He didn't expect them to succeed. Ceodore wouldn't cooperate, no against the **man** that raise and train him since he was a child.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ozpin and Glynda were looking to Ceodore who succeed in both combat test and written test. Before make him a real student of Beacon, he need him to answer some questions._

 _-So Ceodore, before we go any further in your inscription on my academy, i wish to know a little about you._

 _-What the folks tell about me is not enough?_

 _-I wanna hear from you Ceodore. How come you become **his** apprentice? _

_-Well... i don't remember to much. I think i was four years old. Something... bad happened and i was alone in a village._

 _-Do you remember what happened to the village? -Glynda asked._

 _-No, i don't. I was just a child, so there is not more that i could do instead of cry. He must have hears and find me._

 _-So he take you?_

 _-No at first. He decide that i was not his problem so he leave me in the village._

 _None of them were surprise with **his** actions. Actually, would not be surprise if **him** is the responsable for the destruction of that village. But the question now is: Ceodore once thought in that possibility? _

_-If he let you alone, how come you become his apprentice?_

 _-Well, a week later he came back. He never told me why, but he make sure to me understand that isn't was because of me._ _I was sitting in front of a river and he walk through in front of me. Without nothing to do, i decide to go back to my house or what is left. Whem i came back, he was sitting in the fountain of the village, he walk throught in front of me again but this time he said 'come'._

 _-So the train finally start after that?_

 _-No actually. He start to tell me stories about his past battles. After see that he was strong, i ask him to training me._

 _-Ceodore, do you remember of your family?_

 _-My family... is dead. Is all i know and no, my **master** is not the responsable. _

_-And where did you exactly come from? -Glynda asked. -I mean, Ceodore is not a name very common in the four kingdoms._

 _-Actually... Ceodore is not my real name._

 _-What?_

 _-Wait. -Glynda interrupt. -If Ceodore is not your real name, so what is your real name?_

 _-My real name..._

* * *

Why did he get Ceodore and make him his apprentice?

This was one of the question that most is eating his curiosity. Glynda's mind are in the same way.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Whatever happen to Ceodore's village, she still think that Miles is the responsable regardless of what Ceodore says. If he was there, of course he was the responsable, but he would not believe on that. Miles take care of Ceodore since he was four years old, train him, teach him everything that he know. How could he think that Miles was the one who destroyed his village?

-Something is bothering you?

She turn around to look to a pair of sunglasses.

-It's about the news.

-Oh right. A bit shocking huh?

-A bit?

-Alright, is a news of catastrophic proportions. Anyone else know about?

-Besides General Ironwood and the Beacon staff, only Ceodore.

-But is not that what are in your mind right?

Glynda wonder how he would read the people s weel being he is a blind man.

-It... Ceodore... and Miles. Their story together, the infection with miasma. Did you know that Ceodore's hair was not black before be infected?

-No, i didn't know. Anyway, their story together bother you because?

-Ceodore's village was destroyed and he don't remember how. -She averted her gaze. -I think that Miles is the responsable.

-Do you have any proof?

-He was there Fernando. -She look back at him. -What more proof you need?

Fernando start to think about.

-Well, Miles never call attention to himself like that. A entirely village destroyed would call attention and...

Glynda eyes widened. How come she or Ozpin didn't think on that before? If a village was destroyed by a grimm attack or by **him** , would be some record about the event.

-Excuse me Fernando. I have some researches to do and thank you. -Said Glynda walking away.

-You... are... welcome?

Said Fernando to nobody. Now that Glynda left, the conversation was over, he start to walk around without destination. Everything seemed fine until he feel someone with fear and curiosity at the same time. It was none than Ruby Rose, the adorable team leader of RWBY and weapon lover. She finally stop bring her scythe to the class and start to pay attention on his lectures. She was cleary agited with something.

-Ms Rose?

-Eep! -She jump on the Fernando who carry her. -Oh h-h-hi Mr Minuano.

He put her on the floor.

-Are you okay?

-M-me? I'm fine, thank you for asking.

-You seems nervous.

-M-me? N-nervous? Where d-did you get that i-idea?

-You are stammeging.

-Oh, i-i-i just make something that maybe left Weiss angered with me. J-j-just that.

She try think in any excuse. She could not use her puppy eyes with a blind man. So she need think in another thing to not let Fernando know what she know.

-Ms Rose. -He started. -You are a bad lier. -And he finish. -Tell me what is going on right now.

-W-w-well... i heard Ceodore saying something.

Fernando raise a eyebrown, what Ceodore could say that make her... oh no.

-Ms Rose. -He began again. -This imformation cannot leave the academy. You told to someone else?

-O-o-only to my team... who have my sister... who don't like Ceodore too much... and who is kind of gossip.

She just giggle a little and Fernando scratch the back of his head, it's better tell this to Glynda before is too late. But when he was about to ask for Ruby's help, both hear a scream coming from the corridor away. Ryan Forest was running like a he was on fire, running on the floor to the walls and the ceiling, he fall but didn't stop running like he was being chase by...

Fernando start to feel all of the students becoming scared or getting ready for the battle of their lives,he heard so many voices and feel so many emotions for the first time after so long since he train his senses, he could not listen anything clearly. Some of them screaming that they are all dead, some teamleaders trying to increase the moral of his teammates, some calling to their parents on their scroll saying that they love them and finally, some students begging for the professors protect them from... the... **Dark**... **Knight**.

Fernando sighed.

-Ms Rose, please use your scroll too call for Goodwitch. This not gonna end so soon.

* * *

 **End the (edited)chapter, the next one will start the volume 2 with Ceodore. The next semester will start with a "Yang", since she was the responsable for the little problem what Beacon is right now.**

 **Something happen with Ceodore's village and Glynda gonna try find out what.** **Ironwood want a guineapig to study miasma and the only candidate avaible is one of Ozpin students.** **Beacon students know that Miles is coming to Vale and everyone is scared or getting ready for the battle.**

 **What gonna happen to Beacon Academy? Find out in the next chapters. Until next time.**


	16. Bad situation

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Cure.

That is Ceodore's semblance. He not complain but wonder why of everything that he could do, it was cure the others. With this line of thought, something come to his mind. He left his room, go down on the stairs and see his master looking again to the fire in the chimney.

-Master.

-What?

-Can i ask something?

-You already ask.

-Master, what is your semblance?

-I didn't say that i would answer two questions.

-So can you answer that one... and that what i asking now?

-My semblance. Make a while that i don't use. -His master didn't get the eyes of the fire on the entirely conversation. What have on the fire to make him stare for so long? Miles turn around to look to his young apprentice. Ceodore still waiting for the answer. -My semblance is **Creation.**

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Glynda was having more work than she have in her entirely time as a teacher in Beacon. Everything because Ruby Rose just heard Ceodore telling to Pyrrha Nikos that his **master** was coming to Vale. Right now she was using her semblance to hold Ryan Forest, who was so scary that he was running around the school like have a piranha fish bitting his ass. She didn't expecting have to use her semblance to control a frightened boy, but Ryan have a strength above from a of a simple student.

-Mr Forest! Please calm down!

-Calm down?! CALM DOWN!? How come i can calm down with **him** coming?!

She was holding him in one place but he keep trying run. She have no choice but do something that a teacher never should do with a student. Still holding him, she raise her hand and...

*SLAP*

... slapped his face. She feel bad for this but make him stop trying run.

-I'm sorry mr Forest, but you let me no choice. The Beacon staff gonna take care of the situation, but we need to the students keeping calm and don't panic. So please go back to you room and calm down your nerves.

For her relief he nodded and walk away. It was like that all the day and still morning. It was not only Ryan, almost every student was scared with the news. She and all professors were doing their hard to control the situation, but was no easy control a dozen of frightened huntsmens in training. The responsable for this was in her room being scolded by Fernando.

She really don't like him when he act like that.

* * *

 **RWBY room**

Fernando was massaging the middle of his noise.

-Do you have any idea of what you did?

His voice was harsh, he was more serious than anytime that the girls see when first meet him on his class. His face frowned and direct to the girl who was being scolded.

-I thought would be better letting everyone now about something so serious.

He point to the window and the girls see a boy falling from above screaming "he never gonna get me alive", then Fernando raise his hand and his aura appeared in a gray energy. The girls didn't know what he did, just must be saved the boy who fall.

-It because of this that somethings never should go to the public. The school is a completely chaos. Everyone don't stop think that they gonna die or go to battle. Some of them are acting like they go to the war! Other are crying like babys! -Yang hold the chuckle but was smiling. -DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!

The high scream of his voice scared a little the girls of the room. Ruby never expect see mr Minuano so angered, he always was so calm and funny, see him like that scared her a little. Weiss once thought that nothing on this world could anger Minuano, until today. Blake didn't know what to think, he helped her with her problem some days ago, but see him like that really let her uncomfortable. Yang was chocked, when she put on the internet that Miles Thanatos was coming to Vale, she knew what could happen, she was having some fun watching some students acting like was the end of the world, until Minano's hand grab her shoulder and she see him with a frowned face for the first time of the year.

Fernando being who he was, didn't like to raise his voice to a student like that, but the irresponsable attitude cause the biggest commotion what the school has ever see. The worst is that Yang didn't even was taking serious the trouble that she cause, so he have to scold her. He was so busy scolding her that didn't feel some negative intention on the other side of the coridor.

* * *

 **CNVL room**

Nora was quite, something rare on her life. This silence was caused by worry, worry for her partner and best friend. When she and Ren discover that Thanatos was coming to Vale, Ren make nothing, not even a single moviment on his face. He just walk back to the dorm room and sit on his bed. Anyone that see him would think that he was meditating, but she know that his mind was working like a big factory.

She was worried of what he gonna do about this and how Ceodore gonna handle the situation. Herself also didn't know what to do. The man who was responsible for her and Ren be orphans was comming and the leader of her team is **his** apprentice.

She know what is going on in Ren's mind. A Memory, a memory of him holding the hand of his father... before he passed away. If he try do something? He is not ready to face **him** , but this not gonna stop him fom trying. What Ceodore gonna do? Gonna help his **master**? Will let Ren do whatever he want to do?

Probably she was the person who was most scared with **his** arrival.

* * *

 **Back to RWBY dorm room**

After mr Minuano done, Yang was feeling like was smashed by a ton of bricks. The so calm and funny man scold her on the worst way that she could think and now, she was with heavy heart and feeling sad to the point of crying.

She thought that they could do nothing against her. She didn't do anything against the rules, so they don't have the right to punish her. But then come mr Hazashi to the dorm room and man, that guy was pissed like never of his life.

From another bed, Blake was thinking on how this gonna affect Vale. If like Torchwick and White Fang was enough, the **Dark Knight** was coming and no one know what to do. If **he** put himself in the middle of this? Could Roman convince him to join him on whatever he planning? He have a silver tongue, know what words to say. This though leave her worried. If Thanatos become part of Roman's plans, there is no way to stop him.

What to do?

* * *

 **Corridor**

-But i didn't know that would happen!

Ruby left her dorm room with Weiss looking for Ceodore, who was with Pyrrha. In the moment that Ruby find him, she start to apologise frenetically. Ceodore was mad with her for spy his conversation with Pyrrha, but not mad with her like he was with Yang for put the notice on the internet. At least Ruby come to apologise. She told to him that her sister was scolded by mr Minuano. This make him and Pyrrha raise a eyebrown, i don't need to explain why right? Anyway, after she start to apologise, her eyes start to watery and she began to cry.

-Ruby. -She sobbed. -Ruby. -She sniffed. -Ruby. -She sobbed again. Weiss have enough.

-Ruby! Ceodore is try to talk!

Her voice make Ruby stop but keeping sobbing. Ceodore sighed.

-Look, it doesn't matter now, the damage was already been done. I still don't know why my **master** is coming, but i guess that he just start to wander again.

-Wander? -Weiss asked and Pyrrha answered.

-Ceodore and Miles keep traveling while he was training Ceodore. After five years traveling, they moved to a house in the forest of Atlas, where he keep with Ceodore's training.

-And now without Ceodore, he start to wander on Remnant again.

-Do you think that is? -Asked Ruby and Ceodore just shrugged.

- **He** never call attention to himself since i meet **him**. So this is my best guess.

-So we don't need to worry about him? -Asked Weiss.

-It just don't do anythink against **him** and we gonna be fine.

Now this relief the three girls a little. But the relief was replace by surprise when a explosion was heard in the courtyard.

-Unbelivable! They don't need blow up the school just because they are scared!

Weiss walk to the courtyard and her friend decide to follow her. Big mistake. Why? Because Ceodore was with them.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Almost every student was in panic. Miles Thana... i don't need to say again right. Some of them was ready to face him if necessary. The explosion was cause by a student who was cheking his gear and make a little mistake. He get up recovering from the explosion, he could see the heiress coming with a displeased look on her face. Behind her was the champiom, the reaper and...

-YOU! -He pointed to Ceodore. -Do you have some nerver to keep around after you done!

Ceodre was confused.

-What?

-Don't play dump! I know very well that was because of you that **he** is coming!

-What? I have nothing with my **master** coming to Vale.

-Do you have any proof? -Asked a girl what come closer.

And then, a little crowd start to form around Ceodore. All of them with a very displeased and looking with angry eyes, all looking direct to Ceodore.

-How do we know that you and **him** planned this all the time?! -Come a male voice from away.

-Why would i plan to become a student just to **him** come to Vale?!

-Maybe is part of a plan to destroy Vale! Like he did with Arcadia! -Another male voice spoke.

-Look, it just leave **him** alone that **he** gonna do nothing!

-And why we should trust on your words? -Come the voice of Cardin.

-*YEAH*

-Stop it! -Pyrrha shout. -Ceodore didn't nothing wrong since the day he come and we become partners! I trust in his words!

-So if we ask to your other teammates they would say the same thing?!

Pyrrha knew that Nora would, but Ren...

-Hey! -Started Ruby. -Was all of you who keep distance from him! Without even try to know him better! So don't point fingers shouting that he is the responsable for this!

-And what a little girl know about **him**?! -Come a female voice from away.

-Who are you calling little?!

Ruby shouted and trying to go after the girl who call her little, Ceodore was holding her. Pyrrha was worried, everyone around was thinking that Ceodore was the one responsable for the **Dark Knight** come to Vale. Now all scared, they all point a finger looking for someone to acusse and who better to put the guilty than the apprentice of Miles Thanatos? Weiss stepped.

-Do all of you call about proofs, but someone here have a proof that Ceodore is the responsable for Miles Thanatos come to Vale?

The crowd went silence. Of course they are just pointing fingers, looking for a guilty, without any proofs. Unfortunately, Cardin have something to say.

-The proof is that he is not even a human anymore!

-*YEAH*

More students join after him.

-He is just a walking parasite!

-*YEAH*

-A disease for the world!

-*YEAH*

-He didn't even should be here!

-*YEAH*

-He is nothing more than a threat to us!

-*YEAH*

-You should leave Beacon!

-*YEAH*

-Go crawl back to that souless moster that you call **Master**!

That last one make Ceodore glow in a dark blue aura. Everyone around give a step back. Normaly his aura was white, so that aura what everyone was seeing is his miasma. Ceodore start look to the guy who call his **master** of a souless creature and start to walk toward him. The guy give some steps back and everyone around start to move away from him. Pyrrha knew how Miles is important to Ceodore, she know that he can't stand someone who insult his **master** like that. She need to stop him.

-Ceodore no. -He didn't listen. -Ceodore stop! -He keep going. -If you do that, gonna give them more reasons to avoid you.

He didn't stop. She run after him and hugged him to make him stop. But she didn't expect feel something burn on her skin, but she didn't let him go. Her painful scream it was make Ceodore turn off his miasma.

-Pyrrha!

She fall on her knees and would be on the floor if Ceodore didn't hold her. Dammit.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

- _Until you learn to control, your miasma gonna react to your emmotions. Making you strong but with no control of yourself, but also can make you weak._

 _-Master, did you already lost control?_

 _-... yes._

* * *

He hold her in a tight hug, feeling a fool for let this happen even with the warning of his **master**. Specially with one of the girls who is his friend.

-Pyrrah i'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

-Ceodore...

Its all that she said before put a hand on his cheek, then she fall unconscious.

-Pyrrha! -Shouted Ruby and Weiss at the same time.

Both girls come closer. Ceodore didn't move and seemed like he would be like that for a while...

* **SLAP** *

... if Weiss didn't slapped him.

-Don't stand here like a statue! Take her to the imfirmary! She need medical attention!

Her words have effect on him. He get up carring his partner and run away from the scene, Ruby and Weiss after him. Cardin see this and started again.

-Yeah! Run away and make sure to don't come ba...

-WINCHESTER!

Come the voice of a angered Fernando Minuano. Cardin could sworn that the eath shake with Fernando scream.

* * *

 **?**

Roman was a little bored. Since he receive that order, he keep just on his office to not call attention for now. Finallly he receive a call.

-Geez, about the time, a little more of silence and i would... what?... WHAT?... **HIM**? Okay, okay. -He turn off the call. -Just my luck. Fido! -He shout to the member of the White Fang. -We have a little change of plans. We gonna need one more!

-One more?! We barely was able to get this one, why we would need...

-Miles Thanatos is coming to Vale.

All the members of White Fang went silence, until Fido talk again.

-Y'know? One more of those Paladins would be really useful.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Next chapter we gonna know a little more about miasma and what effects he have in Ceodore's body. Until next time.**


	17. Infection?

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

-Happy birthday Ceodore!

Sylph once again visited her **father.** In one of the past visits, Ceodore told to her the day that he born, so she surprised him with a little birthday part. Miles was ignoring everything, but somehow she put a birthday hat on him. Sylph show to Ceodore a box all decorated. It was the first gift that he receive in years, so he was a little excited. He open the box revealing a sleeping cap in form of a dog, Sylph not lose time and put on his head. Miles look to the cap on Ceodore's head but didn't say anything, but he thought:

 _-This is the most ridiculous cap that i ever see._

Ceodore look at a mirror the sleeping cap on his head.

-Sylph. -He turn around to look at her. -This is the most cool cap that i ever see!

 _-Myyyyyyyyyyyy Goooooooooooood._

Sylph look to her father, she knew in what he was thinking, she just show her tongue to him. She didn't care, only matter what Ceodore think. Maybe next year she give to him a pajamas.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Guilty. It was the only thing that Ceodore was feeling.

After almost lose control of his miasma because one classmate insult his **master** , the miasma of his body start to burn in anger. His partner have to hold him to stop him to do something bad. The moment that she touch him, his miasma burned her body. No. His **master** already explain to him, his miasma burned her aura.

-She is not in danger anymore thanks to you Ceodore.

Her turn around to see Dr Yukino trying comfort him. She was one of the little group of people that actually like Ceodore. After Ceodore enter in the infirmary, he start to use his semblance to cure whatever have wrong with Pyrrha. She was breathing hard, her body was hot and sweating and her aura wasn't working. After a entirely hour, Ceodore was able to stop the pain on her body, leaving the rest to Dr Yukino. It is the first time in years that he was thankful to have a semblance like that.

-I will leave her to you care doctor.

-Don't worry Ceodore, i will take good care of her.

Ceodore smile and nodded to her before leave the infirmary. Dr Yukino didn't know how to treat someone with a miasma damage, but she is a doctor and she gonna do what she can to help her.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Everything that Glynda left behind about Ceodore, she brought back. She warned Ozpin, about what would happen if he was around. Pyrrha Nikos, one of the best students was infected by miasma by her partner. She was in the elevator to the Ozpin office, when the door open, she see Ozpin talking with Ironwood.

-Glynda, before you say anything...

-Don't come to me with that Ozpin! I told you that would happen! I knew that was a bad idea!

-Glynda, it was accident, Ceodore didn't mean to...

-Infect one of the students?! We talk about that! Now ms Nikos is infected.

-Wait Glynda. -Ironwood enter in the conversation. -Whatever happen to the champion of Mistral can be undone.

-Care to explain James? -Asked Ozpin.

-The scientists of Atlas study miasma enough to know something or two. Someone infected can be purified, but someone have to absorb the miasma of the body.

Ozpin knew about the studies and he didn't like how ended.

-So Ceodore can absorb the miasma on the body of ms Nikos? -Asked Glynda.

-Before this go any furter... -Spoke Ozpin. -... lets have a word with Ceodore first.

-It is okay to me. -Spoke Ironwood. -I was planning to talk to him anyway.

-About what James? Could you tell us?

-If you don't mind, i will wait until he show up to talk.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

When Ceodore left the infirmary, Ruby and Weiss were waiting for him. They start to walk to no destination, he told to the girls that Pyrrha just needed to rest. Both girls feel a relief. The three teenagers went to the empty cafeteria. A good place to be, Ceodore really needed be away from the other students, but he didn't mind the company of Ruby and Weiss. Ruby was his first friend, he always enjoyed be with her. Weiss after a while was used to his presence and seemed to see him as a friend too, a big proof is that she's not get to any bad conclusion about what happened to Pyrrha.

He explained what happened to him back in the courtyard, both girls were with mouth open about what the miasma could do.

-Ceodore. Your **master**... **he** already...

-Yes Ruby. **He** already lose control of **his** emotions before.

-It was... y'know?

-Yes Weiss. Was in Arcadia when this happen, but **he** not told me anything else.

-RUBY! -Yang appeared blowing up the door of the cafeteria. -Stay away from him!

-Yang?

Yang run to her sister and put herself between Ruby and Ceodore.

-You. -She pointed to him. -I should know that soon or later this would happen!

-Yang! What are you...

-First your partner and now Ruby, right?

-Yang! Stop it...

-I warning you. If you try anything...

-YANG! -Ruby shouted finally getting the attention of her sister. -What are you talking about?

-How come you don't know?! You was there when happened!

-Happened what?

-Ruby, he infected Pyrrha with miasma.

-Wait a minute, what? -Asked Ceodore.

-If you keep close of him, he gonna infect you too.

-What are you talking about?

-Yeah. I not infected Pyrrha with nothing.

-Everyone saw you infecting her!

-Yang. You are not being reasonable. -Spoke Weiss.

-Oh not you too!

-Yes! Me too. You don't know him like we do!

-We? -Asked Ruby.

-Y-yes! You and me. -Weiss's cheeks flushed a little.

-Weiss... -Spoke Ceodore in a low voice.

-Grrr! I don't know what he did with you two! But he not gonna come closer to you again Ruby!

-Oh, now you are worried with me! Where was this worry when you left me alone on the first day and i meet him?! My first and best friend here in Beacon!

-It was a mistake of my part! A mistake that i not gonna make again!

-Well is too late! We are friends already!

-How could i know that you would make friends with **his** apprentice?!

-No! I wouldn't! But fortunately, he offer to me a friendly hand! I have the opportunity that no one else have because of the fear of his **master**!

-Ruby. -Spoke Ceodore. -Are you serious?

She look at him with a smile on her lips.

-Of course i am.

-Well, guess what little sister? I not gonna let him come closer to you again!

-Is not you who will decide that!

Just like Ceodore told to Yang on the second day. Yang look to her sister, she could see the fire on her sister eyes. She value too much her friendship with him. Too bad that is with a monster. Her eyes become red and she clenched her fist, ready to hit Ceodore's face, but Ruby and surprisingly Weiss put herselfs between her and Ceodore. She give a last death stare to Ceodore and stormed off of the cafeteria.

-Ruby, are you sure about that? I don't wanna put you in trouble.

-It's okay Ceodore. You are my friend.

-Just don't take to the personal side. -Spoke Weiss. -She just want to protect Ruby.

-Do you seems to know how is.

-Actually, i'm a little sister too.

-You have a older sister? -Asked Ruby.

-Yes. I will introduce her to you as soon as possible. -She turn to Ceodore. -For you, it is better wait a little.

-I can understand. We are friends right?

Ceodore smiled to her. This make her cheeks flush again. She turn to her back to Ceodore not see her face.

-O-o-of course we are. You are not stupid to not see that.

-No. But you are adorable when are embarrassed.

Her face become red like a tomato. Ruby could not help but chuckle at her reaction.

-Y-y-your dunce!

She shouted and leave the cafeteria. In the corridor she put her hands on her cheeks to try slow down the heat of her face. Back on the cafeteria, Ceodore's face was red like Weiss, he only notice what he said before Weiss leave. Ruby giggled more and come closer to whisper to Ceodore.

-Y'know? I remember that you said that she was the more attractive of us. I think you have a chance.

Ceodore was practicaly streaming from his ears. Ruby could keep teasing him, but his scroll bipped with a message.

-Hmm? It is from Ozpin?

-What he want?

-He want me to go to his office now. Say that is urgent.

-Whatever is, it is better you go check.

-You are right. See you later Rubes.

-Bye!

She waved to Ceodore while he leave the cafeteria. Now she go to find her partner. After all, Ruby Rose is the young sister of Yang Xiao Long and she love to tease her friends sometimes.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

She slowly open her eyes, the first thing she see is the ceiling of the infirmary. She look around and see Fernando standing on the side of her bed.

-How are you feeling Sunshine?

Pyrrha get up, still sitting on the bed.

-Where is Ceodore?

-He is going to the Ozpin office now. He left you after cure whatever was wrong with you.

-He... cured me?

-Yes. He left you to the care of Dr Yukino. -Fenando point to the lion faunus on the other side of the infirmary. -After that, he walk to the cafeteria with Ruby and Weiss.

-How do you know that? -Asked Yukino.

-Months that you are here in Beacon and you only ask now?

Both the ladies gigle a little. Fernando always have a talent to make people laugh. Now Pyrrha was trying to remember what happened. She was in the courtyard with Ceodore, Ruby and Weiss. Some students start to shout to Ceodore and... his miasma.

-Mr Minuano. What happened to me?

-Well, make yourself comfortable. I will tell you.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Ceodore didn't see Glynda staring at him like that since his first encounter with her. Why she is so angry with him? He was sitting in front of Ozpin, on his side the headmaster and general of Atlas.

-Ceoodore. -Started Ozpin. -Do you know why are you here?

-Actually no.

-We have some students that said... that you... infected ms. Nikos.

-Wait what?

-This is true Ceodore?

-Of course not! -He shouted angered.

-Calm down Ceodore. I'm just asking.

-But sounds more like a indictment.

-So i'm sorry if i give to you the wrong idea.

-Ceodore. -Glynda spoke. -Some students witnessed you infecting ms. Nikos.

-When?

-Today in the morning.

-This is not true! I not infected her!

-So what...

-Glynda! -Ozpin interrupetd. -Let ME take care of this. -She crossed her arms and her face frowned more. Ironwood just watch the scene with a blank expression. -Ceodore, if you not infected her... what happened in this morning? What happen with ms. Nikos?

-My miasma... damaged her aura.

-What? -Asked Ironwood taking a step ahead.

-W-well, happen that miasma can somehow cause damage someone aura. -Ceodore said and Ironwood have a question.

-But if have miasma on your body, how come you don't are affected?

-Well sir, miasma is like a weapon. A weapon that someone use to defend or hurt somebody for any reason. Miasma itself don't cause damage, but if enfused with the emotions of the user. -Everyone was listening, curious about what Ceodore was talking. -I got myself angered in the courtyard... and my miasma start to react through my emotion of that time.

-Your anger. -Ozpin said.

-Yes.

-How exactly miasma damage aura? -Asked Ironwood.

-I... i don't know exactly. My **master** never explain to me how.

Miles tell to Ceodore almost everything that he needed to know about miasma, but is almost. It seems that have somethings that Miles didn't tell to him.

-How a miasma user infect someone? -Asked Ironwood.

-Is almost like you unlock someone aura, but a little more harsh to handle. When my **master**... infected me, i get uncoscious for five days.

-You said is like unlock someone aura. How?

-Y'know, put a hand on someone head and say some words.

Ironwood was intrigued. None of his scientists knew about that. He like almost everyone in Remnant thought that be infected with miasma was like be contaminated with disease. But someone infected and alive can infect another person just like that? Glynda was thinking of all that she heard, she was ready to use her semblance to throw Ceodore to the Emereald Forest without his weapon. Pyrrha is not infected, this information make her feel a little guilty. She practically throw to the window everything that she learn about Ceodore. He is a well behave student, never cause troubles, give his hard to his studies and she didn't even think twice if he is innocent or not.

-One more thing before we end Ceodore. -Spoke Ozpin. -How are you now?

-I'm fine now. No risk of lose control if is what you want to know.

-Good. Try stay calm in this hard situation. I know that i'm asking too much after the morning you have.

-I will try sir. Now excuse me please.

Ceodore get up and go down on the elevator. Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood wait him leave to start to talk again. Ironwood started.

-Do you think that he saying the truth?

-James, ms. Nikos is fine. I received a message from Yukino that said she already wake up.

-You just gonna believe in his word?

-He don't seemed lying. I will follow my intuition. But i'm worried about other thing. What exactly you gonna do with this information?

James just sighed. He was ready to ask.

-Nothing. Alone nothing. Various of the scientists of Atlas are still studying miasma. The information that Ceodore give will be very useful, but this don't explain how Miles survive be bathed in miasma.

-I thought that you already quit with that idea of try control miasma.

-It better be the first controling that energy than a potential enemy.

-What enemy James? There is no one around trying use miasma to anything.

-You don't know that yet. I just wanna be prepared. I could use Ceodore help.

-Why i'm not liking the way that conversation is going? -Asked Glynda.

-There is only two persons what can use miasma in this world. If one of these persons volunteer to help in the studies...

-How exatly James? -Asked Glynda.

-There is only one way.

-Is better you not sugesting what i thinking. -Ozpin voice sounds angered.

-Miasma is spreaded around Remnant, unluck souls are being infected and dying every day, because there is no cure or anyway to treat that plague and there is only one way that we can study better that evil energy.

-Dissecting a human body? -Asked Glynda with anger on her voice.

-If you have any better solution, i'm listening. But if is the only option. Ceodore seems to be reasonable, maybe...

-Out of questions James. -Interrupted Ozpin. -Use one of my students as a guineapig? You know very well that i would never accept this.

-No, but there is another person.

Glynda and Ozpin knew that James was talking about Miles. He would try capture him and study the miasma of his body. No one in Remnant would mind at the idea, no matter how wrong sounds. No. There is one person on Remnant who would be against the idea.

-If you are thinking that Ceodore would help you capture Miles, you are delusional. Miles raise Ceodore since he was a child, he is like a father to him.

-I didn't plan to ask permission to him Ozpin. Miles must be stopped. If you is against the idea of use the apprentice, the dead body of the **master** will be enough.

There is nothing that Ozpin can do about that. Miles is the most feared and hated person of Remnant. What is a voice of one person against of voice of a multitude? No matter how Ceodore would feel about that, Ironwood could take the body to Atlas in a trash can if he wanted.

-I think we done our business James.

In other words, Ozpin say get out of my office. James walk to the elevator leaving two very displeased professors. To think he would go so far. Glynda start to feel pit for Ceodore, but his **master** would just receive what he deserve. Why this sounds so bad on her head?

-Glynda. -Ozin called her. -Here the documents that you asked. -Ozpin handed to her a folder. -Can i ask what you want with these documents?

-If Ceodore's village was destroyed and Miles is related with what happened, must have a record about the incident. This must give to us a clue about where Ceodore come from.

-Hmm. Good idea. But there something more?

Actually yes. Now she don't know if want to make Ceodore see the true colors of Miles. If Miles is the responsable, would Ceodore still be against the idea of use **his** dead body to studies? Since when she sympathise with **him**? Must be Ceodore presence.

-Yes in the begining. But now, i don't have sure.

-He don't remember his true name. You could use this as a excuse.

She nodded accepting the idea. Make so long since his **master** change his name to Ceodore that he barely remember what is his true name is. She could not only discover if Miles was the responsible for what happened to his village but also could discover who Ceodore really is.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vacuo**

The white knight was kneeling in front of his father grave. He draw the blade and put in front of his white helmet.

-Father. In the name of the blade the you left for me, i swear that the **Dark Knight** will fall from my hands. I will end his evil acts here in Remnant. Just watch me. I promisse that the **Dark Knight** will die and i will avenge you.

The white knight turn around and walk away, with destination to Vale.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Like i side, just little more about miasma. Ironwood seems the type to forget the morals to do what is best for the situation, so he wanted Ceodore's help to study the miasma, but what he call help is dissecting Ceodore's body. Ceodore don't remember his true name after so long being called by the name what his master give to him. To be clear, he only remember that Ceodore is not his real name. But i think everyone who is reading this know right? Next chapter the dynamic duo will appear. Until next time!**


	18. End of a long day

**Sorry for my bad english. It is not so hard to write a chapter, but is these Omakes that brake my mind. To the fic.**

* * *

What the mess.

Miles knew that the battle would cause some damage, but he not expected this level of destruction. The village was destroyed, dead people everywhere, no one living soul.

-I think that i go away. There is nothing to do here anyway.

He walked to the exit of the village, but after five steps, he start to hear a cry, a child cry. He decide to check the cry, in the middle of the street ahead was a blonde boy crying and alone. A survivor. This is a surprise to Miles who thought that everyone was dead. How did he survive? The boy notice Miles and got scared for a moment, he have the same armor of the man who attacked his village, but why he is not attacking him?

Miles start to walk ahead making the boy cover himself in fear, but for the boy surprise, Miles just walk ahead leaving him alone with nothing than his own luck.

Miles needed check something.

* * *

After the comotion calmed down, Sun and his dear partner Neptune start to wander around Beacon looking for the girl of the night on the docks. Still could be heard some whispers around, but the professors controled the situation after a entirely day of running around the school and calming the students.

-Wow, and here i think that our school was a mess.

Sun commented after see a big hole in the middle of the courtyard, but the hole start to be filled with sand, Goodwitch rise her crop and walk away to fix the rest of the damage caused by the panic of the students.

-Well, it is a useful trick.

-Sun, we are walking for a while now. Do you think that girl is still around?

-She is a student here right? Why she shouldn't be?

-How about we also look for her teammates?

-Yeah, this may work.

* * *

 **RWBY dorm room**

Yang was one hell temperament, she keep walking around of her room, almost making a hole on the floor by stopimg with so much force. Blake was on her bed without much care of her partner, her mind was still on Torchwick and the White Fang, she even forgot about Miles coming to Vale.

Ruby and Weiss entered on the dorm, Yang glared at Ruby and Weiss who didn't say anything. Ruby ignored while Weiss notice the expression on Blake's face. She was about to ask but she get up from the bed and leave the room. She look back to Yang who was glaring daggers at her.

-Traitor.

-*sigh* For you information, Pyrrha wake up and she is fine.

-How come you know?

-We meet her in the infirmary before come back here.

-But she...

-SHE is not infected.

-You don't know that.

-You neither.

-Can you act like a teammate and be on my side?

-No if your side is act like a barbarian against a good guy.

-Oh, i got. -Weiss raise a eyebrown, what she got it? -When do you start to fall for him?

Weiss's cheeks got red. First Ruby, now her? What Weiss should expect from a member of a family?

-Oh don't you come with that! Not you too!

-But what your father would think about that?

Ruby left the bathroom and look to Weiss trying chocke her sister with a pilow, Yang was moving her arms all around while Weiss keep pressing the pilow against her face. It is better Ruby do something or she will need a new teammate and tell to her father how her partner killed her sister.

* * *

 **Corridor**

So little was on Blake mind but was making her brain work harder, the White Fang was under Torchwick orders, what happen to Adam? Or this is Adam's idea? Lost in thoughts, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and bump on someone.

-Oh sorry.

-Hey Blake.

It was Ceodore.

-Oh, hi Ceodore. How are you?

-I could go better.

-I heard about this morning... and Pyrrha.

-She is fine. Don't need to worry.

-But what about you? What everyone said...

Ceodore averted his gaze from her, he didn't mind of what everyone say about him, but when come to his **master** , is another story.

-Stay away from her!

Someone shouted, both look to where the scream come and Ceodore was meet with a flying kick on his face. Blake look perplexed to Sun kicking Ceodore's face.

-Sun?

-Don't worry, babe. I got this on...

He couldn't finish the sentence when Ceodore with unhuman speed, punched his face. He give a deep sigh and walk to Sun's body on the floor, Blake by his side.

-Okay buddy. I can handle the insults, the whispers and even call a me parasite, but attack me for nothing is completely uncalled for!

-Sun, why did you do that?

-Do you know him? -Asked Ceodore.

-You could say that.

Sun get up.

-C'mon Blake, do you know who he is?

-Yes and he is my friend.

Dear lord. If Yang hear she say that...

-Exactly, so... wait a minute what?!

-You didn't say that she was a friend with Ceodore. -Said Neptune coming closer to them. -I'm sorry for my friend behavior. I hope that you don't take this so personal.

-You say that pointing your weapon to my face?

Neptune in fact was point his weapon to Ceodore's face. Trembling a little.

-Okay, sorry. -Neptune pull back his weapon. -How about we start from the begining? I'm Neptune and he is Sun.

-Ceodore and i think you know Blake.

-Actually is the first time we meet.

-Ow.

* * *

 **CNVL**

After leave the infirmary, Pyrrha just wanted to know how Ceodore is. She know that he didn't want to do whatever he did to her, so she wanna talk to him to tell that everything is fine and she still his friend. She decide to check her dorm room first, only to find Nora alone.

-Pyrrha! -She jumped to hug her friend but stoped in midair, landed and walked to a corner. -How are you feeling?

-I'm fine Nora. -Said Pyrrha trying to hide the curiosity of Nora's behavior. -Where is Ren?

-He said that needed to walk a little. Are you sure that you are okay?

-Why wouldn't i be?

-Because Ceodore infected you.

This make Pyrrha notice something on the path to her dorm room. Some students keep staring at her like she have some kind of disease or a plague and even walk away from her. She didn't understand, but what Nora told to her now. That is mean everyone think that Ceodore infected her with miasma?

-No Nora, i'm not infected.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. I don't know what happened to me, but i'm sure that i'm not infected with miasma.

Nora start to think for a second and then, jumped and hugged her teammate, happy that she was okay and Ren...

-Oh my god! Ren!

Nora shouted in panic and run away from the room, Pyrrha was confused, but remembered that everyone think that she was infected and i mean EVERYONE. Pyrrha also got in panic and go after her teammate. She hope to stop whatever Ren was planning to do.

* * *

 **Library**

-... and that what happened.

Blake was telling to Ceodore and to Neptune what happened in the docks some nights ago. the library was empty so they could talk with not interruptions.

-Wow.

-Put 'wow' on that. -Said Sun.

-Dude, you like to put yourself in trouble.

-Yes, i'know, i'm great. But Ceodore, you are Blake's friend and let her alone in this situation?

-Sun, Ceodore cannot leave the academy. His presence bother the people of Vale. Speaking of witch, the people of the city is acting very calm with the situation.

-Ozpin told to me that the staff take care to the information my **master** not leave Beacon. If people of Vale know about that, you already see what happened here in Beacon right?

If in Beacon was like that, none of them want to know how Vale gonna be if the city know that Miles is coming. But this was not in Blake's mind. It seems that no one is doing anything to stop the White Fang or Torchwick.

-It seems that no one is doing anything.

-What do you mean?

Ceodore asked to Blake after hear her munbling.

-Ceodore, what you would do if see a problem that no one is doing nothing to solve?

-Well, my **master** once told me, if you want to something done, do by yourself.

Blake think a little and get up from the table that she was sitting.

-Thank you Ceodore, i know exactly what to do.

And she leave.

-Dude. -Sun spoke. -You don't know what you do huh?

-Actually no. -Sun groaned and go after Blake, Neptune after him. Leaving Ceodore alone and confused. -Why i feeling that i should let my mouth closed? -Ceodore get up and leave the library, he wanted to think a little so he went to the front entrance of the school. It was night, like every one of every day, calm and silent. He keep making in his mind the question that everyone want to know. - **Master** , there is a reason to why are you coming?

Ceodore ask to nothing, looking to the night sky, if he wasn't so deep in thoughts would notice a unfriendly aura. No much far, Ren looking to his "leader". He take that decision after hear what he did today. He warned Pyrrha about Ceodore. What he could do to her, but she didn't listen and now, she was infected. After play friends with her, he dared to infect her. His eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs, Storm Flower on his hands, he was walking to Ceodore's direction. No matter what will happen, what kind punishment he will take it or what anyone will think about him, he have to do that.

He raised both his hands, pointing his guns to him. He was about to call for his "leader"... but a cane hit both his hands and make him drop his guns.

-To think you would come to this.

Ren look to Fernando, who was with a disaproved look on his face. Ren didn't say anything, just keep his gaze away from the blind samurai, it was easy since he was blind.

-Ren!

Nora called for his friend. Ren turn the head to see his partner and Pyrrha coming. See her running in two feets make him confused.

-Nora, how Pyrrha...

-She is fine Ren! Ceodore didn't infect her! You don't need to...

-Need to what?

Ceodore attracted by the screams come close.

-Kids. -Fernando call them. -If nobody mind, i wanna take care of this.

Ceodore nodded not wanna know what his teammate wanted to do. Pyrrha also nodded knowing that Fernando was good with counseling and would be good let him deal with Ren. Nora seemed to disagree for a moment, but she look to Pyrrha and them to Ceodore, both nodding to her, she trusted in her teammates and would trust in their judgment, then she nodded.

Ren without protest walk with the professor letting behind three worried teammates. Fernando was feeling bad for Ceodore. It seems with that rumor of Pyrrha make everyone throw to the window what they learn about him, that he was a good person, a kind soul and a gentle person. Fotunately, he have Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha still on his side. He have also Fernando and Yukino too. As long he have at least one person on his side, everything would be fine to him.

Now Fernando gonna have a talk with a confused and angry boy. Oh joy.

* * *

 **Vale, in the next morning**

Blake wanted to do this alone, but Sun insisted to go with her. His excuse was "a man never would let a lady go alone in so much danger" and she didn't was in the mood to argue against. She was going to one of White Fang encounters to new members to have a clue of what is going on with the group. No matter what she have to face.

Meanwhile Neptune decide to stay in Beacon and start a conversation with a certainly heiress that he meet in the courtyard. Is not a problem prefer be out of trouble right?

...

...

...

Right?

* * *

 **? ? ?**

After she give her good bye to her **father** in Atlas, she decide go to Beacon to give a old friend a hello. Make a while since she and Ceodore talked and she was excited to meet her friend and look to the school that he choose to study. With her dust scepter in hand, she start to make her way to Beacon.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. One more person is going to Vale after Ceodore, but that one don't wanna rip out his skin. All the months of acceptance of Ceodore go back to zero, who see the past chapter see that even Goodwitch wanted to get him out of the academy, so he have to start all over again. Not gonna be easy, specially with Yang and Ren. Fortunately he still have truly friends on his side and some of the Beacon staff too. Until next time.**


	19. Trouble is not over

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

He walk back to see her. He swear to her that he would come back to see his baby born.

In a house in the forest, away from the city, a woman scream while forcing her baby out of her. Miles enter right in the time to see the doctor too distract with the birth of the girl. Yes, is gonna be a girl. After one more push, the woman finally give the birth of the child, the doctor cut the umbilical cord, but before he would clean the baby he see Miles. he did what anyone would do if meet the **Dark Knight**. He run away, leaving the girl in the mother's arms.

-Someone need clean her.

She said while breathing. The woman look to Miles who groaned and take the baby girl to a little bathtub. After clean the blood, he wraped her in a towel and give her to the mom. She smiled when see that the girl stopped crying. She look to Miles.

-What?

-What will be her name?

-I don't know. Will be you who gonna take care of her. You decide.

-Hmmm. Sylph. Her name will be Sylph.

-So will be Sylph.

-You gonna come back to visit her?

-Maybe.

Miles look to the baby who look back at him, he didn't know if he was crazy, but he swear that see her smile to him. Sylph Thanatos? Is better she take her mother surname.

* * *

 **Weapons class room**

-Welcome everyone. Miss Adel, i already told why i can use sunglasses in the class and you not.

Coco groaned and remove her glasses. While everyone was sitting, Fernando notice that have three students missing. And the students are none than...

* * *

... team RWBY were in the courtyard looking for the again missing Blake. After she left last night, she didn't come back. The team was worried that she run away again. They decide to spend the time looking for her, they didn't care if are missing the classes, at least two of them.

-Is better she have a good excuse now. This clearly gonna go my records.

-Weiss, relax. We can get the notes from someone of the class. -Ruby tried calm her.

-Hmm. Maybe you are right, still is better she apologise for make us go after her like that.

-Correct me if i'm wrong Weiss-y. -Spoke Yang. -But is not you who are coming for your own will?

Weiss just huffed.

* * *

 **Vale**

It was no easy find the White Fang on Vale. They know how to hide their track, take a entirely night, but she manage to get a information about where they gonna meet to welcome new members.

-Hey Blake, you are alright?

Sun follow her all night, sometimes taking a nap while she was doing whatever she was doing.

-I'm okay.

-But you didn't sleep all night. You gonna be fine?

-Don't need to worry about me. Is too much happening to me rest.

Sun wanted to say something bu knew that she wouldn't listen him, all he could do is go with her to take care that nothing bad happen.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Today the atmosphere of the school is different. One day ago, everyone was running for fear of Miles, today all seemed more calm, but everyone still was a little worried and scared. Some of them didn't let go of the weapon, i mean, Miles could appear anytime.

The worst? Everyone keep staring at Ceodore like the first day of the school. Right when everyone get used with his presence, Yang share the notice of his **master** and now, everyoone blame him for that. Sitting in a bench on the courtyard, it was hard to him to look to any direction and not see someone glaring daggers to him. Since no one will stop look at him, he decide to go to the library. In the middle way he bump in a girl.

-Oh sorry, i didn't mean to bump on you.

-It is alright sir! I should look to where i am walking.

-Now if you excuse me.

Ceodore leave the girl, thankful that she didn't make a scene, but was too soon to be happy. He turn around to see the girl looking with wide eyes at him. Seemed like she wanted to rip his cloths with her look.

-Miasma user.

She whipered.

-Uhhh, what?

-I'm combat ready!

-You what?

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Ozpin stopped everything that he was doing to see this. After Glynda make her researches about Ceodore's village, she and Ozpin couldn't believe in what she find. Ceodore's village was being destroyed by a miasma user and Miles arrive in the village one day later. Meaning that the one who destroyd Ceodore's village used miasma. Miles have something with that man.

-Ceodore didn't remember what happened. -Ozpin started.

-Do you think that he lost his memory in a accident?

-It's probable. But again, Ceodore didn't give to us too much information about his family, only that they passed away a long time ago.

-If you don't mind, i wanna ask him about them.

-Go ahead, but if be too personal, don't force him answer your questions Glynda.

-OH GOD WHY!

Both professors hear the scream from the courtyard what belong to none than Ceodore. Ozpin look he running away from a girl what Ironwood brought with him, she was swing swords in the air aiming for the apprentice. He and Glyda walk to the elevator to control the situation.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

The girls of team RW_Y after look for Blake all day, decide to check the city. It is obvious that she is not in Beacon, but before they enter in the Bullhead, hear sounds of battle, the curious speak loud and they go to check what is going on.

-She is crrazy! Crazy i'm saying!

The girls were caught by surprise to see the apprentice hit is back in the wall and scream in panic. Ruby decide to ask.

-Ceodore, what is...

She stop the monologue when a sword almost pierce Ceodore's arm, and his right leg, and his head, and his waist, and his left knee, and his right shoulder, and his right arm. He was like one of these pieces of modern art on the wall. Yang smirked seeing him suffer. Ruby and Weiss get the weapons to protect Ceodore from...

-Penny?

Both girls said in unison.

-Friend Ruby. Stay back! He is a miasma user and is dangerous.

-I have to disagree with you ms Polendina.

The sword left the wall, making Ceodore fall face first on the floor, cortesy of Goodwitch. She stare to the girl with a dissaproval look.

-Ms Polendina. We have a strict rule against fight out of the arena. Mr Ceodore, i'm surprise to see you taking fights like that.

-If allow me to talk. She attacked me. I'm just run for my life.

-Ms Polendina. -Ozpin spoke. -Ceodore is one of my students. He didn't show to be dangerous since he come to my school, now please, take back your weapons.

Penny did what Ozpin said and pull back her swords. Noticing her mistake, Penny smiled to not anymore target.

-Oh, i'm really sorry for my mistake. Is that i'm supose to...

-You supose to stay out of trouble Penny.

-Uncle Ironwood.

And the final guest arrive.

-I apologise for her behavior Ceodore. She like anyone here is worried about... you know.

-Okay, is not the first time that happen.

-Ceodore. -Glynda called. -Now that are you here. I wish to talk with you on this afternoon.

-Uhh okay.

-Good. Now excuse me.

-James. -Ozpin called. -There is something we need to talk.

-Right. Penny. Behave while i'm out. Okay?

-Yes uncle.

The three adults leave. Now that Penny knew Ceodore is not a menace, she could go around without cause trouble. Ceodore still on the floor get up and clean the dirty, Penny come closer and he assumed a karate stance.

-Ceodore. -Ruby started. -She not gonna do nothing. Don't worry, right Penny? -The only thing Penny did was walk away without give a answer. -Penny, hey Penny wait!

He look the two girls walking away, no wait, three girls. Yang leave the scene before anything was spoke. Leaving Ceodore and Weiss alone.

-Are you sure that you are alright?

-Like i said, is not the first time. I survive worst things on the past.

-I didn't expect she act like that. Well, she seems to have some... mental troubles.

-Maybe. Hey, where are you and Ruby have been in all day?

-Did you see Blake around?

-No since last night.

Ceodore explained everything, since when she meet her in the corridor, the monkey faunus who kicked his face, his partner and what he tell to her.

-Ceodore, did you have any idea of what you do?

-Uhhh no.

She massaged the bright of her nose and then, grab her scroll and call for her teammates. Blake is in a big trouble.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

-Are you sure about that Ozpin?

-Glynda make her researches and you know that she never let any detail behind.

Ozpin called Ironwood to his office to talk about the **Dark Knight** coming to Vale, IF this knight was really Thanatos.

-Another miasma user. Great.

-Miles never call attention, so is probable that is another person who destroy your Paladins.

-And almost nobody know how the **Dark Knight** is. So is probable that the soldier that tell me this just jumped in conclusion when the man he fought used miasma. But i need more proof Ozpin.

-What more proof you need?

-One of my soldiers was abble to give a description of the man who destroyed my Paladins before he passed away and you have someone in your academy that know the apppearance of Miles.

-Ceodore.

-Lets ask to him for a description of Miles and compare to the one that my soldier give to me.

Ozpin thought about. Would just a miasma user calm down the things on the academy? Well, if is not Miles, his students would not freaking out about. But Ceodore would agree?

* * *

 **Glynda office**

Ceodore would lie if not tell that he didn't feel comfortable talking to Goodwitch. After his first encounter with her in the forest and the way she react when thought that he infected Pyrrha were signs that he need to be careful with what he gonna say to his teacher. She sit on the other side of the table and spoke.

-Ceodore...

-She is fine.

-Is not about ms Nikos, is about you mr Ceodore. -He raised a eyebrown. -About your village. -She see that his face darkened. -You don't need answer my questions if you don't wanna.

-I will try.

-Don't feel forced to answer. -She push her glasses. -Do you remember the name of the village?

She try start with questions that is not so personal.

-Yes. Was called Twilight.

Twilight.

Glynda was there once. It was a beautiful town with big green pastures, crystal like lakes, modest houses and like the name, have a wonderful twilight every day. A sad fate to a so wonderful town.

-You born there?

-Yes.

-Do you remember of someone else? A friend of yours?

-I didn't have much friends. I not exactly good socializing.

-But you remember about someone?

-Hmm. Actually, i remember about some people.

-Can you tell me about them?

-One was a weaponsmith, he lived not so far from my home. A store owner. A peevish farmer. A jardiniere, she was so nice.

-They are friends of your family?

Ceodore's face sadened a little.

-Yes. Except the farmer, he only screamed to my father for stupid reasons.

-How good was this weaponsmith?

-He was a excelent weaponsmith. My father only trust on him to forge his sword.

Sword. Ceodore's father was a huntsmen. She remember of some families of huntsmens living in Twilight. One of them was... can be? No, she cannot jump i conclusions yet. But his father used a sword. Maybe she should just talk.

-Ceodore, can you talk about your father?

He went for silence for a second.

-My father...

* * *

 **Past**

 **Miles house**

-If you not love her, how come did you have Syph?

-Was suppose to be a one night thing. I didn't expect to her get pregnant.

Ceodore knew his **master's** enough to know that he not care about anyone, even he itself. But he still is a humam, a human that cannot forget some of his... body wishes. Infected with miasma or not.

Wait a second.

-Master.

-What?

-Do you think that Sylph... is not infected?

-Ceodore, why would she... ooohhhh shit. -Miles get up from the chair and go to his room grab his axe. -Ceodore, get your weapons! We are leaving!

-Where we gonna go?

-To Mistral!

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Glynda is trying to figure who Ceodore really is. Blake is in Vale only with Sun and Neptune don't have a idea of what he doing and what Neptune is doing? I will think in the next chapter. Praticaly everything in Remnant except for Ceodore have a name that remind something or someone, so i put the name of the village Twilight, is not like that one in Kingdon Hearts, is more like a rural village. Next time, the Paladins. Until next time.**


	20. Double trouble

**Sorry for my bad english.**

 **A.N: One of the OCs have the name changed for be more original. If you know the real name, so know why I wanted to be more original.**

* * *

No one alive in this city with exception of the boy that he saw in this morning. He didn't expect that the battle would take the entirely town. They didn't have chance. Looking around in another house for whatever he is looking , the next place is a forge. The blacksmith was very good, Miles reconize that. These weapons are make with great talent.

Looking to the swords, he stop to stare to one in particular with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. Looking around, he found a white sheath with two golden lines.

-I didn't expect look to this weapon on a second time. This explain why he wasn't using when he fought against me. Stop to think about it, the boy seemed like a little version of him. His last words was...

" _Could you please take care of my son?"_

 _-..._ well, damn. -Miles could refuse in the time he heard this, but he would denied the last wish of the knight? He sighed and walk back to the farm where he found the kid, but notice a dried tree. -So was from there that the miasma come from. Is better check the other trees around.

* * *

 **Beacon courtyard**

Play chess with a blind man wasn't something that Oobleck ever thought to do. This was the only time of the day that Oobleck wasn't running around like his ass was on fire. He enjoyed every game with Fernando. Not that he don't like play with the others,it just with him was more calm.

-I assume that the talk with mr Ren wasn't pleasant.

-I think you can have a idea.

-He really thought in do that?

In the moment Fernando could feel some hatred coming from someone. After hear the rumors between Ceodore and Pyrrha, he knew very well who was.

-He told me that his father was infected, so this is a little personal to him.

-How about ms Valkyrie?

- **He** kill her parents.

-Oh. So is a surprise that she is more open minded with Ceodore.

-No exactly. -He move a piece. -He told me that **he** infected his father.

-What the shame. Lie Lee was great man. -Oobleck move another piece. -How he is now?

-He said that need time to think about what he wanted to do.

-Do you think that he really would do it? I mean, hurt Ceodore?

-Sadly yes.

-Well. Wherever this matter go, i have sure that you can solve.

-Do you think?

-Of course... and one more thing Fernando.

-What?

Hook get king.

-Check mate.

Oobleck leave Fernando to think about what to do with Ren. Lookin at him again, he couldn't help but smile when see Fernando scratching his head with a nervous expression.

This make eleven victorys and nine loses to him.

* * *

 **Vale streets**

This shouldn't ended so wrong. After Blake and Sun infiltrated in the White Fang meeting, she didn't expect Roman Torchwick be there and reconize she in Sun so fast. She have to turn off the lights and run away from the scene, but Roman run after them with the Paladin that he was showing to the group. Fortunately after a call, her team come to her rescue, but demanding answers for what she was doing. She promised explain later, after take care of Roman and the Paladin.

After some minutes, the girls were getting the advantage over Roman, thanks to the team work, but the moment that Ruby and Weiss were acting, they almost were crushed by another Paladin.

-Another?! -Shout Weiss.

-About the time to you appear Fido! -Shout Roman to the another Paladin.

-Sorry, I was looking for the key.

-Forget the excuses, destroy these plagues while I get myself out of this.

Ruby look to the situation. Are two Paladins but one of them was damaged, her team still have half of their aura fo fight.

-Okay. let me see how this work. -Fido press the button that reveal a dust cannon. -Uhhh! This gonna be good.

He shot on the girls who jump of the way. Yang still with her semblance activated charge against Roman but was kicked by the other Paladin. When she hit the floor, he give another shot with the dust cannon against Yang, the hit come closer to hit her if Ruby didn't get her out of the way.

-Fido! How about help me here?

-Right on the way.

He run to where Roman was and breake the ice what was holding him. Blake heard how Roman call him and could't help but ask.

-How come you are helping him?! Can't you hear how he is calling you?!

-It's because Fido is his name!

The girls look to the Paladin where Fido is.

-Yes. Is my name and please... -He pointed the dust cannon again. -... don't ask!

He shot again and Roman shot more missiles. The girls have to split up to escape from the shots. Ruby with Yang and Weiss with Blake. Ruby and Yang were Roman, this is good, Yang could not take more hits after use her semblance, her body could not handle too much damage with her aura in the half. Ruby point her gun to him and start to shot, Yang joined her. The shots wasn't doing to much damage, Roman run after the girls raising the only hand the robot have to smash the ladies. But like before, Yang hold the metal hand with both arms. Ruby use her semblance to slash the robot from head to toe.

Blake was doing the same thing with the other Paladin, using her semblance to mover around the robot, help too the fact that Fido seems to not know very well how pilot the Paladin. Weiss create a glyph of ice and trap his leg on the floor. Ignoring Blake, he punch the ice smashing in little pieces. He aimed the cannon against Weiss and shot. She was able to jump of the way but see what the shot actually melt the asphalt. They need to avoid these shots at all cost.

Yang was having a strength contest with the robot while Ruby keep slashing the metal armor with her scythe, unfortunately Roman notice that Yang was getting out of energy, instead of win the contest he tossed her away and shot more missiles from the back. Ruby run after her sister with her scythe in hand to cut all projectiles. She was capable to destroy good part of them, but let a feel them escape. Yang jump and shot with her weapon to fly away from the explosion of the missiles. That none of the girls was counting is Roman to jump and smash Yang on the floor. He turn around to face Ruby and was caught by surprise by something throwing him to the air. Yang left the crater on the floor with her hair again shining, but a line of blood on her face.

Dodge the dust cannon wasn't an easy task, even with Weiss and Blake speed. The shots sometimes was going straight or Fido turn around the Paladin while firing the cannon. Weiss have to create glyphs to suspend her in the air while Blake keep with the attacks against the war machine, then the impossible happened. Fido was able to hold Blake on the floor while she was using her semblance, she try to get away of the robot arm, but was too strong, he reveal another dust cannon on the robot wrist, pointing directly at Blake. The cannon charge but when was about to shot, was frozen by Weiss's semblance. He give the shot and the ice explode, getting the arm off from Blake. Trying another strategy, he decide to shot with the missiles. Weiss make again the glyph what increase the speed and use in Blake again. The result was the same when with Roman, but have a difference, Fido's gone. Dissapeared. The girls wondered how come a robot with that size could just dissapear like that and then, come a realization in Blake mind. If the Paladin wasn't on the floor, can only be on the sky. She push Weiss of the way, saving her to be smashed by the Paladin.

-I think I get the way of this.

He learn how to pilot the Paladin. There's gone one of the advantage.

Torchwick grined ear to ear when see that he finally did some damage on the stuborn blond, he was turning the table. With the only arm of his Paladin, he point the cannon against Yang, but when he was about to shot, the cannon on the robot arm was cut out by Ruby's scythe. If Roman grit more his teeth, he will need a dentist. Yang decide to use the rest of her aura in the next blow. She run after the robot, her fist ready to send that piece of walking junk to the junk yard. Roman didn't see her coming and notice too late when she hit his Paladin. The entirely robot was transformed in a pile of juk. Yang used the rest of her aura in that attack, so she fall on her knees exausted. Roman again forgot about Ruby and walk calmly to the blond.

Ruby was about to help her but notice that Blake and Weiss were having dificult with the other Paladin. Blake was under the robot feet and he was smacking her on the floor. Ruby could see from where she was the aura leaving Blake's body. Weiss jump to help her but was send to the wall by the robot arm and falling unconscious. Fido point the dust cannon of the arm on Blake. Ruby turn around and already see Roman pointing his cane to her sister.

Her sister and teammate were in danger and she didn't know what to do. If she help Blake, Yang will die. If she help Yang, Blake will die.

Acting by instinct, she run after her sister with watery eyes, shouting on her mind all the apologise she can for leave Blake to be killed and by one of her kind. She jumped and start to spin in the air, before Roman could pull the trigger, Ruby kicked his face with both her feets, saving her sister, then she heard the shot of a cannon.

-Blake...

She was afraid of look, but found force to turn around to see what happen. Blake was on the floor, completely fine! Except that she was without aura, she is fine. How? She hear the cannon firing and Weiss was coming back to the consciouness, then she notice.

In front of Blake was a boy with the same age of her team. He have black hair but only in the right side was grow, the other side have just scalps. He was wearing a green shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and a pair of sandals and a light brown cape and two feathers on the back of his head. But what caught her attention was the bandages covering the left side of his face. His left arm also was covered by a cast, in his belt, two silver pistols. Ruby and her team knew who is this guy.

-I'm dead? -Blake asked with her eyes still closed.

-No. Not yet at least.

Blake heard the familiar voice speak. She open her eyes and get surprised.

-Ryan Forest? -She asked in low voice.

-Hey. -He greeted her back, then another dust shot hit his back. To everyone surprise, didn't have any effect. -Ouch.

Correction, have some effect.

-How the hell you are still conscious?!

Fido shouted. Then some red shurikens hit the the Paladin and explode after the contact.

-Oh come on! -Roman screamed to the sky.

Ruby look to the direction that the shurikens come from. Standing in a light pole was a boy with brunette spiky hair and a scar on his nose. He was wearing a blue shirt over a white shirt, a belt, black jeans pants and a pair of white sneakers, a glove on his right hand and a black long scarf.

-Koro. -Ruby mumbled.

-What they are doing here? -Asked Yang.

Korojump to where Blake was and carried her to Yang side.

-Is better you two sit there.

-What?! -Yang shout. -No way! this is our fight!

-Sis please. He is right, you took too much damage and are to much tired to continue.

Yang groaned but agreed. Blake wanted to keep fighting too, but she took a brutal damage from the Paladin when she run out of aura. It is a miracle that she still conscious. Everyone was get out of their thoughts when heard Ryan screaming and flying to where Weiss was.

-So pipsqueak, how are you feeling?

-I still can fight if is what are you asking.

Ruby knew Koro and Ryan from the academy. Truth to be told, they couldn't arrived in better time. But she can trusty them in a battle? She didn't have much choice. Remembering about Koro's skills in combat classes, she whispered something on his ear, she have to repeat because Weiss called Ryan dunce too highly. Koro nodded and Ruby charged against the Paladin. Fido shot again the dust cannon, she jump to the side and get ready her scythe, Koro make motions with his fingers and then shot a blue aura on Crecent Rose. The blade become bigger and blue colored, the blade was covered by ice. She swing her scythe on one of Paladin's arms and surprisingly cut out the part of the robot.

Fido use the other cannon on the robot shoulder, Ruby didn't see coming so she didn't have time to dodge. When Fido got a triumphant smile on his face, he got shocked when see the mummy guy in front of Ruby, protecting her from the shot. He was about to give another shot with the cannon, but Ryan pull his own pistol and...

 _Click... Click... Click click click._

-For the love of god Ryan! Again!

Koro shouted from where he was. Ryan was putting more bullets on his pistol when Fido give another shot. Again, have almost no effect. Ryan point his pistol to the cannon.

 ***Bang***

 ***BOOM***

The cannon blow up with that single shot of the pistol. Ruby with spark eyes make a mental note to ask Ryan about how he make his pistols. Fido jumped away to shot the missiles. Ryan see the missiles coming and start to charge electricity.

-Weiss! -Ruby called. -Freeze me!

She didn't question her order and make a glyph to fronzen Ruby. The robot shot the missiles and Ryan exploded in electricity, destroyng all the missiles. He turn to look to Ruby and see her freezed. He raise his arm and broke the ice like was glass. If weapons don't work, a directly attack have to be enough, Fido thought. He charged against them, Ruby get ready to get out of the way but Ryan didn't move from the place. The Paladin raised the arm and Ryan did the same but with his palm open. The punch come and Ryan hold like was nothing. Ruby was with mouth open with surprise. Her sister only was able to do this after activate her semblance. Ryan did this with one arm! She also notice that one shard of ice on his hand was melting too fast. She then remember of her enemy ahead.

-Weiss. His leg.

She nodded and use again her ice to trap one of the Paladin's leg. Ryan with the ice dust absorved, he freeze the ther leg. Fido raise the arm of the Paladin to break the ice, but Ryan didn't let go of his arm. Koro pull out his katana and push a button on the handhold.

-Ryan, Close your eye!

Ryan did it, still holding the Paladin arm. Kakaroto swing his katana and release a fire arc flying against the robot. Cutting and melting the arm of the Paladin. Koro look to Weiss rapier.

-Hey. -He called her. -This is white dust? -She didn't understand where he was going with that, but nodded. -Use against Ryan.

Her eye widened. She was about to protest, but remembered that the dust cannon don't make any damage on him. She hesitated at first, but then, shot a white beam from her rapier that hit Ryan. For a second seemed like nothing happened, but then his body start to glow and the electricity of his body also become white. He look to the Paladin in front of him, raise his arm, close his fit and punched the robot, destroyng him completely. Fido fly and scream until hit the floor.

-Well, it was fun. -He said.

Ruby point her scythe to him. He raised his arms in defeat, but in his hand was a grenade. He pull the pin exploding immediatly. It was just a smoke grenade, Ruby shot to every direction trying hit F...

-Ouch!

She hit Ryan.

-I'm sorry!

She screamed, but then remembered about a important detail. She look around trying find Roman... who run away during the fight against the second Paladin.

* * *

 **Past**

 **House in Atlas**

A father's day gift. Miles look to the little present on his hand. He opened revealing a handmade dagger. He inspected the weapon, Ceodore made a good job. This also mean that Ceodore see him like a father figure. This actually sounds sad to him.

-What do you think?

-You make a good job Ceodore. Now go train.

Ceodore nodded, knowing the way his **master** act. He grab the short sword and leave the house. Miles keep looking to the dagger on his hand.

-This is so sad. -He said. -I wonder how he will react if discover that i kill his real father.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. No Ceodore in this chapter, at least not the teenage. The boy need a break of being the apprentice of the Dark Knight. Fido is gonna appear more such as Kakarto and Ryan. Like Fido's name suggests, he is more a comedy character. Next time let see how Pyrrha is going after recover from what Ceodore did to her and Ruby need some advicce. Until next time.**


	21. Evil energy and Advice

**Sorry for my bad english. I've been work hard this week, so the chapter was a little late, but there is now.**

* * *

-... when she lost the balance, i take the opportunity, was the only chance i have. I give the most powerful strike that i could do.

-Wow. Mr Thanatos, you are really strong.

Miles was camping in the middle of the forest with the boy that he start to take care. He decide to pass the time telling him some stories. The boy asked if he was a huntsmen because of his sword and axe. In the time, Miles said no. But told the reason that he carry the weapons. The boy then asked to him if he could talk about his past battles to him.

-I admit that Beatrix really give to me a hard battle. I take her shield to never forget about some of the only hard battles that i ever had.

-Mr Thanatos. How manny fighters you have to give your best to win?

-Only five.

The young boy was impressed like the times that his grandfather tell to him stories about his past battles. This time was making him remember of the days in Twilight. He couldn't take anymore and try ask.

-Mr Thanatos.

-What?

-C-can you... train me to fight?

-You want me to train you?

-Yeah. I wanna be strong like you and protect the people!

-To protect someone don't need to much, but be strong like me will need a hard training. You want to endure all the pain that i will inflict on you?

-If make me strong like you, yes!

Miles start to think if he should start to train... he still don't know his name.

-Boy. What is your name?

* * *

-Well. This was interesting. -Spoke Koro.

-Tell me about. -Replied Yang. -By the way, what you two are doing here? Not that we are not thankful for the help.

-One of these dust blasts hit Ryan some minutes ago, we decide to check what was going on...

-When he say "we" he mean "drag me along".

-... and we found your friend who was about to be disintegrated by one of those robots.

-Oh yeah. Thanks for the save. -Spoke Blake.

-No problem. Fortunately, the blast hit Ryan instead of some innocent. Anyway, what was all that about?

The girls didn't know what answer give. So they decide to give only to tell the half of the story, not to part what Blake will explain later.

-We were looking for Blake who was in the city, the robot was just a surprise. I think that they decide to use us to some field test. -Yang spoke.

-I guess make sense. -Talk Ryan.

-Okay, but be careful next time, we may not gonna be around to save the ladies.

Koro spoke with a cocky grin on his face, Ryan pointed to him and make a sign that says that he is cucco. The girls giggle to Koro's confusion. Both boys decide to whatever happened there is not their problem, so they said good bye to the girls and went back to whatever they were doing. Torchwick escaped and the White Fang meeting must be ended right now. Without nothing more investigate, the girls decide to go back to Beacon. In the middle way, Yang and Weiss notice that Ruby was a little quite. Blake was thinking in too much things to notice.

-Hey sis. Something wrong?

She didn't reply at first, But then without look to Yang, Ruby said...

-I will talk to someone tomorrow.

It was all she said. The entirely walk back, Yang keep asking to Ruby what was wrong, but just dodge the question. Weiss decide to let her alone for now. Besides, she said that was going to talk with someone and if she have some problem, she know with who Ruby gonna talk.

* * *

 **Beacon - Next day**

After the day what was yesterday, Ceodore thought that he could handle anything that this day would throw on him. But the information of his **master** still was in the mouths of every student. It was worst than his first day at Beacon, everyone look at him not like a plague, but a menace. Some of them asking what he still was doing in the school, expecting him to be expeled or even arrested for "bring" the **Dark Knight** to Vale. He did the best to ignore everyone, but was hard because all of them was throwing him a insult or a treat. He only leave his room to look for his teammates.

Pyrrha standing on his side help him to be more patient, not wanting to show his bad side to her. He already damage her aura once, fortunately this time didn't make any permanent damage, but he decide to be more careful about his miasma.

-Where he could be? Nora is sick of so worried. -Asked Ceodore.

-I don't know. Ren don't dissapear like that. Nora told that this is not normal to him.

-Are you sure that you don't want to keep resting?

-Ceodore. I'm fine. I'm not gonna let you do this alone.

-But... what i did to you...

-Ceodore. Please, don't worry. You cured me remember? -Ceodore still was nervous, but nodded to her. Now she decide to ask something that she is very curious about. -Ceodore, what exaclty... happened to me?

Ceodore stop the walk, remembering the words of his **master**.

-Miasma actually can damage someone aura.

-What?

-Miasma can be the reverse of aura. While aura born inside of someone, miasma come from the earth itself. Like other things that come from the planet, is bad not only for someone body, but to his aura too.

-How this is possible? You **master** know?

-He lived with miasma since he was infected, he learn a lot about it. It seems that aura is like a positive energy and miasma is a negative energy. Both cannot live in the same place, but different from aura, miasma can be more aggressive, it hurt someone aura together with the soul to be more easily to posses something.

-But you...

-Is because my **master** infected me, not the planet.

-What do you mean by "the planet"?

-Miasma come from the planet Pyrrha. Somewhere from this big ball full of humans, grimms, civilizations, nature, is hiding a place where the miasma come from. The source is probably in the underground. Miasma go to the surface through the plants like flowers and trees.

Pyrrha knew about the source of miasma be on the underground, but the part of come from the plants get her by surprise. But still...

-How come be infected by someone is different by be infected naturally?

-The source of the infection, in this case my **master** , must want to his miasma work together with the infected aura, in this case, me.

-So he ordered to his miasma to not harm your aura?

-Yes. Make a entirely week to my aura and his miasma enter in harmony.

-His miasma?

-Yes. Be infected by miasma actually is some user give a little part of his own miasma to other body. The owner recover the part that he give with the time, while the infected have this little part growing with the time. Once his miasma become mine, take a entirely day to my aura accept this. With that come some side effects.

-What kinda side effects?

-My hair become black and the blue of my eyes darkened a little.

-What is the original color of your hair?

-I don't remember. Make so much time since this happen. I only remember that my eyes have a cerulean color.

Pyrrha absorb all the information that she listened now. Was so much about miasma that no one know, this make Ceodore and his **master** the only specialist of Remnant about that evil energy. But she discover that is true the rumor of a miasma user only infect someone if he wish, but also discover if a user can kill someone with the miasma, just need to want that the evil energy will energy willl do the rest.

The worst part that none of them notice a green haired girl listening the all conversation. With but not working with her, two soldiers leave to delivery the information to his superior. The green haired girl notice the soldiers, but decide to let her queen decide what to do about it.

* * *

 **Corridor**

After what happen last night, Ruby decide to see the man what can help her with her little dilemma. Walking in the corridors, she was going to the office of her blind teacher. Once she arrive, the door open with Lie Ren leaving. The boy have a confuse expression on his face, his mind was distant. So much that he didn't notice Ruby in front of him and bump at her.

-Sorry.

Was all he said. Ruby know that he have some troubles with Ceodore, so he don't talk to nobody except with his partner. But what happen to Pyrrha is the reason that he come see mr. Minuano? Letting his troubles to him, she enter in the office and find the blind samurai looking at nothing.

-Mr. Minuano.

-Hello Ruby. Can I help you with something?

-Actually... I need some advice.

-Sure. Tell me what is bothering you.

Of course Ruby not gonna tell to her professor about the "extra curricular" activities of last night. He would make questions and she not gonna reveal to him that she is a faunus. But of course she didn't know that he already know. She spend a hour with a story to tell him.

-Last night i see a movie. About a girl who wanted to avenge her family who was killed by a grimm in particular. When come to the fight scene, have one more grimm like the other. In the middle of the fight, the girl was in a bad situation, one of her friends, a another girl, could save her, but at the same time, her partner of life also was in danger and was going to be killed. She would be able to save just one of them. The girl friend didn't know who save, her partner was with her almost all her life, but the girl was also her friend. Fortunately, the rescue come in the right time.

-And your point is?

-I start to think if this happen to me. What i would do if for example, my sister's life and Blake was in danger and i could save just only one of them?

-Tell me, what the girl friend did?

-She save her partner.

-This is good actually. Some people become so confuse that let both friends die.

-Really?

-Believe or not, I already see this happen. Two lifes in danger and only one to save in the short time left. Happen to a friend of mine.

-What he did?

-Well, he save one of them, but the other... well, you already know.

-He couldn't save both of them?

-Hurt me to say that, but will have times that you can do nothing about it. My friend make his choice and since today, he regret not be able to save the other life. -Ruby fell sad now. -But the life of the woman he save help him to feel a little better. The woman could go back to her daughter thanks to this. -Ruby look at him, still a little sad. -Look, the truth is that we cannot save all life's in danger, but we can save the many as we can. So while you are around, do your best to save all the people in peril that you find.

-Save the many lifes as we can. -She whispered. -The person would be forgive if let someone die to save another life?

-May take a while, but yes. Besides, because of this you fight with a team. Nobody can do all alone. -She look back at him. -If your teammates is not enough, you have to rely on any huntsmen or huntress around.

She discover that last night when Blake was saved by Ryan and Koro. She is not alone in a battle anymore. She have a team to rely on and her friends too if her team not be enough. This thought make her feel a little better.

-I just need trust in my team and my allies, so this never gonna happen to me.

-That's the spirit. But remember one thing. -She listen Fernando serious tone. -May have time that the shock of the scene in front of you will paralyse you, the horror will make all your muscles not moving. Put the worry of the scene in front of you aside and remember of the life that you are trying to save. Not forget that, okay?

-Yes professor.

-Good. -The talk stop. Ruby keep staring at Fernando. -Do you need more anything?

-Can i ask what is your weapon?

-Why?

-Just curious. Y'know how I love weapons...

-Is not very healthy.

-You talk like my dad.

-Okay. Look to your side.

Ruby look and see a sheath with a katana. So is a sword that he use.

-Can I look?

-Okay.

Ruby took the sword in her hands. She notices that the sheath was short and inside was another sheath, bigger and with a place to hold. Inside of the second sheath was a katana with a black colored blade, darker than Blake's katana. The blade felt weird in her hands, she didn't know why exactly. Some questions start to appear in her head. Why two sheaths? Maybe to use both to attack so why not just only bladed sheath? And why the blade of the katana felt so weird in her hands?

Ruby put back the katana in the place where was, thanked her professor for the talk and leave Fernando's office. After the talk he have with Ren, any other problem that the students have seems far too easy to him deal. He only hope that Ceodore is going better than him.

* * *

 **End of the (Edited)chapter. A little more of miasma and how it works. The talk of Fernando about make a choice come from the movie of The Punisher Warzone when the micro is killed by Jigsaw. Unfortunately, is true that all the lifes cannot be saved. This part of the talk come from one of my favorite RPGs Dragon Fable. Next time Ceodore will meet another "student".**

 **This fic still is lacking of reviews. Don't be affraid or whatever is, leave a review and tell me where i need to learn. Just don't tell me about my grammar. So again, leave a review please. Until next time.**

 **Edition: After create a account in DeviantArt and use a anime avatar creator to make what my OCs would look, I wanted to make their weapons as well. But I couldn't find something like a weapon creator to make a weapons in the RWBY style. So I make some drawings with the paint and was able to do two weapons from my OCs and one more that didn't have any owner. After think for some minutes I decide to give to Fernando the katana for him have a original weapon like the others.**

 **So his last weapons was changed for a katana what have a unique abillity. If you want to know already what is that abillity look for my Deviantart page.**


	22. Ceodore's day

**Sorry for my bad english. Nobody give me a break about my grammar. I'm a brazilian, take easy on me! The only review i got it was about that! Anyway. This fic reach to 10,000 views. I tried to reach this number before the 20 chapter, but i fail. Damn. But is good too.** **Also, i'm editing some chapter, trying fix somethings or two** **. No more delay. To the fic!**

* * *

Walking on a little village on Atlas, Ceodore and his master were buying some food and other things. In the middle way, Ceodore meet a girl with white hair and yellow eyes and boy, she was a angel. He put the best smile he have on his face, make a manly posture and walk to the girl with his pick up line ready.

-Hey, are you feeling okay?

-Uhh, yes. Why are you asking?

-With so many guys pestering you with so man stupid pick up lines, must be hard be patient.

-But... no guy talk to me all day.

-Since when all mans of this village are blind? They must be for not noticing so much beauty.

The girl blushed. Ceodore just smiled to her.

-I... uh... i mean... thanks.

-Don't need to thank me. I just speak the truth. -She blushed more. -My name is Ceodore.

-You... are Ceodore?

-Of course. -He said in a sad tone. -Another beautiful girl will give me the back because of my fame.

-N-no! Is not that! -She said a little sorry for make him feel like that. -It just... when people talk about you...

-They talk about a big scary guy, right?

-Yes. But you... seems to be so gentle. You are not...

-No, i'm not playing the "good guy" and i can prove. If you accompany me to a lunch.

He extended his hand to the girl who was doubting if should. In the end, she hold his hand, accepting the invitation and walk with Ceodore. The apprentice look behind and give a rise thump to his master before leave with the girl. Miles who see everything, just shrugged and start to walk back to his house.

-It seems that i teach him very well.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Ruby, after talk with mr. Minuano, found Ceodore and Pyrrha, she sit with them and start to talk about her battle with the Paladins last night. Since when Blake called, her combined attacks, the second Paladin, the Blake's rescue by the members of team STRK and of course...

-You really should tell to us that Blake is a... you know?

-You are my friend, right? I trust you. And you too Pyrrha.

Both Ceodore and Pyrrha smiled for receive the trust of someone that both of them can call a real friend after so long. Being a celebrity, Pyrrha was put above of everyone by everyone around her, always treating her like some kind goddess or something like that. Thinking that she was too perfect for feel like talk with normal people. She feel so lonely before come to Beacon. Ceodore on the other hand, have his problems because of his **master** , who is the most feared man in Remnant. Be his apprentice make everyone take distance of him, fearing not only the miasma on his body, but also fear from himself. No to mention the fear from his **master**. He didn't have a real friend that not was his **master** since he was a child.

Then both come to Beacon. Pyrrha meet Ceodore, who meet Ruby, who is Weiss partner, who also said be his friend, she also is Pyrrha's friend. Ceodore also have Nora as a friend. But he still have problems with Ruby's sister and one of his teammates. Speaking of wich, his vision caught the one that he and Pyrrha were looking for before the break for the lunch.

-Pyrrha.

He called his partner who also caught Ren walking on the other side of the cafeteria.

-Sorry Ruby. We have to deal with the problem of our own team. See you later.

-Bye Ruby.

-Bye Ceodore. Bye Pyrrha.

Ceodore don't waste time bypassing the tables. He jump one by one until land in front of his teammate.

-Stop right there!

-Ceodore?

-Do you have any idea how Nora is worried about you?

-What?

-You just dissapear without say anything and now, Nora is walking on the walls because how worried she is about you!

-You done?

Ceodore think a little before answer.

-Yes.

-Good. Now, excuse me.

Ren walk through Ceodore, but he put himself in fron of him. Normally, Ceodore would let Ren deal with his problem alone. But this time was not only him the problem, but he was worring Nora with the way he is been acting.

-So is like that? You just gonna walk away after what i told to you?

-What do you want?

-Honestly, nothing. But you are thinking on your best friend while walking around alone like some kinda lone wolf?

-I just need to think in a thing or two.

-So why you didn't tell to Nora? I think even her know when someone need to be alone.

-She didn't need to worry about me.

-But she is. Whatever is affecting you, is make her worry.

-Do you even know what is wrong with me?

-How come i will know? You never talk to me.

-And the reason is the demon of your **master**.

-And what this have to do with me?

-I don't expect to you understand.

-Can you at least try talk to me about whatever is wrong with you?

-Oh, now you want to know?

-Ren, i keep my nose out of your business since we become teammates, but when your actions start to affect your partner and you not see that, i have to do something.

-Here something that you can do. Leave me alone.

He pushed Ceodore away and leave the cafeteria.

-At least talk to Nora!

Ceodore shouted to his teammate before he passed by the doors. Pyrrha come closer to her leader, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to comforting him. The situation between them keep getting worst everytime that someone want to talk about his miasma or his **master**. Ceodore hold Pyrrha's hand, accepting the comfort of his partner.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

-Are you sure about that Glynda?

-Everything that Ceodore told me about his father match. Blonde hair and beard, orange colored eyes, a knight, his personality, five daughters and he lived in Twilight, where was found his dead body. Must be him Ozpin. -The machineries on Ozpin's mind started to work while Glynda keep talking. -Ceodore also talk about a weaponsmith and have only one of them that he trusted to fix his sword.

-Who also was found dead in Twilight. Also, Ceodore was blonde before have the miasma infused on his body.

-Infused?

-I think is better call like that from the way he obtained his dark powers.

-Right. -She pushed her glasses before continue. -The age of Ceodore also match of his son, what the body was never found. -The man in question have six childs, only one boy. -One more thing. -Her face sadened. -Nobody know exactly what happened to the village, but was found some dry trees around the houses.

-You mean...

-Miasma.

-Lets not jump in conclusions Glynda. We know what miasma can do to humans... and grimms.

-The report said that the village was destroyed in a grimm attack. But after what Ceodore told to us, do you still have any doubt?

-You already jump in a conclusion when heard about ms. Nikos. You gonna do that again? -She went silent. Feeling again the guilty from doubt of Ceodore. -One more thing, he... give the description of his **master**?

-Yes sir. He wear a black crusader armor, the armor below a fabric, a big dark blue hood cape with a X stamped, all armor black colored, when he is not using his hood, he use a crusader helmet with a cross in the middle. His face have three scars. One on the nose, one pass through the left eye and the last on his mouth. He have a gray hair with a little beard and white eyes.

-White?

-Is what Ceodore told me.

* * *

 **Library**

After the little talk with his teammate, Ceodore wanted some time alone, so he told to Pyrrha that and give to her his good bye. He decide to go to the library. The place was a little empty, no much students around. He wonder if is because of his **master**. He start to search any book to read, anything to leave the reality that he is living, the worst? It's all happening as his **master** said it would happen. But this don't discourage him to try be a huntsmen, he was determined in his decision, he walk to Vale, meet one of professors, defend himself from Goodwitch, talk to the headmaster, become a student, the leader of team CNVL and handle all the eyes and discrimination against him.

He not gonna give up from be a huntsmen so easily, no matter what he gonna face.

When he finally found a book to read, another hand tried get the book and Ceodore grab the hand instead. The hand was soft, he couldn't denied that. He look to the owner of the hand and his eyes wide open. It was a girl, her uniform was black, she come from another academy, but Ceodore was paying attention on her face. She have a pale skin what could shine with a little amount of light, giving to her a mysterious aura. Her black hair was covering half of her face, seemed soft like a masterpiece of fabric. The only eye exposed have a yellowish-orange color, what seemed like a fiery fire burning. This girl is far from only be gorgeous.

-Could you let go of my hand?

-Oh, i'm sorry. I was lost in thoughts.

-It's okay. But is a interesting choice to a book.

The book have a little information about the kingdom of Arcadia, Thanatos and a little about miasma. The title was "A demon among us."

-You say that when you was about to read too?

-There is a topic that i'm fair curious about it. But i may found a better way to found out. You are Ceodore, right?

-Yes and i give to you my good bye before you run away from me.

-And why i would do that?

If Ceodore was surprise, he wasn't able to hid his shocked face. He look at the girl like she was some kind of illusion or something like that.

-To be honest, after the past days, i'm surprised that nobody tried kill me.

-Is because of the rumors that are going around?

-What more could be? -She giggled, but sounded mature. -You still not give to me the pleasure of know your name.

-Hmm. Charming huh? Cinder Fall.

She raise her arm to a hand shake. Ceodore take it, but instead to shake, he lowered his head and kissed the back of her hand.

-A pleasure to meet you.

-*giggle*Oh, you don't waste time, right? Mr. Knight.

-Can't blame a guy for try.

-Now that you are such getleman, could you help a lady with something?

-Sure. What do you need?

-This might sound strange, but... i need you to tell me something or two... about miasma.

He become silent for a second, not expecting someone to ask this favor to him. After find the words to talk, he asked.

-Can i ask why do you need these kind of information?

-I'm studing miasma from the books make a long time. I think that is a interesting subject.

-Not enough to risk your life.

-Relax. I only get information from the books. But maybe if i go deeper on the studies, i can find some kind of cure or even know how avoid be infected.

-I apologize. But that is not exactly a subject that i am a specialist. Even if i am what i am.

-It's okay. But you don't mind if i get the book, right?

-You can have the book, but will have to get me too.

-You know how to negotiate mr. Knight.

-And your answer?

-Yes. Please come with me.

He accompained Cinder to the closest table, again without realise someone looking at him from away. This time a redhead girl. Seriously, he need pay more attention to his surroundings. This time because the redhead was grabbing a book with too much force.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

Ironwood give to Ozpin the description of the man who destroyed the Paladins. He was wearing a black armor, but not a crusader armor, is more like medieval knight. His cape was black with no simbol stamped. His weapon was a big halberd and used dust on his attacks. He was bald and have only goatee on his chin.

-So?

-James. This man is not Miles Thanatos.

-What?! Are you sure?

-Glynda asked to Ceodore and i don't think he would lie to her.

-So this mean that have someone else in the Remnant what know how to use miasma.

-Not know James, only that can use. It seems that man don't have control.

-Why did you say that?

-The desctruction he caused in the little part of the forest he fought against your Paladins. If he wanted just destroy everything around, he wouldn't lost his time coming to Vale.

-But this still don't answer why this man is coming to Vale.

-We gonna get our defenses ready. Now excuse me. The Dance gonna happen in a feel days and i have to select a team to prepare everything.

-You still are think on have fun with the situation we are?

-After i give the notice that is not Miles coming to Vale, my students will need some good time to forget the rumors about **him**.

Besides that, if everything go wrong and this man who use miasma be able to come to Vale, he afraid that some of his students don't will have too much time of life. With a miasma user, the chances of this happen are almost one hundred. So a good time before a terrible death sounds good. He only hope that what he is planing works.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The miasma user what is coming to Vale is not Miles and Goodwitch seems to have discovered who Ceodore is. What these two informations gonna do with him? Next time, more fights. Until next time.**


	23. Back to Normality, almost

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Past**

 **House in Atlas**

Ceodore was too quite, what was strange. Every day after the training, he keep making stupid and irrelevant questions to Miles until he order to his apprentice to shut up. But today, he just spoke something that Miles didn't pay attention and leave the room, foor the entirely day, Miles didn't heard not even a word from his student mouth. He should look for him. Who knows what kind problem he put himself, but first, attack the fridge. Who could start look for someone with a empty stomach?

But when he entered in the kitchen, Miles start to hear some noises from inside of the fridge, precisely coming from the freezer. When he open the fridge, have a surprise.

-Y-y-you f-f-f-found-d m-me ma-ma-atchoo!

Oh yeah, he remembered. Ceodore asked if he wanted to play hide and seek and unconsciously he nodded just to make the boy shut up. So he spend all day inside of the freezer, hiding from his master who wasn't looking for him until now. With the problem solved, Miles just grab a piece of meat and close the frigde with Ceodore still inside of the freezer.

Come on, Ceodore couldn't be so stupid to stay after his master "find" him, right?

...

...

...

Right?

* * *

 **Combat class**

Ceodore actually didn't have the best luck on the world of Remnant. Since his childhood to his actual days, everything seems to getting worst to him. But one thing what happen to him was a jackpot.

Pyrrha was on the combat arena showing her skills in a one against four match. Boy, she is not the champion of Mistral for nothing. She was on the arena fighting against the team CRDL, completely overwhelming her opponents, parring, repeling, dodging and counter-attacking every move from Cardin and his teammates. Damn, he would even clap if Goodwitch didn't demanded silence during the matches. A thought that Weiss shared with him.

She become a little dissapointed for not be able to become Pyrrha's partner, but was happy only being her friend and Ruby is a good partner too. Speaking of her, she saw her leader sitting on Ceodore's side with a lot of chairs to spare. Thing weren't so good between Ruby and her sister lately. Yang not thought a second that Ceodore didn't infected his partner with miasma. Even watching her on the arena overpowering a entirely team make her see that she is wrong. She tried make Ruby stop hang out with the apprentice only to her ignore the complains about her safety.

Back to the arena Pyrrha somehow throw Cardin on the air and send him to the crashed his head on the floor. The match was over. Goodwitch walked to the side of Cardin who only said...

-Luck shot.

... and lost the consciouness.

-Well done ms. Nikos. You shouldn't have any problem to be classified to the tournament.

-Thank you professor.

-Now we have time for one more match, any volunteers? -Asked the professor, but nobody offered to fight, she look around of the arena to choose. -Ms. Belladona, you have been out of the class for a while, maybe you...

-I wanna.

Spoke a guy with gray hair and a cocky smile on the face.

-Mercury, is it? Alright, your opponent will be...

-Actually... i want to fiiiiight... him!

He pointed to Ceodore. Everyone around start to mumble about his choise. Nobody wanted to fight him after he somehow damage Pyrrha's aura, affraid of be infected or happen to them whatever happen to the champiom. Glynda on the other side, was gladly to someone want to train against the apprentice, so he could improve his skills. But first...

-What do you say Ceodore, you accept?

* * *

He accepted, now he was walking to the middle of the arena to fight that Mercury guy. With sword on the sheath and shield in the hand, he reach to the middle of the arena.

-Both are ready? -Ceodore and Mercury nodded assuming a fight stance. -Now, begin!

Both dashed, Mercury leg hit with force Ceodore's shield and was trying overpower him, but Ceodore don't make the task easy. He repelled the kick and throw a punch aiming to his face and a shield blow on his back. Mercury dodge the first attack and countered the second one with a kick, he repel the shield and land a blow on Cedore's belly and was caught by surprise when Ceodore shouldered his chest, making him backing off a little.

When he look ahead, countered with his own kick a flying kick from Ceodore. Ceodore then tried to hit his leg with Victoria, but fail. Mercury jumped away from him and shot at Ceodore with a kick. He put the shield in front of him to defend the shot and Mercury take advantage to sweep kick and make Ceodore lost the balance, or not, he put a hand on the floor a give a capoeira kick on Mercury's face.

He backed a little, clean the little of saliva from his cheek. Mercury humphed, then dashed againt the apprentice again. He jumped and give some kicks in midair that Ceodore defended with the shield, he spun around and tries another blow with the shield. Mercury ducked and hit a spin kick on his chest, then Ceodore kicked the leg what hit him making Mercury lost the balance.

Once on the floor, he have to roll to the side to dodge a strike from Ceodore's shield. He kicked his leg makin Ceodore again lost the balance. In midair he put the shield on his leg and the hand on the floor to stop the fall, then tried kick Mercury with the shield, he almost was caught by the kick, he use his own leg to block the attack and removing the shield from his leg, Ceodore was able to land another hit on Mercury when he grab his shield and use it to hit him, he roll a little before go back on two feets.

Ceodore dashed at him and tried a shield bash, but wasn't enough. Mercury repelled the shield and kicked him on the stomach and then on the chin sending him flying. Ceodore was able to land in two feets, but have to raise the shield to block a air bullet. After block the shot, Ceodore charged again and prepared a strike with the shield, Mercury pull back his feet. The leg colide with the metal creating a shockwave. Mercury blocked a kick and dodge a punch and was caught by a Ceodore's elbow on the cheek. He give a rounhouse kick on Ceodore's face and he spin around to kick Mercury's belly, he backed off again.

-Hey, you friend is going pretty good.

Ruby commented to Mercury's teammate who forced a smile.

Mercury run against Ceodore and delivered a tornado kick that Ceodore hardly blocked, it was like his leg was made by steel or something. Another strike from him throw Ceodore's arm to above, he pulled both legs from the floor and kicked Mercury's stomach. He give some steps back and Ceodore use hit his shield on the floor to put himself back on two feets and bashed Mercury's face with the shield and kicked his chest, but when he tried kick his face, he was kicked on the midsection. The impact comme with a air bullet what send him a little away from his opponent.

Mercury already got it how Ceodore fght, then the bell rang ending the class.

-Aww damn. I was having fun. -Spoke Mercury, then Goodwitch come.

-Alright students, that is all for today and remember the Dance is this weekend, but you all will have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses.

The students leave the arena. Mercury's teammate was waiting for him on the wall. When he finally appeared, he commented.

-Lear is so MUCH fun.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

The calm come back to Beacon after the headmaster spoke on the morning that the man who is coming to Vale was not Ceodore's **master**. However, he advice to anyone who meet a man with the descritpion that Ironwood give to him not do nothing, just run away. The man destroyed the prototypes of Paladins, a feat almost impossible to any student of Beacon alone.

But the situation not change too much to Ceodore who still was feeling the glare of the other students on him. Not to mention one of his teammates raised his weapon against him, luckly mr. Minuano stopped him before anything worst would happen, but the situation with his team was worst than before. Ren dissapear all the morning, leaving Nora alone and worried, then Pyrrha start to feel guilty for Ceodore situation when was him who lost control and hurt her. He told to her that was his fault and to not worry about it. He said smiling to her and holding her cheek what make her blush.

Then have Ruby who are in bad terms with her older sister because of Ceodore. Yang didn't trust Ceodore. After he damage Pyrrha's aura, Yang become even more overprotective with her sister, refusing to let her come closer to Ceodore or any other guy. Other day, a boy ask to her about the time because he couldn't find his scroll and the last thing he know was that something hit his face and send him flying to one of the CCT window. He survived fortunately. But this didn't make Ruby stop hang out with the apprentice, what make Yang's eyes become red.

If the calm returned to Beacon, not come to the teams RWBY and CNVL.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

He keep looking to Vale, relivied that wasn't **him** who was coming. But still is not the moment to calm down. This man also use miasma and is very dangerous to any normal human or huntsman. Ironwood didn't have any information about that man, almost like he just dissapeared. So there is no way to know if this man is close to Vale or not.

The thought come out of his mind when the elevator open with Glynda leaving with the apprentice behind her.

-I brought him sir.

-I see. Ceodore, take a sit. -He sit on the chair in front of his desk. -You seems a little nervous. Something wrong?

-It is everytime i come here, is about my **master** or my past.

-Very perceptive. So you come to that conclusion when Glynda make those questions to you?

-Pretty much. But the reason she would want know about my past is not very clear to me.

-You said that not remember your real name, correct? -He nodded, finally understand where the questions were going. -Glynda make some researches... and maybe she have the answer of who you are.

-Why?

-Excuse me, what?

-Why did she do that?

Both of them look at Glynda who the face was blank, not fazed by the looks. She close her eyes and look for the right words to spoke.

-You said that your **master** wasn't the responsable for the destruction of Twilight, correct? -Again he nodded. -My researches show that Twilight was destroyed by miasma.

-And all of this to make me think that my **master** was the responsable? -The question come with a little angry tone that not go through the professors. -I told already that he was not the responsable.

-No one is blaming nobody Ceodore. -Spoke Ozpin. -She just is talking what happened.

-But the reason was that or not.

-Ceodore. -Glynda start. -He was there in the same day your village was destroyed, what more proof you need.

-The proof is that i was there. I don't remember exactly what happened, but i know that my **master** was not the one who destroyed my village.

-Sorry, but the chances of someone else who use miasma appeaar in the same time...

-Glynda. -Ozpin interrupted. -We are running away from the topic. -He look to Ceodore. -I want to ask to you something Ceodore.

-Say it.

-Do you know the Arc family?

Ceodore make a blank expression, then start to think.

-The name... sounds familiar.

-They were a family o huntsmens that give the birth to warriors since before the great war of eighty year ago. The family was all killed thirteen year ago. -The same age Ceodore was found by his **master** , he notice. -The last one of the Arc man have at least six childs. -Ceodore then remembered that he once have five sisters. -Only five of his child's bodies were found. They all were girls, the only body what was not found was from the only boy that he have.

He realize where Ozpin was going with that. Also he remembed of a name of a woman.

-Argent...

-Argent Arc was the mother of the childs. -Spoke Glynda. -Do you know the name of her husband?

-... Solaire...

-Solaire Arc.

Ceodore went silent after hear the name. Ozpin look to Glynda with a look saying "don't." But she ignored and when was about to speak, Ceodore spoek.

-My... my father...

-Ceodore...

-Glynda...

-... the body was found filled with...

-I know that my master kill my father.

None of the adults saw that coming.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Almost everyone knew who Ceodore really is, if i will keep calling him by the real name or still by Ceodore i will decide in the next chapters. Argent is french for silver and Solaire is french to solar. The things are not going well to both RWBY and CNVL. Next chapter a little talk about Ceodore and Ren parents. Remember to leave a review and until next time!**


	24. The stories that nobody know

**Sorry for my bad english. Because of a new job, will take a little longer to update my fics, do what? I have to work, y'know? Also, i editing some chapters of my fics trying to fix the grammars. With no more delay, to the fic!**

* * *

 _Twilight always was a very calm village. The day was beatiful, the sun is shining, no clouds, the air was fresh, a perfect day to the childs play around on the fresh meadow. Solaris look around at his lovely village, breathing deep the air of the camp. He feel that the winter was coming, so he get a axe and got ready to get some firewood._

 _-Ange. -He called his daughter. -I gonna get some woods, so take care of your brother and sisters. -His daughter nodded._ _He walk to the forest close to the village and start his work. He cut three trees already, when come to the fourth, it exploded in his face, covering him with some black water. -Gah! What the hell?! -He shouted, didn't expecting something like that happen to him. -What the hell is that?! -He asked looking at himself. The black water was already leaving his body and sinking on the ground. -What the?!_

 _He asked looking the black water dissapearing on the floor. Suspicious, he decide to look around to find more trees that possibly have more of that water. When he have sure that have no more trees around with that black water, he walk back to the village to see a medic. The doctor said that he was fine. The problem is that the doctor not saw was that he still was fine, but not for too long._

* * *

 _Meditation requires completely focus and no better way to focus thatn stay in a silent place. Lee meditates in the same time every single day. He look to the watch and saw that the time of meditation was over and like always, his son come from the door._

 _-Papa, can i ask something?_

 _-What is Ren?_

 _-What's mean boop?_

 _-I have no idea. Where did you hear that word?_

 _-From the girl on the_ _neighboring house._

 _-Oh. Well, i thought that you give up to try understand that gi..._

 _*CRASH*_

 _The speech was cut by the sound of something breaking. Father and son look to the window and saw the daughter of their_ _neighbor riding a ox. The ox break the wall of her house and after some more crashes, come the scream of her father._

 _-NORA!_

 _-Hehehe, oops?_

 _-Papa. -Started Ren. -All the girls are like that?_

 _-Fortunately, no._

* * *

 _The winter come and Solaris have high ferver. The entirely family was around the double bed making company to the f_ _amily patriarch. The doctor said that he have nothing and was all on his head. What the fool. Despite the feeling on his body, Solaris keep smiling to his family, telling some stories to his childs._

 _-... and when i wait for her answer, she throw me on the trash can._

 _-But still not give up?_

 _-I like too much of your mother to give up, Jaune. One day, when you find that special girl, you will understand. Just remember to never give up of her._

 _-Even if she throw me into a trash dump?_

 _-Especially if she throw you in something Jaune._

 _-Not all boys are stuborn like you, dear. -Come the woman of the family. -Is better you not hear advices about girls from your father honey._

 _-Hey, you are using a alliance, right?_

 _-After one thousand, five hundred,_ _twenty two fail attempts to woo me._

 _The family start to laugh, but was short long at the pain on the Solaris chest. Argent leave the room to call a doctor._

* * *

 _-Ren, why the sky is blue?_

 _-I don't know Nora._

 _-Ren, why dogs are afraid of me?_

 _-Because you always bite them Nora._

 _-Ren, why i cannot eat sugar?_

 _-You know very well why Nora._

 _-Ren, why the forest of the mountains are black?_

 _-Well, beca-wait, what?_

 _He look to where his friend was looking and saw the forest slowly become black_

* * *

 _Solaris slowly open his eyes and notice that he wasn't in his house. Why he was there? The doctor told to him to rest. He look around and saw that he was in the forest close to Twilight. Looking around he saw too a lot of grimms dead bodies... and some humans bodies too._

 _-My god. -He wouldn't believe iin what he saw. The worst? His blade was with blood. -What have i done?_

 _Not so long after he whispered that, soldiers from Atlas all armed and poiting his weapons at him appeared, in the middle of them come the General Dragoon._

 _-What you have to say for yourself, miasma user?_

* * *

 _He was coming. Everyone on the town was in panic. All huntsmens around grab their weapons and got ready for the battle. Lie Lee run as fast as he could to his house. He slammed the door._

 _-Chyu! Get Ren and leave!_

 _-What? What's wrong?_

 _-Do what i tell to you!_

 _-But why? And what about yo-_

 _-Just do it!_

 _Lee shouted while picking a pair of guns from the wall. Chyu hesitated at first but nodded. She run to neighbor house to get his son and found him on the arms of the Odison's wife._

 _-Hilda! What is going on?_

 _-I don't know. -Hilda anwsered giving Ren to his mother. -Odison just told me to grab Nora and run to the center of the town before he grab his hammer and run._

 _-Lee did the same thing. Lets go to the center to see if we discover._

 _-Mama. -Ren called. -What about papa?_

 _-He gonna be fine dear. He is a huntsmen._

 _-She is right. -Nora spoke. -Together with my daddy, nothing can stoping them. NOTHING!_

 _She shouted and both womans smiled. How naive little Nora was. But deeper on themselves, both womans were praying that she was right._

* * *

- _I wanna my daddy! I wanna my daddy! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!_

 _The little girl cried while hitting the belly of the atlesian guard. He steped ahead to talk with the mother._

 _-I'm really sorry. But he was infected and all of you saw what he did._

 _-Are the people of Atlas working to cure him?_

 _-To be honest, don't have any cure for miasma. -The woman eyes widened in fear. -I'm afraid that he not gonna back to soon. -Her hands start to tremble. -I know about his story. All of his battles. Good part of the soldiers are sorry for make this._

 _-But how are my husband?_

 _-He-_

 _*BOOM*_

 _A explosion come from far away. Screams were heard from the other side of the village. The atlesian soldiers didn't waste time and go check what is happening. Argent didn't waste time to get her childs and run to her house. But before she go back someone called her._

 _-Argent. -Was the weaponsmith. -Your husband sword are ready._

 _-Yulgar. What is going on?_

 _-I don't know. Only know that is happening in the village entrance. What i do with Crocea Mors?_

 _-Keep on your workshop. Is still Solaris sword._

* * *

 _Almost every family of the town was on the center of the town. Chyu was hugging her son and Hilda her daughter. The notice terrify everyone on the town. The Dark Knight has come. Chyu hugged her son trying to protect him from anything that would hurt him while Hilda was hugging Nora to not let her go after her father to try help him._

 _-Let me go mom! I wanna help daddy break the vilain's legs!_

 _-No sweet! Is too dangerous!_

 _-But daddy need help!_

 _Hilda was about speak again when the door slammed and appeared a man wearing a dark armor that everyone reconize as the Dark Knight. Everyone around was covered in fear. This was meaning that the huntsmens fail to stop him, what also means..._

 _-Lee. -Whispered Chyu._

 _-Odison. -Whispered Hilda._

 _-Mommy. -Called Nora. -If he is here, where is daddy?_

 _Her answer was tight her hug on her daughter. Chyu did the same with Ren. The Dark Knight raised his sword... and the slaughter began._

* * *

 _Miles was making his way to Twilight. He feel a sudden presure on the village hoping to be a certainly person that he is looking for. In the middle way he found a blonde man covered in blood and a_ _prisoner transporter crashed on the woods around. He look to the blonde and reconize him as Solaris Arc. His body was glowing in a dark aura. He look at Miles with a murderer intent on his eyes. Miles toss to him his claymore._

 _-You don't have your sword. Is to make this fair. -_ _Solaris grab the claymore, give a good look and then get ready for the battle. -Is better you do a better job than your father did._

 _With a furious roar, he charged agaist the **Dark Knight.**_

* * *

 _Ren was terrified like never he would in his entire life. His mother was hugging him and with tears falling from her eyes. Hilda was almost the same, she was still trying hold Nora to not let her go after the Dark Knight. Chyu and Hilda hid in a room away from the big room, but was a matter of time until he would come. Chyu look to a little hole on the floor and show to Hilda who understand what was her idea. Hilda give Nora to Chyu and start to pull the wooden floor and open it. Chyu put Ren and Nora on the floor and covered the hole, then he come. Two glowing red eyes looking at both womans, he raised his weapon to finish both womans life, but the attack was blocked by Lee who arrived all wounded._

* * *

 _Argent didn't know what to do. Her husband was in the hands of Atlas military, so nobody would protect her and her family from the man who is attacking Twilight. Fortunately, her childs were safe on the basement of the house. Right in the moment that this thought pass through her head, the door slammed reveling a man with a black armor armed with a big axe._

 _-Solaris Arc! Where?!_

 _-W-what? What do you want with my husband?_

 _-Answer the question, woman!?_

 _-I-i don't know. The Atlas military took him to Atlas._

 _-You lie woman! I feel the pressure close of here!_

 _-I not lying! I swear!_

 _-If you not gonna tell me, you are useless!_

 _He raise his axe._

* * *

 _He made it. Lie Lee defeated the Dark Knight when have no hope. He save his wife, his son, his friends. Unfortunately, Odison didn't survive, but he was able to protect the family of his friend. The entirely city was thankful for what he did and not forget about the deads who give their life for the victory. Lee promissed to remember of them, but was thankful that his family was alright._

 _He was so happy that he ignored the dark aura on his body._

* * *

 _Miles arrived in Twilight. After feel the pressure on the village, he knew that a miasma user was around. The destroyed village was a proof._

 _-Miles Thanatos. -The man with dark armor called him. -I come here after the Arc, but i end found something better._

 _-Your mother?_

 _He ignored the insult and draw his axe._

 _-Your miasma is my!_

* * *

 _When Solaris recover his self control, was too late. He was out of aura, the miasma drain all of it. He have a big wound on his chest caused by the axe of his opponent. Breathing harder, he use the rest of his force to speak._

 _-Thank you... for stopping me._

 _-You are thanking me? All Arcs are so weird._

 _-I not was in the control of myself, y'know. I lost control, hurt innocents. I couldn't live with myself after what i done._

 _-Is not so hard than you think, actually._

 _-Maybe to you. What about my family?_

 _-What about?_

 _-You are going after them?_

 _-I don't have any reason for it. Besides, it seems that someone go first._

 _-My family... are in danger._

 _-Actually, i think that they are already dead. Except for a blonde boy._

 _-Wait! This boy... my son... please, take care of him._

 _-Are you really asking me that?_

 _-You are... the only one... in kilometers. He... cannot... walk around... alone. Please, this is my... last wish._

 _-Last wish. Damn._

 _-One more thing, don't... tell... him... about... me..._

 _Miles look to the dead man, even him wouldn't denie a warrior his last wish._

 _-Great. Now i gonna babysit a kid..._

* * *

 _He wasn't the **Dark Knight**. The true Miles Thanatos appeared in the town looking for a man in a black armor. Lee knew what he wanted and as a huntsmen, couldn't allow that. He not think twice in attack him, but Miles was in a level above the knight he fought. He stood little chances against Thanatos. He ended being hold by the troat by the **Dark Knight**. He look at Lee with a curious expression, then Lee's eyes turn red. _

_-He is infected. -Behind him, something hit his head. He turn around and look to Chyu who was armed with a boo staff and red eyes too. -Both of them infected. Great. It seems that they have at least more three months. Well, why delay that? -He said grabing his axe._

 _Nobody notice Lee's child looking from the dark corner. He saw everything. His mother being decapited. His father being stabbed by only **his** arm. His father getting up with a dark aura surounding him. He was infected, Miles infected him. He tried to fight again only to be knocked out by **his** fist. For some reason, Miles leave the man on the floor and go after Nora's mother. Th woman spoke something that make Miles frown the face, without no warning, he grab her by the troat and come a loud CRACK, then Hilda's body fall on the floor. _

_-Why? -He asked. -Why did **he** do that?_

* * *

 _Ren sit on the side of the hospital bed without get off the eyes from his father. Right after he got up after be hit by the **Dark Knight** , he start to feel weak and fall again on the floor. What the medic told he already knew. Lee have miasma on his body, and was killing him. Lee open the eyes and look to his son. _

_-Ren. -He started. -The last thing i wanted to do is let you alone in this world. -He grab his son's hand. -But i am only a mortal, who cannot compete with death. I feel that i will leave you soon. -Tears start to fall from his eyes, such as Ren's eyes. -But you are not alone yet. You have Nora and a world of people to make them important to you. Remember._

 ** _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep, Beep... Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._**

 ** _-_** _I... love... you... my... son..._

 ** _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._**

* * *

 _The orphanage was a hell to Ren. The thought of never see his parents anymore make him feel worst than he ever will be. The only good thing that happened is that his best friend still was with him. In fact, their both were sleeping in the same room now. But some night, Ren could hear some whimpers coming from Nora's side of the room. Ren didn't understand why he kill Nora's mother or his parensts. He didn't know why he keep killing people. He didn't know why someone like him exist. He only know that is because of him, the life he and Nora have before is over and he gonna make Miles pay for that. No matter how long will take._

* * *

-... and this what's happen. -Ren spoke ending the little tale to Fernando.

-This... is a lot to taken. But i think that i know a little of why you hate **him** so much. But you know that Ceodore have nothing with that right?

Ren reamined in silence.

* * *

 _-... when she lost the balance, i take the opportunity, was the only chance i have. I give the most powerful strike that i could do._

 _-Wow. Mr Thanatos, you are really strong._

 _Miles was camping in the middle of the forest with the boy that he start to take care. He decide to pass the time telling him some stories. The boy asked if he was a huntsmen because of his sword and axe. In the time, Miles said no. But told the reason that he carry the weapons. The boy then asked to him if he could talk about his past battles to him._

 _-I admit that Beatrix really give to me a hard battle. I take her shield to never forget about some of the only hard battles that i ever had._

 _-Mr Thanatos. How manny fighters you have to give your best to win?_

 _-Only five._

 _The young boy was impressed like the times that his grandfather tell to him stories about his past battles. This time was making him remember of the days in Twilight. He couldn't take anymore and try ask._

 _-Mr Thanatos._

 _-What?_

 _-C-can you... train me to fight?_

 _-You want me to train you?_

 _-Yeah. I wanna be strong like you and protect the people!_

 _-To protect someone don't need to much, but be strong like me will need a hard training. You want to endure all the pain that i will inflict on you?_

 _-If make me strong like you, yes!_

 _Miles start to think if he should start to train... he still don't know his name._

 _-Boy. What is your name_?

- _Jaune._

 _Miles frowned when heard the name._

 _-That is your name? This is not a name for a fighter, from now one,your name will be **Ceodore**._

 _-I...yes sir._

 _-Call me master._

* * *

-... and that is what happen. -Spoke Ceodore ending the little tale to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

-Ceodore. -Spoke Ozpin. -If that knight found your sisters, how come he didn't find you?

-The oldest of my sister hide me on a box on the basement and told to me to not leave until my father come back. He never come, so i leave... and found everyone dead.

-And that knight was after your father? -Asked Glynda.

-Actually, he was after the miasma on his body.

-Solaris got himself infected by miasma. -Ozpin spoke. -So in more three months-

-He would be dead.

-You can leave now Ceodore. I feel that we take too much of your time. -Ceodore nodded and walk to the elevator. -This is too much information, right?

-I couldn't believe if not have heard from his mouth. -Added Glynda. -Do you think that Miles speak the truth? That Solaris was infected already?

-I don't know, but remember that his body was found on the forest and no in Twilight. If Ceodore or **mr. Jaune Arc** is telling the truth, this is mean that miasma have even more secrets than dust or even aura. To a miasma use go after another, and you remember the words of the knight who destroyed Twilight?

-He wanted the miasma on Mile's body. This means that someone with miasma can absorbe more miasma from someone infected?

-I don't know. -Ozpin face show worry. -And i am afraid of discover.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. And Ceodore all that time is Jaune. I can't believe that some readers didn't notice that. Remember that his hair color change when he was infec- _cough, infused with miasma. Also Ren revelead to Fernando why he hate so much Miles, who kill both his parents and Nora's mother, leaving then orphans. Ren's parents because they were infected, while Nora's mother, well, read the future chapters to discover why. Until next time._**


	25. Secrets

**Sorry for my bad english. The internet was installed in my new house and i'm back for more. *chears* Thank you. Thank you. You all are very kind. New chapter of Sons of Darkness starts now. To the fic!**

* * *

On a journey, travelers find all the types of obstacles. Mountains. Deserts. Cliff. On the forest of Mistral, Miles and Ceodore found a cliff that they couldn't see the end below. Looking around, they didn't find any bridge or something like that.

-Master, what we will do? We gonna go back?

Miles didn't reply. Just lowered a little the body and give a superhuman jump to the other side. Miles landed in two feets, he look back to his apprentice who was with mouth open with the display of strength. He should already know how strong his masteris. Miles give another jump and cut a vine from a three what swing to where Ceodore was. He understand what his master wanted and get ready. To Miles confusion, Ceodore give some coughs before jump holding the vine. The dark knight never gonna forget the scream that his apprentice made it when swung with the vine.

-AAAAAAAHH OOOO AHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHh! -Ceodore landed in two feets, Miles look at him with a mixture of shame and confusion. Ceodore put the hand close of his mouth and yelled again. -AAAAAAAHH OOOO AHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHH AAAAHHh! I saw in a movie once.

Miles answer was give a karate chop on his apprentice, burying him on the floor. He also should get used with his apprentice strange behavior.

* * *

Ceodore once again was walking alone on the Beacon corridors, thinking of everything that he told to the headmaster and his professor. Remember of who he really is and his family make him ponder about a lot of things. He remember when his **master** reveled to him the truth about his father and what he did. He only asked to Miles take care of him because he was the only one in kilometers. Being a warrior, Miles have a high sense of honnor and fufil his last wish. He wonder how would be if he didn't have his **master** to train him. If someone else took care of him. If he still have his family.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice when a girl appeared in front of him and he bumped on her.

-Apologies. I wasn't paying attent-Cinder?

-Oh, hello Ceodore. You are okay? You don't seems very well.

-Just have a little hard talk.

-With the headmaster? Do not tell me you was expeled.

-No, but anything else would be better right now.

He spoke lowering his head, Cinder put a finger on his chin and raised his face.

-Please, don't make that face, i'm sure whatever is, the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** can solve with no problem.

-You overestimate me.

-You was infused with miasma. I can't think low of you.

-You know about the infusion?

-Like i said to you before, i'm studying miasma a long time ago.

-And come to the conclusion of infusion by yourself? You must be very smart then.

-You flater me with that compliment. But unfortunately, still have too much to discover and i'm affraid that i will not discover alone.

-I told you already. Miasma is dangerous, i cannot just tell you what i know.

-It's okay, i just need discover, but would be more easy with your help.

-So accept my apologies, but my **master** and the headmaster forbid me to talk about miasma secrets with anyone.

-Apologies accepted. Excuse me please. -She asked and Ceodore open the way to she leave, but before turn the corner, she give to him one last look. -One day, i swear that i will discover your secrets.

-Will be a very interesting day then.

He said smile to her who returned with her own seductive smile before turn the corner. Cinder start to walk back to her dorm room, really was a good idea make Emerald keep a eye on Ceodore, the miasma is a dangerous weapon against her, so if she know how to prevent Ceodore to use it against her, she will not have any problem. Also, Mercury told to her about his fighting style, every time he receive a hit, he use the impact on his body to give a instant counter attack.

If receive a punch on the face, he will give a kick.

If kick his stomach, he will give a headbut or a push with his shoulder.

If give a swip kick on him, he will put a hand on the floor and give any type of capoeira kick.

If hit his forehead, he will give a roundhouse kick.

If throw both his hands to the air, he will give a little jump and kick his opponent with both legs.

It seems that Thanatos teach him some martial arts, but his skills with the sword still is a mistery for now. She will order to Mercury to try another match against him, this time with his sword. He would like, he seemed to have a good time on their first match. Of course, Emerald have to keep a eye on him to discover more about the miasma. Thanks to her, she discover more about miasma than every scientist of Atlas.

Speaking of which, lets go back to Ozpin office.

* * *

 **Y'know already where**

-The genereal Dragoon?

Asked Ironwood to Ozpin.

-Was informed that you predecessor was the one who took care of the situation in Twilight when Solaries got infected.

-But he never told me nothing about that before.

-James, do you know what happened with Solaries body?

-Was found filled with miasma.

-No James, after that.

Ironwood start to think, first his predecessor hide that information of him, but what happened with Solaries body never go through his head. James repected Dragoon like a general, he choose James to took his place before retire. Then he remember what he planned with the miasma user when he put his hands on him. If Atlas is with Solaries body, why nobody tell to him such important imformation? How manny scientists of Atlas would be saved if have access of a body with miasma that they could study?

-I don't know Oz. -He spoke leaving the chair. -But i will discover.

He leave the office letting Ozpin alone. It seems that even James have some secrets being hide from him. General Dragoon was a great man, respected by all his feats by his soldiers and even superiors. To think someone like him was after the miasma worry Ozpin a little. Since the discover of miasma, all people with power and resources are after a way to control that evil energy.

Wouldn't be different with Dragoon. The general with silver hair sometimes remind him o himself. What he agreed to do. Dragoon always wanted to get rid of miasma from the world, so much that he face the **Dark Knight** by himself and was some of the fell people who face him and survive, like Qrow and Glynda's father. He wonder if is **his** miasma that his making live for so long. Miles born in the time of war and is still alive with a feel marks of a advanced age. He would be lying if he tell that is not curious about the true potential of miasma. But the risks were too dangerous, even for him.

-You decide to play a dangerous game Dragoon. -He give a sip on his coffee. -What did you do with Solaries body?

* * *

 **CNVL Dorm room**

Ceodore walk back to his dorm room and found Nora on the floor, hugging her pillow, whimpering something that he couldn't understand. Now, his **master** teach him a lot of things about girls, he even a got a girl back in Atlas, but he never tell to Ceodore of what to do in a situation like that, principally if he is not the responsable for make a girl act like that.

-Nora?

-Yes... terrible leader?

-What's wr-terrible? Nevermind. Something is bothering you?

-Ren is not speaking.

-I thought he wasn't the talkative type.

-But he isn't speaking not even a word. He just nod and leave me alone. -Ok. This is going too far. Ren not even is realising what he doing with Nora acting like that. He took his scroll and take some pictures. -What are you doing, oh terrible leader?

-Try resolve this little problem. Where he is?

-What are ou gonna do terrible leader?

-Nothing agressive if is what are you worried. And cut that of "terrible leader" you know that my name is Ceo...

He stopped, he remembered his real name after remember of the name of his parents. He is Ceodore for so long, he will stop be called by the name that his **master** give to him so long time ago? He didn't think about that yet.

-Terri-i mean, Ceodore. -Nora called him, getting him off from his thoughts. -Something is wrong?

-Just my past haunting me. Anyway, do you know where is your partner is?

-He go to the courtyard.

He notice that she isn't talking with her happy tone of always. This is going worst than he thought. He give to her his good bye and walk to find his teammate, but god help him if he gonna try talk to someone who hate his **master**. He tried once and the situation didn't end too good, fortunately, not end too bad either.

* * *

 **Workshop**

While working on her baby, Ruby have a sad expression on her face. How could she don't have? She was in bad terms with her sister all because of her new best friend. She wish that she could make Yang see how Ceodore is a good guy. Blake and even Weiss can see that, why Yang can't? She was on the workshop because didn't wanted to talk to her who was with Weiss on the ballroom got everything ready for the dance. All because of that stupid over-protective nature of her. But she thought, if her father or worst, her uncle discover that she is a friend of the **Dark Knight** apprentice? Her father would break all school after Ceodore and give to him a warning about what he would do to him if he try hurt Ruby, her uncle for the other side, have a two big problems with the **Dark Knight** since a battle what they have before he start train Ruby.

The thought worried her a little. Ceodore is so gentle and kind. She didn't want to nothing bad happen to him because of her super protective family.

There is also the fact that Blake is always on the library making researches about White Fang and barely sleeping. She understand that she is worried about the faunus, but is putting too much weigth on her shoulders. She wished to talk to Ceodore, seemed that he also was with problems with his team, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She wish to have someone to talk.

Then she remembered of the blind samurai.

-I hope that he can help me with that problem too.

She grabbed her weapon and go find mr. Minuano.

* * *

 **Ironwood's ship**

After two hours without leave the computer, Ironwood found nothing about Solaries or what happened to his body, only find that was buried in a graveyard close of Twilight. But he knew that something was wrong with that information. Everything in Twilight was destroyed in the battle between Thanatos and the other miasma's user, so why bury him in a graveyard of a destroyed village? Could be his predecessor was all that time hiding something from him? Ironwood wanted to believe that was a lie. He respected Dragoon as a general, but he know that sometimes is better keep secret about something.

When he was about to turn off the computer, he finally find a imformation about the deceased knight of the Arc family. To think that Ceodore is the last one of them, what the people would think. Looking on the data, he saw that in fact Solaries was arrested by the Atlas military for kill innocents using miasma, something that never go to the public or to his ears. Then he saw a image of a capsule like the one he give to Ozpin mounths ago for reasons and saw inside a man with blonde hair with a huge cut on the chest.

-Dear lord. -He spoke not believing in what he was seeing. -All that time, Atlas have a body of someone infected.

He knew that the man in the image was nobody than Ceodore's real father. Ironwood start to think of what he gonna do with that imformation.

* * *

 **Library**

Ren don't remember when was the last time he listen absolutely nothing. Be Nora's friend means that she not stop talk for a whole minute, but he need sometime for himself. But the silence was interrupted by a foot stomping the table that he was sitting. He look ahead and saw the apprentice of the **man** he swore to kill.

-We need to talk. -Spoke Ceodore. - **NOW!**

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Ceodore is not happy with the way Ren is threating Nora lately and Cinder have a pair of red eyes spying him. Ironwood discover that the body of Solaries was all the time in Atlas since his death. Ruby will have another talk with Fernando.**

 **All in all, everything is a whole mass, huh? One of these problems will be solved in the next chapter. Will Ceodore put some good sense on Ren's head? Find in the next exciting chapter of Sons of Darkness. _"Make a while that i wanted to write that line"._ Until next time.**


	26. The Dark Knight's reasons

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

The little group what attacked Miles didn't stand a chance against the him. He finished the last one and clean the blood from his axe. He walk to where a big rock was and throw it away, under the rock was Ceodore.

-Master,i could hide myself in the forest, y'know?

-See that like e exercise to when you need to hide in a tight place.

Ceodor cleaned the dirty and follow his master who was already walking away. None of them notice a figure hiding in the shadow watching them going away.

-The boy called him master? -He asked to himself. -This must be reported. -He heard the groans of his allies. -Oh yeah,first call medical assistance to them.

And like that, Remnant discover about Ceodore.

* * *

Mercury give a brief nod to Emerald from the corner and she nodded to Cinder. Now that she have sure that nobody would meddling her business, she give a call to her associate. Right in the first ring, Roman answered the call.

- _Thank god you call. I swear if Neo spoke one more word about how she is bored, i would shoot myself._

-It seems that you gonna shoot yourself then, i just call to know if you was able to get what i asked.

- _Yeah, i get it. For a low price actually. I will have by the night._

-Good. Now, be careful, you know how precious is the item.

- _You're speaking with a professional. Don't worry. But what about **his** apprentice? _

_-_ He is been very valuable to information. Soon, i will get what we need. So be patient.

 _-I wish you could say that to Neo... Oh, don't look at me with that face. Sometimes you know that you talk too much._

With that, the call ended leaving Cinder wonder how could be the item be sell with so low price. Then she remember why she haired Roman to help her.

* * *

 **Library**

To anyone looking from away, would seem that Ren and Ceodore were having a staring contest. The two boys look to each other like were trying to open their heads with their vision.

-Talk about what?

-The way that you are acting in those days.

-What do you mean?

-Avoid me is one thing, but now you just keep wandering around alone like a beaten wolf.

-You know that i am like that.

-And since when you walk around without Nora?

-She know when i need to be alone.

-But you have being alone for weeks. You forget completely about her.

-I would never forget about Nora. -Ren's voice have some hostility in his tone.

-Really? So why she is not here with you?

-Like i said before, she know when i need to be alone.

-Right. So what was the last thing you spoke with her?

-You would know?

-Just answer.

-She was talking about your **master**.

-And when was that?

Truth to be told, make a month already. Just now Ren notice how distant he become with Nora, but he will not let **his** apprentice scold him about that.

-And why exactly you care?

-Because she is my teammate and your best friend. Look at you like that is demoralizing her.

-And you know why i'm like that?

-I would know if you have told me.

-Is because the murderer of your **master**.

Ceodore would feel anger grow inside him right now, but instead he felt sorrow.

-Oh. Right.

-Do you have any idea what kind man **he** is?

Ceodore give a long breath before spoke.

-A bloodthirsty warrior, who not care about nothing in this world. Not even his own daughter. -If Ren wasn't surprise before, he just become. He expected to him try defend the man who take care of him for so long. -I not gonna lie, i know what kind person he is. -He brush a little of his hair, showing a scar on his forehead. -You know how i got this?

-It was **him**?

-No. Once when we were traveling, we found a little group of people that were being attacked by a pack of Beowulfs. I told to **him** that we had to help them, but **he** just told me "I have to do a lot of things, help the others is not one of them". He walk away and i, with just a short sword, went to help them.

-Even like that, why did you keep traveling with **him**?

-And why are you friends with Nora?

-Nora and you **master** are two different persons.

-But the reason is the same. **He** was not only my master, **he** was my friend. **He** not care about something already make a long time, but **he** took care of me even like that. He would just refuse to train me and left me in a orphanage or something like that. Instead he took care of me, train me, make me the warrior that i am today. You and Nora are two completely different persons, but i can see how she care about you, and how you care about her.

-It is different.

-How?

-You have nothing against Nora.

Then Ceodore notice.

-But you have something against my **master**.

Ren for the first time broke the visual contact with the apprentice. He look down on the book on the table, remembering about everything what happened to him.

-Me and Nora... we are orphans. -Ceodore didn't change his expression, he just keep listening. -Because of **him**... because of Thanatos, the terrible Dark Knight of Remnant, we lost our parents. **He** infected my father and killed my mother and for no reason, killed Nora's mother too. Later on that day, in the hospital, i have to see my father die slowly and painful because your **master** infected him. -Ceodore didn't spoke, he knew something was wrong with what he said. -I have to hear Nora's cry on the night because she missed her mother. She always forced a smile to me, to not make me worry about her, but deep i knew that she was suffering like me. I swear by her cries, by my parents and her mother that one day, i will make Thanatos pay for took everything from us.

-And what this promise have to do with me? I'm not my **master,** you know?

-Ceodore, what would happen if we become friends? Do you think that just because of that would make me forget the promisse that i made a long time ago? Would you stand in my way when come the day that i will face Thanatos? Would you support me in my promisse?

Ceodore didn't spoke immediately. He took another deep breath and answered.

-No, i wouldn't. But i wouldn't interfere either. -Ren's eyes look back to Ceodore. -It is your promisse, why i would want be in the way? I never put myself in my **master's** battles. I knew that his opponent have people who care about them. That have people waiting for them come back. I know more than anyone how **his** attitude can mess someone life. Once i asked to **him** why **he** do this. Why did **he** dothat. -The same question that Ren did when **he** kill his parents. -His answer was-

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-It is self defense._

 _-W-what? -Asked Ceodore didn't understanding what his master was talking._

 _-They want kill me, so i just fight back. There's no mistery._

 _-But still not answer why did you kill them?_

 _-Because they would come back for more. Believe or not, kill them is less painful that let them alive._

 _-How?_

 _-Some of them dedicate their lives only to the purpose of defeat me. With that, they left their lives behind, ignoring all their loved ones. Everyone around them feel a lot of sadness to see them becoming a souless body with nothing but thirt for revenge. Remember of that white crusader? -Ceodore nodded, Robert the white crusader. -I pretty sure that would have happened to him if i didn't have killed him._

 _-You don't know that. Maybe he would know how strong you are and let you alone._

 _-Ceodore, i fought with a lot of opponents in my life. I can read someone like a open book. If his fame was so big like you said, so lost to me would have left a big scar on his ego. -Ceodore thought in his master words. Robert was a famous huntsmen, so he wasn't not used with defeat. -In a way or another, his family would suffer. Or with a lost of a loved one or with the one i defeat forgeting about them and focus only in have a rematch with me. You understand now, Ceodore?_

 _Ceodore look to the floor, absorbing his master's words._

 _-Yes. No matter with who you fight, how you deal with it and if you kill or not. In the end, someone will be suffering with your actions._

* * *

Ren listened Thanatos words, but make no expression.

-I understand how is make a promisse to someone. I promissed to my dead parents that i would become strong enough and save the many lifes as i can. If you have to fulfil your promisse, i won't stop you. But at least don't make this promisse forget about the one who care about you. -He said pulling his scroll from his pockets and showing to Ren the picture he take from how Nora was feeling. All anger Ren was feeling was replaced by guilty and sadness. Just the look on Nora's face on the picture make him feel like somebody just punch his stomach and got off all air from his lungs. Ceodore erase the picture and continued to talk. -Different from me, you have someone in this world who care about you. Don't let her go because of a promisse.

Ceodore got up from the chair and start to walk to the exit.

-Ceodore. -Ren called him. -What do you mean by different from you?

Ceodore stop walk to answer, but didn't look to his teammate.

-When i decide to come to Beacon, my **master** last words to me were "If you go through that door, you don't need to come back".

With that, he leave the library, letting Ren alone to think about their talk, and even in Thanatos words. This come to two pair of ears that was listening their conversation from the other side of of the library. Yellow eyes left the monitor and look down for make the same thing with her teammates lately.

* * *

 **CNVL Room**

The red dress was lying on Pyrrha's bed. She look to the dress thinking in what the apprentice would think of her if he see her wearing something so formal like that. Make a while that Pyrrha discover that she fall in love with Ceodore.

She once dreamed that she was standing in front of a bed filled with rose petals and wearing the same dress on her bed. Then come Ceodore with a formal suit. He carried her in bridal style, she asked what he was doing while was blushing, he just walk to the bed and gently put Pyrrha on the mattress. She tried to get up, but Ceodore go to the top of her with his hands on the side of her body. She stare to his dark blue eyes what were showing second intentions. Then his face come closer of her own and...

Pyrrha put both hands on her cheeks in embarasement, her face red like a tomato. She never dreamed with a boy in that way before. The boy in question come from the door. She turn around and notice his face.

-Ceodore, something is wrong?

-I just talked with Ren.

-Oh! How was it?

-I don't know. We can only wait to see. -He walk to his bed and sit down. He notice the red dress. -You will wear that to the Dance?

Pyrrha look to her dress and back to Ceodore.

-Yes, i will. What about you?

-I got something formal.

-How?

-A ninja with a scar on the nose will got one to me. Just don't ask how. -Pyrrha nodded. -So, how many guys already ask to you?

-W-well. No one, actually.

-Really?

-You would be surprise of how this is normal.

Actually no, he wouldn't. One of things that his **master** teach to him about womans is that when more prettier the girl, more lonely she is. Pyrrha undouptly is a beautiful girl, no one can deny that. With her beauty and talent, wouldn't be too much guys around who have courage to even talk to her. He asked about the guys for formality. But she pretend go to the Dance alone? Ceodore being a getleman, wouldn't allow that.

-Y'know? Nineteen nine percent of the girls of the school don't like me. -Pyrrha look back to him. -So what about i take you to the Dance?

-C-Ceodore? I-i...

* * *

 _Pyrrha's mind_

 _-YES! YES! YES! YES! ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES!_

 _Come a plane and make with a smoke the word YES._

 _A angel appeared saying:_

 _-Say yes my little girl. He just asked to you. Don't let go that opportunity._

 _A mini version of Pyrrha dressed as a cheerleader appeared._

 _-Say yes girl, will be your night! Like with a grimm, go for your man and FIGHT!_

* * *

-I would love.

-Then is marked. I gonna get that formal suit from the ninja boy. -He said getting up from the bed and leaving the room, before he close the door, he spoke. -I look forward to see you in that dress.

Ceodore close the door and didn't saw that Pyrrha's cheeks were with the same color of her dress.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

The man wearning a suit leave the bullhead and walk directly to the desk in the middle of the warehouse. In the other side of the desk was Roman smoking a cigar. The man put a suitcase on the deks and open it. In the suitcase were some dusts with a dark purple color.

-Miasma dust. -Said Roman. -With such a low price.

-Y'know that the price will not be cheap. -Spoke the man, then he start to cough, but continued. -The price didn't change.

-Oh, but will change in a couple of seconds.

-What make you *cough cough* say that?

-How long make since you got the miasma.

-Make five months.

-And will make six months and three... -The man look skeptical to Roman. -... two... -Then he star to feel his heart hurt. -... one... -The pain was unbearable. -... zero.

The man fall from the chair completely dead. Roman close the suitcase and enter in the bullhead where Neo already was waiting for him.

-Like i said Neo, with such low price.

Roman leave the place with the miasma dust in his hands.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Ceodore talk to Ren, invited Pyrrha to the dance and Roman got his hands in dust made with miasma. Now, about Neo talking too much out of the scene is a joke. Was told that she would have a voice actress, showing that she can talk, but she didn't spoke a word in the entirely volume 3. So in this fic she gonna talk, but will never be see.**

 **Next time Fernando will try resolve the problems of Ruby and her sister.**


	27. For her

**Sorry for my bad english. Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY make some rules when make a OC, every OC will have to named after a color, something that sounds like a color, something that means some color** **and something that make you think of a color. With that said, i have one OC that the name not follow that rule.**

 **Fernando's name means something like "adventurous" and "bold adventurer". But Hazashi don't have any meaning to follow Monty's rule. So to make up with this, i will change his last name. Like i am doing with the Team STRK fanfiction. Is not that i don't like his name, but are Monty rules. I thought** **to put Fernando's last name as Minuano, a cold wind that go through the Brazil and Uruguay.**

 **With his first name, will be like "adventurous wind". Sounds cool huh? Anyway, when come to wind, the first color that come to 90% of the people is the white color. So i think is valid use Minuano as a name.**

 **Now, this will be the only change so far. I don't plan to change something more on this fic. Ceodore's name will not change, i will tell the reason for that later, but for now, to the fic.**

* * *

 **Old library**

The man was reading one of the many books he have. Until his ears caught the sound of footsteps. He look ahead and saw the Dark Knight.

-I never thought that would see you again. -He said. -I told you everything that i knew about miasma. Why are you here?

-I fought against a strange woman a couple of months ago.

-Uhh. What thing come from the Dark Knight's mouth.

Miles ignored the mocking tone of the old man.

-She somehow have control of the weather and wasn't her semblance.

-How could you know?

-She tried use her semblance before control the weather. -The old man keep looking to his book. -I want to know if have more people like her.

This time, the old man close the book with force and raise his head to look at Miles.

-With what purpose Arcadian?

-This is my business sage. -The old man sighed. They stand in the place without move for a couple of seconds, then Miles raise his hand to grab something that come from behind him. It was a book. He look to the cape and raise a eyebrown to the sage. -The four maidens?What this fairy tale have to do with this?

He look at Miles through his glasses.

-Everything.

* * *

After talk to Pyrrha and leave the room, Ceodore walk to the dormroom of the guy who he buy the outfit to the Dance. Of course still have some eye looking at him with suspicious, but he decide to ignore. Was like before, when the world discovered about him. Every time someone heard his name, start to look at him like his classmates were doing right now. After so long, he learn to ignore. He couldn't do anything really, not after be infused with miasma.

Miasma.

The main reason of everything is happening to him right now.

He wonder how would be his life if miasma didn't exist. His family would be alive, but he would never meet Miles. How could be his combat skills if...

 _Cold._

He feld a cold run through his spine, but couldn't be.

-No. It can't be. -Ceodore walk to where he felt the cold. He know that he only would feel that cold in his spine when he is close to... -Miasma? Here in Beacon? -He asked to himself. -H-how? Ozpin know about that? -He keep following the cold sensation until reach to one dormroom. The same dormroom that he was already going. -W-What?

He didn't know what to think. He knock the door, but got ready to anything that would happen. He heard footsteps and the door open revealing a guy with spike brown hair, black eyes and a scar on the middle of his nose. The guy who he was going to meet.

-What? -He asked.

-Uuh. I-i am Ceodore.

-And i am the queen of Atlas. I know who you are. You come for the formal outfit, right?

-Is you who have it?

The boy walk back to his room and came back with a formal attire on his hand. Ceodore look to the attire but notice something flowing from the guy's left arm.

-Miasma. -He whispered.

The guy's expression was blank until he grap Ceodore by the scarf and dragged him to his room. Both unaware about the presence of Emerald who was following Ceodore and she heard what he whispered. Whatever they gonna talk, she need to listen.

* * *

 **Fernando's office**

Ruby enter in the blind samurai room and saw that he wasn't moving a muscle. She walk to him and wave her hand in front of his glasses, but no response come from the blind man. She touch his glasses slightly and Fernando raise his head, scaring Ruby.

-Hmm. I fell sleep again. -He got of his glasses and rub his eyes. -Good that Glynda didn't see me sleeping or else. -He scretch his arms and felt some hair on the palm of his hand. -Who's there?

-Mr Minuano?

-Ruby, no enter in the others room like that. Is not very polite.

-Sorry, but i kinda need your help.

-With what?

-Wait a minute please.

Fernando raise a eyebrown, then come from the door Yang, what means she break the door like glass.

-Ruby! You are okay!

-And why she wouldn't be Xiao Long? -Asked Fernando.

-She send to me a message that she need help!

-Don't you think that exaggerate at this a bit... ow. I think i get it.

-What?

-Sit down you two. -Yang look to her sister who obeyed Fernando, then she sit down too. -Xiao Long, why did you break my door like that?

-I'm sorry sir, but when my sister need my help, i have to demolish everything on my path.

-Even defenseless doors? What my door even did to you? -Ruby giggle a little. -Do you not think that you overdid a little?

-I have to protect my sister. No matter what.

Fernando just stand on the chair. Was hard to know if he was looking to Yang considering that he never move his head to talk with someone, unless if he is serious.

-Rose. -He directed his attention to Ruby. -She is always like that?

-Only when i come to Beacon.

-Hey, that's not...

-Only talk when i give you permission Xiao Long. -Yang didn't know how she got herself in that situation, but would bet anything that Ruby planned this. -So, why is she start to act like that?

-... Ceodore.

-Ow.

-But i have a good reason for that! -Shouted Yang.

-And what would be that reason Xiao Long?

-He is **his** apprentice.

-And what **him** have to do with this? Ceodore is not the **Dark Knight**.

-His... his miasma.

-Ahh. You are worried that he may infect Ruby.

-He infected Pyrrha.

-She is not infected.

-But a lot of students saw him infecting her.

-Look, i don't know exactly what happened in the courtyard in that day. But i'm sure that Ms Nikos is not infected. -Fernando felt that Yang still didn't believe in that. -C'mon, you saw her in the combat class. She is healthy as ever.

-We don't know that yet.

Fernando make what would be a think face. Again, is hard to know what expression he is doing with that glasses.

-She have a point. -Ruby eyes widened. -Well, miasma is on the biggest misteries of Remnant. We don't know yet the full extention of what that energy could do. But still, you are only making assumptions based on Miles, not Ceodore.

-A student is a figure of his master.

-Really? So tell me about Ruby's master. How is the person who train her?

-Well, his name is Qrow Branwen...

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Military Laboratory**

The scientist enter in his laboratory. He start to check in his computer the status of his "daughter". After heard about the problem she have in Beacon, he need to check if her body show some resistance against miasma.

-Doctor Polendina?

Speaking of his creations.

-Crimson? I didn't notice that you was awake.

-I wasn't sleeping either.

-You need to sleep Crimson.

-I don't see any reason since i can just recharge my batery.

-Something is bothering you Crimson?

The A.I. was silent for a minute until decide to speak.

-Yes doctor Polendina. There's something that is bothering me lately.

-What is?

-Why Penny can walk freely while i have to be stuck here in the laboratory?

The good doctor stop to press the keyboard of the computer. The question get him by surprise. He turn around to look on the red eyes of his "son".

-General Ironwood think that you are not still ready to walk around alone.

-I don't understand.

-It is the folks of Remnant, they are not ready to know about you. They don't even ready to know about Penny.

-But my design make me similar to a faunus, just like Penny seems a human, but i still stuck here in the lab.

-Penny is just a prototype like you. We have different way to use both of you. Your way will be more different. We are using her to see if she can relate with the innocents without they know about her true nature.

-Doctor, are you not lying to me, aren't you?

Yes. The doctor was lying to his older "son". But he speaks a little of true. The militaries didn't know how Crimson would act when out of the base.

-Of course not. I swear Crimson. One day, you will walk around as much you want.

He want to believe in his creator, but something in his voice sounded very hopeless in Crimson's opinion.

* * *

 **Fernando's office**

-Y'know, he don't seems like Ruby, except for the combat skills.

-Can you say tha with just everything that i said?

-He is a rude man, blunt, cynical, cocky and immature sometimes. -Neither Ruby or Yang could say that he was wrong. -But when come to you two, he show a more sensible side of his nature. I can see how he care about you two by the way you talk about him.

-So he and Ruby are pretty similar like Ceodore and his **master**. -Yang responded.

-Almost. I never see Ruby being rude on disrespectfull with someone for any stupid reason. -Ruby make a V with her hands. -But i admit that she is immature sometimes.

-Hey!

-But the point is, you can't deny that Ceodore live a normal life of a student since the day he come. Can you? -She can't. She didn't want to be close of him, so she don't know him better than Ruby, Pyrrha or even Weiss. -But i think that the problem is more personal than that.

-Why did you say that? -Asked Ruby.

-Listen Rose. I wish to have a word alone with Yang.

She nodded and leave.

-Uhh. Why only me?

-What's the name of the person?

-W-what?

-The person that gone from your life. What is the name?

-How did you know?

-There are various reasons to someone start to be overprotective to someone. But a big sister be overprotective, the reasons that come to my mind are: something very bad already happen to Ruby on the past, you lost someone who was closer of her and you are for that reason taking care to this not happen to her and finally is related with the **Dark Knight**. -Yang's gaze go direct on the floor. Fernando really know how to read someone. -Anyone would say that was the third option, but you never meet **him** before and Ruby neither. Leaving only two options. Or is the opti...

-Summer. -Yang interrupted Fernando.

-... and who she is?

-R-Ruby's mother.

-It seems that she is not longer around, right? -Yang's silence was the answer. -She was a good mother to you too huh? I not gonna go deeper in that matter, but you don't think that overprotective nature of your is because of her?

-What do you mean?

-You was just a little girl when she... gone right? -Yang nodded. -She's gone leaving Ruby with you, this make you adopt that nature because you are too much affraid of lose Ruby, and this thinking stay on your mind since you was just a little girl until the days of today. Everyone is scary to lose some beloved, but what would happen if you not be around to protect her?

-This not gonna happen! -She shout. -I will be always close of her to protect her!

Fernando sighed.

-Protect her from what? Why become a huntress if you will be protecting her all the time? Why learn to fight if you gonna take care of everything? Start with that, then will be with potential friends until you try protect Ruby from herself. Time by time, she will need your help, but you need let her call for your assistance.

-But if she need my help and i not be around and she not be able to call me for help?

-So you will have to trust in her skills. She is training to be a huntress just like you, you are her sister, you should know how good she is. Besisdes, you are not the only one around that can help her.

Yes. Yang know, but she know that Ruby sometimes put herself in some dangerous situation, like in the initiation. But Weiss help her, and her team took down the Nevermore, together. Then come to Yang's mind. If she not be around for Ruby, she can trust on Weiss to help her. And Blake too. Her mind came back to the night that she and her team walk to Vale to find Blake and she was the one who needed be saved. Surely without her aura, the shot from Torchwick would killed her, and her little sister saved her.

But there is the problem of Ceodore. She don't want to Ruby keep walking with him, no after what happened to Pyrrha. But Ruby still consider him a friend, Weiss too. Not matter what happen, their friendship keep strong. Different with the way she is with Ruby and Weiss. They are a team, but she don't trust in their judgement, even that Ceodore didn't make anything wrong since the day Ruby meet him. She was so sure that Ceodore would hurt Ruby in someway that every time she see the apprentice, she could only see the **master,** just like everyone else.

It was like blame Ruby for the problems that her uncle caused.

-I still don't want Ruby be close of Ceodore. -She said more to herself, but Fernando heard that.

-You already have a friend that you father didn't liked, right?

Yes, she have. Due her attitude, of course sometimes she start to hang out with some bad boys. But even with the protests of her father, she keep hanging out with them, because she knew that behind their hardcore attitude, they are... good... guys...

-Oh. -Was all Yang said.

-So you notice?

-I'm more worried with the fact that i owe a friend some liens. He was right, i actually act like my father sometimes.

-Trying to protect your sister of someone good?

-I still don't trust on Ceodore, BUT, Ruby consider him a friend. If is what she want, i will not interfere. But any sign that something is wrong with Ruby, he will have a date with my fists.

-We done here, then. You can leave.

Yang left the office and saw Ruby standing on the side of the door. Her silver eyes look direct on the lilac ones. Was a uncomfortable silence until Yang spoke.

-You want to go to the cafeteria? They... are serving some sweets today.

Ruby smiled.

-Yes.

The sisters start to walk together and Fernando who was able to listen everything from his office smiled.

-I should write a book. -He said.

* * *

 **Cinder dormroom**

Cinder couldn't believe in what miasma can do. The best part is that the militaries and scientists of Atlas don't even make a idea of what can be done with the evil energy.

-Are you sure that you listen right? -Asked Mercury not believing in her words, of course. -Don't seems possible if you ask to me.

-This come direct from the ninja boy's mouth and Ceodore felt the miasma on his body. -Said Emerald. -What more proof you need?

Mercury was about to answer but notice Cinder looking at him with a strange look. Then he notice that she was looking to his legs.

-Uhh, boss...

-You two. -Cinder spoke. -Go find the man who did that to that boy.

Mercury eyes widened.

-Wait, you are not planning...

-Yes, i am. -Cinder interrupted Mercury. -If what Emerald heard be truth, we gonna have a good advantage.

-But we don't know what gonna happen to me.

-That boy seemed fine and Emerald said that he was with miasma make two years. Any normal human would have died already. You are thinking that you are not strong enough to survive?

Now she was teasing him.

-You are speaking with a professional. -Mercury spoke. -Of course i can resist.

-Good. Now go with Emerald to Vale to find that man.

Mercury leave the room, Emerald roll her eyes and go after him. On the corridor, Emerald asked.

-Do you know that she just manipulated you, right?

Mercury stop the walk and groaned.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Who follow my OC fiction _what i doupt that is someone here_ will know who is the ninja boy. Cinder is planning something involving Mercury's physical state and Ceodore found someone with miasma in Beacon. Yang still not trust on Ceodore, but will let Ruby be his friend without meddle in their friendship. **

**I will only change Fernando's last name, but i will put in the final of the chapters the meaning of the names of my OCs to show that i'm following Monty's rules to OCs. This is all for now. The Dance will be in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	28. Dance with me pt - 1

**Sorry for my bad english. Someone asked to me about if i was going pairing Ceodore with some character. Actually i don't know yet. But i will be clear that not going to be Cinder or anyone of the evil girls. Nothing personal, i just don't see Ceodore with one of those girls, is nothing personal. Also i didn't upload nothing make a while, all because of the work and some new games for my PS3. Some of you know how is, huh? Not to mention some other stuffs that keep me busy, some of those things annoying the people of the internet, but i not going with details here.**

 **I will try upload the chapters more quicly that i can, but who is a busy writers, know how is. And now, i am one of them. Do what? I cannot keep sitting in front of my notebook all day. Life would be so easy if i could. I going out of the topic here. I just want to all you know that this fic still will take a while to be uploaded, since i have too much to do out of the internet.**

 **No more delay. Here the next chapter of Sons of Darkness. To the fic!**

* * *

Everytime Sylph come to visit her father, she teach something to Ceodore about the life out of the combats. Right now, Miles was looking to his daughter teaching to his apprentice how to dance. Why? Ceodore asked that too and her answer was:

-One day you will meet some nice girl and will have to take her out. Maybe to one club where you will have to shake your bones. I'm just helping you to be prepared to that.

-Do you think that will have a girl who will want to dance with me?

-Why not? You are very cute, actually. -This make him blush a little. -And i'm sure that when you growl up, will be a very handsome guy.

Steam come from Ceodore's ears after her spoke that. Miles look to the two. The way Sylph talk make him remember of her mother. He start to wonder what she is doing now. Also he was curious if she was recovered from the damage from the miasma on Sylph's body.

* * *

Elegant suit?

Check.

Combed hair?

Check.

Smell?

Check.

That was going to be the first party that Ceodore go in his entirely life, without count those ones that Sylph made to him in his birthday. Also, he wanted to make the night good for his partner. He still feel a little uncomfortable after damage her aura with his miasma. So he want to make everything go fine when take her to the party tonight.

-Ceodore. -Nora called. He turn around to see her with her own dress. -I don't think that i want to go.

-C'mon. You need to have some fun. You was so unhappy lately.

-B-But...

Ceodore put a hand on her shoulder.

-I will promisse that your mood will get better if you go.

She smiled to him and nodded. But still was worried with her friend. Ren dissapeared make hours and Ceodore didn't know what he was doing, just hope that he keep think about he talked to him. But now, he was waiting for his partner get ready. He sit down on his bed and start to think in his actual situation. Again, was going to be his first party without be those of his birthdays. Normally he would prefer stay in his dormroom and away from his classmates, but when heard that Pyrrha was going to the Dance alone, he couldn't accept that. So tonight, he was going to ignore all the stares of his classmates and make sure that his partner have fun. Not gonna be easy, but he face worst things when was being trained by his **master**.

The door of the bathroom open and the champion walk to the room. Ceodore knew that Pyrrha is a beautiful girl, but see her in that dress removed any doubt in his mind, if have some.

-How do i look?

Pyrrha asked feeling a little embaressed for Ceodore look to her from head to toe.

-Pyrrha, you're beautiful. I pratically feeling pit for the guys who didn't have asked to you to come to the Dance.

Like always, she blushed by his coment. Nora look to her face, then to Ceodore, then to Pyrrha again and she put two and two together. She put both hands on her mouth to not scream and point to Pyrrha who was watching her behind Ceodore, then she point to the apprentice who was distracted with his partner to pay attention.

-I-I-It is better we go. -Pyrrha said a little nervous about Nora.

-Right. We don't want be late, right?

Ceodore offered his hand to Pyrrha who accepted. Nora was jumping behind Ceodore who this time notice the movements of his teammate. He turn around and Nora was looking to her nails. He shrugged and leave with his teammates. Ren was waiting for them leave the room so he could enter. He sighed and entered in his dormroom.

* * *

Ruby forgot completely about Blake because of her own problems. She saw her friend make all researches without rest because the worry with the faunus on Vale and the White Fang. She tried find her before the Dance started, but fail. Yang wanted to have a talk with her partner, but her scroll give the message occupied and Weiss didn't hear about her too. So in the end, they were going to the Dance without her.

Ruby like parties, but hated wear heels.

-Ugh. How can you use those things all the time?

She was with Weiss on the corridor waiting for Ceodore and his teammates so they can go to the party.

-I don't know what are you talking about. I can use it very well.

-Must be because you use it all the time that got accustomed.

-Is that too.

-Ladies. -Ceodore's voice cut the girl conversation. -You both look great.

-Ceodore! -Nora called. -Remember that the only girl that you suppose to compliment is Pyrrha.

This make Pyrrha's cheeks go to the same color of her dress.

-Nora. It is okay. We are all friends here, right?

Pyrrha said trying to not show how she was feeling about what Nora spoke. Nora pushed Pyrrha a little away from them so she could talk in particular with Pyrrha. Ceodore assumed that must be some of those "girls talk" that Sylph once told to him. He look back to Ruby and Weiss and notice something.

-Uhhh Weiss, you go to the Dance alone?

-I was too busy with all the decoration to ask someone.

-Nobody asked to you?

-Like i said, i was too busy. And what about you?

-Do you need to ask, Weiss? -Asked Ruby.

-Do you not think strange that he is going to a place full of people that... don't like him?

Ruby open the mouth to respond, but found logic on her partner words.

-Ceodore? -Ruby asked. He just point to behind in Pyrrha's direction. -Really?!

Ruby asked a little loudly, but didn't saw that coming, such as Weiss.

-You invited her?

-Well, no one asked. -With that, not only Weiss but Ruby's eyes widened with the fact that no guy have courage to ask her. -I think what my **master** said is truth. When more beautiful the girl, more lonely she is.

-You can say that. -That one was Weiss. This make her wonder if was because of this that the guy she asked didn't wanted to come with her. She decide to ignore this for now. -Let's go okay.

When she said the last word, Pyrrha and Nora have came back and for some reason, Nora was with a wide smile on her face.

- _Girl's thing, surely._ -Thought Ceodore.

* * *

 **Ballroom**

Once the group arrived in the ballroom, Ceodore couldn't help but groan when saw Yang receiving the students. Like usual, her eyes become red when her vision caught the apprentice, then she look at Ruby who was with a pleading look. Yang took a deep breath, then spoke.

-Are you sure that want to be here?

-I have reasons.

-This not answer my question, but go ahead then.

Yang's behavior not go through Ceodore, but whatever make her back off from him, he decide that is not his problem. Ruby was happy that her sister didn't make a scene when saw the apprentice. Weiss just shrugged and start to give a look on the place to see if everything was perfect. Pyrrha was walking by the side of her partner, but notice already some looks from the others around of the dance floor, all eyes direct on the apprentice.

-Ceodore, are you sure that want to be there?

-I couldn't allow you come alone.

-I could have not come.

-But you need have some fun. Y'know, is no easy be my partner.

-But i don't mind that. You know that.

-Still, i want you to have some fun time.

-But you know how to dance?

-Sylph taught me.

-Oh.

Everytime Ceodore mention Miles's daughter, Pyrrha start to wonder if she is someone special to her partner. The way Ceodore talk about her show that he seems to have a strong bond with her. He may have said that Miles was the only friend he have, but he not talk about her due the fact the she is the only daughter of the **Dark Knight**. Of course everyone who want Miles's head would try use her to capture or kill him. Ceodore only talk about Sylph with Pyrrha and Ruby. Both girls were surprise with the notice, but Ceodore make sure to tell to the girls that she is a nice person. The reason she exist is because of what should be a "one night thing" ended with a woman pregnant with **his** child.

Sylph grew up with her mother, but visited her father sometimes and always enjoyed Ceodore's company. Such as Ceodore. So being in love with him make Pyrrha felt something on her stomach everytime he talk about her. She didn't have courage to ask if she is someone special to him.

Yang was watching the apprentice envolving his partner with his arms and start to dance with her. She didn't know if was her imagination, but Yang thought see Pyrrha with a smile so big that she could see from her back. She keep ignoring the apprentice and receiving the students, then a black bow call her attention.

-Blake?

-Hi.

She was wearing her prom dress. Yang was surprise to see her, after all, she was so focused in the investigation that didn't wanted to take some time to rest. Yang wanted to put some good sense on her, but her problems with her sister make her forget completely about her partner.

-What are you doing here?

-I... thought to have some fun?

-Can i ask what make you change your mind? -Blake didn't say anything at first, but her eyes were looking to behind of Yang. She look to where Blake was looking and saw the apprentice. -Him?

-Yes?

-How? When?

-I explain later.

-So, you have someone with you?

-No, actually.

-So you will give to me the pleasure of that dance?

-You don't have to receive the students?

-I can take a break. C'mon.

She grabbed Blake's hand and walk to the dance floor.

Nora was drinking some punch close of one table. She only come because Ceodore wanted her to come, but she was still worried with her childhood friend to try have some fun. Discover about Pyrrha's feeling for her leader help to rise her mood a little, but she still was depressed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. When she look to who the hand belonged, her eyes widened.

-Ren! You came!

She jumped and hugged him.

-Trying have some fun?

-Now that you are here, i'm sure that night will be great. -She declared with joy, but notice that Ren was with a sad expression. -Something is wrong Ren?

-I'm sorry Nora.

-W-What?

-I'm sorry for make you worry so much. And i'm sorry for act like a fool. I shouldn't let my problems affect those who are important to me.

Her smiled could grow loudly if was possible.

-I will accept your apologise, only if you dance with me.

-Deal.

She dragged him to the dance floor close to her teammates and start to dance with them. For the first time since Ren come to Beacon, he wasn't bothered with Ceodore's presence.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

-Hey Fido! -Roma called the faunus. -How is going the-aaaww, she likes you.

Roman was amused with the vision of the dog faunus lying on Neo's lap. She also was scratching his dog ear.

-She said if i didn't do that, she would make me feel like a real dog in a visit on the vet.

-She say a lot of things. Anyway, how is going the specimen?

-Just a crumb from the dust was enough to make some effect. -Fido tried to get up, but Neo hold him back. He groaned but continued. -The Beowulf's body start to assume a more humanoid form after a couple of hours.

-Yeah, yeah. How about his attributes?

-Growing up.

-Excellent. You said that just a crumb from the dust was enough?

-Yeah. Why?

Roman's grin told to Fido that he was working in another evil scheme. He could worry about what he was planning if didn't have a miniature psycho holding him down.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The first chapter that will go with more than one part. I will upload the second part as soon as possible. It seems that some problems were resolved. Blake heard Ceodore's talk with Ren and notice what she was doing was the same like who survive a fight against Miles. Ren and Nora are together again, but not still together-together( _i didn't think that i would write this words)._ Pyrrha is feeling some jealous from some girl she didn't even meet, but of course, she is really close of Ceodore. **

**I thinking in how i will develop Fido as a character. I mean, make him like another White Fang member, like Hercule Satan or someone that know how to fight. Just because he is a comedy character, does mean that he will not know how to figth, or mean, i will decide that later.**

 **I guess is all for now. Next chapter will be the second part. Until next time.**


	29. Dance with me pt - 2

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Miles run around the forest of Arcadia, searching for more invaders who were trying invade his kingdom. His white eyes scanned around the dead woods for anything alive moving, but only spotted animals. Once he notice that he wouldn't find the soldier, he decide to come back to his squad and share the bad news. But when he turn around, he saw a different type of tree.

The tree bark was completely black and the leafs were purple. Something that is not very common in Remnant. He walk closer of the strange tree, curious about her, then came direct on his face.

-What the hell?! -He shout when some black water came from inside of the tree. -How the hell? -He asked looking at himself, unsure of what happened. How come have so much water inside of that tree?And why that water was smelling strange? -Is better to me wash this off.

He start to leave without know that this event of his life would change all the history that Remnant once know.

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Military laboratory**

The window on the room was the only view Crimson have from the world outside. He wanted to leave, look to the world that he made to protect. But again, his superiors ordered to him not leave the laboratory. His younger sister was in Vale right now, experiencing be sociable, talking with normal persons. Something that he never did before, despite being older than Penny.

-I don't understand.

Was all he could say. Such a high intelect and yet, he is not able to discover why he have to be stuck on the laboratory.

-Crimson. -Doctor Polendina enter on his room. -What are you doing out of the pod?

-Just thinking.

-You are thinking a lot lately. Something is bothering you?

-You know what is bothering me, doctor Polendina. -Of course. He want to leave, but he is not allowed. -Yet is strange you asking what is wrong when you know what is.

-I just thought that you was out of that. You are very curious, you know?

-Yes, i know. -He look back to the window. -But not make sense build me only to be stuck here.

-Crimson. -Polendina called and his "son" look at him. -You was made with the purpose of protect Remnant. When the day come and the folks of the four kingdons need help, you will be there to help them. -He put a hand on his shoulder. -I only ask to you to be more patient.

Crimson heard him say that since he start to want to walk around the world, but he nodded. He needed to trust on the man who was responsable from his existence.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Ballroom**

The Dance was going good for the apprentice.

Ceodore was having no problem in ignore the stares of his classmates while dancing with his partner. Yang was dancing with her parnter and was ignoring him, then aSun appeared and asked to Yang if he could have Blake for the next dance, and since she need to receive the students, she leave her partner with the monkey boy and keep with her duty for the night. Ceodore didn't saw Ruby around, maybe because she was a socially akward girl, so she must be walking around to find something to do or leave without her team notice. His attention was back to his parnter who was with a big smile on her face.

-I'm assume that you are having fun?

-Of course i am.

-Glad to her that.

-Ceodore, this is not only about this night, right?

-What do you mean?

-I can tell by the way you are talking. Something is bothering you. -He wanted to say that was nothing, but found no words to lie to her. -It is about what your miasma did to me? -He stopped to dance and averted his gaze from her. -Ceodore, i told to you, it is fine. I know that you didn't mean to... harm my aura.

-I know. It just... how are you feeling?

-I'm fine. Why are you asking?

-I tell you later. For now, lets have some fun okay? And wait a second please. -Ceodore let go of Pyrrha and walk on the direction of the tables where Weiss was trying too make a flower stand upright, with no success. -Allow me?

Weiss heard him ask, then he put a hand on the flower and used his semblance, a second later, the flower was standing straight.

-Thank you Ceodore.

-No problem.

-That is a really useful semblance you have.

-Do you think?

-Of course. In the middle of a battle field, you can cure any wounded comrade.

Not far from them, the general could help but look to the apprentice. After everything he revelead about the miasma will be useful to the top scientists of Atlas discover how treat this infection. Even find a cure. But the reason of his look was the Cedore's father.

-You seems a little distracted James. -Ozpin asked coming closer. -Something is bothering you?

James look to his watch. He still have some time before check the tower.

-Oz, there's something that i need to tell you.

This make Ozpin raise a eyebrown.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Ruby just wanted some fresh air, then she saw running on the rooftops a figure dressed in black. She decide to follow the figure who lead her to the CCT tower and she found some soldiers of Atlas knocked down on the floor. Seeing that some trouble was happening, she called her locker and got ready her weapon.

* * *

 **Ballroom**

Nothing could prepare Ozpin for what Ironwood told to him.

-All this time, his body... was in Atlas. -Ozpin said.

-I can't believe that Dragoon would go that far. -Glynda whispered.

-I'm shocked too. I'm curious too of why did Dragoon never told me about that.

-What you plan to do with that information, James?

-I only discover that Atlas have his body, but have nothing on the localization on the files. I will make more researches to try discover who is with his body and why keep secreta about this.

-Ozpin. -Glynda called. -What about Ceodore?

-What about him? -Asked James.

-We gonna keep secret of this from him?

The gears on Ozpin's mind start to move.

* * *

 **CCT Tower**

The operation was simple than Cinder thought would be. If those mans are the best that Atlas has to offer, so take both academies will be no problem. Her thoughts weere interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Ruby walk to inside of the room. Her heels make sound by each step.

-Hello? -She asked, Crecent Rose armed in case she need. She stumbled a little because of her shoes, then stopped to look around. -Is anyone there? -She start to walk again. -Hello? -Cinder decide to have some entertainiment and stopped hiding. Ruby look to the figure who appeared wearing a mask. -Excuse know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-

She stopped the talk when the intruder threw some dust on the air, creating ice thorns and send on Ruby's direction. She use her scyth to defened herself and give some shoots against the intruder who easily block with her bare hand. From nothing, she evokes two sword. Ruby give a shot with her scyth to throw herself against the intruder and try a attack, the intruder dodge giving some jumps back and in midair she put both swords together and make a bow with three arrows pointing to Ruby. The shots creat a little explosion when hit the floor, makin Ruby back off a little.

Seemed that a battle was about to happen, but a girlshy scream cut out the scene. Ruby look to the direction to where the scream came from, giving to the intruder the chance she needed. When Ruby look back at her, she dissapeared. She walk to the elevator and got down to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Ceodore and Pyrrha run to where the scream came from and saw a crowd looking at something. Then both come closer and saw one of their classmates wounded and full of cuts on his body. His weapon lying on his side and blood coming from his mouth and a big on his eye. More students reunited to see. Some girls putting her hands on the mouths in shock and some guys not believing in what they saw. The crowd open space for the teachers walk.

-Who is the responsable for this?!

Demanded Goodwitch. Her eyes burning in anger. Port eyebrows frowning like none of the students ever see. Oobleck's fist were closed and shaking in fury. Fernando and Peach weren't different from them. Ozpin look around like was looking for someone among his students, hoping to find the responsable. Ceodore walk ahead to use his semblance, but was stopped by Goodwitch who kneeled to the wounded student and put a hand on his chest. From her hand start to come her purple aura like sonic waves. Slowly, the wounds start to close and the bleeds stopped.

- _She can cure too? -_ Ceodore thought.

-I did what i could. Let's take him to the infirmary.

Fernando raise his hand, his blue aura start to appear and the wounded student start to float in front of everyone.

 _-Gravity._ -Weiss thought.

Fernando start to move him away from the crowd. Probably was taking him to the infirmary like Glynda asked.

The teachers followed while everyone was whispering about what happened. Ceodore wanted to his partner enjoy the night, but this have just to happen.

-Oh my. -He heard a voice spoke behind him. -Who would do that? -Cinder asked.

-I don't kno-ooooooooowww. -He stammered when saw Cinder with the black dress. He cough to talk properly. -But this cut the clime for the party.

-So bad. I was hoping that i could have a dance with you tonight.

-Maybe later. But who could have do that right in time of the party?

-Whatever did that, make it quickly, so he could leave without nobody see him.

-You are very inteligent.

-Thank you. Now, excuse me, i have to go back to my companion.

-You came with a companion and yet, you wanted a dance with me?

-He is just my teammate. Have nothing to worry about.

-See you later then.

-Until later, Ceodore, and i still want a dance. -Cinder spoke, then walk back to her teammates, her face showing curiosity. -Can any of you explain what happened here?

-As you saw, one of his students was attacked. -Emerald awsered. -One of the girls found him unconscious while you was "busy".

-We should worry about this? -Asked Mercury. -They could keep a eye open from now one.

-If the soldiers who gonna patrol are like the ones from the tower, so surely we don't have nothing to worry about.

-So what now? -Asked Mercury.

Cinder look around to students walking back to the ballroom to try enjoy the rest of the night.

-Let's try go back and have fun. After all, it is a party, right?

* * *

Far away from the courtyard. A figure wearing a white armor look to the crowd walking back to the ballroom.

-I should be careful to not make a scene while he is surrounded by some many civilians, if all the teachers caught me, i would have come here in vain. -His vision caught the figure of the apprentice and his face frowned. -Soon Thanatos, soon. -The white knight spoke.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Once the student done with the bathroom business, he start to walk back to the ballroom, but notice something strange ahead._

 _-Hey dude. -He called. -This isn't a fantasy party. -He spoke because saw the guy wearing a helmet. -Or you just don't come to the party?_

 _-Where is the apprentice?_

 _-Why the hell i would know?_

 _The knight grabbed the student by the throat._

 _-Where he is?! -He shout in a angered tone._

 _He kicked the knight and called his locker, grabbed his shotgun and aimed on the armored guy._

 _-What the hell is wrong with you?!_

 _-If i have to make you say by force, so be it. -The knight drew his old sword. -Let's dance._

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The last episode of RWBY give some feels, huh? Anyway, if you saw the parts showing the Miles and Ceodore past _yes i am still calling him Ceodore_ can make a idea who is this white knight. **

**When come to secrets, you have to be careful to this secret not affect everyone around you, but the new secret that Ironwood discovered can cause some troubles. Ozpin will reveal to Ceodore about his father? _If i make him like the original show, probably not *cough*._ I will warn already that miasma has nothing to do with Salem or with whatever the plot will go. **

**I can't think in nothing more to say. See you next time.**


	30. Target

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **When i make the poll, some readers warned me that i have forgot about Pyrrha while others leave a review telling me this. Sorry for forget about her on the poll, but my day when i create the pool wasn't one of the bests i have in this year. My puppy just dissapeared from home, my family go look for her, my mother found her full of bruises because she fought against another dog, we meet my mother on the vent and my puppy will need to rest for a while before run and jump around like she always do.**

 **All in all, i was feeling bad that when i make the poll, i forgot about the redhead, but she is in the poll now. I think that one day not will make too much difference if i keep the poll open. I keep work too much on the past days, not to mention my other business out of the internet, but i found some time to write.**

 **To the fic.**

* * *

 **Atlas - Forest**

-A hood scarf? -Asked Ceodore to Sylph.

-Yes. Is my creation. -Sylph said proudly. -This is the first one i made it, and i want you to be the first one to have one.

Ceodore open the box and saw a blue scarf with a part a little more larger than the rest. Truth to be told, he could use a scarf while live in Atlas. He grabbed the cloth and wrapped around his neck. The scarf was dark blue colored and reach to Ceodore's waist and behind his head of course, the hood. He push the hood and covered his head. Sylph give a good look on Ceodore, he seemed a little like her father. The hood covering his eyes, the scarf flowing with the wind. The shield on his hand and his head looking to the horizon.

-What? -Ceodore asked, noticing Sylph looking at him.

-You become more like him with each passing day.

-Do you think? -Asked Ceodore looking to himself.

-Yeah. I mean, i would not be surprise if one day you surpass him.

He smiled. Sylph surely overestimate him, but he doubt that one day will become even half of what his **master** is.

* * *

 **Beacon - CNVL Room**

How many times already make? Three? Four times?

No matter how many times he enter in that elevator, he always feel a little nausea when he is going to the headmaster office. He was called to Ozpin office right on the morning and the talk wasn't the most pleasant. Once he walked back to his dorm, he fall on his bed.

-Ceodore? -His partner called. -Something is wrong?

Ceodore get off his head from the pillow and look not only to his partner, but to Nora who was on her side and Ren who was on his bed.

-I just discover that the attack last night was my fault.

-What? -Pyrrha and Nora asked on the same time.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Mr. Ceodore, take a sit. -Like Ozpin need to say. -Do you know why we called you here?_

 _Ceodore look around and saw Glynda and the General with the headmaster._

 _-No, actually._

 _-Well, we know that you not revealed all information about you. -Ceodore chuckled a little with Ozpin words. -So we wish to you answer some questions if possible._

 _-Go ahead, i don't mind._

 _-Good. -Ozpin leaned ahead. -Do you have any enemy?_

 _-A enemy? No._

 _-You have meet someone that want to hurt you? -Glynda asked._

 _-No. Never in my life. Why are you asking this?_

 _-We asked to the victim of the attack last night who attacked him. He said that the responsable was a teenager with a white crusader armor. -Ozpin said leaning back on his chair. -Do you already meet someone with that description?_

 _-The only one that i meet with that description was Robert, The White Crusader._

 _The three adults knew the name. Robert was one of the best huntsmens that Atlas ever had. So was no surprise when the **Dark Knight** was sighted on Mistral, was him the one who was send to defeat him. But not happened like they expected. Actually, some of them knew that Robert wouldn't be enough to deal with **Miles**. The huntsmen left on the living world a woman and a children. The children decide to follow the same path of his father and become a huntsmen. Could be? _

- _We are making those questions for you because that person with white armor come to my academy after you. -Ceodore's eyes widened in surprise. -You have sure that never meet someone besides Robert with this description?_

 _-Yes, sir. I'm sure that i would remember of someone like that if i ever meet._

 _-Ceodore. -Glynda called him. -Do you have any idea of why this person want to find you?_

 _-I think all of us know why, Ms. Goodwitch._

 _Of course they know. If he is after Ceodore, means that he is after his **master**. But since Miles is a "moving target", he don't stop in a place for too long. He keep walking around Remnant with no destination, making him very hard to find. The last time he was see was when Atlas send Robert to face him and this make more than ten years ago. Not so long after Robert was defeated, a group of soldiers tracked Miles in a forest not so far from where they found Robert's body with his own sword on his stomach. Was when the world discovered about Ceodore. _

_-Thank you for your time Ceodore. -Spoke Ozpin. -And be careful. -Ceodore got up from the chair, bowed and start to leave. -Ceodore. -Ozpin called him._

 _-Yes._

 _-... it is nothing._

 _Ceodore shrugged and enter on the elevator. When the door open, he saw Ruby. They greeted each other before Ceodore keep with his path._

* * *

 **CNVL Dorm room**

-Do you really think that this man is after you? -Asked Pyrrha with worry on her voice.

-He is not after me Pyrrha. -Answered Ceodore. -He is after my **master**.

-Some people think that Ceodore know where tha mon-i mean, where Thanatos is. -Spoke Ren. -Is not surprise. But i have to ask. What you plan to do about this Ceodore?

Quite frankly, he don't know. All he could do is wait for that guy appear and deal with him on that time. He just need to keep his eyes open for a guy with a white... crusader... armor...

-He have a son...

-What? -Asked Pyrrha, not being able to heard what Ceodore whispered.

-Could be him? -He whispered again.

-Let me guess. -Ren interrupted his thoughts. -Someone seek revenge?

-Is that obvious?

-Don't worry terrible leader. -Nora spoke. -We got your back. If this guy try anything, we will break his legs.

-You called me terrible again Nora.

-Oops! Sorry.

-Do you have any idea of who could be this guy? -Pyrrha asked.

Ceodore let a sigh before start to explain.

-Do you guys know about Robert, The White Crusader?

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 ** _Ozpin Office_**

 _Ceodore shrugged and enter on the elevator. Once out of the sight, Ozpin let a heavy sigh._

 _-I thought that you was going to tell him. -Ironwood spoke._

 _-Is not that easy James. What he could do if discover that Atlas have his father body all those years._

 _-But you will let that information hidden from him. -Glynda asked with a worried expression._

 _The only answer that Ozpin have was..._

 _-I don't know. -He sighed again. -Is better we think about what to do with that information. If we decide to reveal to him, we gonna do it in due time. Until then, is better he don't know about his father._

 _Glynda wanted to say something, but nothing come to her mind. If she discover that her father was in that state, she would throw to the air everything on her path with her semblance._

* * *

 **Glynda's office**

This reminds her that make a while since she spoke with her father. One of the only survivors after a battle agains Miles. After he came back to her all bruised, the soldiers from Atlas took him to make some exams, against his will, of course. Glynda walk direct to the front of General Dragoon and start to complain with all force she have on her voice to him free her father. Was the first time James saw some soldiers from Atlas start to shake in fear.

Today is not surprise, but as a teenager, Glynda wasn't so strict, but she have to become if wanted to be a teacher in Beacon.

But since the day he fought against Miles, she feared that he was infected with miasma and would perish in due time. Fortunately, he survive. But Atlas keep a eye on him since that day. She grab her scroll and was about to press the contact icon, but instead she pressed the pictures and the first one was a picture of her younger self being carried by a big man with a white hair and beard. She was complaining on the picture and her father was just laughing while carrying her on his shoulder. A smile appeared on her face.

-I should talk to him. -She was about to make the call, but stopped when remembered what day was. She start to leave her office and walk to the auditorium, deciding to let this matter to another time. While making her way to the auditorium, she wonder if Ceodore was with Miles when **he** face her father. On middle way, she found the blind samurai. -Fernando. -She called him. -Any news?

-No. Sorry. -Fernando answered. -Whoever is, i cannot felt him.

There again him mentioning about this "feeling" thing. Fernando have a strange skill of feel living people around him in a certain distance. How far that skill reach is a mistery even to Ozpin because Fernando decide to let this be a secret of him. Why, she didn't know, but Ozpin didn't press the matter either.

-Keep your skill activated until we caught the responsable. -Glynda said pushing her glasses. -We cannot have any more student injuried because some stupid revenge.

-Revenge?

-The responsable was after Ceodore...

-And he think that Ceodore knows where is **Master** is.

Glynda nodded to the blind man. Somehow he knew that she was nodding.

-If your skill not be enough, Ironwood spared some of his droids to... -She stopped her sentence when notice how Fernando's eyes twitched at the mention of the general. -... patrol the area. -She finished her sentence.

Glynda let Fernando calm himself a little. He still have problems with the general, she could see.

-Good... to... hear that. -Glynda notice that he was making a effort to keep smiling. -I will keep looking around. If you excuse me.

Fernando walk through Glynda without hit his cane on the floor. He was in hurry to leave, she could see that. He is always like that when someone mention Ironwood on his presence. But after what happened between those two on the past, is not surprise. But she was sure that he will do nothing if meet the general again. Fernando is calm and collected, of course he will not start any trouble for nothing. He is not Qrow.

* * *

 **CNVL Dormroom**

-So, you guys agree? -Ceodore asked. -I not gonna force none of you. If you guys prefer make a mission first, is fine to me.

-Hunt down the responsable for the last night attack? -Pyrrha asked. -Do you even need to ask. Ceodore, i'm your partner, i will help you in whatever you need.

Ceodore smiled, then turn his head to look to Nora.

-Don't worry terri-i mean, Ceodore. We gonna find this guy and break his legs!

Ceodore chuckled at the attitude of his teammate. He turn around to look at Ren who didn't say a word. Was a uncomfortable silence, he was making his sentence on his head, then finally spoke.

-Do you know that will not be easy, right?

-What do you mean? -Ceodore asked.

-He must have trained all his life to face your **master**. He must be a opponent that we cannot play around with.

-I'm conscious about that, Ren. But he is here in Beacon because of me.

-But is not your fault Ceodore. -Pyrrha defended him, followed by a "yeah" from Nora.

-He knows that. -Ren spoke calling the attention of the girls. -But this not change the fact that he is the responsable for what this man is doing. So he want be the one to fix this, with our help, of course.

Nora's eyes widened.

-Ren, you...

-Yes Nora. I will help.

None of them cheared that. Because they know that the real reason that Ren want stop this guy is that he want to be the one to face Miles... and kill him. Even like that, Ceodore was thankful for his help. Now, while everyone was on the auditorium, the team CNVL start the hunt of the White Crusader's son.

* * *

 **Corridors**

-So, how was the search? -Cinder asked while walking two feets ahead from her associates.

-We found the man who we were looking for. -Emerald answered. -But he said that will take a week until is ready.

-Speaking of him, how is his health? -Cinder asked knowing what happened to anyone who mess with miasma.

-He... seems going fine, except for the dry skin. -Answered Mercury, shaking with the memory of the man. -His skin seems to be the only problem with him.

-Oh, are you scared, Mercury? -Cinder asked looking at him by her shoulder.

-O-Of course not! -He answered, but she felt the fear on his voice.

-Mercury, you don't have to do that. -Emerald tried to calm him.

-No. I can do it. -He said with his head low.

Cinder smirked, not because of Mercury's courage, but the fact that she knows more about miasma than any scientist of Atlas. All thanks to the apprentice.

* * *

 **Past**

 **Mountain of Atlas**

-Master! Let me help him.

Ceodore dashed to Robert and start to use his semblance to cure him.

-Ceodore, is no use. -Miles said. -He's dead.

-But i can...

He couldn't end his sentence because Mile slapped his face, making him fall on the floor.

-He's dead Ceodore! -He shouted, making Ceodore cringe in fear. -You are just a mortal. There's nothing you can do. -Miles look to the Robert's carcass, impaled with his own sword. -He make this choice when notice that couldn't defeat me.

Miles start to walk away.

-Master! What about the body?

-Is not our problem. Let's keep going.

Miles start to leave and Ceodore give a last look on the body before leave. To think Robert would prefer that than lose.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The team CNVL have their first not official mission. I think that is clear to everyone that who is the attacker, right? The poll still is open for vote and this time, Pyrrha is added on the list. Fernando seems have some story with Ironwood, i will use this in every fic that Fernando is. Add Glynda's father can be a little more complicate, depending on what i will make miasma work, but i think that is something interesting to add. For Cinder, she is planning something with miasma and involves Mercury. What would be? I think some reader may know already.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	31. Personal problems

**Sorry for my bad English. Pyrrha on the led of the poll, followed by Ruby and in thirty place come Weiss. The poll still is open to anyone to vote.**

* * *

Train with his master wasn't a easy job, but get worst when Miles decide to teach to Ceodore his fighting style.

-Counter attack? -Asked Ceodore.

-Yes. -Miles began. -This style may seems pretty ordinary, but is more useful than look. Everytime you receive a hit, you can use the force of the impact to deliver a more stronger attack combined with the both forces of your strength and the impact you receive.

-Like when punching while you are running? -Asked Ceodore.

-You are more smarter than you look. -Ceodore didn't know if was a compliment or a insult, so he stay quite. -But is more easy talk than do. You will have to think fast if you want to do it. So I prepared this little exercise for you.

-Master, how put electrodes in me and make me play chess with you will make me think fasters?

-You will see, now make your move.

Ceodore obeyed and moved one pawn. Immediately, Miles moved one of his pawns. Ceodore didn't have time to wonder because after two seconds he receive a electrical shock. Before he could question, he receive another shock, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, until he fall on the floor.

-Master-ter-ter-ter?

-Simple, if you not make a move and less than two seconds, you will receive a electrical shock. -Miles said like was the most normal thing on Remnant. -Now go back to that chair. We have a long day ahead.

Ceodore could only cry too his misfortune.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Ballroom**

-Alright. What's the plan again? -Ceodore asked to his team.

-Look for the attacker of last night! -Answered Nora.

-Look for anyone with a white crusader armor. -Said Pyrrha.

-And if we find him, we shall do nothing. Only call for one of the Beacon staff to deal with him. -Ren said, but Ceodore expected to Nora talk with a dissapointed tone.

-But in any case of anyone of the staff be not avaible for help?

-We follow him on the stealth style! -Nora answered, but Ceodore didn't expected her to know what be silent means.

-The plan is set. -Ceodore spoke. -Let's go.

With that the four members of CNVL start the chase after the son of the White Crusader. Ceodore didn't have much hope, but hoped that he was willing to talk.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

The team split up to look around for the attacker. But the true reason that Ceodore wanted to be separated from his team was because he knows that Richad's son was after him. So being alone he could try deal with him without draw his weapon. Also, fight to him is not exactly a option since the staff keep Alastor and Victoria on the staff room. He would go try catch his gear, but they would want to know why. He could say that he wanted to train, but if any professor see him walk around with his weapon and not training would put him in some trouble.

So his options of what to do if find Richard's son are quite limited. He could use his miasma, but this would put him in more trouble than any of his actions since he arrived on the academy. The only thing worst that he could do besides use his miasma would be infect someone. The after use miasma, the worst thing he could do is damage the aura of someone with his miasma.

Already happened one time and with his partner. Ceodore never fear the potential of the dark energy on his body, but after make that with his partner make him worry about not only with Pyrrha, but with Ruby, Weiss and his own team. Of course, Ren have a huge hate against his **master** but Ceodore believe that he doesn't deserve suffer with the sensation of his aura chilling his body. And what will happen if happen again? If happen to Ruby? What Yang would do with him? She finally stopped to glare at him like he was his **master**. But if happen to Nora? Ren never would trust him. What about his enrollment in Beacon? What Ms. Goodwitch would do if...

-Ceodore...

-I'M SORRY! I SWEAR THAT NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN! -He shouted with the panic that he was feeling with the thoughts. He turn around and see the black glasses of Mr. Minuano. -Oh! H-hi professor. Need something?

-You are a bit tense. -Fernando notice. -Is something is wrong?

-No. Nothing wrong.

-Is Mr. Ren causing any trouble?

-N-no. He continue the same. A guy with little words, y'know?

Fernando scratch the back of his head, then remember about what he was doing before notice the apprentice.

-Ceodore, did you saw someone with a white armor walking around?

Ceodore thought for a momento to see if this was something new to him. None of the staff know that he suspect that Richard's son is that guy.

-Sorry. I don't remember to see nobody with that appearance.

-Well, if you see someone with that description, give a call to me okay.

-Yes sir.

Fernando walk away, leaving Ceodore alone again to continue his search.

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Undergrounds**

Winter already go through a lot of missions on her life. But Ironwood never let her do anything related with miasma, even after she got her position as a commander. Well, never until now. After a brief call from her superior, she with some soldiers were send to one of the many laboratories around Atlas. Her orders were to investigate anything or anywhere that was related with the previous general.

She have the to meet General Dragoon in her times as a soldier on the military academy. He once personally praised her after a successful mission. So when Ironwood send her to look around for anything that General Dragoon would be hiding, she knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

-Soldiers! - She called and all of them make a line in front of her. -Report.

-We found nothing valuable commander. -One of them said.

-Hmm. Keep looking. If General said that has something hidden around, then-wait. -She look the line and notice something. -Is missing one of you?

The soldiers look to themselves and notice that have one soldier missing.

-Commander! -The missing soldier called from another room. Immediately Winter run to where she was called followed by the soldiers. She enter in the room and see the soldier looking to the wall. -There's something here.

He leave the way to Winter inpect the wall, after some seconds she notice a hole on the wall. Something very unusual to a laboratory. She look inside of the hole and notice a USB output.

-Crimson! -She calls the the wolf faunus who was wearing the same armor of the soldiers with the red color. His tail swaying with his steps. -How is going your hacking program?

-I didn't have a opportunity to test the program yet.

-So here is a good opportunity for you. -She gestured to the hole on the wall. -Use your program to on this.

-Since this is something related to General Dragoon, may take a while.

-Take your time. -She turn around to adress to the soldiers. -We will keep loo-

-Done. -Crimson interrupted.

Winter turn around and saw a light appearing on the wall in form of a line what was going around the wall and assumed the form of a door and then, a passage appeared. Winter must give credit to Dr. Polendina.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

The search led Ceodore to the front of the academy. He keep looking around and make questions to some of his classmates, but some of them refused to talk to him or said to him something rude. He should know that would happen but he wanted to try.

-Ceodore! -He look to who was calling him and see Ruby and Weiss walking on his direction. -How are you doing?

-I'm going well.

-I don't believe on you. -Weiss said. -Your face say therwise. What's wrong?

Ceodore sighed before answer.

-The attacker of last night was after me. -Both girls become surprised. -So I'm looking around for him.

-You what? -Asked Weiss. Then Ruby asked.

-Ceodore, you are doing this alone?

-No. My team is helping me.

-We can help you with something? -Asked Ruby.

-Well, just keep your eyes open for a guy with a white crusader armor.

-We will. But not now. -We will go to our first mission today. -Weiss start to explain. We will keep a eye open for someone with that appearance when we come back.

-Don't worry Ceodore. -Ruby started. -Whoever be this guy, I know that the apprentice of Miles Thanatos can take him.

-I hope so, Ruby. -Ceodore said with a sad tone. -I would hate see anyone of my friends hurt because of me. -His words make him remember the day he send Pyrrha to the infirmary because of his miasma.

Ruby and Weiss share a glance, then Ruby put hand on Ceodore's shoulder.

-Hey, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Besides, we are your friends, we also would be sad if you got hurt.

-Yes. -Weiss began. -Besides, the responsable for the attack won't will get away with this. This is a school full of huntsmans and huntress in training, not to mention the professors. Would be foolish for him stay around to... -Weiss stopped her talk when her logic come to the point that the attacker would be a fool if stay around after he did last night. Then she heard that he was after Ceodore who was walking alone despite say that he have the help of his team. -Ceodore, you are planning to handle this alone?

Yes, he was.

-No, I'm not.

He lied. Ceodore learn with his **master** to depend only of himself. So he is more used to solve his problems alone. Besides he didn't want to his friend be involved or hurt because of him, intentionally or not. Ruby seemed to believe on him, but Weiss give to him a skeptical look.

-I'm not believing on you. -She said before let a sigh. -But whatever you decide to do, just be careful.

-I will.

He said smiling to her, making her leave before he could see her face blushing. He turn to Ruby who was also smiling to him.

-Take care Ceodore. -She said before follow her partner.

Ceodore was left alone. He really was happy for have friends. Well, more friends if he count his **master** and Sylph.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

The Beowulfs growls inside of the cage, their jaw drooling and their red eyes darkened by the infection. Fido was watching the grimms envolving and couldn't help but feel chills by looking to the creatures. He could swear that some of them were smiling and he bet anything that was because they were feeling his fear. The boss enter on the room followed by his partner who was a little nightmare to Fido. He couldn't believe that such a little girl could be so dangerous.

Ignoring the ice cream girl smiling to him for now, he wait for Roman start his questions. At the moment he was studing the envolved grimms and was with a diabolical smile on his face.

-And this happened with just a tiny fragment of the dust. -Roman spoke. -Just think what would happen if we have used the entirely content.

-I rather not think about it. -Fido said then felt something hold his waist. He look down and see Neo hugging him like some kind of pet. Normally he would say something but would not be a good idea bother that little girl. -Why we are doing this again?

-Field test, Fido. Field test. -Roman turn around to talk direct to him. -If those little guys be a success, our plans will grow up with him.

-But you know very well that is dangerous mess with miasma.

-This because we have a trustful source of information. -Roman said remembering some of his talks with Cinder. -The apprentice don't make any idea of what his mouth is saying will cause the downfall of that school.

Fido look to the Beowulsf and start to worry about of how big the plan will grow if this field test be successful. Then he felt Neo scratching his ear. He wouldn't mind if wasn't shaking the leg.

Damn his animal instincts.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Ceodore start the look for the attacker and team RWBY will go to their first mission. I made my decision of how I gonna make Fido as a character, but I will wait on the next chapters to show. I think that is not mistery that Ceodore is right about the attacker with the crusader armor be Richard's son.**

 **The mistery keep being how powerful miasma can be, to be honest, I am still think about it. I mean, some ideas come naturaly like the fact that miasma can damage aura and that they cannot exist in the same body. The ideas just come and I will keep think in what more that evil energy can do.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	32. Poll update

**Poll Update**

 **Ruby is on the first place, followed by Pyrrha and finally Weiss.**

 **Then come Blake, Glynda, Sylph, Yang and finally Penny. The poll still is open so keep voting. I will change this chapter later and add the new chapter sooner. My notebook just go through some repairs and I couldn't keep uploading for a while. Now I'm working in a one-shot then will be the turn of The Strongest Enemy, then I will upload again this fic, so keep waiting just a little more.**

 **See you next time.**


	33. Behind the scenes

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Ruby still on the lead of the poll with Pyrrha behind and finally Weiss. Keep voting!**

* * *

Miles didn't know what expect when received the notice that he was going to be a father.

He looked to his daughter asleep on the crib, wondering how he could be responsable for something so innocent. Sylph's face moved and she open her eyes. She meet the vision of the frowning face of her father. Interestingly she start to giggle and reached her hands up like wanted him to carry her. Miles just look at her without move.

-Wouldn't hurt be a father some times. -Sylph's mother spoke to Miles who see her on the door of the room. The woman with emerald hair and eyes smiled to the Dark Knight. -Come on. What's wrong about be a paternal figure now? She won't even will remember of that when she grow up.

She did know if her words is what did some effect on him or something else like her daughter voice, but whatever is make Miles grab his daughter and hold her closer to his chest, making Sylph let a soft and melodic chuckle that would melt anyone's heart. Except maybe for Miles who keep the same sour expression he always have. Yousei wondered how her daughter could smile looking to such serious face. Maybe she knows that Miles is her father after all.

* * *

The search was going to nowhere for the team CNVL. Of course that the attacker wouldn't be around after what happened last night, but considering his travels with his **master** he thought that once alone, the crusader would go after him already.

That was the plan.

But the day was going to the end and no sign of the attacker. Letting a deep sigh, Ceodore turn back to the academy, hoping that no problem would happen because of his presence. But after two steps, he heard something from the branches. He made cautions steps to where the noise was coming.

-Okay. Whoever is, show yourself already.

Ceodore start to hear footsteps and from the bushes come a girl with short pink hair and green eyes. In her hair a safety black goggles. She was wearing a white jumpsuit shorts, pink shirt, boots and gloves. Some freckles on her cheeks and nose and a pink start on her right cheek. Oddly, she seemed very familiar to Ceodore.

-Sorry. I scared you? -The girl asked. Her voice filled with kindness.

-A little. -He answered looking to the girl's face from left to right, trying to figure out where did he see her. -I'm sorry, but I know you?

-No. But I know you Ceodore. -She said pointing to his chest. -You don't seems like a grimm-hybrid to me.

-Who told you that? -Ceodore asked not being able to hide the annoyance from his tone.

-Let me see. Cardin. Mellon. Bushido. Bubble... -She stopped say the names and slapped her forehead. -Where is my manners. -She reach her hand to Ceodore take it. -Hello, my name is Milk Rose. Member of team SLDR.

Ceodore grab her hand and shake it, smiling happily that have someone else willing to see him as himself and not a copy of his-wait a minute, Rose?

-Nice to meet you Milk. Uhh, you don't happen to know a girl named Ruby, didn't you?

-To be honest, there is a girl with that name in my uncle's house sleeping in one of his rooms and eating some of his food. How do you know my cousin?

-We are friends.

-You are friend with her? -Milk sounded surprised. -She never was good with conversations. Oh my! If uncle Taiyang discover that, his head will blew up like KABOOM! -Milk even raised her hands to gesture a explosion. -Will be worst than any of my bombs! That would be awesome. But pretty bad either. He never was good accepting boys closer to my cousins. But the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**? Somebody stop the presses. But not wouldn't be worst than uncle Qrow. Dear god! Uncle Qrow would freak out. Since after he...

-Uhh Milk? -The girl stopped to talk and look back at Ceodore. -Too much information. -He said with a little sadened expression. First Yang and now he was affraid of what would happen if he meet Ruby's father and uncle. -Changing the subject, what you was doing on the bushes?

-Oh! I was testing some bombs!

Ceodore and Milk blinked a few times before Ceodore registered what she said.

-... bombs?

-Yes. Bombs. -She reach her arms to her back and grab a feel grenades from her belt. -Dust bombs! I have to test some new types I was working a while now. Since the staff don't let me use the test field after my last experiment, I have to find another place to... ***KABOOM!***... so I can be sure that work properly. Ms. Goodwitch and the headmaster were pretty angry at me because of my last field test, but how come I would know that my bomb would cause a EMP blast that permanetly damaged his coffee maker? I mean, I used electric dust to a electric explosion, not a magnetic explosion! But after that, the SDC was pretty interested in my dust since somehow I made a EMP bomb with electric dust and some peanut butter, but that is not my fault. Y'know when I was working I got hungry and needed to eat, so I made a sandwich...

-Milk. -Ceodore interrupted again and he become surprise that Milk stopped to talk. She is like Ruby when talk about weapons, she just don't stop unless someone interrupt. -Your bomb.

-What about my bomb?

-What about your bomb? -A annoyed voice spoke from behind Milk.

-Uh-ho. -Milk said.

-Ms. Rose. -And the voice is none from Glynda. -What were you thinking when decide to use the courtyard as a field test?

-Well, I have to test some new types I was working a while now. Since the staff don't let me use the test field after my last experiment, I have to find another place to... ***KABOOM!***... so I can be sure that work properly. You and the headmaster were pretty angry at me because of my last field test, but how come I would know that my bomb would cause a EMP blast that permanetly damaged his coffee maker? I mean, I used electric dust to a electric explosion, not a magnetic explosion! But after that, the SDC was pretty interested in my dust since somehow I made a EMP bomb with electric dust and some peanut butter, but that is not my fault. Y'know when I was working I got hungry and needed to eat, so I made a sandwich...

-Ms. Rose. -Glynda interrupted massaging the middle of her nose. -Go to the headmaster office. -Milk lowered her head and start to walk. Before Glynda follow her, she turned to Ceodore. -I hope that you are having a good evening Mr. Ceodore.

-Was going calm, I mean, before I meet her. -Ceodore said scratching his head. -Ruby didn't told me about her.

-Maybe because she only come a month after the initiation. She along with a little number of new candidates made the same test and she is one of the few students who succeed.

-How many of them succeed?

-Only enough to make one more team. Since was only one the use of a ceremony seemed too much. -Glynda give a look on Milk who was waiting on the door of the tower. Then she remember about something. -Mr. Ceodore, you meet someone suspect today?

Ceodore knew that she was talking about the crusader and seem that the staff come with the same conclusion of him.

-No. Unless you count Milk as someone suspect. -Ceodore chuckled a little but stopped when notice the teacher not laughing. -Why are you asking me that? Is not about my **master** , isn't it?

-No. It just after last night, I want to have sure that no one else end attacked by some agressor.

-I will keep my eye open. -Something that he already was doing. -Have a good evening. Oh! And please, don't need to call me sir, just Ceodore is fine.

With that, Ceodore left. Glynda watch him walk back to the academy, once he pass through the door, Glynda start to walk to the tower to deal with Milk and her strange ideas.

- **His** daughter did a good job teaching him some manners. -Glynda said. -I wonder what kind of person she is.

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Secret Lab**

Winter didn't know what to think when her group found the secret passage on the wall, even less of what they found. On the large room was nothing than a big computer that seemed in no use for a long time. The screen was big as one of the TVs in her house. She have to wait to use since Crimson have to encrypt and hack the system so she could check what have on the files to be so important to use such a advanced security system.

-Done. -Crimson spoke and Winter nodded approval.

-Good. -She sit down on the chair in front of the screen. The soldiers reunited around her. -Now let's see what General Dragoon was hiding from us.

-Commander. -One of the soldiers spoke. -Are you sure that we should look on whatever have on this computer?

-If this is a matter from General Dragoon, we should not respect the protocol and not meddle in his work? -Another solder asked.

-I have conscious about that. -Winter asnwered. -But was a task from General Ironwood and General Dragoon is retired. Since then he have no authority as a general. Besides, if he was hiding something from Atlas Military, means also that he was hiding valuable information from our superiors.

-I can't believe that someone like General Dragoon would do something like that.

This statement make Winter sigh.

-General Dragoon had his own reasons to study miasma. -Winter spoke. -His family, a daughter and a wife, were infected a long time ago. He spend almost all resources he had trying to find a cure. When his wife succumbed to the miasma, he doubled his efforts to not loose his daughter. But the researches were ending in the same way.

-With all doctors and scientists dead from two to six months. -One soldier spoke.

-Correct. As we can see, miasma can be something very personal to General Dragoon. -Winter spoke while tapping the keyboard. -Since then he claimed the mission to get rid of that evil energy from Remnant. No matter what. But it seems that mission became a obsession.

-That is the reason he was retire? -The one who asked that was Crimson.

-I would be lying if I say no. He spend all resources of the military trying to discover the cure to miasma and where is coming from. As far I know, he didn't even come closer and ended wasting good part of the military resources.

-Is kind a sad. -One soldier said.

What come next was a sad silence. The only noise on the room was from Winter tapping the keyboard.

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Mountain Glenn**

Yang was awful quiet, something that Blake notice make a while. Since after the Dance, she was a little reserved from her team and Blake knew very well that this silent involves a black haired knight and his **Master**. Since doctor Oobleck was watching Ruby, she and Yang were alone, so she thought that would be a good opportunity to have a talk.

-Yang. -Blake called and the blonde averted her gaze from the ruined city and look to her partner. -Something is wrong?

-Is that obvious? -Yang didn't even tried to fake a happy mood.

-Well, you never be so quiet since I meet you. -Blake answered. -What's the problem.

Yang thought for some seconds and remember when wanted to deal with a problem related with Ceodore. She have forgot about her parnter and ironically, was because of Ceodore that Blake give a break from the White Fang thing. Not wanting to forgot about her partner again, she decide to answer.

-Before we board on the Bullhead, Ruby asked to me to get her backpack. When I got the backpack, a notebook fell from inside and on the notebook have some... draws.

-Draws? Oh! Is such a big deal? I mean, Ruby is not a child anymore and...

-Not that kind of stuff! -Yang shouted interrupting Blake.

-Okay, okay. My bad. So what was the draw?

-It was a draw... of Ceodore. -This didn't surprised Blake. -And above the draw she wrote "My brave knight". -Now that surprised Blake.

-Ow. So she and Ceodore...

-No. It just her who feels like that. She never felt in that way for some guy and the first one have to feel in that way have to be the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**?

-You still don't trust in Ceodore right?

-I can't. I just don't want to loose her like my her mother.

-Her mother?

-Yeah. I never told to you right?

-You don't need to tell me if you don't want to.

-But I want. -Yang said with a sad smile. -My mother dissappeared when I was a little girl. No letter, no explanation, nothing. My father was so sad, then she came and become part of the family.

-Ruby's mother?

Yang nodded and continued.

-Her name was Summer. She was a super mom. She could rip off a grimms head and come back home in time to make some cookies. Didn't take too long to Ruby enter in my life. After some years together, Summer just went in a mission and didn't came back. -Yang start to look to the floor, the bangs of her hair hiding her eyes. -I don't want loose someone else.

-And why do you think that have this risk if Ceodore be around her?

-Miasma. -Of course was because of the miasma. -There's no cure for this. If I be forced to see Ruby dying because of that evil? I couldn't do absolutely nothing to save her. -The thought make Yang tremble a little in fear. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-I have a idea of how terryfying can be that thought. But you already know that Ceodore is a good guy. The only reason that you didn't notice that is because of his miasma. Remember that what happened to his parnter was out of his control and after that, I'm sure that he will work to that not happen again.

-But he still have miasma on his body.

-But does it even matter even he being a good guy?

No. It didn't matter, Yang knew that. But the thought of lost someone else of her family make her act reckless and out of her original character. She never judge someone by what he have, be animal parts, tattoos, piercings or glasses. But when come to miasma she forget completely about not judge someone by what she heard or what that person have. Would take a while to Yang accept that her sister have a crush on Ceodore.

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Secret Lab**

After a couple of minutes looking on the files, she found a file with a interesting name.

Sample.

She needed again to Crimson to hack the computer but instead of the file, was opened a compartment on the side of the keyboard. What came was a glass tube with a dark purple content inside. Everyone on the room knew what is the content.

-To think that he would left this behind. -Winter spoke.

-Comander. -Crimson called. -Something big is coming.

-How big? -A soldier asked.

-Very big.

The wall was crashed and a old Atlas sentinel appeared with his weapons ready to fire. Winter knew that wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I thought in make Yang talk about Raven and Summer to Blake since she only talk about both her mother with Fernando. To be honest I create Fernando specially for counseling. Is not like I think that the staff wouldn't make a good job, I just thought that needed someone who can give advice to them like they are just teenagers, but also help them with problems involving huntsmens stuffs. And since some of them are a bit reserved to any matter about miasma, I thought in a OC and come the blind samurai.**

 **Again, not wanting to decress the credit of the Beacon staff, it just none of them strike me as a counselor about problems like teenager romance and other stuffs like that.**

 **I'm adding some more OCs, but I will try don't create too many character to this fic. Can be hard to focus in so many characters. I think that I will add two more teams and slow down with the OCs for a while. But some ideas can come and make want to add more character to those ideas work. Like some people say, inspiration can come any time.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	34. The planning, the Calm and the Pain

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Ruby keep on the lead on the poll. Keep voting for your character, maybe the table can flip in favor of your character. To the fic.**

* * *

The snow of Atlas never stop to fall.

Miles was sitting on the bench in front of his house, thinking like he always does. Not far away, his apprentice was playing with the snow. Ceodore made a snowman and tied a stick on his "arm", then he grabbed another stick and assumed a fighting stance. He start to "trade" blows against his white enemy like was some kind epic fight. Ceodore ducked his opponent "strike" and delivered the final blow by beheading the snowman. His head flew high.

Ceodore assumed a victorius pose, but his "glory" was short due the snowman's head falling on his own head.

-Master? This is your thing? -Ceodore asked. -I thought that we ended the training for today.

Ceodore start to walk away from the house, Miles watching him all the time. He sighed.

-Is better I go after him before something stupid happen. -Miles said.

But when he got up from the bench, he heard some noises.

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

-My Leg! -Someone shout.

-Why did I agree take care of this dummy? -Miles asked to himself before walk after his apprentice.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Dormroom**

Emerald didn't thought that would see Mercury so worried since meet him.

He always keep the pose of a stylish fighter who thought that could take any type if enemy without break a sweat. Now he was just sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, taking deep breathes and acting very serious. Something that he never did before. Emerald sighed and decide again making him forget the plan.

-Y'know that don't need to do that? -She asked to him who didn't move a muscle. -Mercury...

-I know.

-You know how dangerous...

-I know! -He shouted with a mix of anger and fear. Emerald sighed again.

-If you know, why still want to do that?

-Because I don't fear death. -He answered.

But his body language say otherwise.

-You always have to act so tough? -She asked before give her back to him. -Is not like endangering your life will help either.

-What's up with you? -Mercury asked leaving the bed. -Are you worried about me? -Before Emerald could turn around and reply, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her belly. -I knew all along about your feelings.

-Let go of me or else you gonna need a replacement for your arms too.

-You already know that I'm willing to take the challenge.

Before Emerald could reply, another voice spoke.

-I'm interrupting something? -Cinder asked.

-Cinder?! -Emerald shout in surprise, then elbowed Mercury then pushed him away. -Y-you are back. How was the meeting with Torchwick?

-He may be a fool, but knows what to do. -Cinder answered, then got from her back a vial with nothing than two little shards of dark purple dust. -You both know what is this, right? -Both of them nodded and Mercury start to sweat badly. -The doctor will be waiting for you in Vale Mercury. Don't be late. -The kicker grabbed the vial and leave the room, Emerald after him. Once alone in the room, Cinder start to wonder. -Miasma, there's something this energy cannot do? Maybe save some lifes. -She chuckled at the cruel statement.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

Fido start to wonder if have a reason to him be there with the head of the operation and his deadly right hand. But the main problem is that Roman's partner keep him on her hold like some pet animal. But the only thing that terrify him more than Neo is the effects of miasma on the grimms.

Fido give a final look on the altered beasts who give to him one of the biggest chills of his life. One of the Beowulfs tried to grab the faunus between his claws that was smaller due the transformation. The grimm licked his lips when felt the fear coming from the dog faunus.

-How come I ended here? -Fido asked to himself, then heard the door opening.

Roman walked to the front of the jail and look to the grimms with the same evil smile he have everytime he look to them.

-They are a work of art, don't you think? -Roman asked to the faunus.

-Yeah. From a museum of horror. -Fido answered.

-You got that right, boy. -Roman spoke spinning his cane in one finger. -Do you ever thought about possibilities Fido?

-Yes. But the possibility of be eat by a mutant grimm give me some chills.

Roman chuckled before start speak again.

-You just need to see through their terrible exterior and look to their more terrify interior.

-And have nightmares forvere? Thank you, but no thank you.

-You would be surprise with what you could discover. -Roman pointed to the monsters. -If this thing do this to those monsters, what do you think can do with people? Why do you think there so many people wanting to solve the misteries about miasma? If there's something that those peaceful and coward members of White Fang are right, is that deep we all are the same. Selfish people with hunger for power, but are to foolish to control. -Somehow Fido knew that Roman was right. How many people on Remnant died trying to find a way to control miasma? Good part of those people for try capture the **Dark Knight** and discover how he can control miasma. -Poweful peope who already have a lot of power on their hands are never satisfied. They always want more and more.

-But if they can't control, they will want even more. -Fido said.

-You're smater than you look Fido. -Roman half-compliment. -How long for the field test?

-I don't know. A couple of days I think. I mean, if nothing go wrong until the day.

-Good. Now that the doggies seems to be going well, let's give a look on the bears.

-I don't think someone will want to give a hug on them after what we did.

Roman chuckled again.

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Downtown**

Emerald born in the streets. Right in the middle of the dirty and the junk. She have to steal from anyone to have something to eat. But she knew that some places she shouldn't do anything stupid, like the place where she and Mercury currently are. Vale is a good city, but is not perfect. The duo walk through the face that don't inspire any confidence. But those people aren't stupid either to try anything against the duo without cause any comotion or trouble. The look on their eyes was enough to make the bad elements of the city leave them alone.

While looking around, she spoted a pair of dark glasses among the people. A man wearing a medical coat stood among the other for seems way too old for his own age. The duo walk to the doctor who receive them with a creep smile.

-I was expecting you two. -He said with a voice that sounded too much young for his old body. He eyed Mercury and his smile grew more. -He is the patient?

-Y-yes. -Emerald answer and Mercury just nodded.

-Good. Let's go in already. The table is ready for the operation. -The doctor said.

Emerald look to Mercury who seemed reluctant at first, but start to walk behind the doctor. She sighed and start to walk behind Mercury.

* * *

 **Beacon**

The white knight thought that would be easy find the apprentice, but seems that he didn't planned well. After his little problem on the last night, it seems that the staff are all around the place looking for him. But he trained to face the **Dark Knight** so he believe to be strong enough to deal with some professors, but he swore that he would use one haundred percent of his skills agains Thanatos, so face the professors wasn't a option for him. At least if they not be in his way when he find the apprentice.

For now, all he can do is rest and wait for the right time for him find the apprentice and force him to confess where Miles is. He unsheathed his sword and look at his own reflex on the blade. His father's blades.

-I swear that I will make him pay for take you away from us father. -He said putting the sword back on the sheath and covering the head with the helmet, also from his father. -I swear.

Far from where the crusader is, Pyrrha wonder around the garden looking for the attacker. After notice that the search was going to nowhere, she decide to walk back to her dormroom and meet her team, wondering about how her life is now.

When she come to Beacon, she didn't expect to have the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** as her partner. But was more surprise to see that Ceodore is such a nice guy. She like everyone who heard that he joined Beacon, was worried about a miasma user walking among those who some people of four kingdoms called, **The Pure People**. It is a expression a long time used since miasma was discovered, so of course those who have miasma on the body were called **The Infected ones**.

-It seems more a name for some sci fi movie thing if ask to me. -She said in low voice. She stopped her walk and look to the sun almost gone, paiting the sky with a red color. -Think about this make feel bad for think about Ceodore like that.

-Did you call me? -She heard the voice of her leader coming from behind. -It seems tha the search was fruitless to you as well, huh?

-Yeah. It seems whoever the agressor is, is not so fool to try walk around the school after what he done.

- _Almost like Weiss said. -_ Ceodore thought to himself. Looking back at his partner he notices that Pyrrha have a curious expression on her face, the one she have when was about to ask something about Ceodore and miasma, he knew Pyrrha long enough to deduce that. -What is in your mind?

Pyrrha bit her lip before answer.

-Someone... already called you... a Infected One?

-Yes. Some people call me like that when are not calling me a parasite or something like that. -Ceodore said with a nonchalant voice.

Pyrrha also knew Ceodore long enough to know that he didn't was bothered by what people call him. They never try to talk to him anyway. In fact, Pyrrha learn that are a few thing that can make Ceodore angry. One of those things is insult his **master** in anyway, but know when he shouldn't say anything.

- _It must be hard for him. -_ Pyrrha thought. - _Sometimes want to defend someone that you care a lot but cannot do it. -_ She remember the times that some of her classmates talk about Arcadia, the fallen fifth kingdom. Ceodore couldn't not say a word to defend his **master** because he knows that he is the responsable for end the lifes of millions of innocents. But he create Ceodore since he was a child, he grow up and became this nice guy that she fall for. Be infected or not. She see him like he really is, like he see her.

Ceodore see her like Pyrrha Nikos, the student of Beacon and beautiful nice girl, not as the four times champiom of the Mistral Regional tournament and super celebrity.

-Ceodore. -Pyrrha called him. -I... I want to... meet your **master** someday.

This statement surprised Ceodore.

-Can I ask why?

-Because if **he** create you... and you become the person in front of me today... **he** cannot be that bad.

Well, **he** is not that bad. Although, no one would want to see his bad side.

-Maybe one day.

Ceodore said, but was convinced that the farewell he give to Miles a year ago was permanent.

* * *

 **Vale**

 **? ? ?**

Emerald never thought that would want to listen Mercury talking again. Rather than that, she heard him screaming in pain on the other side of the room. Already make five minutes and she was starting to become worried. The doctor come from the room with a blank expression.

-Now we just need to wait. Goodbye. -He said and start to leave.

-Wait! -Emerald called and he stopped to look at her? -Where are you going?

-I have more business to atent.

-What about Mercury? -She asked as he screamed again.

-What about him?

-Do you shouldn't keep watching him?

-Like I said, we just need to wait. What happen next will depend on him. -The doctor said as another scream was heard. -If he be strong enough, he will come back walking again.

-But if he not be?

-So he is good as dead. -The doctor said making Emerald's eyes widen in surprise. -This will take a while so I see you and two or three days.

-Two or three days?! -She shouted. -Will take this long?!

-Yes.

-So he will be feelling this pain for more two days?!

-Or one. Will depend on him.

With that, the doctor left the room as another painful scream come from the room.

-I told you that you didn't have to do that.

She spoke in low voice and leave the place. She would gain nothing staying in that place just to hear Mercury screaming in pain.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **It just the calm before the storm, but everyone who read this know what will happen next. Cinder knowledge about miasma led her to experiment something with one of her associates, the crusader will lay down for a while and wait for the right time to confront Ceodore about Miles and Roman is planning something more bigger, being possible thanks to miasma.**

 **It seems that I doing what I can to get the situation worst to everyone more than already was. But if I not do that, what would be the point of make the bad guys know have knowledge about miasma? Sure would be a waste of time. Sometimes I compare miasma with the Black Dust from the fanfiction Tomorrow and Never Again by PaulXion. I mean, the effect will be pretty much the same except for the negative effects that miasma cause on the people, and the fact that miasma can kill people after some time. So the similarities end on the negative effects of the evil energy.**

 **Now I want to share a personal thought. Sometimes I think about my OCs in a original project in my mind, so maybe one day they could be see in a entirely different world with their own adventures, but I think that I not the only one who think about that. So there is a good way to create characters. First you think them as OCs from some serie that you like, then plan a original plot and add the characters.**

 **But for now, they still will be only OCs. But maybe one day.**

 **That's all folks.**


	35. Cat vs Dog

**Sorry for my bad English. I'm having a serious problem of writer's block lately. One day I could write a entire chapter in a couple of hours, but now, I struggling to write just one paragraph. I will make a effort to make my head work again. But for now, it will only be this chapter.**

 **To the fic.**

* * *

Doctor Rain was the joy incarned in that time. After years studing and losting his comrades to miasma, come finally a specimen who was infected and still was alive.

The body was laid down on the table, unconscious and ready to be open and see how are his internal organs. His arms and legs stuck on the table to not sudden move happen and spoil the procedure in some unwanted way.

-Gentleman. -Dr. Rain began. -For years this poisonous energy have infecting and comsuming each living people of Remnant. Many lives were lost all because didn't have any way to treat their bodies and purify them from that evil energy. Today we were presented with a chance in one million. We will reach a march in the history since the discovery of the dust. We will be more than medics or doctors, we will be saviors. -All his comrades start to smile at the statement. -All the future lives that we will save, all the gifts we will receive, all the glory. All with a sacrifice of one human being.

Dr. Rain grabbed a cirurgical saw and start to open the belly of the victim who survive the infection. Once he cut until the chest and opened the body, all the doctors around gasped at the sight of the organs all colored in dark purple. But Dr. Rain wasn't worried about the color of the organs, but with the dark purple heart still bumping. From nothing he felt a hand grab his throat and lift him from the ground. He used his own hands to try free himself, but was a vain effort. The other doctors were all stabed by dark purple tentacles who come from the shadow of the body, all the fall dead. Rain was throw on the wall, feeling a little dizzy, he almost didn't reconize the soldier walking to him with a frown on his face.

-What you guys think were doing? -Asked Miles with his chest still open, blood dropping from his body.

-H-how... you... I mean... you suposse to be... -Rain couldn't find words to spoke.

Miles look to his chest and seemed to put all the clues together, making him adopt a expression of hatred, deep hatred. He shoved his feet on the doctor's head and pushed him against the wall.

-Where is the king?! -He shout with fury in his voice.

* * *

 **Somewhere near to Mistral**

To a tavern in middle of nowhere, the place was full of activity. After take down a Behemoth, a group of huntsmens decide to celebrate their victory with a night full of drinks and beautiful ladies. One of them spoted in the corner of the room a woman who seemed a little frustrated with something. He put in his face his best smile, stuffed the chest and walk to where the woman was.

She is in the begining of the twenties, have a short chesnut hair covering one of the dark green eyes. She is wearing a white top under a brown leather jacket, dark brown panties and boots. In her belt a sword inside of the shealth. She keep drinking until notice the man approaching her.

-Hey there beauty... -He spoke with the alcohol clear in his breath. -C-c-can I... help you... with... somehting? -He asked with a dopey smile.

-Unless you tell me how to find the most hated man of Remnant, you will only waste my time. -She spoke, her voice sounded calm, yet dissapointed. It is like she is in some sort of quest what give no result.

-The most hated man you say? -The drunk asked ignoring her tone. -The **knight** right? -She shook her head. Even a drunk man could have a answer for that question. -You know? I was in Vale some months ago. I may know something that can help you.

-If you have a valuable information to my quest, I give you a kiss on the mouth for five seconds. -She spoke while getting up, not wanting to waste her time with more small talk.

-The apprentice. -The drunk spoke, but she didn't stopped her walk. -He is in Vela. -He wanted to say Vale.

This time she stopped. She turn around and see the man getting up only to fall face first on the floor. He tried to go back to his feets, but found himself stuck in the floor by his own dizziness. the woman walk to him and look at him direct on the eyes.

-How did you know that **his** apprentice is in Vale?

-He is in Beacon. He became a student since the begining of the year.

-How come no one else know about this?

-I think... they didn't wanted to... make everyone know that... he is... in Vela. You know... his **master** and all. -He avert the look from her eyes and fix his gaze to her chest. -I think that he is not... allowed to leave theeeeeeeeeeeee... school. Yeah, the school.

-Can you prove it? -The drunk pull out his scroll and with some effort, he pressed the icon to access the internet. She saw that was in the page of the school that Miles probably was coming to Vale, but also have another page saying that was a misunderstanding, but what really captured her attention was a picture of Ceodore when he was in the state of rage and his miasma was in the view around his body. -The apprentice. -She whispered. -Well... a deal is a deal.

She grabbed the face of the drunk and kissed him right on the mouth. And not for a second, but five like she promissed. Then she released his head making him hit the floor againg. She leave the tavern with everyone looking at her with a surprise expression in their faces. One of the drunk friends walk to him.

-Hey man. -He started. -How was it?

-Divine man. Diiiiiviiiiineeeee... -The drunk said being able to get up. But stumbled back on the window where he see the woman flying away. -I must be really drunk right now.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

Well, the plan was going like planned. Except for the intromission of the team RWBY, a professional huntsmen and a dog. The last part is a little hard to believe of course.

But Roman didn't have much choice in that moment. Or he start to plan early or else close the entire operation and if there is something that Roman learn working for Cinder, is if something not go according with what her planned, there will be third degree burns. He still not understand how come she do that without dust. Putting those toughts behind he turn around to talk with the dog faunus.

-Fido! How are our experiments?

-Very anxious to leave. I think one of them actually punched the cage. -Fido spoke with a mix of surprise and fear in his tone.

-How long until our destiny?

-A more or less ten minutes.

-Of course. -Roman said with a annoyed tone. -Do you know what to do.

-Be on my knees and beg for mercy?

-Sometimes I wonder if you are idiot or just is making fun of me. Hold those intruders! -He shout. Fido give to him a salute and run away, once he was out Roman sighed. -How did you guys work with him?

* * *

Fido run so fast that couldn't see where he was going, and he ended bumping in his lieutenant and falling on his butt. He grabbed Fido by the collar making him look at his lieutenant direct on the eyes.

-Do you know already what to do. So go wait. -With that he throw Fido back to the last wagon. Then he heard something in his back. It was Weiss Schnee. He smiled behind his mask. -Finally I going to kill a Schnee.

On the next wagon, Fido was back at his feets and brushing the dirty from his clothes. He turn around and grabbed the leg of a black blur who tried pass through him. He throw the blur back and revelead to be Blake Belladona.

-You are not who I looking for. -She pointed her sword to him. -Out of the way.

Fido first response was grab from his back a pair of chakrams.

-Sorry Kit Kat. But I have my orders.

Blake gritted her teeths before charge against Fido.

Fido blocked three strikes from Blake and hit her on the belly, but instead of flesh, he was throw away by a explosion. Blake jumped to attack him in midair, for her surprise Fido was able to balance himself in the air and repeal all her attacks. The last one send him to the floor, but he was able to land in his feets. He throw one of his chakrams against Blake who change place with a stone clone. The disc easily cut through the concrete and hitting Blake on the belly, sending her direct to the wall. The dog run after the cat ready to strike her with his other chakram.

Blake quickly moved from the place with her semblance making Fido hit the floor, but kicked her on the back, making her stumble a little. She quickly turn around and start to block strikes from Fido. She again change places using her semblance, this time with a ice clone of her, stucking one of Fido's weapons. She give a jump back and used the wind dust to send a flying cut against the dog faunus, sending him direct to the wall, then falling to the floor. Fido tried to get up, but Blake stomped him on the chest, forcing him to stay down by pointing her weapon against him.

But instead of stop, he throw his other chakram on the wall of the right. The disc hit the wall, bouncing and flying back to Blake's direction. Noticing too late, she was disarmed by the maneuver. He kicked her with a breaking dance style move and kicked her away while in midair. She still have the sheath and used to block a kick from the dog, who also was with one of his chakrams. They start to trade blows and this time Blake was taking serious the fight. She didn't expect to someone with Fido personality be actually a skilled fighters. He proved that by disarming her from her sheath and hitting her on the chin with a kick, sending her flying and falling on her back.

On the control room, Roman watched everything through a security camera hidden on the ceiling. Like Blake, he didn't though too much about the dog after work with him for so long.

-How long he could fight like that?

Roman asked to the Fang piloting the train who responded with a shrug.

Back at the wagon, the table was fliped while Roman was talking. Blake have wrapped her legs around Fido's head and trying to stop the oxygen to enter in his lungs.

-You know? -Fido sopke. -I never thought that the first girl who would wrap her legs around my head would want to try strangle me.

Blake ignored the comment and throw him back so her could reach her weapon. She jump in the direction of Gambol Shroud, grabbed her weapon, rolled on the floor and once in her knee, pointed her gun against the dog, but only receive a kick on her face. This give to Fido the chance to get back his chakrams. Blake jump and use a clone to push her against the Fang who blocked her attack. She keep moving around Fido, who found difficult to block the attacks coming from all the sides.

At some point he was able to grab Blake by the wrist, disarm her again and kick her on the belly. Instead of send her flying, he put her under his feets and pointed her own weapon against her. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the shots. When Fido grabbed her gun, he let go one of his chakrams, the one Blake was using right now. She throw on his direction and he just tilted his head to the side to avoid the flying disc, but he forgot that his own weapon could bounce back from the wall and hit him right on the back of his neck, giving to Blake the chace to kick his face and recover her weapon.

Again she stomped him on the chest and pointed her gun against him.

-Don't move a muscle.

She demanded, but Fido ignored her threat and moved a hand to his pockets. Immediately she pull the trigger, but for he surprise Fido didn't even flinched. He grabbed from his pockets a grenade and without hesitate pull out the pin. To add more surprise the grenade immediately explode, sending Blake flying to the near wall.

She got up trembling while Fido stood like was nothing.

-H-how... did you...

-My semblamce make me immune to kinect energy. It pass around my aura protecting my body from any physical or energy damage. -Right in the time he stopped his sentence, his lieutenant appeared throwing Weiss closer to Blake. -Problem?

-It seems that you are not so useless after all. -The lieutenant said. He walk to Weiss to finish the job, but is stopped by a shot on his back. -What the...

Was all he was able to said before a fist send him flying to the next wagon.

-Wait. Neo didn't took care of you? -Fido asked and the answer he receive a punch on his face from Yang, but she got shocked when notices that he didn't move a milimeter. -Why so much vulgarity?

Before he could receive a answer, a glyph appeared below his feets and throw him to the previous wagon. Yang helped Blake to her feets while Weiss got up by herself.

-What happened to that girl? -Blake asked. For a moment Yang averted her gaze before answer.

-Y'know. She run away before her pretty face got ugly. -She said with her fist raised, but Blake felt something in her voice.

-Enough talk. -Weiss spoke. -We have a criminal to arrest remember?

This make Blake dash to the control room of the train followed by Yang and Weiss. She pratically kicked the door only to find nothing. Only a note with " _Au revoir"_ writen.

Torchwick escaped once again.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The only reason Torchwick was able to run away now was because of Fido's presence, of course. To Fido, I decide to made him a character like Vash the Stamped or Himura Kenshin. Y'know, those characters who seems to be a idiot or are harmeless ass kittens, but actually can hold pretty well against their foes. Mr. Satan is also a good exemple, I mean, not for the Dragon Ball standards but for a human he is quite strong.**

 **Writer's block hit me right in the middle of this chapter like a ton of bricks in my head. I actually already was hit by a brick in my head, but I will not go in details about that. Took me a lot of time to keep with the chapter and today's morning, I finally was able to finish it.**

 ***Hooray!***

 **Thank you. Thank you.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed read this chapter. Leave me a review to see where I need to improve, besides my grammar please.**

 **See you next time.**


	36. Breach - Miasma monsters Part 1

**Sorry for my bad English. Ruby still is on the led in the poll. I will close the poll soon so if have a chance for you girl to be with Ceodore, still have chance. This chapter will be a bit longer than usual since is a bit special one. Is a chapter that I wanted to write make a while and finally is here.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

Miles and Ceodore were always being chased by bounty hunters, militaries soldiers and huntsmens. But there times that they end entering into the enemies territory by accident. Miles stopped his walk making Ceodore stop as well. The **Dark Knight** look around in the forest feeling that old sensation of being observed.

-Ceodore. -Miles began. -Get ready.

After his warning, some armed mans and women appear around both Knight and apprentice. In the middle of them come a woman wearing a grimm mask. Miles stood without move but the woman makes Ceodore shudder a little.

-Look what we have here. -The masked woman spoke. -Do you know where you both put the feet?

-No and if you and your friends there don't want to waste my time and your lives, will let us alone.

-Oh! Is this a threat? -The woman answered.

-You will gain nothing with a battle that can not be won. Leave now or face your destiny.

The woman just pointed her katana against Miles.

-It seems that the destiny is your death.

Her answer makes Miles grab his axe. Ceodore did the same with his sword.

-Very well.

And began.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Courtyard**

The sun raises in the team CNVL gathered in the front door of the Academy to continue their unofficial mission and look around for the crusader. But since the morning Ceodore have a strange feeling in his gut.

-Ceodore? -And is something that his partner notice. -Is something wrong?

-N-nothing. It just... I have a strange feeling in my gut.

-Feeling? -Nora asked coming with Ren. -Do you need go to the infirmary?

-No. I feel like something is... wrong?

-Whatever is, it is better for you to ignore for now. -Ren said. -We have someone to find, remember?

Yeah. He knows. He need stop that Crusader who would hurt an innocent just because of him. He needed to put a stop in this. The day before was a total failure, Ceodore and his teammates were not able to find a single clue about the attacker so he hopes that on today's day their luck got better. This wasn't the case when team CNVL start to hear the sounds of sirens coming from the city. Not only that but have smoke coming from somewhere in the town.

-What is going on there? -Ceodore asked.

-Seems like trouble. -Pyrrha spoke after him. -We should look to see if we could help.

-Uhh. Can't I leave the Academy, remember? -Ceodore said. The team adopted a sad expression then the leader spoke again. -Look, if you guys want to check the town, go ahead. I can look around and find any more clues.

-Are you sure? -Pyrrha asked worrying about leaving Ceodore alone with someone after him.

-Hey! You know who I am. It needs more than a guy in a fancy armor to take me down.

With that Nora take her leader in a bearhug, happy to be able to see action even if he can't. She runs to the Bullhead followed by her childhood friend who did not give a look on the apprentice. Pyrrha walks after them before give a last look at Ceodore.

-Don't do anything stupid.

And he gives the thump for her. She smiled and entered into the ship with the rest of her team. The ship flies away leaving the apprentice alone at the school. Not far from where Ceodore is, Cinder and Emerald also heard the sirens.

-You don't think... -Emerald spoke. It seems to be what the girls were thinking. -But is still days away.

-How is Mercury? -Cinder ask.

-He still will be unable until the night. -Emerald said as she swore heard him screaming again. -So what now?

Cinder start to think.

* * *

 **Vale**

What started as a beautiful day in Vale become a battle for survival. Team RWBY found themselves in the middle of the grimms after the train crashed in Vale, making an opening and releasing the monsters in the town. Just one team against all of them. Roman watched from afar all the situation. Of course, he will have to explain the reasons for the plan start early for his hirer, but this didn't take away the smirk on his face.

-Ahh! Look. -He began. -Nothing like seeing your job well done and running. Now, tell me Fido, how long until the experiment be ready for action?

-Tell will arrive soon. -Fido said as Neo have her arms around his waist. He decides to ignore her for now. -But what will be the guinea pigs for this?

Fido asked. Roman just give to him binoculars so he could see. He looks around all the destruction the grimms were causing and spotted one of them destroying a clothing store. After five seconds looking around, he found team RWBY.

-Nothing better to use as guinea pigs than some annoying insects to our lab rats. -Roman said as he lit a cigar. -Now just sit down and enjoy. The show will begin soon.

Fido did that and Neo sit by his side and laying her head on his shoulder. On the beginning, Fido didn't mind the actions of the ice cream girl, but now is start to annoy him, but say something would be the same as writing a death wish. Where did Roman found a girl like her?

Back to team RWBY, the girls did a good job getting rid of the grimms, but only about ten percent of who were invading Vale. Their stamina was getting to the limit. A King Taijitu was ready to attack Ruby. Before she could arm Crescent Rose to fight, she heard a scream.

-YEEEHAAAA!

Was Nora who appears flying and smashing her hammer in the snake grimm's head. With her, the rest of CNVL minus Ceodore appear.

-Let's move! -Pyrrha shout.

After the order, the team starts to kill every grimm who was foolish enough to try their luck against them. Not so long after that, Sun with his partner Neptune appear.

-Nobody move! -Sun began. -Junior detective!

-We have badges! -Neptune spoke after him. -So you know it's official!

They share a bro fist after that, but their entrance was interrupted by the sounds of engines. Both boys look to the sky and watched in awe the ships from Atlas Army taking the skies of the city. Team RWBY also watch the ships in the sky leaving Ruby distracted for a moment, but the chance the grimm have to a surprise attack was screwed by shots from one of the ships. The ship open the doors and a small army of droids land in the streets to help the huntress in training get rid of the monsters. Cinder cocked her head to Emerald and the thief smile. While her leader was going to take care of business she has some time to have some fun with those mindless beasts.

The shots of her weapon easily killed some grimms and she has to go in close quarter combat with one of them. In the hole in the middle of the city Zwei, Ruby's pet dog appear and stomp a Beowulf's head but his entrance also was interrupted by another Bullhead appearing in the sky, this time with Professor Port on board with team CFVY. Not a minute after they landed in the city, they start to defend themselves against the grimms and easily killing them.

-Nice hustle, Fox. -The leader Coco Adel spoke. -Good job. -She casually walks and was confronted by a Beowulf who gives a roar. Not affected by the display of anger she just lowers her sunglasses. -You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. -She spits before continue to talk. -Prepare to die.

The grimm try hit her with his claw only to be parried by her purse. She proceeds to kick him in a very sensible area and ending his life crashing his head on the floor. More grimm come after her and she sends almost all of them flying away with a strike. When the Death Stalker come she have to jump back to dodge his tail. Velvet stand on her side and was ready to use her weapon.

-Hey, come on. -But was interrupted by her leader. -You spend all semester building that up. Don't waste here.

With that, her purse becomes a minigun. Coco opens fire and kills almost all grimms around the street and the sky. Zwei walks back to Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port by his side. They both nodded to each other and open fire against their enemies. In the side of the dead grimms, walking with an annoyed expression was Glynda. She didn't even give a glance to the grimms she sends flying. Instead, she focused in fix the damage in the middle of the city. The hole was quickly fixed thanks to her semblance, almost like didn't have a crash early.

The grimms were defeated after that, or they thought.

Back to Roman, he watched everything and still was smiling.

-How long now Fido?

-Let me see. -Fido said as he looks at his watch. -Just riiiiiiiiiight... now.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Ceodore was walking around the school and still looking for the Crusader. But his search was interrupted by a very familiar sensation.

 _Cold_.

The cold run through his spine and the source were coming from behind him. Was coming from Vale.

-Oh no...

* * *

 **Vale**

After Glynda fixed the hole in the middle of the town she let a sigh. Sometimes she didn't like to have her semblance.

But her thoughts were interrupted by something make force to reopen the hole. She used her semblance to hold whatever was trying to come but failed. The crash from the reopened hole caught the attention of everyone around who watched five dark figures jump from it and land on the streets. They were five Beowulves, but not like the grimms they saw before.

Their bodies were smaller than a normal Beowulf, almost a human size just a bit bigger. They bodies more humanoid than the others. Their claws were smaller but anyone around could tell that were sharp, very sharp. Their red eyes were dark than normal. They would be called werewolves if didn't have spikes on their shoulders and their ribcages weren't in full view above their skin like some kind of armor.

-Professor Port. -Oobleck called. -What kind are Beowulves those ones?

-I... I don't know. -Port spoke. -I never see those type in my entire life.

The grimms stared at the humans at the humans around and were drooling. One of them looks direct at Glynda who felt a chill run through her spine after look direct at his eyes. He opened his jaw and from the middle start to appear a dark energy ball with electricity running around. Glynda didn't wait to see what he was going to do and shot with her semblance against the monster but was too late. The grimm shot the dark ball what dissipated her shot and go direct to her, she raised a barrier for protection but the shot was stronger than she thought and didn't expect the explosion what throw her away. She hit her back on the wall and fall in her back. The scene shocked the three teams.

-Glynda! -Both Port and Oobleck screamed.

Oobleck runs after Glynda only to be tackled in a middle way by another of those Beowulfs. The monster holds the professor on the floor by the head on the floor with his claw and raised his other to attack, but a shot interrupted him. He looks in the direction the shot come from and his eyes caught the silver eyes of Ruby. Faster than the eye could see, the grimm run in the direction of the reaper only to be stopped by Yang. She starts to punch the grimm's chest and in that time she discovered that the exposed ribcage could be used as an armor for the monster.

It was like she was punching an iron armor.

The grimm hold her by the arms and for the surprise of rest of the team headbutt her away. Coco shrugs off the surprise and armed her minigun against one of the Beowulves. The one she targeted run in her direction and the moment her minigun open fire, the Beowulf was with one of his legs in the minigun, shocking Coco from how fast they could move. Distracted by the surprise the Beowulf kicked her away in the street, but his attack was stopped by the samurai who blocked the attack with his sword, but the strike was stronger than he thought.

He blocked blows from Beowulves before but this one was stronger than an Ursa. He opens his jaw and focused the same dark energy what blow Glynda away. Fox punched his jaw before he could shot but the head didn't move a millimeter. Coco notices that and enters in panic.

-Move! -She screamed.

The team moves a second before the energy was shot. The dark ball hit the floor creating an explosion and a second hole in the street. At this point everyone around notices that those grimms were stronger than the normal ones.

Pyrrha move in the direction of the fourth Beowulf with her sword in the rifle mode. She knew that the grimm would be able to dodge, she just wanted to measure the speed of her opponent. This grimm is fast, very fast. Once in front of her, she transforms her weapon in a spear and blocks his strike with some effort. Ren moves to his side and shot him with his guns causing no effect on him. Not knowing what the Beowulf could do, Ren was caught by surprise by an attack with the tail, sending him away.

-Ren! -Nora shout then rushed against the grimm.

The Beowulf take a blow from the hammer but with his paw opened, distracted Pyrrha take the opportunity to cut his belly with little effect. The fur also was hard to cut. The grimm hold Nora by the head and throw her in Pyrrha sending both girls to the floor. He jumped against the girls and Pyrrha uses her semblance to hit him with Nora's hammer, but was enough only to hold him for a second, was enough to give Pyrrha and Nora time to roll of the way before he cold dug his claws in one of the girls. Ren recovered from the attack and start to cut the grimm with the blades of his guns, only to the grimm block with his wrists. They are not only stronger and faster, they also are smarter. The grimm kicked Ren in the chest and stomped him on the floor. He opens the jaw and the energy again starts to be focused in his mouth.

Ren was saved by Professor Port who hit the grimm with his axe with force enough to move his head away from Ren's direction. The energy flew away and blew up a building nearby. Team RWBY wasn't better than any of them, Weiss has just frozen the grimm with her ice and he easily broke it. Her ice was strong enough to hold even a Nevermore in the place, but this Beowulf was able to destroy her ice with his strength and seemed not make any effort to do it. He charged at the heiress and hit her with his claw, only for her disappear right in the place. Blake appears behind him and starts to cut him from head to toe with her sword, but he was fast enough to kick her away. Ruby used her semblance to attack the grimm, she is faster than Blake so the grimm could not get her so easy. Ruby was just distracting him so her sister could land a full power blow in his chin. The grimm was sent flying away and crashed on the floor.

-Did we? -Weiss asked.

The girls wait to see and the Beowulf got up, cracked the neck and look back at the girls.

Back to Glynda, she has covered herself in a bubble with her aura to block strikes from the grimm who attacked her. She creates a wave with her aura with enough force to repeal the grimm so she could leave the gain some space. She covered half of the grimm with ice but like Weiss, he broke with no problem. The Beowulf charged another shot against the witch who charged a ball of fire to counter attack. Both shots were fired and collide exploding, creating a huge smoke screen. From the screen, the Beowulf charged against the Glynda and she raises an ice wall to protect herself. The ice wall was easily broken but Glynda disappeared. The Beowulf sniffed the air for a moment and then, stuck his claw in the air where Glynda just appeared from nothing dodging his attack. She raises her crop and a pillar of ice cover the Beowulf. The pillar keeps growing until become bigger than the buildings around and then, charged another fireball and shot at the grimm. The explosion was strong enough to create a shockwave breaking the glasses around. The monster falls in the street like a meteor but got up like just receive a weak blow.

-What are those grimms? -Glynda asked in low voice.

Oobleck holds himself well against the grimm and was receiving help from the droids of Atlas, but the machines proved to be useless against such powerful monster. Their weapons were doing no effect and the Beowulf was easily cutting them like they were toys. Didn't take too long for all of them be destroyed.

-Did he destroy all those droids in such little time? -Oobleck asked not believing in what he saw.

Back to CNVL, they were running around the Beowulf trying to confuse him. This makes grimm angry and he let a roar, a very loud roar, loud enough to make the three huntsmen in training cover their ears in a vain effort to protect themselves from the sound. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were on their knees, giving the grimm a chance to charge again against one of the students. He opens his jaw and shot the dark energy like a Gatling gun around. The team has to split to dodge the attack. The explosion left for the attack called the attention of everyone around.

Blake watches the smoke where team CNVL was a second ago and almost was caught in their enemies' claw if Sun didn't have blocked the attack with his bo staff. The money was pushed a few feets away and he put his arms together, using clones of his aura to try to hold the grimm. He uses a lot of clones.

-Open fire! -Ruby shout and her all her team shot against him at the same time.

The Beowulf destroy all the clones and was hit by the shots. Shot after shot the grimm was becoming even more angrier. He let a roar not so loud like the other but was enough to distract the girls and Sun, but not Neptune who sneak behind him and stab him with his trident, electrocuting him. But for the boy's surprise, the grimm was able to move despite being electrocuted. He grabbed the trident and throw Neptune on Sun. Blake charged at him but was stopped by Port.

-Girls. It is obvious that grimm is too much for huntress in training to take care. Take the others and leave.

-What?! But they are five and just one are giving you guys all that effort! -Ruby said trying to convince Port to let her team keep fighting. -You guys will need help.

-And I'm sure that the help is coming. -Port said with a calm tone what confused Ruby. -We just need to hold them for a while until they arrive. But for now, take the others and leave.

Truth to be told, she never faces a grimm that strong before. Not even the Nevermore from the initiation caused so much trouble for her and her team. She gives a look on CFVY who also was having difficult to fight against their Beowulf. But Port and Oobleck team up to fight against one and Goodwitch was also having difficult in her battle. She couldn't let them alone, neither her team.

-So let us help until the reinforcement come! -Ruby shout and all her team stood where they were.

Port let a sigh.

-Alright, but keep together. Not try to face him alone.

The girls nodded and resumed their fight. Oobleck joined Port and both them look to their opponent.

-What students we have this year, I am correct? -Oobleck asked.

-It seems that the next generation will be something, isn't it? -Port asked before both of them continued their battle.

Back at the CNVL, the things got even more worst for them. It seems that they didn't have enough firepower to cause a significant damage against the grimm. Nora's grenade launcher was too slow to hit the Beowulf and they could use dust to paralyze him. They couldn't ask for help from Weiss or Glynda since they were busy with their opponents. It seems that they could end the grimm for bad, only hold him until one of their allies defeat their opponents so they could help them. But was too late when the grimm changed another of those balls of energy. Seeing a chance, Pyrrha put her weapon in the rifle mode and shot straight at the ball, exploding in the grimm's face. The team have a sense of triumph but was short lived when the grimm release a wave of the same energy sending the three of them away. It was like they were hit by a big wave at the ocean. Ren and Nora landed close to each other and Pyrrha far from them.

Still dizzy after the attack, she was caught by the grimm by her arm. He sniffed her and drooled like just smelled his lunch. Pyrrha, however, was not the type to just let herself be killed like that. She purposely let herself be taken by the arm so she could be closer enough of the grimm and give an attack where didn't have any protection, his eye. She slashed his left eye with Milo, making the grimm scream but not loose the hold of the huntress in training. He looks at her with an expression that Pyrrha knew as anger. He throws Pyrrha at the floor with force and did again, again and again. The force was enough to make Pyrrha's vision like a blur. Then she felt something grab her by both legs, her world was upside down.

The grimm's paw starts to be covered by a dark energy and raised it to a fatal blow. Feeling dizzy after being throw at the floor so many times, Pyrrha couldn't move her body properly dodge. Ren and Nora watch in horror their friend be about to take a fatal blow from the monster's claw.

-Pyrrha! -Ren shout.

-No! -Nora shout.

But before the claw could make contact with the redhead, a sword attack lowered the blow enough to only cut part of Pyrrha's hair. Another attack sends the grimm away and releases the champion from his grip. With her vision returning, Pyrrha sees the familiar figure of her leader standing by her side.

-Ceodore? -She asks.

-Yeah. -He answers with a smile, then his expression turns serious as he looks at the grimm. -Make a while that I don't see one of those.

-Wait. You know what are those grimms? -She asked to him.

-Is not obvious? -Ceodore asked not averting his gaze from the Beowulf. -They are miasma grimms.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Miasma not can make people stronger but grimms as well. Ceodore finally left the academy but only because grimm infected with miasma appeared. What first tour huh? A final note, it seems that Pyrrha have a change in her appearance in this fic. If you want to know how exactly she is, the most close thing I can imagine is a comic about her and Jaune where she cut her hair so a boy can notices her, you know who is the boy right? If cannot find this comic just thing in her hair similar to Amber's hair.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	37. Breach - Miasma monsters Part 2

**Sorry for my bad English.  
**

 **Unknown fact. Ceodore is also the name of a character in Final Fantasy IV. Is the son of Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell. I discovered that recently after play the Final Fantasy IV for the DS _and_ _I wish I have money for the FFXV, oh how is sad be so poor._**

 **Well, since I'm have some free time... you know what? Is better I not mention.**

* * *

 **Atlas**

-C'mon! -A soldier shout. -Respond. Anyone, respond.

He was trying to get comunication with Arcadia, but seemed that any form of comunication with the kingdom was not possible.

-What could possible happen to cut the signal like that? -Another soldier asked.

-I don't know. How long since the call for help?

-Make half of hour. Captain what we will do?

The capitain look at the ship for a moment before take his decision.

-Everyone to the ships. -The captian shout. -If the kingdom is calling for help, we will not stand here doing nothing. I'm sure the other kingdoms are moving as well. Let's not stay behind!

-Yes captain Dragoon.

Dragoon watched his soldiers enter in the ships, before he joined them he look to a picture of his family and put on his pocket. Not knowing that before he put his captain uniform was the last time he could talk to his wife.

* * *

 **Vale**

Roman watch the scene with a huge grimm on his face. Bigger the succees be, bigger will be his payment. He couldn't help but start to dance with Neo throwing some confetti around him.

-That's right, baby! -He shout. -Dance my boys! Dance! Let's show what you all are made off!

-I'm interrupting something? -The voice of Cinder spoke and Roman turn around to see his client. Cinder and Emerald raise a eyebrow at Roman's strange position. He colected himself, fixed the collar of his outfit, his hat and grinned like nothing happened. Cinder ignored his try to look professional and walk to Fido who give the binocular to the mistress. Cinder watch the scene in the park with a smirk. -It seems that everything got better than planned.

Everyone from Beacon was having a huge difficult to deal with what Ceodore called: Miasma Grimms.

They were stronger, faster, smarter and more resistant than normal grimm suppose to be and those are only Beowulfs. Just thinking in what a Miasma Dust could do with grimms like Deathstalkers, Beringels, even Goliaths! Not even those new Paladins from Atlas would be match against those mutated monsters. Emerald also watch the scene and the same thought go through her mind, but different from her mistress, the thought terrified her.

Then the thief notice something, or rather someone.

-Who is he? -Emerald asked pointing to the faunus dog.

-I was wondering that myself. -Cinder asked.

-His name is Fido. -Roman answered Emerald question. -He is the one who helped with the process with the miasma dust.

-You seems to be someone really competent then. -Emerald said.

-Those are words that I never gonna hear again. -Fido's statement make both Emerald and Cinder raise a eyebrow.

-I will explain later. -Roman said then he also notice something. -Your assitant with the big mouth, where he is?

-He currently is in the middle of his "operation". -Cinder said.

Just the thought of what Mercury was going through of is enough to make Emerald feel chills in her spine, but just some more hours and it will be done. She could not think about that now. She need to watch Cinder's plan in action and what terrify things will come from those plans.

Far from where the group was, a boy wearing a white armor watched from the roofs the battle. His focus was directed to the apprentice after he saved the champiom of Mistral from a fatal blow. His eyes burned in hatred as he notices the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** holding the weapon what was used to kill his father.

-He will die... by my father's blade. -The Crusader whispered.

* * *

Glynda could not remember when was last time she had to work that hard to defeat a grimm. Whatever is wrong or different about those Beowulfs besides their appearance, was enough to make her sweat. She had wrapped her opponent with the electrical wires and was holding her crop with both hands to trap the monster. The Beowulf put more force in his arms and free himself from the wires. He jumped after Glynda and the witch give a jump back and give more shots against the grimm what successfully hit her target.

Normaly, one shot was enough to end a Beowulf, but her opponent was receiving the shots like was protected by aura like a human would be.

-How come those grimms are so strong? -She asked to herself as the Beowulf jumped after her and was hit in midair by a bolder that Glynda threw at him.

Was the first time Ceodore visited Vale and would be anxious to look around, unfortunately when he felt miasma coming from the city, he knew that would not be possible a visit. Besides, he did not have permission from any teacher to be in Vale, so he would have to face serious consequences once the battle is over.

-Ceodore. -Ren called him. -What exactly do you mean by Miasma Grimms?

-Exactly what I said Ren. -Ceodore said without get his eyes from the grimm. -Those grimms were infused with miasma and evolved.

-Miasma have that effect in grimms? -Pyrrha couldn't help but ask.

Miasma harm humans but make grimms stronger. How come no one ever said a word about that?

-Do you know how to beat them? -Nora asked to her leader who start to scratch his cheek.

-Well, about that...

-Ceodore, do you know their weakness, right? -Ren asked to Ceodore who give a embarassed smile to his team.

-I afraid that they don't have a weakness...

-WHAT? -His teammates shout at the same time.

-My **master** never told me that they have som kind of weakness. -Ceodore said without noticing the Miasma Beowulf jump. -As far I know, **he** always beat them with his force only what is understable since he is very skilled and all. Excuse me for a moment. -After he said that, Ceodore put his sword back on the sheath and raised his shield blocking the grimm's attack and pushing him back. The Miasma Beowulf tried to put the apprentice's head in his mouth but was blocked by the Victoria but the grimm did not over. He used his teeths to hold the shield and lift Ceodore from the floor and start to shake him around until the monster threw him on the floor. -In other words, the plan did not change. Let's hold them until the help arrive!

The Beowulf tried to stomp Ceodore's head and he rolled to the left to dodge the blow. He didn't have too much time to stand in two feets crouching to dodge the claw coming and rolling away to dodge the grimm's paw what hit the floor and shatered like was glass. Pyrrha would not stay behind in her first time together with her leader and charged againt the Miasma Griim. She bashed him with her shield with little effect and the beast turn around with his claw aimed to the amazon's head. She was able to dodge the strike and move to the front of him where Ceodore also was. They used their shields and hit the monster's chin together with enough force to make him lost the balance and start to fall back... or they thought.

The grimm get his paws out of the floor and used both of them to kick the knight and the amazom. None of them expected a move like that from a grimm so they were caught by the kick and were sending away. Nora came ready to send the grimm to the sky but also not expected to him to jump and dodge the swing of her hammer. She was kicked in her cheek and could only see a claw coming to her face, Ren moved fast and used his hands to block the strike with his aura. To his surprise, he was being pushed back. He blocked the attack of a King Taijitu and did not moved a milimeter from the spot. His thoughts were interrupted when he notices the grimm charging the black energy from his mouth and aiming again him.

Both Ren and Nora jumped away from the grimm what fired the dark energy at them. Ren raises his arms to use his aura to block the blast until Ceodore appeared in front of him and Nora with his shield raised. Ren was surprised with his appearance. The blast hit the shield and Ceodore used almost all his force to not let the blast overpower him. He was able to block the blast but the Beowulf start to run after him. Nora put herself between the monster and her leader.

Ren would let Ceodore to take care of himself. He still not feels fine close to him, but since Nora was there ready to defend him, he unconsciously moved to her side to give her aid. He used his aura and hit the Miasma Grimm right in his chest and seemed to had some effect on him. It shot lived for Ren with the Beowulf holding him by the neck and punch him away. Ren found strange the grimm not attack him with his claws but then notice the monster charging another shot. He tried to raise his hands but would be too late.

The blast almost hit him if was not for a white arc colliding with the sphere and exploding in the middle way to the target. Ren look to where the arc came from and see Ceodore with his shield on his back and hist sword down like he just had cut something. Ceodore focused his attention on the Miasma Beowulf with his blade raised. Alastor begins to emit a white light around the blade, then Ceodore give a vertical cut shoting the same white arc from before against their opponent. The arc explode with the impact but when the smoke dissapear, reveals the grimm with his arms closed to block the apprentice's attack.

-Wow. -Ceodore couldn't help but say that.

The monster prepare another shot and Ceodore do the same. Another white arc collide with black sphere, exploding and causing a great shockwave. Ceodore was blinded by the smoke raised by the explosion and could only see a dark sphere flying straight to his face. He would not be able to raise his shield in time but was tackled by his partner who saved him from the sphere what hit a building nearby.

-Ceodore, are you okay? -Pyrrha asked.

-I'm fine. Thanks. -Ceodore thanked her and look back to the monster. Ren and Nora run to his direction then split in different directions for a pincer attack, only for Ren be hit by the grimm's claw and Nora be send flying by his tail. -Damn. He is better than I thought.

-I never thought that a Beowulf could become so strong. -Pyrrha said, still not believing that a Beowulf, one of the most basic grimms are giving not only her team but her friends and professors so much problems. -I would not believe if I was there to see.

-There have to be something we can do against them. -Nora said as she joined her team.

-you all have done enough. -A voice spoke.

Ren start to run in the grimm's direction from left to right. At some point he was able to move to behind him but the monster's tail just hit him on chest, sending him flying, before he could hit the floor, a invisible force hold him in midair. Then Ren see the blind samurai of Beacon walking past him into the Miasma Grimm direction. By his side was professor Peach who was wearing her lab coat with some spears on the bottom?

-We take the fight from there. -Peach spoke to the team CNVL. -Take every one of your classmates and leave.

-You two are the reinforcement we were waiting? -Ceodore asked. -No offense, but I think will need more than you two to... -In the middle of his speech, the Miasma Beowulf sneak behind Fernando and aim his claw to a fatal blow. Both Ceodore and Pyrrha notices Fernando forehead slightly frown. A second after that the Beowulf's chest openend and start to left blood spill from the wound. -... to take them down.

Ceodore was so surprise that didn't notice the fact of blood coming from the grimm's body. All the other Miasma Grimms stopped their fights to see the one who had fall from the blade of the samurai.

-About time to you appear Fernando. -Glynda said.

- _They were all this time waiting for Mr. Minuano? -_ Ceodore thought to himself.

-What are you all waiting for?! -Fernando shout getting everyone attention. -We told to you all to leave!

Fernando's voice sounded so harsh and serious that no one tried to argue about stay and fight. Everyone start to leave with exception of Ruby and Ceodore. They give a last look to their professors before left the battle in their hands. They could only hope to them be able to defeat them.

* * *

In the entrance of Vale, a girl with green hair notice the noises coming from the center of the city. She also could feel the a chill coming from that place.

-There's no mistake. -She said. -It is miasma.

Without want loose time, she start to run to where she felt miasma.

* * *

 **Now believe or not, I had this chapter written in just one day but suddenly the screen of my notebook got all blue then stopped to respond. I lost all I have written since I made the entire chapter without save it, was right in the last sentence that this happened. I got so down about this that I didn't wanted to start write the chatper again for a while now.**

 **I started again this evening after the work and this time... happenend again. But this time I started again after that happened and there is. Now about what happened in the end, there is a explanation about how Fernando was able to defeat one of the miasma grimms so easily. But I will tell that in the next chapter.**

 **And about professor's Peach, since there's no image about her and nothing more, I thought in a different kind of weapon for her to use. I will try not take so long to update this fic. And if that blue screen appear again, I will try start after turn on the notebook again.**

 **Damn that blue screen!**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	38. Breach - Miasma monsters Part 3 - Final

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **I will start saying that someone send me a message giving me some suggestions with what to do in this fic. While some of the suggestions caught my attention, they would enter in conflict with what I already had planned.**

 **Other thing is that I have no interest in make Neo change sides. I think she is a very interesting type of villain to just turn her into one of the good guys, so not going to happen in this fanfiction.**

 **Another thing is that I will not made Ceodore have a harem for two reasons. The first one being that I already made a poll to decide with girl the apprentice will be pairing with. The second reason is that I personally don't like those types of fic where a guy get all the girls just for being nice or something like that. With that in mind, no harem.**

 **The third one is to make some of the characters that died in the show survive and join the hero's party. I may or not make some characters survive depending of the development of the history. I believe that a character cannot survive just because I want him to survive. I mean, if I have to make Sienna Khan survive, I would have to think about how she lived through Adam's coup** _ **it is that the name right?**_ **And what benefits this would bring to the history. While I enjoy see a deceased character live through a fanfiction, I don't like too much that he lives just because the author or the readers want him to live.**

 **I thought about what happen to Sienna a bit sad and a waste of a character with potential like so many fans of the series, but what I think the biggest problem was the way she died. It was her first appearance and the Rooster Teeth already discarded her. I would like to see her in some more episodes, or make her live to start a Civil War inside of the White Fang, but like I said before, I have think how this will benefit my history** _ **or I already thought with that Civil War thing.**_

 **Now about the poll, it seems that Pyrrha turn the table and now is on the first place followed by Ruby and Weiss behind her. I will close the poll soon.**

 **Enough reading about my personal thoughts and to the fic.**

* * *

Ceodore needed to gain some physical strength if he wanted to wield a weapon one day. So for today's training, Mile ordered to him to push a large rock with a rope tied in his chest and shoulders.

Mile slowly moved his head down as Ceodore started to run so fast that his feats were digging the floor below his feets. Miles keep lowering his head until Ceodore was completely under the floor.

-Master. –Ceodore called –Maybe I should start with a rock less heavy.

Miles couldn't agree more with his apprentice.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Atlas**

Winter already had a lot of missions since she joined the army of Atlas, but even her become surprise when she got a mission involving miasma, the very disease of Remnant. Even more she could not believe that a ex-general actually was hiding miasma from his superiors and his comrades in the army.

Dragoon was a man that not only her, but Ironwood have nothing than respect for, but she also knows what is the risk of keep something so crucial and dangerous for himself. She know his history and feel pity for what happened to his family, but the sample Dragoon had for himself could help Atlas to give a step ahead on cure miasma. Dragoon should know that more than anyone else since his family died because of miasma, so why did he hid that sample from everyone?

-Commander. –Winter was put out of her thoughts by the voice of the prototype approaching her. –We are ready to depart.

-Ah. Yes. –Winter said as she look at the steel box a soldier was pushing with a dolly. He seemed to be cautious about transport the vial. –How are you holding Crimson? That robot has a very powerful fire power. I'm surprise to see you not in pieces.

-The doctor made my body more with a more dense metal alloy since I was designed to assist any mission with miasma. –Crimson said looking at his own arms. –So have no need to worry about my well being Commander.

-No sense. –Winter waved with her hand. –Right now, you are one of my soldiers, so I worry about you as I worry about them.

Be see as a equal by someone made the prototype enter in deep thought to process the words he just heard.

For all effects, Crimson is a robot. A prototype build by a genius on robotic to be used on missions related to miasma. Different from his sister, he actually think twice about the orders he receive, but why?

He suppose to be a machine, only obey the order from his creator or his superiors, so why sometimes he wishes to question the actions those who control him take?

Different from Penny, he keep stuck in the lab with the doctor until a mission with miasma is arranged. Until then, he keep passing his days on the lab doing whatever he can do. Of course, he wonders why his sister can walk freely sometimes while he never his existence had permission to walk around and interact with other humans who are not the soldiers, the general, the commander and his father.

A little after Penny was activated, she was send to interact with those she later will protect while Crimson still was stuck in the lab.

Then the commander says that she worry about him just like she worry about the soldiers' well being.

-Commander… -Crimson called in low voice.

-Something on your mind?

-I don't have a mind but… I was wondering…

-About Penny being able to walk freely while you stay in the lab, right?

-It seems that I'm very predictable about my actions.

-Crimson, me, general, your father, all of us discussed this matter already.

-But they would not know that I'm a prototype. –Crimson said. –I could… -Suddenly he stopped to talk.

-Crimson?

-I'm detecting signs of miasma.

-What?! Where?!

-In Vale.

-I will tell to a soldier send you there.

-What about you?

-I have to give the sample to my superiors. They will decide what to do with what we found. –Winter explained to the prototype. –Remember that was the reason you was created.

-For missions involving miasma.

With a firm nod from both sides, Winter went of the ship for her to give the sample of miasma back to her superiors while Crimson went to a different ship with a soldier with destination to Vale.

* * *

 **Vale**

The cavalry finally arrived, but none of the students of Beacon thought in see their Dust teacher in the battle field. Peach seemed more the type of a intellectual who stay behind and watch the battle from afar rather than one of the fighters.

Ruby watch her teacher dodge each strike from the grimms with some difficult while using the her lab coat to attack the grimm. She already heard about combat dresses but never a lab coat with a tail.

The teacher's lab coat had some spikes like spears on the tail of her lab coat and she was using both her arms to swing it against the grimm she was fighting. Almost like a whip, she struck the monster swinging her clothe after dodge one of his claws. She dodges a attack aimed to her face, the step aside to dodge another strike, then she jump to avoid the tail and spin in midair, resulting with one of the spikes of her coat hitting the miasma grimm straight on the face. But was not enough to take him down and he quickly delivered another strike back at the pinkie haired teacher, only to stop before his paw could touch the dark blade in the hold of the blind samurai. Both professors were surprised by the fact that the grimm seemed to be careful about Fernando's katana.

-Fernando. –Peach called him. –I believe that Glynda is in need of some assistance.

-Are you sure that want to face that thing alone? –Fernando asked.

-I will be fine. I just need to not let him hit me right? –Fernando remain silent for a moment before nod to her and went to assist Glynda. Peach stared at the miasma grimm and was again surprised to see the monster making a face that seemed to say " _This is courage or just arrogance?"_ _-_ It is just good sense.

She answered not knowing if he really understood and prepared herself.

* * *

A little far from there, Coco was trying to hit the Beowulf with her minigun but the beast keep running away from her aim and quickly going to her direct, but Port put himself between the monster and her.

-The reinforcement already arrived! –He said while holding the monsters. –Let this battle for us.

-What?! No way we are going to let those monsters for only the professors. –Coco stated.

-Coco, he may be right. –Velvet spoke next to her. –Nothing we do is making any effect against them.

-Is better we left this matter to more experienced fighters. –Yatsuhashi spoke after Velvet. –We must believe in the skills of our professors have.

Coco groaned before submit.

-Grrr! Fine! –She said putting her weapon back. –What way to make me feel useless here.

-You are not the only one. –A voice spoke and the CFVY turn around to see Ceodore walking toward them. Their eyes widened at his appearance. –And yes! I am the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** , please hold your weapons.

-Nothing personal, but… -A crash interrupted Coco before she continued. -… you are very different from what I expected.

-Can we talk about this later?! –Ceodore asked.

* * *

Back at Port, he was doing his best to not be overpowered by the monster as their started a strength contest, pushing his hands against the monster's paws.

-You sure will give me a epic tale for my students after this! –Port pushed himself back with the Beowulf with him, then threw him on the floor with force enough to create a hole, the monsters then grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the floor next to him. They both got back in two feets and stared at each other. –You sure are a formidable opponent.

Before he could say something else, the Beowulf raised his arm to block a strike from Oobleck.

-Not to mean to ruin your monologue here Port, but Fernando just arrived with his sword. –Oobleck spoke to his co-worker.

-Understood. And where he is now?

-It seems that Peach wished for him to give some assistance to Glynda.

Speaking of Glynda, she finally got hold of her opponent and was smashing him in the concrete of the street, hoping to cause some damage. The monster growled after left the hole where it was after be smashed so many times. The growl actually make Glynda take a step back.

He was angered.

He dashed in her direction and Glynda got ready, but before she could do anything, Fernando appeared in front of her and hold the beast with two katanas. One of the katanas actually going through it skin.

-About time Fernando. –Glynda complain to the blind man. –What took you so long?

-Had more grimms around the town. –Fernando answered. –And can you give me a break? I'm blind, remember?

-Had more of those grimms back where did you came? –Glynda asked ignoring his question.

-Just one. –Fernando pushed the monster away. The Beowulf look at his wound. Fernando could hear something wet dropping on the floor. –Glynda, it is bleeding?

-I-it is. –Glynda said.

Grimms not suppose to bleed. But they were not normal Beowulves. The monster charged a energy shot.

-Glynda, what this is doing? –Fernando asked.

-Jump! –She just shout.

The explosion send them both in different directions. As Fernando put himself back in two feets, had to block a strike from behind. He swung his katanas trying to kill the grimm, but for his surprise, he avoided one of the katanas while blocked the other.

- _He notices?_ –Fernando thought to himself as he pushed the grimm away. He ducked the strike from another and Glynda just shot against the one behind the samurai. She landed closer to him and were back to back with each other. –Glynda, he notices.

-Give me your katana.

Both Beowulves charged and Fernando give one of his katanas to Glynda. While the one Fernando face knew why should avoid his attacks, the one Glynda decide to take care did not know why suddenly the witch was using a bladed weapon.

Using her powers, Glynda moved the katana to above and raised a barrier to block the monster, who punched the barrier with all force he have, once breaking through her defense ocne again, he was struck from behind by a black blade. Glynda pushed the blade with her telekinesis, ending with the half of the grimm's body split in two.

* * *

-One down! –Ruby cheared as she along with her classmates were watching their teachers fighting against the miasma grimms. –Just four more and victory!

-Wait Ruby. –Ceodore spoke. –Did you said four?

-Yes. What's the problem?

-There are only three of them over there.

-Watch out! –Coco shout as everyone around jumped off the way to not be exploded.

-One of them snuck behind us! –Ren shout and was the first one to engaged for battle.

-Ren! Wait! –Ceodore called but was ignored. –Only with miasma! –He shout and joined his teammate to fight.

Ren slashed the grimm with all force he could use, but was having no effect. The monster grabbed one of his arms and got ready to use his claw but the attack was blocked by Ceodore. Pyrrha shot at his face with her gun to give her teammates time to take some space, but the Beowulf just threw Ren at the redhead. Nora run after him and tried to smash him with her hammer. The monster jumped back avoiding the hammer strike and start to block strikes from both Fox and Velvet. They both were send flying away by the Beowulf who receive a cut on his chest sending him to the floor, courtesy of Yatsuhashi.

Once on the floor, Nora tried again smash the monsters with her hammer, this time she connected the strike but the Beowulf blocked the attack with his arms. The grimm used his tail to hit Nora away and immediately rolled to the left to dodge the shots from Coco and Pyrrha. He charged another ball of energy and shot at the girls direction, only to be intercepted by a white arc of aura from Ceodore. The Beowulf glared at the apprentice who put his sword back and positioned his shield. Velvet saw that and couldn't help but ask to herself.

-Why did he not use both his sword and shield?

* * *

Back to Oobleck and Port, the doctor was running so fast that could hardly be see by naked eye. The Beowulf could felt strikes coming from all sides, until his tail hit the leg of the caffeinated professor, sending him rolling on the floor. The Beowulf jumped at his direction and oddly enough, aimed a kick at his fallen opponent. Port stood between them and blocked the kick with his kick, causing a shockwave. Port pushed him away and charged the monster, trading blows with his axe and dodging and blocking his opponent's attacks. They started to push each other while the Beowulf open his jaw to charge another energy shot.

Port notices that and give a uppercut at the monster's chin, sending the ball of energy flying away and exploding after make contact with a building nearby. The Beowulf covered his face with his paws to block the shots from both Oobleck and Port weapons. Angered, the grimm let a roar with all his mighty and charged against the duo.

* * *

Peach was not going better than her fellow professors.

-Perhabs would be better have Fernando with me.

She said a dodged another claw attack from the miasma grimm. The monster was more than angered for the fact that could not connect any of his strikes against the pink haired woman. What pissed him more was almost every time she dodge his attacks, she swung the tail of her lab coat and cut his body with the blades on her coat.

She dodge two attacks from the grimm and jumped the third attack and made a spin in midair, hitting the Beowulf straight on the face. The monster let a growl angered and tried to crush the professor with both his arms. She jumped to above him and threw from her sleeves a bunch of kunais. The blades hardly made any effect against the grimm. The blades she threw collide against the black fur and the skull like armor like were spit paper balls against a armor.

She keep throwing more kunais against the grimm only to hold him until Fernando come back with his blade. Tired of the game of tag, the Beowulf charged a energy ball against the professor. Peach knew that this energy means trouble, and threw a kunai with some ice dust on it. The kunai froze the Beowulf's head before he could shot and the energy ball exploded on his face.

Peach start to wonder if she not needed Fernando at all and her answer came with the grimm shaking his head. Their eyes met and as they did the grimm growled and revealed his teeth. Peach sighed.

-Peeeeerfect. –She said.

* * *

The samurai now is one hundred percent sure. Those grimms know that they need to avoid be hit by his katana. How he still don't know. He wonder about that while trying to cut the Beowulf with his blade while the grimm did his best to dodge his attacks.

-Glynda! They are learning! And fast! –Fernando shout to Glynda. -Meanwhile the blonde was trying to find a opening to use her semblance against the grimm, but was hard with Fernando so close to him. She needed to made in the right time. When she thought the time had come, the monster actually jumped off the way, ending with Fernando being hold by her semblance. –Glynda! –Fernando shout annoyed.

The samurai then felt a punch hit him straight at his face. Glynda shows no sign of worry for knowing that why the grimm's attack had no effect. The Beowulf was shocked for his attack had no effect against the human he was fighting against. He jumped back and Fernando threw his katana for him. The monster held the weapon with his hand confused by the action the samurai took. Fernando just smiled.

Suddenly the katana become heavy. Heavy enough to make the grimm's arm fall with the katana, trapping his hand below the weapon. Using all his force, he was able to lift the Katana a little. He had to make a huge effort to lift his arm and let the blade fall on the floor, but it didn't fall. The katana was floating in midair and Fernando suddenly appeared in front of him. He did not lose time to attack the grimm with his katana, but he still was fast enough to grab the blade. Then the monster notices something. The blade what cut through one of his kind did not have any effect against his skin. His red eyes widen when he notices that the blade is grey instead of black. It is another katana!

He notices too late. Glynda used her telekinesis to use the katana to cut both his legs. The monster screamed but was short least when Fernando pierced his head with his black katana. Once their second enemy was down, Glynda walk to Fernando's side.

-One more down. –The blonde calmly spoke.

-Did you really hold me with your semblance? –Fernando asked.

-Can we talk about this later? –Glynda asked annoyed.

* * *

Coco, Velvet, Ren, Ceodore, Yang and Weiss jumped off the Beowulf's way when the monster, using both his arms to hold Yatsuhashi's sword, pushed the samurai from CVFY team while the later was using his own strength to not let the grimm put him down. The grimm then decide to throw his opponent away with his weapon and turn his attention to another of his enemies.

But before could took any action, a red blur sliced his face, then his shoulder, his belly, his knee and before the next slash, he shot a dark beam from his mouth, stopping Ruby before she could be hit and making everyone around retreat a little.

-What!? –Coco shout. –None of them did this before!

-It is becoming stronger… -Ceodore said.

-Terrible le-I mean, Ceodore, what we do? –Nora asked to her leader, but Yang answered.

-Easy, kill this thing before become more stronger! –The blonde dashed.

-Yang wait! –Blake called but was ignored.

Yang already has raised her first to knock the miasma grimm to another kingdom. The grimm raised his claw to counter the attack of the human, the fist collide with the palm, the claws not being able to cut the flesh. Yang raised another fist and the grimm did the same, resulting in exactly the same as before, except that the grimm had a dark ray now and was holding Yang with both his arms. Seeing this before, she kicked him on the shin, the dark ray was shot to the sky.

Everyone except for Yang see the dark energy rose and rose to the sky, everyone watch with eyes wide open the ray explode and send a rain of black energy around. Not wanting to be caught in the attack, everyone left the range, except for Yang who was still being hold by the grimm. The apprentice start to dash in high speed on the blonde's direction.

-Ceodore! –Pyrrha called.

Yang was starting to be overpowered by the grimm's strength. She could not use her semblance for not receive too much damage on the fight, using now would just waste her energy. She was so focused in the grimm in front of her that didn't notice the rain of dark energy coming. She was surprised by Ceodore shield-bashing the grimm away.

-What do you think…

-Get down! –Ceodore shout interrupting her, coming closer to her and putting his shield above their both.

The rain come down destroying everything in the street. The asphalt, benches, light poles, mailboxes, public phones, even a nearby building were decimated by the rain. The rain also hit the grimm as well.

-Yang!/Ceodore! –Both Ruby and Pyrrha screamed.

* * *

-What was that? –Oobleck asked after heard the loud noise of destruction nearby.

-We will have to worry about that later. –Port spoke. –I afraid that our enemy is getting stronger! –Port said sounding worried.

The grimm fighting against the huntsmens in training was not the only one who used a dark ray.

With the energy radiating from his jaw, he slowly approached his enemies with confidence clear in his moves. Fortunately, he also seems to becoming tired of all this battle. Of course, the huntsmens also were being tired, but they have the numerical advantage.

Maybe was by instinct that the grimm used the same tactic the one against the student used. Shooting the ray to the sky, the dark energy immediately explode once was high in the sky and showered around. Port decide to take his distance. The grimm saw everything in front of hims be devastated by his attack.

-Impressive! –A voice spoke from behind him. After he turn around to see who was, he received a strike on his face, another between the bones of his belly and again on his face. Oobleck was able to run through the rain thanks to his speed. –But seems that you don't know how to properly use those new moves. It is like a child using a weapon for the first time. Yet, this evolution maybe, no. Will be dangerous if we allow it.

The grimm tried to open his mouth and use the ray once again, only to be hold by the neck and arm and be throw away by Port. It seems that the table turn in the favor of the hunstmens.

* * *

Peach know is sure she needed Fernando's help. She knew Glynda enough to know that she would handle herself against those types of Beowulf.

She start to think that after she start to dodge those dark energy shots that they seems to enjoy to use. The teachers also notices that he was becoming stronger. She start easily dodging his attacks, but after some minutes of battle, the grimm was starting to get closer to her reaction speed. If keep going like that, she knew that soon enough, he will out-speed her reaction time.

Her kunais, with dust or not, were doing no effect against him and will not take too much time for her run out of kunais. She didn't know that would eventually face a such dangerous grimm so she didn't brought too much of her kunais.

She threw a electric kunai with hope to stun the grimm. It work for a second, but only for second. The grimm quickly recovered and tried to decapitate the professor. She was able to dodge on the last second but lost a little of her hair. She jumped back and threw two ice kunais on his feet and stuck him on the floor with ice. But he broke free from the ice and jumped after Peach with his claws aimed to her belly to cut the woman in half. She see the move coming and was able to spin in midair, resulting with the tail of her lab coat hitting the grimm's face.

She landed in two feets and the grimm fall face first on the floor. Frustrated, he punch the floor in anger.

- _They act more and more like humans_. –Peach thought as she watches the grimm get up and run to her direction. She got ready for him but the monster was crashed by the rubble from the battle. –What the?

Peach wonder what happened but notices that different from the ice dust, the grimm was not being able to free himself from the rubbles. It was like weight tons. She let a sigh after notices what happened.

-Sorry for the wait. –Fernando said with Glynda walking by his side.

-What take you so long? –Peach asked. –I'm surprise how long take you to kill one of them together with Glynda.

-Peach, you must have notice that those grimms are not normal. –Glynda said trying ratiocinate with Peach. –Whatever what are those grimms, they…

-Miasma grimms. –Fernando said.

-What?

-They are grimms infused with miasma. –Fernando explained.

-How did you know that? –Peach asked with a eyebrow raised.

-I heard Ceodore calling them like that.

-Wait. –Glynda spoke. –Ceodore is here?

* * *

After the dust went down, Pyrrha and Ruby were worried to see the heavily wounded bodies of both Ceodore and Yang. For their surprise, they were greeted by the vision of Ceodore holding his shield above his head and with Yang under the shield and holding it. The blonde and the apprentice were standing in a little amount of asphalt surrounded by a almost completely destroyed street.

-Wow. –Yang spoke. –Now that's a shield.

-Considering the former owner, this is a statement. –Ceodore spoke then look around for the miasma grimm. He was sure that he also was caught in his own attack.

His eyes widen in surprise when he notices the grimm still standing in two feets, but his body very wounded.

-It is wounded! –Ruby shout.

-It seems that even his body cannot withstand his own power. –Stated Weiss.

-But nothing we did have any effect before. –Velvet said. –How come only now he is wounded.

-Miasma. –Ren said caught everyone's attention. –His attack was composed by miasma, and like a backfiring shot, he was hurt by his own attack.

-Miasma can affect his body? –Fox asked. –But we can't make him hurt himself like that again.

-Fox is right. –Coco spoke. –It seems that he is not only become stronger but also smarter. I don't think he will hurt himself like that again.

Ceodore heard the leader of CVFY and focus his attention to the wounded grimm. Only miasma was able to hurt the monster so far. And miasma is something they actually have in their hands, or in his hands.

-Everyone. –Ceodore called. –Stay back.

-Ceodore, what are you gonna do? –Pyrrha asked.

-Something that I should have done from the beginning. –Was all he said as he started to walk in the direction of the Beowulf.

-Ceodore wait! –Weiss called him. –He is wounded! Perhaps now we can make some damage against him.

-I don't think it is that simple Weiss. –Ceodore said as keep walking.

-Ceodore! Don't tell you going to… -Pyrrha tried to ask but stopped when saw some dark aura surround her leader's body.

-Ceodore. –Ruby quietly spoke. –You're going to…

At this rate was obvious to team RWBY and CNVL. Ceodore was going to use his miasma.

A dark stain start to appear on his face, covering his left cheek and eye, as his left arm while he put his arm on the hold of his sword and pull his weapon out while putting back his shield. From his left body the same dark energy the Beowulf was radiating start to glow high in the sky. The memory of the initiation come to Pyrrha's mind, exactly when Ceodore was buried by boulders, when a dark energy rose to the sky and he freed himself from those rocks. With the miasma, a scream.

* * *

Both professors and the grimm stopped their fight for a moment after heard the scream from someone that both Oobleck and Port recognize as from the apprentice of the **Dark Knight**. Then their heard the Beowulf scream in pain.

Both turn around to see what caused the monster finally feel pain and see Fernando piercing the grimm with his black katana from his back, ultimately cutting him in two. The upper part of his body fall to the left while the lower part fall on the knees and lay unmoving on the floor.

-He let his guard down. –Fernando spoke. -Someone else just heard Ceodore screaming?

-It come from that direction. –Peach said showing to them where the dark energy rose a minute ago.

-Are you pointing? –Fernando asked.

-Oh, sorry.

* * *

The three team witnessed the apprentice glowing more and more with miasma as the scream finally stopped. His eyes covered by miasma was all black with a red pupil. Half of his body covered with a dark purple stain that seemed some kind of infection on his skin. Actually some of them were a little afraid of the vision in front of them.

Pyrrha wanted to walk closer to Ceodore, to see if he is okay, but she know what will happen if she try that. Her body already receive a good dose of miasma and this actually is something she don't want to experience again. This makes her wonder how come Ceodore is withstanding this energy inside of his body.

Ruby was almost exactly on the same boot as her redhead friend. She actually take a step closer but was stopped by her partner who put a hand on her shoulder to call her attention.

-Ruby, you know what will happen to you if you come closer to him with his body like that. –Weiss said in low voice.

-But we can let he fight alone against this Beowulf. –Ruby said with worry in her tone. –You said yourself that now maybe we can cause him some harm.

-I know what I said, but now is too late. He already is radiating miasma. I guess now we can only watch to until Ceodore turn off his miasma.

Ruby wanted to argue but found some reason in the words Weiss spoke. She along everyone watch him slowly walk to the Miasma Grimm with almost no expression on his face. The grimm was not intimidated and charged against him in high speed. The monster prepared the right claw to end the apprentice in one strike.

The apprentice shocked everyone when he just raised one arm and hold the arm of the grimm without any effort. The Beowulf also seemed shocked but immediately try a attack with his left hand, but Ceodore just dodge the attack and pierce his arm with his sword, which the blade is also covered in miasma. The grimm start to charge another beam but had his upper jaw cut in one instant by the apprentice blade, resulting with the energy escaping to above, while the grimm screamed in pain for have part of his face cut out.

Acting by instinct, the grimm covered the claws of his good arm with dark energy what seemed a dark purple flame covering his hand and attacked Ceodore, the apprentince counter with his sword cutting the claws out and making the grimm scream even more. The monster look to his hand and see that he not only lost his claws but his finger too.

The grimm tunr around and try hit Ceodore with his tail only to be hold by the apprentice and be throw on the floor with force enough to make a little crater. Ceodore walk closer to the grimm to see if he was down for good. The grimm quickly use his good arm to try stap him with his claws only to stop a few millimeters before would connect with his armor. It was like a inivisible barrier was holding the claws to not come closer.

Ceodore grabbed the writ of the monster and threw him out of the crater. Everyone watch the scene with eyes and mouth wide open. Before none of them could do too much against the Miasma Grimm, then Ceodore start to use his own miasma and is having the upper hand against his opponent.

-He is so powerful. –Pyrrha unconsciously spoke.

-So this is the power the **Dark Knight** hold. –Blake said.

Ceodore have to admire the gust of his opponent. Even with the fingers of his right arm cut, his left arm broke and his upper jaw cut, the Beowulf still got up to continue to fight. In a last attempt to survive, the Beowulf charged against Ceodore, staggering a little in his run.

The action make Ceodore remember about something Miles talk to him once.

* * *

 _-I didn't know what to think at the time. –Miles spoke. –He was acting like knew what was going on._

 _-Like he was thinking? –Ceodore asked to his_ _ **master**_ _._

 _-Grimms not know how to think properly. They only know to kill, but some of the Miasma Grimms I faced in the past show signs to be conscious about their actions. Miasma make more than make them stronger, miasma evolves them._

 _-Do you know how?_

 _-The only theory I have is that miasma works like aura for them._

 _-Miasma is like aura for grimms?_

 _-Yes, but don't be mistaken. Just because they can think doesn't mean that they will become meek. Is exactly the opposite. If they keep evolving like that…_

* * *

-… they will become a huge threat to Remnant. –Ceodore finished the words his **master** told to him.

With that in mind, Ceodore raised his sword to above and with a swing of his weapon, he shout from the blade a arc of dark purple energy. The arc was twice the size of the arcs he usually shout from his sword. The arc fly straight cutting some of the floor below it and flying straight on the Beouwulf's direction, even with that, he did not slow down on his running.

The grimm slowly start to split in two with both sides falling on the floor. The Miasma Grimm now was definitely defeated. With that in mind the dark aura around Ceodore start to fade away, and the apprentice fall on one knee breathing hard.

-Ceodore! –He heard the cry from his friend who now are approaching since he isolated his miasma back on his body. –Ceodore, that's was amazing! –Ruby cheered.

-I didn't know that miasma could make someone so strong. –Velvet spoke after witness Ceodore easily take down the grimm.

-Ceodore, what happened to you? –Pyrrha couldn't help but ask. –I thought that miasma would hurt people.

-Well, you are not wrong, but you also is not right. –Ceodore said.

-Oh really? –A cold voice spoke and everyone turn their attention to the professors approaching. –Care to explain to us? –Once Ceodore recognize the voice who made the question, he quickly become afraid.

-Hohohohooo! Ms. Goodwitch! –Ceodore spoke with nervousness in his voice. –Fancy meeting you here. You did something on your hair? You look niiice!

-Ceodore, do you have permission to be in Vale? –Glynda asked making Ceodore start to scratch the back of his head.

-Well… no… -Glynda sighed… and hit Ceodore with her crop. –Ouch!

* * *

 **End of the longest chapter so far. I wanted to make a battle scene involving everyone on the Breach so the of course the chatper would be longer. I also wanted to add some of the OCs but would take more time to complete the chapter and I don't know if would make any good add them to the battle.**

 **About Fernando easily killing the Miasma Grimms, I'm sorry but will have to wait for the next chapter to know how he could kill them so easily. Now about Peach.**

 **She don't have any information about her appearance so I decide to something like a scientist with pink hair obviously. Her lab coat was a idea what come to my mind while I was playing The King Of Fighters 2000. Whoever played that game will see that the finaly boss' clothes had some blades that he used to attack. So I thought, how this would in Remnant? Since Peach not have any physical appearance and no information about a battle experience, I decide to let her use something like that along with kunais with dust for long range combat. If you want to have a idea of how exactly she uses her coat, just give a look on the final boss from KOF 2000 and the sub boss from KOF 2001, they are almost the same.**

 **About the effects of miasma, of course the only effect would not be change Ceodore's appearance and kill people like some decease. Miles itself is the prove of that. What happened in this chapter was just a little taste of what miasma really can do.**

 **Finally, I forgot to mention that someone asked me about Milk, with her being Ruby and Yang's counsin and all, but I can not tell too much about her in this fic since would give spoilers about her past and her family. Some readers know that I like to make somethings different from other authors, so her story will be very different from the other sibling OCs around this site.**

 **Well, that's all folks. Merry Chrisitmas, a Happy New Year and see you in the next chapter.**


	39. After the Battle

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **The poll was closed and the winner is… Ruby Rose with 20 votes! Pyrrha Nikos got closer with 19 votes and in third place is Weiss Schnee with 5 votes.**

 **The poll is officially closed and the pairing is decide. I'm sorry fans of Arkos, but the click of their mouse won the poll very close.**

 **To the fic!  
**

* * *

Sylph walked alone on the snow covered forest closer to her father's house. She look around with each step, watching her surrounds with her sense on the maximum. Then she turn around and stretch her arm with her index finger pointing. The point of her index just touch the tip of Ceodore's nose.

-Got you! –She said.

-You got look. –Ceodore spoke with a frown on his face and crossing his arms.

-Yeah. Ten strokes of luck. –Sylph said while giggling. –C'mon Ceodore. –It is just a game.

-Yeah, but I never win. –Ceodore said as sitting on the snow. The game was merely see who could surprise who first. Ceodore needed to be stealth and surprise Sylph, but all times she notice his presence making him lose the game. And every time she was the one who suppose to surprise Ceodore, he couldn't never see her coming. –I don't know what I am doing wrong…

-You just need to have your sense focused. My father told me that.

-Hey! My senses are more focused than yours will ever be!

-Ceodore… -The apprentice screamed and jumped high at the surprise sound of his **master's** voice. Miles and Sylph look to a tree branch and see him holding himself. –Yeah. Very focused senses.

* * *

 **Vale**

On the entrance of the city, a girl with green hair just stood on the street, taking her time to enjoy the sight of the city. She was wearing a very short black shorts and a sleeveless white blouse being covered by her black cape. She also have green protectors on her forearms and was using a pair of brown boots. Her messy hair was shoulder-length with a fringe hanging down almost covering her left eye.

It would be her first time in Vale and she planned to enjoy it as much she could. She also could forget the reason for her visit.

It has been awhile since Sylph last saw Ceodore and was missing the apprentice's company. So after a little thought, Sylph decide to visit Vale to see her friend.

* * *

The battle for Vale was over.

The students of Beacon and the teacher gathered together after be sure that all the grimms were exterminated. Yet, none of them expected two things to happen.

The first one of course is the sudden appearance of, what Ceodore called before, Miasma Grimms.

Grimms what seemed to evolve and become more stronger than before. Their opponents were merely Beowulfs. One of, if not, the most basic grimms what exist in Remnant. And yet, all of them, being student or professor, had some difficult in deal with just one of them. Glynda being a workaholic didn't remember when was the last time she made such effort in something that is not her work.

It take at least three teams and the professors to eliminate them, and Fernando's weapon of course.

The second thing is the apprentice to appear after be clear that he do not have permission to be Vale, resulting with him receiving a hit from the crop of Ms. Goodwitch.

After explain that he felt the miasma on Vale, he said that have little time to decide what to do and decide to went to Vale and help everyone with the, what he called before, miasma grimms.

This let Port with his eyes wide open. He itself never faced a Miasma Grimm in his entire career as a huntsmen and was happy for the experience since he now have another epic tale of battle to tell to his students.

Even if Glynda knew that Ceodore had good intentions, she scolded him saying that he should not disobey the school rules. Truth to be told, she knew that his presence come in hand against the battle against the Miasma Grimms.

Pyrrha jumped between the apprentice and the professors saying that Ceodore actually saved her from one of the Miasma Grimms. The length of her hair, now short, is the proof of that.

He also was a good help defending the students from the miasma monster and his knowledge at their opponents skills saved his classmates from some time on the hospital, or even their lifes. Yang didn't wanted to admit but if that rain of dark energy had hit her body, she would be in a really bad shape right now.

With everything settled down, Ceodore start his explanation and everyone, even Yang, gathered around to listen what his **Master** told to him about the Miasma Grimms.

About they become stronger. The miasma works like aura for them. That make them evolve. If was not being said by the mouth of the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** perhaps no one would believe.

Ruby was absorbing the information when her eyes spotted the red eyes from a certain "friend" she made some time ago.

-Emerald! –She called. –What are you doing here?

-I was in the town already when this mass happened. –She said as looked around the battle field. –What just happened here? Don't seems work of a grimm.

-Ooohh! Yeah! I have to tell you everything! You will not believe in what we just have to face here!

-Is the apprentice right there? –Emerald asked while Ruby was pushing her away so she could revea* _cough*_ I mean, tell about their battle with the Miasma Grimms, and all their new skills.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was checking herself on the reflex of a shop window. Her long hair now was just above her shoulder. Well, better her hair than her head, right?

-Pyrrha, are you okay? –Come the voice of Weiss, approaching her. –Your hair…

-It is okay. It will grow eventually, right.

-Yes. But I'm talking about you physical health. You almost was hit by one of those Miasma Grimms.

-I know. If Ceodore did not have appeared… -She actually felt a chill on her spine, something she didn't felt quite time, at the thought of the damage the grimm could have cause at her. –I'm really grateful to him.

-Besides, it don't look so bad.

-You think? –Pyrrha asked look back at the shop window.

-Yeah. You just need to comb it in the right way. May I? –The heiress asked holding a comb.

-Of course. Thank you.

The redhead sit down on the nearby bench and wait for her friend done with her hair.

Meanwhile Ceodore approached the second year team to check if any of them is injured in any way. He always take serious when come to miasma.

-Hey. Are all of you guys okay? –The apprentice asked.

-We will survive. Thank you. –The one with sunglasses spoke before lower it down to give a better look at the apprentice. –You are Ceodore, right?

-Aaaaand I will leave you guys alone. –Ceodore said and was about to leave when a someone hold his shoulder.

-Do not worry about those rumors. –The big samurai spoke. –Your performance in the battle just now show that you are someone who deserves trust.

-You think that just after see me fight?

-A warrior can show who he really is in the middle of the battle. –He said.

-Do not worry about Yatsuhashi. –The one with glasses began. –He sometimes talk like that, but we still love him. –This statement make Yatsuhashi raise a eyebrow, the faunus giggle a little. The one behind them just stood there with arms crossed. –The name is Coco Adel. I'm the leader of CFVY. The bunny is Velvet. You already know Yatsuhashi and the one behind us is Fox. –Fox raised his arm and give a brief wave before cross his arms again. –He is not very talkative.

-I know the type. –Ceodore said with a image of his **master** on his mind.

* * *

-Grimm Slayer? –Blake asked to her blind professor.

-Mr. Minuano, don't you think this name sounds a little… I don't know, redundant. –Yang asked and Fernando just chuckled.

-I understand the confusion Ms. Xiao Long. But the reason that my blade is called Grimm Slayer is because it was made specially to kill grimms. It cannot cut anything else, only grimms.

-Wait? –Blake asked. –Are you saying that your blade cannot cut nothing more than grimms?

-Exactly.

-How this is possible? –Asked Yang.

-It was a… gift from my times as a soldier in Atlas. It was made so no one would come the mistake of attack his own friends by surprise or for not pay attention. That's because have one more sheath. –As Fernando said, his katana had a extra sheath with a blade. –I use this bladed sheath when I'm fighting against foes who are not grimms, I can use it against grimms too of course.

-Seems a little problematic to use it. –Yang said.

-I think that is very useful. –Blake said. –I don't think how a weapon what can harm only grimm can be problematic even in the wrong hands. –She said as she held the blade in her hands. –It feels strange to touch though.

-So the reason that you was able to get rid so easily of the Miasma Grimms is because of that blade? –Yang asked.

-Yes. Also was made to be more easy to cut down the grimms' skin, fur or shells. If not work on the first swing, I just need to swing it harder.

-That's more like it! –Yang said.

Blake herself could not get her eyes away from Fernando's katana.

* * *

Once Ruby finally stopped talk, Emerald was able to excuse herself and walk back to Cinder to report. Every single detail of their battle make the smile on her lips grew little by little.

-Very interesting. –Cinder said and start to walk around. –Those beasts never were very smart. Make them more intelligent sure will be advantageous to our side.

-Ma'am. May I ask how?

-In due time you will know. –Cinder said then turn around to look at Emerald. –What time is it?

-One hour left.

-So go see Mercury to see if her survived.

Emerald bowed and then left. Miasma sure could be a powerful weapon for her plans. She just need to use it wisely. She know the stories about foolish humans who thought that could control Miasma and ended perishing shortly after. But with the apprentice in Beacon, her knowledge about the Miasma grow and with that, the possibilities.

Her thoughts were interrupted when from nothing androids from Atlas just start to run past her. Normally she would not worry about what unconscious machines are doing, but something in her was telling her that was something worthy to check.

* * *

-And done. –Weiss said as give space to Pyrrha stood.

The redhead walk back to the shop window to see the Heiress work on her hair. She liked how her hair was combed with her bang being hold to the left by a hair tab with the symbol of Schnee Company. She could change it later. No offense to Weiss but the color of the hair tab didn't match her crimson hair, or her clothes.

-It look great. Thank you Weiss.

Weiss was about to speak when androids from Atlas appeared behind her. All armed with guns. The girls thought to be another problem with grimm and decide to follow the androids to help.

* * *

Ruby was walking happily around the streets of Vale. The mission may got an unexpected turn of events but in the end, everything ended fine.

Her silver eyes look around to see what happened to Vale. The city would survive the attack and the fact that Ms. Goodwitch was repairing everything with her semblance. She had to admit that what her teacher can do is amazing.

Then her eyes caught the vision of the apprentice of the **Dark Knight** talking to the second year team. Every time she had her eyes on the black haired boy, her lips curled into a smile. She never was so much interest in boys before but Ceodore was another story.

She didn't know what the apprentice have to make her feel that way, but she didn't thought too much about it. Her sister always had a different boyfriend in each week, so what would be the problem of her felt those feeling towards Ceodore?

To start, her family. Yang herself already did not approve her be closer to the apprentice. Then have her father who also was kind overprotective to her since she start to fight against the grimms. Then have her uncle… dear god. If her uncle discover that she developed feelings toward the apprentice… she did not want to think about it.

Like everyone else, her thoughts were interrupted by the droids of Atlas running, armed with guns.

* * *

Velvet hold the shield with some amazement in her eyes. She like a lot of students from the academies knew the legend of Beatrix.

-I can't believe this shield actually belonged to Beatrix. –The faunus spoke still looking at the shield.

-I kinda stuttered when he told me about her tale and gave to me her shield.

-I hope that you are taking good care of that shield. –The samurai spoke. –You practically have a relic in your hands.

-Don't worry about that. Those are gifts from my **master** , so I plan to take good care of…

He didn't have the chance to end his sentence when a bunch of droids from Atlas from nothing, surround him.

-Hey! –Coco began. –What do you think you are doing your trash can with legs?

She complained as she and her team were being pushed away by the robots while good part of them pointed their guns against the apprentice.

- _Ceodore. Apprentice of the_ _ **Dark Knight.**_ **–** One of the droids spoke. - _You are under arrest for the use of the dangerous component knows as Miasma._

Suffice to say that Ceodore's day was just starting.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Of course everything would end fine to Ceodore, well… almost fine. While I'm inclined to make everything go fine to every character, this would make this fic a little boring and we all want some action or even some "Murphy's Law" here, right?**

 **Also, the Grimm Slayer was an idea I had while watching some old episodes from Samurai Jack. While I enjoyed the final season, I cannot say the same about the end. Getting back on the topic here, this made me think "If have a weapon in Remnant what can only harm grimm?"**

 **With the lead the story is going I think is possible.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	40. White Eyes

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

How this happened?

He stared at the window, watching his kingdom burn down to the ground.

If he was able to caught Miles… if he was able to discover how to stop miasma… if he was able to use miasma to not end like that…

His thoughts were interrupted by the door crashing. The figure of a crusader slowly make his way to the king of Arcadia, whose the face show nothing than anger.

-You! –The king shout. –If you allowed us to just kill you… if you let yourself become a guinea pig… all of this would have be avoided!

Miles did not react to the accusations. He merely raised the Star Ocean from his back.

-Someone's life makes no difference in the end, because we all meet the same fate, regardless of how we lived our lives.

Then he brought his blade down.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale**

Emerald enter in the abandoned building, expecting to hear more screams from her "friend", only to listen nothing more than silence. She walked to where he saw him last time and before she could open the door of the room, the doctor opened it. He looked at her with his eyes covered with black glasses, as if he was expecting her.

-I was expecting you. –He said.

-How is Mercury?

-See with your own eyes. –The doctor said letting Emerald enter in the operation room. Her eyes widened seeing her "teammate" getting up with his own two feet. –The operation was a success.

-Mercury? –Emerald asked. His head down and his eyes looking at the floor. –How are you feeling?

He raised his head, and Emerald gasped when notice the purple color in his eyes.

-Better than ever. –Was all he said.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Headmaster Office**

-All he did was help us! –Pyrrha shout. –How come they can arrest him for that?! –She could not control her voice. Not after witness her partner be arrested.

-Ms. Nikos, control yourself. –Ozpin said. –We are not happy about that either. But as you know, Ceodore needed permission to left Beacon, permission he did not had. Someone must have saw him and called the authorities.

-But who?

-We don't know. –Ozpin turn his gaze to the town. –Must have be someone from Vale.

-How you know that? Must have been someone from the school!

-No one knew that Ceodore went to Vale Ms. Nikos. I recommend to you calm your nerves, so you will only make baseless accusations.

-How can I be calm? Ceodore was arrested for help us against the miasma grimms. Arrested for save me!

-The problem is that he actually used his miasma, and really had need for that?

Pyrrha's mind went back to the battle. After the Miasma Beowulf used that rain of destructive energy and was wounded. Perhaps did have no need for Ceodore use his miasma.

The Miasma Beowulf was wounded, and like Weiss said, perhaps they could do some harm against him if they had took advantage of the situation.

She also learned in Fernando's class that the use of dangerous components in weapons or experiences is strictly prohibited by the law itself, and there's no component more dangerous than miasma. So the fact Ceodore used miasma in Vale is enough reason for his arrest.

Ozpin notices the conversation was over when Pyrrha let a defeated sigh.

-What will happen to him? –She asked.

-I will see what I can do to help him. So for know, I need you and your team to be patient. –Pyrrha nodded. –One more thing. I heard that Mr. Ren is having some problems with your leader.

-Yes, but Fernando is already taking care of this.

-So let's hope he can resolve this matter.

He excused Pyrrha, saying that he would take action immediately. Ozpin knew that Ceodore's arrest would be a problem, but not because of his confinement, but the fact his friend would want some words with him.

* * *

 **Skies of Vale**

 **Prisoner Transporter**

The moment Ceodore used his miasma, he knew he screw up.

He was told many times to not use his miasma by his teachers, by his best friend above all, his **master**. What **he** would do if discover that Ceodore used miasma? The thought gave his chills.

He only did because the lives of his friends would be in danger if he not eliminated the Miasma Beowulf quickly. The monster could actually infect those around him If he wanted, not that he knew of course.

But Ceodore did not wanted to risk.

He went to one of the academies because wanted to use the skills he learn with his **master** to help those who cannot defend themselves, and take care that what happen to him never happen to someone else.

He cannot stop miasma, but can save people from this dark energy.

He look around the small cell he was put a hour ago. Don't seems to have the needs a normal cell would have. Not even a toiled. Who project this anyway? Then he notices a button. He press it and a small opening appear, with toiled paper in the left.

-Seriously, who project this thing? –Ceodore asked.

Ironwood opens the door, and Ceodore turn around to look at him, with his pants down.

-Do not know how to knock on the door? –The apprentice asked.

-Apologies, but I thought this to be a good time to we talk. It seems I was… wrong. -Ceodore quickly put back his pants and sit back. –Do you know who am I?

-General James Ironwood. My **master** told me about you actually.

-He did? –Ironwood was surprise to hear that. –What exactly he said?

-Something about keep my mouth shut while talking to you.

Miles Thanatos sure is not a fool, but James also knew that **he** said that to Ceodore especially because of his predecessor. Dragoon was a respectful man, but when come to miasma, he could easily lost control.

But James want exactly the same thing as his, but in a different way. We would not go so far to try get rid of miasma like Dragoon did. Yeah, he want to use Mile's body to try discover how he survive miasma, but is so bad to use the body of someone who killed hundreds of lives? Or thousands?

If was Dragoon in front of Ceodore right now, he would shot at the boy straight in the forehead and claim that was suicide, so he could use his body as a mean to study the effects of miasma.

-Since you was warned by **him** I will not force you to answer me anything I will ask, but if you be able to, I ask you to do it.

Ceodore thought for a moment before give his answer.

-As long is not related to my **master** , I will answer.

Ironwood actually smiled after hear that Ceodore would cooperate. But what ask about miasma that he already don't know? Of course, ask about Miles is out of question.

What to ask?

-Do you know someone else who have miasma infused in their bodies?

The general did not missed the way Ceodore's left eye twitched at the question.

-I said that I would not answer something related to my **master** general.

Ceodore did answer his question, but did not denied either. He knows someone who is infected with miasma and whoever is, he or she is related to his **master**. This is already something, but he need more.

-Okay, so you knows someone else who is infected who is not related to your **master**?

-It has someone actually. While I was traveling with my **master** , we meet a another traveling man. We went to the same inn to spend the night, my **master** left in the middle of the night, he did not notice that I was awoke. In the next morning, the man just disappeared and when I asked to my **master** what happened to him, **he** said:

* * *

 _-What he chooses to happen._

 _-W-what? –The young Ceodore asked._

 _-He could just have left, but decide to stay and fight._

 _-F-fight? M-master, that means you…_

 _-Like I said, he chooses that to happen._

* * *

Ironwood knew that Miles has a different way to think but he yet surprise the general about his lines of thought. How can **he** blame someone for being killed by **him**?

-Did you spoke with that man in any moment?

-Sometimes. He was a nice man. I wonder why did he decide to engage in battle with my **master**.

-What was his name?

-His name was… Tenebris Inanis.

Ironwood never heard about this man. Being infected by miasma, he thought that this man would be know but ah! Of course he would prefer to be incognito, not wanting to attract attention from those who want to get rid of miasma from Remnant.

-Ceodore, someone about Tenebris caught your attention?

-Well, to be honest, I was surprise to see someone with blank white eyes.

White eyes?

This makes the general remember about something Ozpin spoke to him.

~O~

 _-One more thing, he... give the description of his_ ** _master_** _?_

 _-Yes sir. He wear a black crusader armor, the armor below a fabric, a big dark blue hood cape with a X stamped, all armor black colored, when he is not using his hood, he use a crusader helmet with a cross in the middle. His face have three scars. One on the nose, one pass through the left eye and the last on his mouth. He have a gray hair with a little beard and white eyes._

 _-White?_

 _-Is what Ceodore told me._

* * *

White eyes.

This Tenebris also has white eyes, just like Miles… and Glynda's father. It can't be coincidence. Ironwood just thanked Ceodore and closed the door of his cell. He knew that Ozpin would use his influence to get the apprentice out of there after some time.

Ironwood went to share his information with the scientists of Atlas, to see if they could find a patter about this white eyes thing. Also he took note to make a seach about Tenebris Inanis.

Glynda's father was another case.

The old man also have white eyes like Miles and Tenebris. With the number of people who survive miasma infection being so low, there is almost no way to knowing about the white eye thing.

Glynda's father fought against Miles, and survived. After he return, he went a complete medical check-up. After an hour, it was discovered that he was infected with miasma, by the **Dark Knight** no doubt.

They tried to keep him in quarantine, and one of previous superiors had the idea of sacrifice him to study the effects of miasma on a human body. Fortunately, his suggestion was overruled, and he could go back to his daughter.

Fortunately for Remnant too, who did not lost one of the best huntsmens it ever had.

Yet, more time pass, more people die due miasma infection. And are not only their lives that is lost with the infection, it is their whole lives. Their family, friends, dreams, future, everything.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Nothing to say this time, except for See you next time!**


End file.
